Bring the Hammer Down
by pudgypudge
Summary: After a near death experience courtesy of a chidori, Naruto meets Kami and she makes him her own personal shinigami on earth. Given a holy warhammer to help him in his duties, Naruto must bring divine justice while maintaining ninja duties. Shippuden
1. Chapter 1

All righty here's my third story attempt. This will be my last story for awhile. I don't want to stretch myself too thin and I still want to be able to have ideas for all three. Hope you guys enjoy.

CHAPTER ONE

Naruto sat on the ground beside his body and tried to keep the tears from flowing. He had tried so hard to bring Sasuke back for Sakura and yet nothing ever went right. Now here he was, dead or close to it, face down in the mud from a chidori to the heart. He hadn't been fast enough to dodge this time. He looked across the field to find Sakura helping along a limping Kakashi. His only regret was that he couldn't bring that idiot back for her. No, that wasn't true. He had other regrets. Never seeing his friends faces again, never eating ramen again, never training to exhaustion again, never seeing Baa-chan again. There was so much regret and nothing could be done. He watched as they picked up his body with no words exchanged between them. 'Guess in the end I wasn't even worth a few final words. Wonder when the shinigami will get here.'

A bright light seemed to engulf the field they were in and Naruto looked to see if Sakura and Kakashi had noticed it. They just kept walking, away from him and out of his life. He closed his eyes one last time and let the tears fall freely. His last hurrah had been a big bang at least. If he ever did anything right he took the fox with him. His lips barely turned up at the corner of his mouth and he opened his eyes to find pure white everywhere. No matter which way he turned it was white except for a fox shaped mark of black underneath him. Everywhere he walked the mark stayed with him, right underneath him.

"Interesting isn't it?"

He whipped around to find the source of the voice and saw a girl his age standing behind him. She didn't look older than seventeen and yet, she had a wizened look to her, like she had seen it all and done it all. An aura of calm exuded from her and Naruto felt at peace. If death included pretty girls like this one, he was okay with dying. He cocked his head and stared at the beauty in front of him, studying her. Her hair was black and hung in curls down to her mid back. Her skin was pale and yet seemed luminescent and warm. The smile that graced her face was almost…motherly in a sense and Naruto felt safe when he looked at her. Surely this girl meant him no harm.

"Who are you? Where is this place? Why am I here? Am I dead?"

"One question at a time young one. Now what do you want answered first?"

"Young one? I'm sorry miss but you look as old as me."

The girl laughed at this and it was melodious, the laughter seeming to hang and tinkle in the air. It was…enjoyable.

"You flatter me young man. My age cannot be measured in numbers. I guess you could say my age is infinity."

"Are you an angel?"

"Better. You mortals know me as Kami."

Naruto's eyes widened and the look that crossed his face caused Kami to look at him with distress. The orange clad ninja immediately fell to his knees and hung his head. Perplexed, Kami asked him what he was doing.

"Forgive me Kami-sama, I meant no disrespect. I am sorry, please forgive me. I am not worthy to be in the presence of one such as you with all the blights on my soul. Please pass judgement on me and let me be on my way to wherever you deem fit in hell."

Kami frowned at this. Was this what mortals did to each other in their spare time? Tear each other down until they questioned their own self worth and were willing to damn themselves for sins they never committed?

"Why do you say those things Naruto? Surely you don't believe that…"

"The spots on my soul are from the fox. I know this. It's been explained to me several times that I am bound to the fox and he to me. Our souls are bound together and therefore his sins are my sins. Nothing I could do would make up for his sins and therefore I deserve to be punished. Please Kami-sama, I deserve no less."

Kami strode the distance to the young man on his knees and knelt in front of him. She offered a small smile and placed her hand on his cheek. When he still wouldn't lift his gaze, she cupped his chin and lifted his eyes to hers. He kept his eyes screwed shut, tears streaming down his cheeks. Her heart ached to see a child such as him, a human sacrifice, ready to accept punishment for things he never did. His place in heaven had been assured long ago.

"Naruto open your eyes and look at me. Let me tell you where we are right now. We are at the junction between the living and the dead. You are neither dead nor alive right now and you are not being judged. True, your soul is bound to the fox's but only as two prisoners are fettered together at the ankle. One prisoner does not answer for the deeds of the other, they are merely chained together until their jailor brings the key. I am sorry Naruto, but your key is not yet ready to be used. You must keep your burden a while longer. Now rise and speak with me. I have something to ask of you."

Naruto stood and wiped the tears from his face. He looked at Kami apologetically and asked where they were.

"We are in a plane made of your soul. You have heard of yin and yang correct? The light contains some dark and the dark some light. This is how balance is kept. Where we stand and all around us is your soul Naruto. The fox shaped blemish on your soul is that of Kyuubi and he stays under you because he is bound to you. Look around you Naruto and you will find that your soul is pure with nearly no blemish. You are as pure as they come and that is why you are perfect for the task I must set before you."

"What is it you seek of me Kami-sama? Ask and I shall do anything you require of me."

Kami smiled, seeing that the boy she had watched since he was young was slowly coming back. Deciding to act the part of a young girl for a moment and not the benevolent creator, she joked with him.

"Burn that outfit. Its hideous."

Naruto stood with wide eyes and wider mouth, making Kami giggle. When he spoke it was hesitant and faltering.

"But…but…. but orange is your gift to the world Kami-sama. Why would you want me to destroy something as beautiful as my suit?"

"Oh Naruto you can't take a joke. That isn't my request. Although I do wish you would get rid of that thing and I will send someone later to tell you what I wish you to wear as my emissary on earth. I need you to find a certain soul and send him to me. His crimes are of a heretical and most unholy nature. You will act as my liaison and claim his soul for me."

"You…you want me to act as a shinigami? Don't you already have someone for that job?"

"Of course but he has to follow certain rules, unlike you. I give you full reign to act as you see fit. Consider the power I give you as another test on your life and soul. When you return after your life is over, we shall see if the fox is the only visible blemish on your pure soul. Now then, I'm going to give you a weapon to help you on your path. You'll receive it when you regain consciousness and are ready."

"I'm not ready now?"

"No, you will be weak when you wake up. Rest and gain your strength. When I think you are prepared I will send my messenger to deliver my gift and help you choose clothing appropriate for my emissary. Goodbye for now Naruto. We will see each other soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next thing Naruto knew he was back in his body and it felt…heavy and his breathing was labored. His eyes fluttered open and he saw light filtering in through a window. He was lying in a bed in the hospital and he was hooked up to various machines. He slowly turned his head to look at the bedside table. No cards or anything greeted him. He sighed. It was always the same. He might have friends but they were too busy to visit him. He closed his eyes and lay back again. Might as well rest up and get ready for what lay ahead. His rest was short-lived when he heard familiar footsteps clomping down the hall and knew he was in for a tongue-lashing.

Tsunade opened the door and stood at the end of the bed, checking Naruto's chart. She cocked an eyebrow and sighed.

"Naruto, you're not fooling anyone. I can see by the heart rate monitor that you're awake. We need to talk."

Naruto cracked one eye open and stared at Tsunade. He loved the old woman to death but he really just wanted to rest for once. He'd been through a lot in the past few days and that dream about Kami was kind of unsettling. He didn't know if he believed it or not. He didn't remember coming back to Konoha, perhaps he never left and it was all just a dream.

"All right Baa-chan. What do you want to talk about?"

"Your battle with Sasuke. What happened?"

"Sakura and Kakashi didn't tell you? He stabbed me through the chest with a chidori. End of story. I passed out and they drug me back I guess."

"Hmmm. Well you should be good to go in a couple of days. You can be released then. Rest until then you hear?"

"I'd like nothing better."

"I mean it Naruto, you'd better…did you just agree with me?"

"Um, yes?"

"Don't go insane on me brat. I can't be the only sane one in this hellhole of a village all right? I need you to stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere Baa-chan. I'm right here with you, forever."

Tsunade softened her glare when he said that. No matter how much she hated the moniker Baa-chan, it still made her feel good that he viewed her as a normal person and not the Hokage.

"Just get rested kiddo. We need you out there again."

"Hai. I think for once I will take it easy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days passed and Tsunade finally released Naruto from the hospital with the condition that he 'take it easy' and not over train or over exert himself. He stood in the training grounds of Team Seven going through the motions of trying to loosen his muscles back to trainable condition. It would take some time but he'd be back to top form in a couple of days. He felt a presence behind him and turned to see a man in white robes, his short brown hair blowing in the breeze, but there was no breeze. On his shoulder was a massive hammer, a war hammer, the likes of which had never been seen. He smiled at Naruto and offered a hand.

"Hello young one. My name is Sanosuke. I am the go between for you and Kami-sama. I hope to be good friends with you. You have a lot of promise you know."

Naruto, meanwhile, was staring blankly at the man; he had hardly heard a word. He could only think that it hadn't been a dream, it was real, it was all real, he had actually met Kami. His gaze swung from the man to the massive war hammer on his shoulder and took in its weird look. It wasn't fancy by any means. The head of the hammer was a simple block of steel with golden bands around both ends. The handle was steel and it seemed that the entire hammer was poured from the same mold. Leather thongs wrapped around the hilt of the handle and formed a comfortable grip. Sanosuke smiled at Naruto and swung the hammer to the ground where it impacted and made a crater.

"How heavy is that thing Sanosuke? It must weigh a ton."

"Hai, it does. But to you it will be as light as a feather. It is made especially for you and is a holy weapon. This is one of Kami's gifts to you. If you prove worthy of her time, she will bestow upon you the remaining gifts. You are to learn how to use this hammer from your soul mate. She will guide you in its use and you will be happy in your life."

"But Sakura-chan doesn't wield weapons. She can't teach me how to use it…"

Sanosuke scowled at the mention of her name and thumped the hammer on the ground again, gaining Naruto's attention.

"Now see here Naruto, the world does not revolve around your pink haired friend. She is not your soul mate. There is another out there who is worthy of your time and devotion. She can train you in the art of weaponry. You know her already, she is here in this village."

"Wait a second. Soul mate? I already told Neji I don't believe in fate so why would I believe that I'm destined to be with a certain someone?"

"You already think that you fool. You keep pining over Sakura and she wouldn't be seen with you in public in that light. Your soul mate waits for you. You'll know who she is by the tightening of your heart and a deep connection. Have her teach you kenjutsu, it will help you to wield the hammer better. They're basically the same property anyway."

"But why a hammer? Why not a sword?"

Sanosuke smiled at his young charge. He wasn't as stupid as he let on, he just refused to acknowledge the obvious. It wasn't stupidity that held Naruto back, it was inattentiveness and immaturity.

"This hammer is young Naruto, it was only recently made and it was made for you. We made it fashioned after your soul. Right now the hammer is blunt and dull, screaming for attention with the two golden bands and since you have no knowledge of how to wield it, it will be a challenge to train. This reflects you in your earlier years. You had promise, just as this hammer has promise. I told you it is a holy weapon and that is true but it is also connected to you at the soul. As your soul evolves so to shall the hammer."

"You mean it'll change on its own?"

"Yes overnight while you sleep it will begin its transformation. It will begin to reflect your soul now. Now come and accept your weapon Naruto, we have something else to do."

Naruto strode forward and hefted the hammer with ease. He was amazed at how light it was and swung it a few times to get a feel for it. Noticing that Sanosuke was getting antsy, he swung the hammer to his shoulder and grinned.

"So what's task number two?"

Sanosuke grinned evilly at the young man before him, causing Naruto to begin to sweat. This part would be his favorite. He thanked Kami-sama for the opportunity to rid the world of yet another eyesore.

"I'm the one who's also taking you clothes shopping. You must dress appropriately if you are to be Kami-sama's liaison in this world. Nothing but the best and I have just the idea for your battle garb. Come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto took the stares in stride as he and Sanosuke walked to the tailor. It was usually bad enough but since he was carrying a giant war hammer, he was really getting looks now. He sighed and just kept going. Hopefully, Sanosuke wouldn't torture him too bad with dorky clothes. His traveling companion just trudged along, thinking about all the things to make his charge look like a servant of Kami, to look more like an angel.

The man in the clothing store raised an eyebrow at the two men and politely asked Naruto to leave his 'weapon of mass destruction' outside the store. The looks of the villagers when the massive weapon hit the ground was priceless and Naruto hung around at the door for a moment to watch some try to pick it up. When even the biggest man around couldn't budge it, he was satisfied that his holy weapon was safe and that no one else could touch it. He stepped back into the entrance and found Sanosuke talking to the tailor who seemed intrigued by the man's ideas.

"Do you understand what I want? It must be in the design I gave you and of the best material. Price is no object. Until the battle gear is prepared, however, we need some temporary clothing to get rid of this…abomination. What do you have in simple shinobi gear?"

"We have many things sir. Anything in particular you would like?"

"Just size him up for everything in black. Loose, but fitting, and get him some actual boots instead of sandals, steel toed if possible. He'll thank me later. Now then Naruto, kindly let the man measure you so we can get this over with. He informed me that once measurements were taken your battle garb would be finished within the week. He'd call for you then and you can pick it up."

"How am I going to pay for all this? I don't have enough on me to cover it."

"Do not worry young one. Kami will provide. Have faith in Kami."

His measurements were taken without fail and Naruto was starting to get just a bit agitated. He hated sitting still in one spot so often, but he had been strangely serene in the past few days, like he had calmed down slightly. Sanosuke noticed the conflict within the boy and spoke up.

"I see you have noticed that you can think a bit more clearly than before. Your meeting with my master did that. She has a most calming effect on the mind and in your case it seemed to help your cognizant thought process. You should meditate and try to talk to her again. I believe it would be beneficial."

"Perhaps. I might try it later tonight. I like the feeling of being able to think clearly. It's nice."

"Indeed. I must go now Naruto. I shall see you again soon I hope. Remember what I said about your soul mate. Find her and cherish her. Do not let yourself be taken in by false hope of a love that can never be requited. Goodbye for now."

And the man disappeared without a puff of smoke or anything. He just…ceased to exist on this plane. 'Hmm. No smoke. I'll have to get him to teach me that when I see him again.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week passed quickly for Naruto and he spent it in seclusion for the most part, training by himself in a remote part of the village, finding out how to at least basically handle the holy weapon before he sought out his soul mate. When he grew bored he meditated, trying to reach Kami and talk with her once more. She must have deemed him not ready to speak to her again since he never contacted her or Sanosuke once. At the end of the week he got a summons to come back to the tailor. His battle garb was ready and he had several of them made. He had worried about how to pay for his new clothing, but as Sanosuke said 'Kami will provide' and the money mysteriously made its way into his bank account. He took the wrapped bundle of cloth and made his way back to his apartment to try on his new look.

Deciding he didn't want to get his clothing dirty just yet, Naruto took a shower and let the water cascade over him, washing away his troubles. He smiled as he thought about his hammer. He simply left it outside his apartment, since no one was strong enough to steal it. He chuckled as he thought about the looks on people's faces when he swung it to his shoulder and walked off like it was a feather. 'I love messing with people.' His shower over he stepped out and opened the bundle. What he saw brought a smile to his face.

While his 'temporary clothes' as Sanosuke called them, were plain, they still looked good on him, better than the orange. His new battle garb made him look like an angel. It consisted of white pants and a white gi made of silk that flowed about his body. A blood red sash tied at the waist that seemed to move of its own accord held the gi together. The small breeze generated by the air conditioning system made the sash flap and flutter like he stood in a hurricane. It was no doubt there to draw the attention of the enemy. What surprised him the most however, were the markings on the back of all the gis. A yin yang circle encompassed most of the back but instead of a dot showing the good or evil, there was the body of a nine-tailed fox, its tails splayed out on display. He fell in love with it instantly. He may hate the fox but this was obviously Kami approved and there was nothing wrong with that. He smiled and laid the clothing out for use the next morning. He'd definitely surprise Tsunade when he showed up in her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

True to form, Naruto kept turning heads as he walked through the streets carrying his monstrous hammer. It hadn't changed yet like Sanosuke said it would but then again, good things come to those who wait. Nothing the angel had said had been a lie yet, so perhaps he just underestimated how the hammer was evaluating Naruto's soul. Naruto did notice that not all the looks were glares however. More than a few girls were blushing and he could just faintly hear them whispering about the hot blonde guy. He smirked and kept going to the Hokage tower. Today was gonna be a good day.

Tsunade was busy with her paperwork for once when she heard Shizune arguing with someone outside the door. Focusing some chakra to her ear she listened in.

"…don't care, you're not bringing that thing in there. Leave it outside Naruto. I'm not playing around. If you drop it, its going to go through all the floors."

"I'm not gonna drop it Shizune, it'll stay on my shoulder the whole time. And besides Baa-chan's a busy woman. I'll just show her what I got and be on my way. No big deal. Now let me through."

"Put that hunk of metal back outside."

"Shizune, MOVE!!"

'Well that was a shocker. Naruto is never forceful with Shizune. She usually gets her way by bossing him around like an older sister, but the brat must have something important to tell if he resorted to yelling at her.' Tsunade's thoughts were broken as the door opened and Naruto had to duck to get inside. Shizune followed him, to remind him not to drop the damn thing and put a hole in the floor, one destructive blonde in the Hokage office was enough. Her piece said, Shizune left out in a huff. Naruto sighed, he'd have to do something nice for her later for yelling at her. He turned to address Tsunade but found her instead poking and prodding his hammer.

"What the hell is this thing Naruto? Have you and TenTen been playing around in the old weapons shed again?"

"No and we don't play around in there. We search for old weapons that she can resharpen or remold into better weapons. This is mine. It's a holy weapon given to me by Kami."

"Since when did you become religious kid?"

"I didn't. It's a gift from Kami to help me find a certain soul she wants. It's enchanted so only I can pick it up. Here try to lift it off my shoulder."

Try as she might, Tsunade couldn't budge the damn thing. And she had picked up GamaBunta's kodachi! The thing must be enchanted. But how Naruto ended up with an enchanted weapon was beyond her. Damn kid had all the luck.

"Well the weapon is dull like you, but what about the clothes? I like the new style Naruto, its definitely you."

"Thanks it was a gift from a new friend. He said my jumpsuit was hideous and burnt it once I got my new clothes."

"Well where is he? I want to give him pay for an S-rank mission. That's been on the pay scale for quite a while to rid the world of that damn jumpsuit and someone finally had the balls to do it. You know I've actually outlawed the sale of orange jumpsuits in Konoha because of you?"

"But…but orange is the color of the gods. It's a gift from Kami herself."

"Herself? I thought Kami was a guy?"

Naruto shrugged and gave a sheepish grin.

"She appeared to me and told me that she was neither but I'm more at ease around women so she appeared as a young girl. Real cute too. Too bad she's so much older than me, she'd be worth the effort."

"You'd actually hit on Kami? Naruto, you're insane. But that's what I like about you. Now get out of here and go train with your weapon. I have things to do."

"Before I get out of your hair, I have a favor to ask. I need time off to find my soul mate, who's going to train me in the way of using the hammer by teaching me kenjutsu. Ok?"

Tsunade just raised an eyebrow and nodded dumbly. First the kid defies death, now he's Kami's right hand man or something? 'Fuck this job, I'm too old for this shit.' She thought. Hitting the page button on her intercom, she called Shizune.

"Shizune, bring some sake and two cups. I think you and I are going to need to be shitfaced before the day is over."

A soft voice came back over the intercom and Tsunade was surprised to hear her assistant answer in such a manner.

"After seeing that bigass hammer he's lugging around, I went and bought a few bottles of good stuff. I think you and I are going to be holed up doing paperwork for quite a while."

'Ah' Tsunade thought 'good old Shizune. She always comes through. And damn that brat for always giving me a headache.'

It was then Tsunade realized her mistake and slammed her head on the desk. She'd let the little bastard have an indefinite amount of time off, in the village, with nothing to do but train and look for his 'soul mate'. She groaned audibly. That pile of paperwork was going to be a mountain with that kid running loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Welp, here's chapter two. Hope you guys like it. I'm trying to keep each story different as possible while still being true to how I feel Naruto should be. That's why I do future fics. They leave a lot of openess to interpretation. No matter how someone acts in the past doesn't mean they won't change in the future. That's where I come in. That's why my Narutos all end up being semi-smart at least. And if they can't be smart, they can at least have common sense. Readers, reviewers, thank you. Keep on doing your thang. Peace.

CHAPTER TWO

Naruto strode through town, wondering who his soul mate could be. He knew her obviously, but who could it be? He knew a lot of people and a lot of them were good with kenjutsu. Deciding to worry about it later, he made his way to the training grounds and began to swing the hammer around wildly, not knowing anything about grace. It just wasn't his style and he still lamented the fact that he was given a hammer instead of a sword. A sword was sharp and pointy, able to do massive damage. What could this thing possibly do that a sword couldn't? It was so…plain…and dull. Naruto sat down in the middle of the field cross-legged with his elbow on one knee and his chin in his hand, the other hand holding onto the massive hammer. He looked out of the corner of his eyes at it and took it in one more time. The handle was a good four feet long and seemed to flow into the head. The head of the hammer was massive, roughly two feet by two feet square and about three feet long. It was no wonder he kept getting odd looks in town.

He closed his eyes and thought about his situation now. He already had so much on his plate what with saving Sasuke and now he was expected to locate a renegade soul. He let go of the hammer and held his head in his hands. He was sixteen years old. He held a demon that could destroy civilizations in his navel. He had just been informed by Kami herself that Sakura was not meant for him. It hurt, but he'd have to get over her and move on. He still had to save Sasuke for her, he'd made a promise and he never went back on those. He had to find his soul mate and learn the art of the sword so that he would be able to wield his hammer properly. Why did it always feel like the weight of the world was on his shoulders? Sighing heavily, he opened his eyes to find the world pitch black, it was night. He had been thinking so hard he hadn't noticed that night had fell. It was time to go home. Perhaps tonight his hammer would change. He swung the hammer to his shoulder and walked off toward his apartment.

Naruto set the weapon down outside of his building with a loud thud and walked up the stairs. As he opened the door he felt a presence and whipped two kunai at the shadowy figure. He heard the audible thump of the knives hitting home, flicked on the light, and found Sanosuke there with the kunai in his chest and a scowl on his face. Naruto grinned sheepishly as the angel removed the knives and bemoaned the ruination of his shirt.

"I just had this thing cleaned Naruto. Can you be anymore problematic?"

"Well I'm sorry, but you surprised me. I couldn't help it. What are you here for anyway?"

"I want to know why your hammer hasn't changed yet. It should have made its first change and…where is your hammer?"

"Oh I left it downstairs. I don't want it falling through the floor…"

"YOU IDIOT!!! That's why it isn't changing. You have to sleep with it in your hand. What in the hell made you think it could change if it wasn't by you? You may be connected at the soul with it but you still have to have contact with it to make the change. And you wonder why everyone calls you an idiot."

"I'm not stupid! I just…"

"You don't think before you do things. Sigh…Naruto, just get the hammer and sleep at the training grounds tonight. Sleep with the hammer in your hand and don't let go. If you prove yourself worthy by changing the hammer, I'll give you the other gift a little early."

"Is it another cool weapon?"

"No it isn't cool but it is a weapon, perhaps more important than the hammer. I won't tell you what it is though until you change the hammer. Now get going. Oh Kami, why do you make me deal with these idiots?"

The angel disappeared into thin air and Naruto grumbled while retrieving his hammer. He had just come from the training grounds and he didn't really want to sleep outside tonight. A shower and his bed sounded so much better, but he had to change the hammer. He trudged back to the training grounds and stopped at the first one he came to. He didn't care whose it was, they could wake him in the morning if he was in the way. He flopped down on the ground and stared at the stars. He held the hammer at his side and hummed while he twirled it in his hand. After a short time he began to yawn and eventually nodded off, his hand wrapped tightly around the hilt. It wasn't long before a weird dream started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dream Naruto was all alone and everything was black. Then came a bright light and the world was white and it reminded him of his soul when he spoke to Kami. Then came the people and there were crowds of them, but no matter how much he tried to get their attention, they ignored him and kept walking. He noticed that they all stared down and behind him as they walked by, before turning their noses up and continuing onward. Curious, he looked behind him to find that his shadow was that of a fox and no matter where he ran it followed, its nine tails billowing behind it. Out of the crowd stepped an old man with a kind face, smoking a pipe with a funny hat on his head and he was kind to Naruto, offering him encouragement. Naruto smiled at the old man and felt his heart lighten. He turned to his shadow and if it wasn't just his imagination, the fox had shrunk slightly.

He turned around to face the old man and found another man there, this one younger with his hair pulled back into a strange ponytail. He also was kind to Naruto, but he was stern, demanding better from him than he offered. The rest of the crowd walked on by, but Naruto was content for the moment, he was at least noticed. Out of the crowd stepped another man, a young girl, and a young boy and while they wouldn't talk to Naruto, they acknowledged his existence and stood staring at him. A little boy walked up and Naruto felt what was awe and admiration coming from him and the fox shrank a little more.

Next came a figure whose silhouette Naruto would never forget as long as he lived. It was that of an effeminate young man and though he could not see the eyes, the sad smile told him everything he needed to know. Naruto's heart ached and he nearly cried. This had been the closest thing he had ever had to a friend, someone who could understand him, but as quickly as the boy appeared, he vanished, leaving a saddened Naruto and the fox grew a little again.

Out of the constantly surging crowd stepped six figures, kids his age, and they all acknowledged him. Three more emerged and one held for him a respect that only those who have bled and fought for acknowledgement could hold. This one was a friend he would treasure forever. The other boy held contempt for him while the girl was neutral, she felt nothing, but she noticed him. Behind the nine children appeared three more adults and they stared at him with kindness. And the fox shrank more.

Then came three familiar figures, two more boys and a girl, but one boy strode forward and faced him with a maniacal grin, the shadow of a tanuki behind him. The two stood and their shadows fought for a moment, the fox and tanuki shades becoming more and more massive, before they both receded and the two boys looked at each other and smiled, knowing they had found someone who shared their pain. It was at this time that Naruto felt a pain in his heart and he saw the old man fade away, a sad smile on his face. In his place stepped another figure, a tall, broad shouldered man with long hair. From behind him came two more women and they looked at him and he was happy. These three saw him for who he was. And the fox shrank further.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the first boy begin to fade until he was little more than an apparition, there in spirit but gone from his life. His shadow still remained though, letting Naruto know that he could be saved, but the effort and cost would more than likely be great. The girl standing beside the boy saddened and looked about to cry. Naruto could do nothing but look on and feel helpless. And the fox grew a tiny bit.

Then all the figures disappeared except the tall, long haired man and he and Naruto began to walk through the crowd. They walked and walked for what seemed like forever and Naruto felt himself grow, the ground seeming to get further and further from his eyes, and the shadow of the fox grew as he did.

The figures all came back, except now they were bigger, more mature and they all looked on him kindly. He had made strides and now had more friends. The apparition of the boy had grown as well, but it had darkened as if tainted by evil. This confused Naruto and he wanted to save the boy. Before he could think the boy with the tanuki shadow blinked out of existence and Naruto rushed to where he was, his heart heavy. As fast as he disappeared though, he reappeared, this time without the shadow of the tanuki and Naruto was happy for his friend. He was a survivor. Out of all the figures though, he noticed that one seemed to be brighter or perhaps more defined than the others. The bun haired girl that reminded him of a panda smiled at him and he felt his heart lighten. Things shifted again however and another person showed up.

This person was kind and patient with him and had a strange forehead protector. Along with him came a figure that reminded him of the apparition but he had no personality and seemed to be fixated on Naruto's penis. While annoying, Naruto could see that all he needed was a friend to show him the way and so he made his peace with the strange figure. Then one of the adults blinked out of existence and didn't return, and three of the figures his age were saddened deeply. One of the adult women, who was with child now, was also saddened by this. And the fox grew a bit more.

The scene changed again and Naruto found himself, the first girl, and the first boy together again, but under dire circumstances. The shadow of the boy was dark and radiated evil and in the shadow stood a completely dark figure, its soul so tainted with evil that the figure itself could not be seen, but it was identified by the way it held itself and its indistinguishable outline. The fox grew and grew until it threatened to overtake Naruto, but the man with the strange headgear saved him and the girl wept for him, and the fox receded.

The scene changed one last time and Naruto found himself once again in front of the first boy. They fought and fought, neither having the advantage until Naruto, in his pity, didn't finish his blow and the boy once again tried to kill him. He remembered his meeting with Kami and meeting Sanosuke and getting his hammer. The outline of the one who was to be his soul mate flashed before him one last time before everything went dark again. And the fox was smaller than ever.

In the blackness, Naruto floated, thinking over what he had seen. He knew only one thing and it was undeniable. 'I love you all and yet, I am strong without you. People come and people go and though my heart is heavy when you leave, it repairs itself and I too continue on. Forgive me everyone but I can no longer continue to play the fool for you. My soul and others depends on me succeeding in whatever Kami puts before me and I cannot fail. I make a solemn vow to you, my friends. Uzumaki Naruto will never abandon you, though some of you may abandon me. Whatever kindness you have given me in my short life will be returned tenfold and I shall hold you forever in my thoughts. But those who have ran to the darkness will no longer receive my mercy. My compassion, yes, my pity, yes, but no longer my mercy. Kami have mercy on your soul Sasuke, Orochimaru, because I surely will not.'

And the shadow of the fox grew smaller still…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Naruto's mind, in the waking world, his hammer was reacting to its wielder's dream. It seemed to hum happily, ecstatic that its owner had come to a conclusion that was to its liking. Starting by the hand that held it, the hammer began to change. Its leather thong became thicker and plusher, more defined and had intricate designs seemingly burned into it. The magical transformation crept up the handle, turning the dull gray steel a dark black, with a white flame design licking up the side all the way to the head.

The gold bands widened until they encompassed the head of the hammer like a cocoon. Slowly, cracks began to show until it burst, revealing the newly transformed war hammer. The body of the hammer was a pure white with intricate gold designs snaking around it, making it look like the holy weapon it was. The bands were gone, nowhere to be seen. On top of the hammer sat a large spike, as black as night, that reflected no light. The ends of the hammer remained flat, but around the edge of the ends was a sort of powder substance that shimmered in the light of the dawn. On either side of the hammer was the yin yang symbol with the fox's shape instead of the dot. It was upon this scene that TenTen stumbled.

She had seen Naruto around town with the massive hunk of metal but hadn't had the time to ask him about it. She loved all weaponry and seeing someone with such a rare weapon as a warhammer was a treat. Surely Naruto wasn't taking up the use of such a weapon, especially one so massive. She wasn't sure if he could even swing it. She had come early that morning to get started on her training and found a knocked out Naruto. She had meant to wake him up but instead became entranced by the show his hammer put on. Surely, this was an enchanted weapon, the likes of which she had never seen and may never see again. He wouldn't notice, she'd just sneak up real quick and examine it, before waking him up and sending him on his way. She looked over the hammer and was enthralled by its design. The coloring of it was too mystical to be manmade and the shimmering around its edges was unnatural as well. She slid her finger over the powder looking surface and felt her finger cut open. She pulled the digit back and looked at it in the dawning light. Blood? She inspected the powder closer and nearly gasped. It was diamond dust, with bits of diamond jutting here and there. If he connected with this hammer it would shred whatever it touched, if they got over being hit with the juggernaut of a weapon. Through examining the momentary object of her interest, she turned her gaze to Naruto, intent on waking him up.

She couldn't do it. She just sat there, drinking up his looks. He had grown so much and had seen so much battle, and yet as he lay there, she thought she had never seen anyone look more innocent. She took in everything from how his hair blew barely in the small breeze to how his whisker marks had deepened over the years. She smiled when she saw his mouth slightly open and could see the elongated fangs whenever his nose twitched, lifting his upper lip. He looked so animalistic and yet so…tame. She nearly giggled to herself, thinking about how such a formidable ninja could be such a teddy bear outside of battle. He could take down S-class nin without blinking an eye and yet Sakura could pound his ass into the ground without trying. He simply refused to hurt anyone he considered a friend. She scowled, thinking of the Uchiha. 'That's probably why they've never caught him. Naruto simply can't bring himself to harm the bastard.'

She leaned over him to wake him and found herself staring into his deep blue eyes. Her breath hitched and she nearly gasped. She had never really noticed how blue and beautiful they were. Coupled with that smile of his, she nearly melted in her shoes. She damn near overheated blushing, however, when he looked at her with half lidded eyes and gave her a small grin.

"Wow Kami is so good to me. I get a hammer and a pretty angel as gifts. I'm truly blessed."

TenTen passed out from a blood rush to the head, with a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Ah, to be treated so romantically by my own imagination.' Thought TenTen. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. She was always viewed as a tomboy. Too bad the blonde angel in her dream hadn't been real. If he was she'd give anything to get to know him better. Somewhere, far away, she heard her name being called and she didn't want to answer the call. She wanted to stay with the blonde angel. 'No, don't make me get up yet.'

"…Ten? Hey TenTen! I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend or anything. Please wake up."

TenTen opened her eyes slowly, letting the light filter in as slowly as possible. She still had the image of the blonde angel on her eyelids and as her brown eyes blossomed open ward, that image was becoming more and more solid until she was staring him in the face. She blinked and rubbed her eyes and he was still there. Not thinking before she said anything, she said the first thing to come to mind.

"Seems Kami answered my prayer. The blonde angel is still here."

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush but he didn't faint. He had far too much will power for that. He instead opted to change the subject.

"So…umm…what are you doing here so early TenTen?"

"I came to train early but I found you lying here instead. I watched your hammer change, is it enchanted?"

"No, it's a holy hammer. It will change over time to suit my soul I've been told. A man named Sanosuke gave it to me and told me to use it for Kami's will."

"Wow that's cool. Do you know how to use it?"

"Ummm…no. I'm supposed to find a certain someone to teach me how to use it but I haven't found her yet."

"Her? You're getting a woman to teach you? I don't think there are too many people besides Tsunade-sama who could pick up that thing and even then none use hammers. I'm the weapons mistress of Konoha and I don't even know how to wield hammers properly."

"Well…I'm actually supposed to get a certain someone to teach me kenjutsu and Sanosuke said it would help me use the hammer correctly. I just have to find someone."

"I could teach you. I'm one of the best swordsmen in the village."

"Oh no I couldn't impose on you." 'No matter how much my heart tells me yes…wait, tells me yes?'

"Oh its no problem. I don't mind at all. Its no trouble." 'Please say yes, please say yes.'

"I would suggest you say yes Naruto. The young lady looks like she can become quite insistent and…persuasive."

"Yeah you're probably right Sano…Sanosuke? What are you doing here?"

Sanosuke smirked and folded his arms. The boy's soul mate sat in front of him and he had yet to realize it. Oh well, that was a teasing for another day. Right now he had to inspect the boy's new hammer. He picked it up and spun it this way and that. Very impressive. The boy's soul was indeed a wondrous thing. No telling how far this hammer would evolve. He'd never seen a holy weapon take on such a look or form. This was, after all, the first holy hammer he'd ever seen.

"Very good Naruto. You've unlocked the first of many forms for your hammer. I applaud you for the way your soul reflects on it. Beautiful and yet deadly. Judging from the diamond dust around the edge, it signifies your 'diamond in the rough' status. You are a rare gem waiting to be discovered and shown to the world. I commend you yet again."

'Wow' thought both Naruto and TenTen 'that was poetic.'

"Now then Naruto, I need to give you your second gift. Come, stand before me and clear your mind."

Naruto stepped forward cautiously and did his best to clear his mind, thinking of nothing. Sanosuke put his hands to Naruto's temples and began his task of giving the boy his gift. He watched as Naruto gritted his teeth and bit back a scream, his facial features contorting and his whisker marks and teeth, flicking back and forth between demonic and normal. After several moments Naruto fell back onto the ground panting and Sanosuke stood as if nothing passed. TenTen looked back and forth from one man to the other.

"What did you do to him?"

Sanosuke smiled at his young charge's unacknowledged soul mate and tapped his forehead.

"I just gave him his second gift from Kami. Call it a jumpstart of his cognitive abilities. Now he shouldn't be so likely to jump into things without thinking. And maybe, just maybe, he'll see the pretty girl in front of him for what she really is. Make sure he stays out of trouble when he wakes up ok? Bye bye."

Without a sound Sanosuke vanished from this world. TenTen stood in awe as the man had gone without a swirl of leaves or a poof of smoke. He just…vanished and it wasn't speed. She looked back down at Naruto and blushed again. Damn him for looking so handsome. Deciding to get this over with, she shook his shoulders and for the second time that day watched as his eyes opened. She gasped and held him by the shoulders, looking deeply into his eyes, while he blinked and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ummm…TenTen? Not that I mind being held down by a pretty girl, but can you let me up? What do you find so interesting in my eyes anyway?"

TenTen reached over to her pack and pulled out a mirror and held it up to his eyes. He inspected his eyes for all of two seconds and dropped the mirror before picking it up again.

"What the hell did he do to my eyes?"

"I don't know but they're more beautiful than ever…"

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes. He had been told before that he had nice eyes but he thought the people were just being that…nice. Now here was a pretty, no, a beautiful kunoichi telling him that his eyes were beautiful. He looked into the mirror one last time and was dumbstruck by the reflection. His eyes were still blue but now they had four silver stars around the iris that seemed to shine with an ethereal glow. He handed the mirror back to TenTen and felt the tightness in his chest again when her hand brushed his. He remembered Sanosuke's words from days earlier and gave her a small smile.

"You know what TenTen? If that offer to teach me kenjutsu still stands, I'll take you up on it."

TenTen merely nodded her head, but on the inside she was doing a victory dance. A chance to train someone in a new weapon and ogle them at the same time. Life was good…

**If there is anyone out there who would like to draw Naruto like I have depicted here, with his new gi and pants and the transformed hammer, PLEASE do so and send me either a pic or a link to it. If you prefer the other Narutos in the other two fics, I'll take that too. I'm begging you folks, I have no artistic talent. I need someone else to do it for me. Thanks in advance.**


	3. Chapter 3

And here is Chapter 3 finally. Sorry for the delay but I didn't like what I wrote at first and deleted it. Just didn't seem right. I like this chapter much better. To set the time frame straight, since some of you are a little confused (and that's partly my fault), Naruto is 16 and TenTen is 17. This is set in Shippuuden, after Naruto and Sakura meet up with Orochimaru and Sasuke for the first time. After that meeting Naruto has tried multiple times to bring Sasuke back and failed every time. In this story, they haven't gone to infiltrate the Akatsuki yet, but that may happen later in my story. Maybe. Let's just assume that this is one of those alternate universe fics (not like any fanfic isn't alternate universe since they ain't canon) and enjoy ourselves in the process. Readers, reviewers, thank you. Much love. Peace.

p.s. If you have the time, go to my profile page. I have a little rant posted there about the use of some words in fanfiction.

CHAPTER THREE

It was hard for TenTen to keep her focus when the boy in front of her was shirtless, had a body most would die for, and was swinging a massive hammer like it was a stick. She sighed, for what seemed the hundredth time that morning. No matter how much promise he had, Naruto simply couldn't seem to get the stances right. He was simply too much of a free form fighter, flowing with whatever worked at the moment.

"Naruto, stop, please just stop. Your form is horrible, you keep stepping out of the stances I show you, and for the love of Kami, don't just swing the hammer around! You have to use it like an extension of yourself."

"But TenTen, it is an extension of myself. It's connected to my soul. Can't get any more extensive than that."

"That's not the point and you know it Naruto. You have to listen to me if you want to do this right. All right, let's try a different approach. I'm going to stand beside you and perform a kata and I want you to mimic it perfectly. Anything less than perfection and we'll do it again and again until you have it right."

"Slave driver."

"You try having Maito Gai for a sensei and we'll see whether or not I'm being kind. Now do what I do…or else."

"Or else what?"

"I don't know yet, but the general idea is you, me, and several pointy things aimed at sensitive parts. Now follow my lead."

She stepped into her stance and stood still while he mimicked her. 'Good, that's a good start.' Moving forward, she dipped the sword low and brought it back up in a sweeping, crescent moon motion, and watched out of the corner of her eye as he did the same with the hammer. The object wasn't to teach him how to use a sword, but how to wield the hammer so that it seemed second nature, so that he wasn't so awkward with it. Seeing him stumble out of what would have been a perfect kata at the last second, she sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Lunchtime rolled around before they knew it and Naruto decided to treat TenTen to whatever she wanted. Her choice was sushi, at the newest sushi bar in town and the most expensive. Not wanting to look like a cheap date, Naruto went along with it, inwardly cursing his chivalrous nature and the loss of Gama-chan's swollen belly. TenTen was to sushi what Naruto was to ramen. A glutton of the highest caliber and able to destroy wallets in a single stop. Sighing in defeat, Naruto followed the insistent bun haired girl in, only to be escorted out by the owner, who told him to leave that 'behemoth of an elephant slayer' outside. No problems there, a twist of the shoulder, a flick of the wrist, and a resounding boom and the offending object was in its own little crater, not bothering anyone. Shrugging, he returned to his table, ignoring the owner's gaping.

TenTen was thoroughly enjoying herself at the moment. She had good food, good drink, and the company of a very handsome blonde to keep her happy. The looks of jealousy that some of the younger girls in the restaurant kept throwing her was only making her smirk larger and more defined. Neji wouldn't have garnered this type of reaction; he was too quiet and unassuming, even if he was hot. Naruto, on the other hand, commanded attention, from his voice (which was softer than normal thanks to that trick of Sanosuke's) to his wild look, to his gentlemanly treatment of TenTen. Their conversation was what kept her entertained the most however. She knew that he was a demon container from the time that they rescued Gaara, but she didn't know that the boy was so deep.

"So tell me Naruto, what are you going to do with that hammer? I can't imagine you just coming across an enchanted weapon by accident."

"Well, first it's a holy weapon, not an enchanted one. Second…I'll tell you later, once we leave here. Sigh…you're never going to believe me TenTen. You're going to think I'm insane."

"You rushed Neji, a master of the Byakugan, head on and you expect me to think you're not insane? Naruto, there aren't many things you could tell me that would make me think you're off your rocker."

Naruto grinned at that statement. If there was one fault to him, good or bad, it was his need and ability to prove people wrong.

"Wanna bet?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a lengthy explanation on his apparent death, his meeting with Kami, the angel Sanosuke who delivered his hammer, and his need to find his soul mate to have kenjutsu lessons, TenTen was, suffice to say, certifiably stunned. This boy was insane…scratch that, he was bat shit loco! Nobody could be expected to believe everything that he said…and yet, Naruto was a contradiction unto himself. Here was a guy who had every reason to hate the world and want to kill everyone, but instead he was one of the happiest, sweetest, nicest people you could ever want to meet. You couldn't help but be uplifted by his spirit and a smile could only grace your face, no matter how hard you fought (she knew this from experience, she had seen Neji try too often to keep his scowl only to lose it).

But Naruto was pushing the boundaries of her patience and her sanity. She'd have accepted the fact that he found the hammer by accident and that it had simply claimed him for its master. That was acceptable. Being told that you were the right hand of Kami on earth was not acceptable. It was blasphemous. Saying that your soul mate would train you in the art of _swords_ to use a _hammer_, was downright ludicrous. But on the other hand…Naruto was a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice, jailor of the fearsome Kyuubi. Perhaps being Kami's own personal shinobi wasn't so far fetched after all.

"Naruto, do you really expect me to believe all that? Really and truly?"

"Sigh…TenTen, I don't expect you to believe anything you don't want to believe. I want you to believe me, as my friend. It's not that far a stretch after all, shinobi have near death experiences all the time. I just happened to meet with the Kami. I'm a special case you know? Look, if you don't believe me, I'll find someone else to teach me kenjutsu. I don't want to bother you for a cause that seems unworthy."

That statement bothered TenTen more than she thought it would. She had an irrational want, no, a _need_, to show him the way. Naruto walking away from her at this point was another thing that was not acceptable.

"Wait, let's not be hasty. It's not that I don't believe you; it's just a lot to take in. Give me a chance please? Please?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples to relieve the pain of the building headache. He was deep in thought, a feat that used to be impossible, when he thought of the perfect idea.

"Tell you what. I'll have Sanosuke come again and you can talk to him yourself. Then you'll have to believe me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the training fields, Naruto and TenTen stood awaiting Sanosuke. Well, TenTen stood while Naruto was meditating; a fact that still shook TenTen. Seriously, the guy was just as hyperactive as Lee and yet he was able to sit still long enough to go into a meditative stance? As if her day couldn't get any weirder, she thought she heard Naruto mumble a goodbye to someone as he stood up. He opened his eyes and she seemed to drown in the blue, the silver stars being the only buoys to keep her from getting lost in the oceanic depths. She came back to reality when he snapped his fingers in front of her face, effectively bringing her out of her self-induced coma.

"He'll be here shortly. He seems to think a great deal of you for some reason."

"He does? Well, I hope I don't disappoint him."

"Trust me young lady, you don't disappoint. In fact, you exceed my expectations."

Both teenagers whipped around to see the brown haired man with his hands behind his back, smiling at them.

"I'm here to answer any questions you might have. Now what do you want to know? Remember that all of this is between you, me, and Naruto."

TenTen pondered for a while before carefully choosing her question.

"Are you really an angel?"

"Of course I am. How else could I have bestowed that gift upon Naruto earlier?"

"I didn't see you bestow a gift. All I saw was his eyes change. That could be a very powerful, very suggestive genjutsu."

Naruto sighed as she tried to take apart everything Sanosuke said. He decided to nip it in the bud.

"TenTen, its not a genjutsu. You're good enough to dispel one if you sensed it."

She blushed slightly at the praise but remained steadfast nonetheless. Her analytical mind was going nonstop at the moment.

"Prove to me that you're an angel. Do something angelic."

Sanosuke raised an eyebrow and gave her a skeptical look.

"Like what, pray tell?"

"I don't know. Part the waters, bring a dead person back to life, throw your voice, do something."

"Ninja can do all those things. It won't prove I'm an angel and you know that."

"Then tell me something only an angel would know."

He smiled and leaned over and whispered in her ear. Her eyes got wider and wider and her face redder and redder, from embarrassment or anger Naruto couldn't tell, until she couldn't take it anymore and she slapped Sanosuke hard. Being an angel however, he didn't budge, just took the blow as it came. He smiled at a very red TenTen and winked at Naruto, who was most definitely not smiling at him. 'How come every man I meet is a freaking pervert?'

"What did you say to her?"

TenTen took the moment to give Sanosuke a death glare and then turned her attention to Naruto.

"Never you mind what he said to me. I believe you ok? He's an angel and you're the right hand of Kami. I believe you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and relieve some anger on the training posts in my backyard. I'll see you here tomorrow at seven."

"But TenTen, there's still light out. And you can pound the posts here…"

She wheeled around suddenly, her eyes aflame.

"I am going home. I am going to take out my frustration on my training posts. I am going to take a shower and then I am going to bed. Goodnight Mr. Uzumaki. I shall see you in the morning. And as for you, you tell him what you said and angel or not, you'll wish that you'd never been born…er, made…er, fuck it. YOU'LL PAY!!!"

And then she was gone. Naruto stood like a statue, frozen in place.

"Man, she's scarier than Sakura when she's pissed. I hope I can get along with her. I'm going to go back to training on that stance she taught me. I'll talk to you later Sanosuke. And thanks for talking to her."

Sanosuke grinned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You don't want to know what I said to her? Come on Naruto, show a sense of adventure. Live a little."

"Thanks but I'd rather live a lot. I've seen what a pissed off TenTen can do to Lee and I'm not going to have a kunai anywhere near my dangly parts. So just bugger off."

"All right then, but you may want to ask her about that night when she…"

Naruto stuck his fingers in his ears and shut his eyes.

"LALALALALA I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen was fuming when she got home. The training posts were soon reduced to nothing but sawdust and a very filthy and aggravated weapons mistress thought a bath would cool her down and help her relax. As soon as her muscles hit the water, the scowl disappeared from her face to be replaced with a slight upwards motion of the lips. She leaned back and just rested her sore bones.

'I wonder if I was too hasty leaving today. Sure, the angel pissed me off but that didn't mean I had to take it out on Naruto. I'll need to apologize to him tomorrow. Don't want to become another Sakura, always hitting him and talking down to him for no reason.'

This thought made her frown. She was nothing like Sakura. Whereas the pink haired girl stood out in a crowd, TenTen hung back and was unassuming. Compared to some other kunoichi, TenTen was kind of plain. Simple brown hair, simple brown eyes. She looked down at her body and gave herself a once over. Her body was very lithe, not built for power but for flexibility, the ability to hurl her weapons and use her natural feminine grace to her advantage. She was proud of her body and though she wasn't as ample as the Hokage, she was no slouch either.

She nearly blushed as she thought back to that morning, to when she had went to waken Naruto. Half asleep, he had called her an angel. He thought she was beautiful. Too bad he probably didn't remember it, because he could have capitalized on that comment. She imagined those eyes of his again and that foxy grin. She smiled in spite of herself. She wanted to caress those whisker marks and rub his hair. She snickered at that thought. Something about him just reminded her of a fox kit; cute, pettable, and trusting. The snicker became a laugh. If she rubbed his belly and got him a bowl of ramen, he'd probably follow her around like a little lost puppy. She was beginning to like the idea of hanging out with Naruto more and more each second. It would definitely never be boring.

Getting out of the bath, she toweled off and trudged to her room, stopping in front of her mirror and admiring her body in a different light. She wondered for a moment if Naruto liked girls like her and stopped cold. Why in the hell would she care what Uzumaki Naruto thought about her? He was a sweet guy, sure, lunch at the sushi bar had proven that, but he wasn't boyfriend material. Hell, on a good day, he could be just as, if not more than, annoying than Lee and Gai together. With the sunset genjutsu. These thoughts were stopping her from sleeping, she realized. With a growl and a promise to train Naruto into the ground the next day, TenTen rolled over and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours prior to TenTen's going to sleep, Naruto stood watching her back as she walked away. He never had been so afraid and yet had never been so interested in anyone in his life. Shaking his head he turned back and grasped his hammer, lifting it into the stance she taught him. Sanosuke stood there, silent, watching and waiting to give an opinion or help him adjust his stance. With TenTen no longer distracting him however, Naruto was going through the motions with no problem.

His hammer sat in front of him on the ground, the palm of his right hand resting on the end of the handle, the left hand held at its side. With a quick tap of the left hand, the hammer spun into the air and was quickly caught by Naruto, who twirled it around like a baton, striking it in a figure eight motion before driving it head first into the ground, standing like he never moved. Sanosuke was more than surprised by this and made his surprise known.

"Oi, Naruto. When TenTen was here, you were tripping over your own feet and now you've got the move mostly down. Don't tell me you were distracted by her tomboyish charm."

Naruto had the good grace to blush but his words were quite sharp and heated.

"Shut up, it's not like that. I just calmed myself and remembered what she said, that's all. She's a really good teacher when she's not trying to kill you. Scary, yes, but a good teacher. I think I'll look forward to mastering everything she teaches me."

He heard a snort come from behind him and turned to glare at Sanosuke, who had a wide grin on his face.

"You think just because you did it right once that you've got it mastered? Idiot, there's a reason she's known as the weapons mistress of Konoha. That girl is a master of nearly every weapon out there. You, on the other hand, are a clod who has mastered one stance of a kenjutsu style. You don't even know what moves can be used to follow that one up and I'm not totally convinced that your doing that wasn't a fluke."

"It wasn't a fluke. I did that perfectly."

"No, you didn't. You overextended your knee when you twirled the hammer on the fifth rotation. You could have pulled your arm out of socket as off balance as you were."

"But the hammer's so light, it's like spinning a baton…"

"It's light because it's an extension of you. I can ask Kami to make it heavier if you're going to be such a smartass."

"No no no no…that's all right. I'm sorry. I'm just going to continue my training now. You can go now."

"Tell me Naruto. What are your plans for the future?"

Naruto stopped in the middle of what he was doing and put both hand on the end of the handle, resting his chin on his hands. Pondering his words, he thought long and hard before answering.

"I will do what Kami needs me to do. Then I will live out the rest of my life for me and my soul mate. I have lived in the service of those who don't appreciate me for too long now. I promised Sakura that I would bring Sasuke back and I intend to do that. An Uzumaki never breaks a promise."

"But you're the only Uzumaki, Naruto."

"Then that means that my children will carry my words into the future. It will be a matter of family honor that an Uzumaki never breaks his word."

Sanosuke took this moment to give Naruto a pearl of wisdom that he would ponder upon for years to come.

"Naruto, you've heard the stories about a demon and promises right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Naruto, your need to fulfill promises comes from the demon inside of you. It is one of the few noble traits he had. But whereas you will announce a promise and carry it out till the end, the Kyuubi never gave its word unless it could twist it to its advantage. That is why a demon will never promise anything unless it can get something out of it from the person it promised it to."

"But…but I never expected anything from Sakura…"

"Yes you did…subconsciously you craved her love and attention. You wanted to bring Sasuke back out of the premise that she would love you. You made the promise on the thought that you would get something out of it. That's just the demon's nature in you. Sorry you had to hear it from me but that's the way it is."

"If that's true, that I expect to get things for doing things, then what am I supposed to do for TenTen for these lessons?"

Sanosuke's grin threatened to split his face and he laughed before taunting Naruto and disappearing.

"Now that m'boy, is part of the riddle. You've got to figure that out on your own."

People within a quarter mile of the training grounds felt the impacts as Naruto tore into the ground with his hammer, making craters and swearing the whole time. Angels were so troublesome…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrived home a bit later than usual due to his training regimen. He had used the Kage Bunshin method to get that one stance down to an artform. The hammer flowed in his hands and he felt proud of his accomplishment. That is, until he remembered what Sanosuke said about pride in one technique. 'One technique does not a good ninja make.' He thought to himself. Thumping the hammer down hard outside the stairwell, he made his way to his apartment. After fumbling with his keys for a bit, he managed to make it inside.

For some reason, instead of feeling good to be home, he felt even more lonely than usual. He couldn't figure it out, but something was bothering him. He suddenly missed the companionship of another person, like a piece of him was missing. Perplexed he heated some water and got a bowl of cup ramen from the cupboard. Stuffing the noodles into his mouth, he twisted and turned the problem in his head, but still came up with nothing. 'Perhaps it's another of Sanosuke's tests.' He thought back to what Sanosuke had said before he disappeared and made no sense of that either. If a promise was supposed to net him something in return for his help, what was he supposed to give TenTen in return for hers? Growling furiously, he chunked the cup in the trash and stalked off to go to bed. He'd figure it out in the morning.

Morning came, and Naruto found himself back at the training grounds, waiting for TenTen to show up. It wasn't rare for him to be the first one to arrive for anything, but he figured with Maito Gai as a sensei that she would have at least got there at the same time. Deciding to put the time he had to good use, he made a few Kage Bunshins and went to work on the stance. They all moved in synchronization and it made for a very interesting sight. It was like looking at a professional dance troupe except the dancers had big ass hammers. TenTen apparently had a knack for showing up to see things that piqued her interest, because when she arrived she saw not one but five Narutos, all with hammers, performing the stance she taught him flawlessly. She watched, entranced, behind a tree.

Now TenTen had thought she had seen it all. She's trained with a pompous Hyuuga, two workaholics with masochistic tendencies, and fought a bunch of super powered foes. Nothing should surprise her or make her stop in her tracks anymore. And yet, there she was, standing behind a tree like a certain Hyuuga girl, watching as five Narutos performed the stance she taught in perfect harmony. When they finished the ground shook from the hammers coming down and four disappeared, leaving just the original Naruto, who sat down beside his hammer and leaned against it in a huff. Speaking out loud, he asked the wind.

"Man, where the hell is she? I thought at least Gai would have taught her punctuality. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she can come and go as she pleases."

Now TenTen had been admiring him from afar. He was certainly a catch and she was looking forward to lunch again, so that she could get those envious stares from other girls. But he had just insulted her, indirectly, and he wouldn't get away with that. Putting her mediocre genjustu skills to work, she camouflaged herself and began to slink behind him. It only took a couple of minutes, but she soon stood right behind him, with a kunai drawn, ready to deliver her prank. She began to get worried when he began to sniff the air like an Inuzuka, but then he relaxed and she sprung her trap.

Putting her arms around his shoulders and leaning on his back she dispelled the genjutsu, while holding the kunai against his sensitive area. When she whispered in his ear, it sent shivers down his spine, but he maintained his cool the best he could.

"You know, Naruto, you shouldn't talk to yourself when no one's around. Someone might hear what you say and do what I could do right now. Now then, let's see how high pitched your voice can get."

Before she could even move, she found herself hoisted into the air and every one of her limbs splayed out. Turning her head this way and that, she found that both legs and arms were held by Naruto clones. She looked over her stomach and saw the original Naruto spinning her kunai on the end of his finger.

"Naruto, let me down. This isn't funny."

"You're right TenTen, it wasn't funny. You threatened to lop off my little buddy and that wasn't funny. Tickling the shit out of you as punishment, however, that's going to be funny."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

He poked her in her stomach and she stifled the giggle, but when he began to tickle her all over she lost it and began to writhe and gasp for breath. She hated being powerless against something as trivial as this, but then again she was secretly enjoying herself. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Naruto finally stopped his ministrations and let her catch her breath, before helping her to her feet. She tried to glare at him but the smile on her face wouldn't go away.

"Ok asshole, just for that I'm showing you two additional stances today and I expect you to be able to do them flawlessly before lunch, which, I might add, you are treating me to yet again."

"That's not fair. I treated you yesterday. Why don't you pay for yourself?"

"Because you're supposed to be a gentleman and I am a lady."

Naruto muttered under his breath that that was debatable and earned himself a knock on the head that sent him face first into the ground. Luckily for TenTen, he didn't catch the grin on her face.

"Now then, you're going to pay for my lunch and that's that. Besides, only a few people have ever touched me outside of battle and lived. You should feel honored I haven't gutted you like a fish yet. Now get that overgrown mallet of yours and we'll get started."

"It's not a mallet, it's a hammer."

"It's going to be shoved up your ass sideways if you don't do as I say. Now get cracking."

"Bah, you can't even lift it to go through with that threat."

"Maybe, but I can shove this katana sideways. NOW MOVE!!"

"Eep, yes ma'am."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Sanosuke sat in a tree off to the side, watching them with amusement. He had to resist the urge to chuckle at their antics and felt sorry for Naruto when he saw what the boy was going through at the moment. It was true, TenTen was a slavedriver. 'Ah to be young again and in love' he thought 'even if they don't know it yet.'


	4. Chapter 4

And here's Chapter 4. I banged this one out quick. And last time I'm going to say this. Naruto got the hammer in Shippuuden after a battle with Sasuke. He's smarter now and knows it's bad to reveal all your strength. All I write are fics of either future Naruto or the more mature Naruto from Shippuuden. It's too much trouble to go to the past and try to rewrite something that is set in stone. Messing with the future is so much more fun. Hope you guys enjoy. Readers, reviewers, thank you. Peace.

CHAPTER FOUR

TenTen sat on the ground with her katana leaning against her shoulder, panting. She looked across the training grounds at her current partner and sighed in frustration. He had done the katas perfectly after only a few times (and a couple of clubs upside the head from her) and the little punk was still going like he wasn't even winded. She huffed, and laid back on the ground. She trained for years with Gai-sensei and Lee, so why was it that Naruto, who trained with one of the laziest jounin out there, was such a fucking stamina freak? Even Lee would have passed out from exhaustion by now, mumbling in his sleep about 'the flames of youth'. Feeling the thump of the hammer as it hit the ground, she looked up to see Naruto heading her way.

TenTen couldn't help but be impressed constantly by the boy's physique. He wasn't as ripped as Lee, but he didn't have the body of a genius either. Naruto was a very good compromise between the two. Not relying entirely on power but not entirely on jutsu either, he had the faint outline of a six-pack. The fact that he was shirtless (saying he didn't want to ruin his gi) and had sweat glistening off his body only made him that much more attractive to TenTen. She always appreciated a hard working man. Maybe that's why she quit seeing Neji in a romantic light a while ago. He simply didn't work as hard as her or Lee. Sure, he trained but he didn't do it until he was exhausted. She wearily looked up at the blonde and saw his lips moving. She turned red when she realized she had been admiring his body instead of listening to him. Lucky for her, the idiot didn't notice.

"…go get something to eat? Hey TenTen! I asked if you want to get something to eat?"

"Umm, yeah that sounds great. Where are we going?"

"I don't know. You're the guest, you decide. As long as its not sushi again."

"Aww, spoilsport. Fine, let's see. Hmmm, no, no, maybe, ah I got it. Let's go to that barbeque joint that Choji frequents."

"What if Choji's there? You know they shut down when he comes in."

TenTen just shrugged and stood up.

"Then we'll readjust our plans. Now let's go."

She took two steps and fell flat on her face. She hadn't realized that she had used up most of her energy teaching Naruto and helping him with his forms. Dodging that damn hammer was harder than it looked once he had a small sense of direction on what to do with it. Naruto, meanwhile, was freaking out over what to do.

"TenTen? Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you train me till you killed yourself. Please, come on, get up."

"Naruto, shut up. I'm not dead you idiot, I'm exhausted. You wore me out. Guess we won't be going to lunch."

Naruto put on a big grin and swung his hammer to his back. After much cajoling he had convinced Sanosuke to make him a holder that could handle the strain of carrying the hammer, attached to his back. TenTen looked at him with interest and suddenly found herself being picked up bridal style an adjusted against his chest. A quick 'eep' from her and a soft knock against his skull, and she looked up to find those silver stars again.

"I'm not passing up lunch because you can't walk. I'll carry you there. We'll probably make better time with me carrying you than normal anyway."

"You saying I'm slow?"

"No, I'm saying you're slower than me. Now shut up and enjoy the ride."

Naruto took off, running as fast as he could. TenTen slung her arms around his neck and decided to really enjoy the ride. He had put his gi back on and she buried her nose into his chest, inhaling his scent. It smelled…different from every other guy's. It smelled of the forest and ramen, and yet it had another, underlying scent, one of danger and yet protectiveness. She found it intoxicating and found herself all to soon being sat down in a chair at the barbeque joint. The ride was over all too fast for her taste and she wondered if she could convince him to carry her again on the way back. It wasn't often that she got to act like a girl instead of a warrior and she rather liked the attention he lavished on her. He left momentarily to put his hammer outside and she ordered for him. 'I could really get used to this.'

Naruto, while carrying her, was also running a gamut of emotions. That tightening of the chest was back and having her in his arms felt…comfortable and…right, like she was meant to be there. He noticed that her body conformed to his almost perfectly and she was no burden at all to him. When she wasn't looking (had her face buried in his chest) he had leant down just a bit and sniffed her hair. It smelled like…TenTen. He couldn't put it any other way, except that she had her own unique scent and no one else had it. It was comforting to him and pleasing. The run was too short for his taste also and he soon found himself lowering her into a chair and placing his hammer outside. He sighed on the way back in. Why couldn't all of his training sessions go as nice as these with TenTen?

Small talk kept them occupied until their food arrived and both teens ate in silence, though both of their minds were running full throttle. They were beginning to become more comfortable with one another little by little. It's been said that you know you've found someone special when you can shut the fuck up and enjoy comfortable silence with each other. The one who said that obviously never met Naruto though. He doesn't know how to shut the fuck up for long.

"So TenTen what's the deal with you and Neji? Did the two of you ever hook up?"

TenTen was slightly taken aback by this. It was such a sudden question and very straightforward. 'Just like Naruto.' She thought.

"There's nothing between us Naruto. Neji and I are just two different people and it wouldn't have worked. Even now that he's a better person and not so cold, he's still a pompous jackass on occasion. I gave up on him long ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What about Lee and Gai? How have they been?"

TenTen smiled when asked about her favorite teammate and her sensei.

"Gai-sensei is all right. He's still as crazy as ever, but he's a good man at heart. Lee is _your_ eternal rival Naruto. You should know how he is."

"Hehe, well that's true. I haven't seen Lee lately though, since every time I come off a mission, I'm right back out in a few days. I've been focusing all my energy on getting Sasuke back, but I'm starting to rethink my actions on that."

TenTen raised an eyebrow at that. Ever since Sasuke turned traitor all Naruto had talked about was rescuing him. Now here he was saying he was re-evaluating that situation. 'Will wonders never cease?'

"So what are you rethinking Naruto? The approach to rescuing him or whether or not he wants to be rescues?"

"Rescuing him at all."

Well that was a big surprise. Sasuke was an obsession to Naruto and to rethink anything about him was like moving a mountain. TenTen's response was intelligent and well thought out.

"Do what?"

"I'm not worried about rescuing him anymore. If I bring him back, if I see him again, he's a dead man. I'll kill him TenTen. I really will. He'll get no mercy from me. He'll get my pity yes, but never my mercy. Not anymore."

"But Naruto, Sasuke was like a brother to you. You've said so yourself. How can you kill him?"

"Because there comes a time when even brotherhood cannot stand in the way of ideals. Sasuke chose to break the ideals of the village in exchange for power, power he could have gotten here. We're on opposite sides of a war now, and whatever brotherly feelings I might have shared with him are gone now."

"But what about your promise to Sakura?"

A slow smile crossed Naruto's face, becoming something more of a maniacal grin, slightly scaring TenTen.

"That's the beauty of promises TenTen. I only promised to bring Sasuke back to her. I never promised to bring him back alive. Besides that I have to retrieve a tainted soul for Kami and after that weird dream I had the other night, I have a certain idea of who it is."

"What dream are you talking about Naruto?"

He told her about the dream and the way he saw Sasuke in the dream and the weird figure standing in his shadow who had to be Orochimaru. TenTen's eyes widened the more he described it in detail.

"So you're really going to kill him? That's very…very…well, frankly it's disturbing Naruto. We all grew up with Sasuke. You were part of the Rookie Nine with him. How can you grow up with someone and then want to kill them?"

Naruto's visage turned dark and for a moment TenTen saw him in a different light. He was a sixteen year old boy who had seen death more times than he wanted, had been betrayed more than anyone else, and had had his heart crushed constantly by those he loved. For that brief moment she saw him as the angel of death. And then he spoke.

"Tell me TenTen, what do we do with ninja who leave the village without permission? We brand them nuke-nin and send out the hunter-nin. Sasuke is a traitor and traitors deserve death. Plain and simple. No strings attached."

"That's brutal Naruto. But…I also have to admit that it's very true. Sasuke shouldn't get preferential treatment because of who he is. But how are you going to explain this to Sakura?"

"I'm not. She'll either accept it or she won't. Not my problem. Sakura is my teammate but I can't let that get in the way of justice."

TenTen cut her eyes around the restaurant and noticed that many had stopped eating and were listening intently to her and Naruto's conversation. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and Naruto noticed this. He too, cut his eyes around and decided it was time to move this conversation to more…comfortable locales. He strode across the room, paid the bill, and scooped TenTen up again before walking outside. She turned bright red when he scooped her up but didn't put up a fight. He didn't even swing his hammer to his back, just told her to hold onto his neck while he shifted an arm under her butt and they took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the training grounds, TenTen was sat down against a tree and Naruto sat in front of her, leaning against his hammer. The mood from the restaurant was kind of ruined and they were looking to strike back up the conversation. TenTen, desperate to end the silence, just blurted out the first thing she could think.

"Why did you make that promise to Sakura?"

She watched as Naruto seemed to disappear into himself, but his eyes remained open and the stars in his eyes took on an ethereal glow. She was about to shake him to see if he'd fallen asleep when the light in his eyes came back and he looked at her with a small smile.

"TenTen, I made that promise because I wanted her to be happy. Or at least that's why I thought I made it. Sanosuke told me earlier that my need to fulfill promises comes from the demon in me, that it was one of his noble traits. All these years, I've thought it was me just being a nice guy and here I find it's the demon influencing me."

"But it's a noble trait right? So why is something noble bad?"

"Sasuke's avenger thing is supposed to be noble. Seppuku is supposed to be noble. Making promises with the intent that you get something out of it isn't noble. I don't consider any of the other noble reasons all that noble either."

"But Naruto, you've never been malicious about anything. And I've heard you make promises before. You never ask for anything out of them. You make them because you're a good person and you want people to be happy. Besides, I happen to like that quality about you. You're an honest person."

While Naruto was gaping at her, TenTen was thinking to herself. She wondered why she said that when she could hardly say she knew Naruto. But there was an underlying want to know him. That irrational _need_ to get to know him. She was starting to see the boy in a whole new light and she was liking what she saw. She was startled out of her thoughts by Naruto's small voice.

"Do…do you really mean that TenTen? I've never had anyone say that to me before."

"Of course I meant it. It's one of your endearing qualities Naruto. I think my strength is back now. We can continue this conversation later. Let's get back to training."

By the end of the day, with the help of TenTen and a crap load of Kage Bunshins, Naruto knew a whole style and only needed repetition to gain mastery of it. TenTen was once again in awe of the boy and his ability to learn. She asked him to teach her the Kage Bunshin and he acquiesced but she couldn't make more than two at a time. She was about to go into a full-blown pout, when Lee came over the horizon, waving like a maniac.

"TENTEN, WE MUST GO TO MEET GAI-SENSEI! HE HAS GOTTEN US A MISSION TO PROTECT A NOBLEMAN AND HAS SAID IT WILL IMPROVE OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH TENFOLD! Oh hello, Naruto. How have you been?"

"Pretty good Lee. Next time I see you I expect a spar ok?"

"YOSH NARUTO!!! I WILL MOST DEFINITELY FIND YOU WHEN WE RETURN FOR OUR SPAR!! TRAIN MY FRIEND SO THAT OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL BURN BRIGHTLY!!"

"Sure thing Lee. TenTen thanks for all your help. I'll continue training in this style until I have it mastered. I…guess I'll see you later. Take care."

Naruto began to walk away with his hammer on his shoulder, thinking that his training with TenTen was over. It saddened him greatly, the thought did, but he couldn't figure it out. TenTen watched his back, the same feeling running through her, before shouting his name, making him stop, and jogging over to him.

"Look Naruto, I enjoyed myself these past couple of days. I really did. When I get back, if you're here, would you like to continue our training?"

"Really? You mean it? Hell yeah, I want to continue this."

"Good. Good. I want you to continue working that style got it? Oh and Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to promise me something."

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. Hadn't they just talked about promises and him? Before he could go any deeper into thought she was beside him, whispering in his ear, with a wide grin on her face.

"I want you to promise me that when I get back, you'll take me on a date. A real date. No ramen, no training clothes, just you, me, and a nice restaurant. What do you say? Would you like that?"

Naruto just nodded dumbly, his eyes wide. Lee looked on, intrigued, since he couldn't hear the conversation. He was shocked when TenTen leaned in and pecked Naruto on the cheek, turning the boy blood red before she bounded off and grabbed Lee's arm, pulling him along in shock and confusion. TenTen had never been that forward before with any boy and Lee's mind was running a mile a minute to decipher what it meant. Being innocent, gullible Lee, however, he just couldn't grasp any reason. In manners of the heart, Lee was almost as, if not more clueless, than Naruto. TenTen offered no answers however and they left off for their mission.

Naruto was stunned to say the least. He had a pretty trainer, who was willing to show him things, she was more patient with him than anyone since Iruka, and she had just asked him out on a date. He'd never been on a date before. What did people do on dates? He'd have to ask Iruka about that. In the meantime, he might as well go back to mastering her style. He created a hundred Kage Bunshins and they all got to work. He'd ponder on this later tonight.

Unnbeknownst to him, Sanosuke sat in a tree, watching and hearing everything. He disappeared without a sound, reappearing in TenTen's living room. He could hear her packing and stomped on the floor to let her know he was there. Her answer was to hurtle two kunai, which lodged in his chest. He frowned and pulled the kunai out, handing them to a mildly pissed TenTen. He rubbed his chest and fingered the holes in his robe again.

"You know, Naruto put these exact same holes in my shirt that you did. You two definitely are two of a kind. So, did you figure out the riddle?"

"I did. I'm not sure that Naruto has. After he told me that story, especially the part about his soul mate teaching him kenjutsu, I pieced it together. When he explained the dream, I knew it was me. Tell me Sanosuke, how can he be that dense about things? Is he really that dumb?"

"It's not that he's dumb TenTen. He just believes, deep down, that he doesn't deserve such a thing as love. Not from a girl and not in the sense of a lover. His sense of self worth is very low from earlier in his life. But you can change all that. You can be what he's always needed."

TenTen took all this in while she continued packing.

"What do you think about his view on Sasuke? Is he right Sanosuke? Are there some souls that are too far gone as to not be worth saving?"

"No. Souls are always worth saving. But there are still rules that mortals must follow so that there will be no blemishes on their souls. Loyalty, honor, respect, trust, love. These are things that must be followed. If someone is your master, you must do as they say, without question. To go against your master, unless with due cause, shows that you have none of the noble qualities and therefore you forfeit your right to have a say whether you live or die. Sasuke is not the soul Naruto must purge, but he may be caught in the crossfire. It is inevitable."

'Orochimaru.' Thought TenTen.

"So what can we do to ensure that Naruto doesn't kill Sasuke if he's innocent."

Sanosuke's face darkened and for a second, TenTen was reminded of Naruto.

"Sasuke is not innocent. He chose to go and follow a darker path for power. Avenging your family at the cost of your own life is not something that is noble. It is foolhardy. Naruto is correct. Sasuke cannot be forgiven for his crimes. It is a shame that one such as Naruto may have to stain his hands with the blood of one he considered friend, but in the shinobi world, such things must come to pass."

"What is my role in all this?"

"Whatever you choose TenTen. Your role is what you make of it. Unlike your friend Neji thinks, there is no such thing as fate. It is a crutch that the weak hide behind when they cannot change anything. All I ask is that you be yourself and try to help him."

TenTen turned around and smiled at Sanosuke.

"I'll do one better. No matter what life brings at us, I'll stand by him. I'm going to make him work for me, I won't just stand by him because we are bound at the soul. That's why I told him we're going on a date, because I don't want him to think I'm just going to be with him because Kami said so. He wants me, he has to show me he wants me."

"I think Kami will like you TenTen. I know I do. Make Naruto sweat a little bit before the two of you get serious. You'll appreciate it more later in life."

Her smile turned into a sadistic grin.

"Who says I'm going to make him stop sweating ever? I like the little dunce, but if he's going to be with me forever, I want him on his toes all the time. I don't want a boring soul mate. I want him to challenge me as well. And with Naruto and that mouth of his, I know I'll never be bored and I'll never have to worry about being cheated on because he's so fiercely loyal. Tch, listen to me, I'm starting to sound like he's caught me already."

'More than you'll ever know.' thought Sanosuke.

"Ah crap, I'm gonna be late. Bye Sanosuke. Tell Kami I said hi."

She was out the door like a shot and Sanosuke disappeared. He appeared in front of Kami and knelt.

"So what do you think of her Kami-sama?"

"She is an interesting girl. She'll definitely keep that knucklehead in line. And when they both come here, I'll have two fine angels to serve me, as you have."

"Do you think Naruto will be alright with his path? Will it darken his soul?"

Kami turned and put her gaze on Sanosuke. It wasn't often she focused on any one thing and now all her attention was on him.

"I think he will do what is right. He will do what I asked, nothing more. Naruto is not a vengeful person, but he does know right and wrong. He will be fine. His village will accept him for who he is and when he receives his final gift, it will make him all the more loved."

"Was it wise to have me tell him about the demon like that?"

"It served its purpose. It made him stop and think about that ridiculous promise he made to Haruno Sakura all those years ago. A promise is fine, but one shouldn't have to be killed over something so childish. Mortals all make their own path in life. Naruto has chosen a path of light, Sasuke chose one of darkness. The two must combat each other to see which prevails and in the end, we will see who had the most conviction. My soldier or the tainted ones vessel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole week that TenTen was gone, Naruto did nothing but train and meditate. He didn't seek out Sakura nor did he try to find Kakashi. This disturbing lack of regular annoyance is what lead the two on a village wide search for the blonde. They found him at their regular training field, rearranging the landscape while using his finally mastered style taught to him by TenTen, the Dance of the Swirling Pool. It worked well with Naruto's hammer as it used a lot of misdirection and downward strikes. He twirled the massive chunk of metal around his body, thrusting it forward, using the spike to make his imaginary opponent jump back before pivoting on his heel and swinging the hammer up and over in a crescent moon swipe. He brought the hammer back down after a twirling figure eight and dropped it in front of him with both hands on the end of the handle.

Sakura and Kakashi stood spellbound, while their teammate danced, oblivious to them. Sakura was the first to shake off her stupor and marched forward to get his attention. When she tapped him on the shoulder, she found herself face to face with the business end of his hammer. Fear was quickly over come by anger as she responded in her usual way.

"You idiot! Watch where the hell you're pointing that overgrown mallet."

When she went to punch him in the head however, all she hit was thin air and she stumbled, nearly falling. Looking around, she saw him standing sideways on a nearby tree, his hammer on his shoulder.

"Ne, that wasn't nice Sakura-chan. You shouldn't sneak up on people and then accuse them of things."

"I'll do more than accuse you you idiot. I heard from Tsunade-shishou that you found a new toy. Kakashi-sensei and I came to see what it was. Where did you get that?"

"Kami."

That made both Kakashi and Sakura stop. After a moment of silence, Sakura burst out laughing and Kakashi's eye crinkled up into a smile. Naruto, on the other hand, had the same unreadable expression on his face that he'd had since they arrived. Kakashi decided that he wanted a real answer.

"Ok Naruto, where did you really get it?"

"Kami. Kami gave it to me. It's a holy hammer. Only I can wield it."

He heard Sakura snort. For some reason that pissed him off more than usual. TenTen hadn't scoffed at him when he told her. He scowled and held the hammer out.

"Ok then Miss medic-nin. You're the stronger of the two of us, correct? Then lift up this hammer from the ground. Use whatever means necessary and then I'll show you up by lifting it with one hand."

He dropped the hammer and it landed with a loud 'boom' and their eyes flew wide. Sakura looked from Naruto to the hammer and back again, but put her smirk back on and reached for the weapon. No matter how hard she pulled, tugged, cursed, screamed, or pumped chakra into her arms, she couldn't budge it. She huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Think you're so smart huh? Smirking like you can take on the world. Why don't you lift the damn thing then?"

"Sakura you've seen me lift it. You saw me use it. I don't need to prove anything, but if you insist."

As soon as he picked up his hammer, Kakashi was upon him, throwing a kunai at his head. Naruto dropped his hammer to the ground and placing his right palm on the end of the handle, maneuvered it to block the kunai. As soon as the 'clang' was heard, Kakashi rushed him and his eye opened wide when, instead of going in blindly, Naruto stood calm and collected, as if analyzing the situation. When Kakashi was with six paces, he tapped the side of the hammer with his left hand and spun it around, taking a swipe at Kakashi, who dodged with a back flip. Kakashi re-evaluated the situation, watching as Naruto stood ready, his left foot in front, his right arm extend, palm open, his hammer behind in a tight grip.

The boy had gotten better, that was a definite. His stance was solid and if Kakashi didn't know better, he'd think that Naruto had gotten…smarter? More tactile? Perhaps it was just the way he carried himself. It was…annoying. Usually he could read Naruto like an open book, but now he was guarded and that stance left too much to the imagination. Deciding that he didn't want to risk anything, he lifted his hitai-ate, exposing the Sharingan. To his surprise, Naruto didn't flinch. It was like the boy had experience beyond his years.

"Tell me Kakashi-sensei, who besides Gai, has the most experience dealing with the Sharingan?"

Kakashi was taken aback by this but quickly regained his composure. It wouldn't do for his subordinates to think that they could surprise him that easily.

"I don't know Naruto. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"It's me Kakashi-sensei. I have the most experience in fighting the Sharingan. And I can tell you right now that that eye of yours is no match for my stamina or strength. I'm tired of being pushed around and I have the resolve to go through with what I must do."

"And what is that Naruto?"

"Bring back Sasuke…"

Kakashi and Sakura smiled and nodded their heads, until he spoke again.

"Dead or alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen had just returned from her mission, and while it had been successful, she wanted nothing more than to see Naruto again. She was ready to train with him again, and was more than ready for her date. She was not ready, however, to see a very red faced Sakura screaming at a stoic Naruto, nor was she prepared to see Kakashi with his headband up and his Sharingan spinning angrily. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, she suppressed her chakra and hid behind a tree, listening to the ensuing argument.

"What the hell do you mean 'dead or alive' Naruto? Sasuke has to come back alive. You promised me that we'd bring him back."

"I promised you that I'd bring him back Sakura. I never agreed to help you bring him back. And I never promised to bring him back alive. I've made a decision that I will no longer actively seek Sasuke. If I come across him, all the better, but I have other things that require my attention, more important things."

"What could be more important than getting our friend back Naruto?"

"Divine justice. My work as the right hand of Kami."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief, and then set her jaw.

"Listen to you Naruto. You sound like a self important jackass. Divine justice? Right hand of Kami? For Kami's sake Naruto, you sound like…"

"Sasuke. You sound like Sasuke Naruto. That's not you."

"Don't presume to know me Kakashi. You might be my sensei, but that is in word only. You have never been a sensei to me. Your pet project ran off and you gave him the tools to do it. Now it's my job to pick up the mess. I have a task given to me by Kami and if Sasuke happens to get in my way, I will not hesitate to take him down. I'm tired of having to heal chidori holes in my chest."

"This isn't right Naruto. You can't go back on a promise."

"You're right Sakura. I can't go back on a promise. That's my way. But other people seem to have no problem breaking promises to me, so I shall no longer give my word to those who I deem unfit to have it."

He suddenly lifted his nose and sniffed the air. That was a familiar scent and it made him smile. He turned back to his still stunned teammates and gave them a curt bow.

"If you'll excuse me, my kenjutsu trainer is here again and I must get back to training. I have much to learn from her and the more I dally, the more upset she will be. Good day."

They watched as he walked off into the forest and Kakashi slid his headband back down over his eye.

"Kakashi-sensei, when did Naruto get such an extensive vocabulary? And why is he acting like this?"

"I believe that something happened to him between our last mission and his awakening Sakura. Perhaps he had an epiphany. After all, every time we meet Sasuke, he tries to kill Naruto."

"I know, but that's because he's messed up because of the curse seal. He can't help it."

"Maybe. Or maybe Naruto doesn't believe that anymore. I think we should drop the subject around him for the time being. Let's go. I think we should talk to Hokage-sama about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen was impressed with how Naruto handled himself. He had remained calm and collected, hadn't blown his top, and hadn't ripped their heads off (even if she really wanted to). As he went by her, she grabbed his arm and he gave her a small smile.

"Hello TenTen. How was your mission?"

"It was alright. We got back in record time. I saw that little exchange by the way."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I hope you aren't upset with me."

"Why would I be upset with you? I agree with you."

'Well that's a surprise. Seems the day is full of them.' thought Naruto.

"So Naruto, are you ready for our date?"

"Um, yeah, about that. I've never been on a date before. What do we do?"

"You've…never been on a date before? Geez Naruto, what have you been doing all your life."

"TenTen, I don't mean to spoil your teasing, but think for a second who you're talking to. Who would date me knowing what I am?"

She reflected on this and found the logic sound. Really, who would date the holder of the Kyuubi? A wry smile crossed her face and she made her move.

"I would."

He just looked at her slack jawed.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. Why do you think I asked you in the first place?"

"I…don't know."

"Sigh…because I like you. You're a funny guy. You're interesting. And you're cute to boot. I get a lot of jealous looks when I'm with you."

Naruto just stood there, his brain overloading.

"Now then, go home and get ready. Dress nice and come prepared to knock my socks off. Think casual, but formal. Show me a good time. Make me feel special. I'll help you along, but its up to you to make me feel like I don't want the night to end. Now get going."

Naruto merely nodded dumbly and walked off, his hammer dragging behind him. TenTen giggled and sped off to her apartment to get ready herself. She wanted to look gorgeous for tonight. 'If all goes as planned, we'll both be turning heads. HeHe, tonight is going to be perfect.'


	5. Chapter 5

And here's Chapter 5. Hope you like it. Sorry bout the wait, but it's becoming difficult to think up material for three different stories. I ain't giving up though. Readers, reviewers, thank you. Grease for peace.

CHAPTER FIVE

As Naruto shuffled along the road to his apartment, he wondered to himself about what to do on a date. Sure, he had asked Sakura on tons of dates, but never once had he actually thought about what to do on one. He wasn't exactly a social butterfly, not that that was his fault entirely. He didn't have a clue what to do. The only thing he could think of was to talk to Iruka and hope his old sensei had some practical advice. Nodding to himself in silent agreement, he shouldered the hammer and took off to find Iruka.

Iruka sat in his house, dozing on the couch, with a book on his face. It was one of his rare days off and he wanted to spend it in total solitude. He had put up barriers around his house and had even gone so far as to set up traps to deter any would-be visitors. He had forgotten, though, that Naruto's superior luck and insurmountable stupidity and bullheadedness were enough to go right through anything he had. His eyes cracked open when he heard the first boom of an exploding note and groaned when he heard the cacophony of expletives and shouts of rage from his favorite student.

"Ok, that wasn't good. I just need to avoid any more…oh COME ON!! What the fuck is…Aw man, I really liked this shirt…GODDAMMIT!!! I'M GOING TO KILL IRUKA-SENSEI WHEN I FIND HIM!!!"

Iruka sighed audibly and got up to let the golden haired boy in. He suppressed a snicker when he saw the sight of a smoldering Naruto (who had lost his shirt in the explosion) and the slightly singed hair that was already growing back in. Iruka took in the boy and finally noticed the hammer when Naruto set it down with a loud thump, pushing past the scarred man to wash his face of the soot. Iruka offered a snort at Naruto's actions, eliciting a growl from the jinchuuriki. Naruto had only meant to come to ask a few simple questions, not be put through the wringer because of Iruka's explosive notes. His good mood had soured and the only thing that kept him from a full-blown tantrum was the though that he had to pick up TenTen for dinner later. He didn't have any time to waste on trivial things. Finishing cleaning up, he turned back to his former sensei and coughed into his hand.

"I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing Iruka-sensei, but I need a bit of advice and I couldn't think of anyone but you to come to."

Iruka grinned when he heard that. It wasn't often anymore that he could actually be of help to Naruto, so this was a rare treat indeed. It was almost worth the boy having crashed his off-day.

"Oh really? Well, I'll do my best to help any way I can. What did you need from me?"

"Advice on dating."

If Iruka could have possibly looked any more dumbfounded, he would have.

"You…you want advice on dating? Oh ho, finally got Sakura to break down huh?"

"No, it isn't Sakura."

"Hinata then? She always had a thing for you I believe."

"No it isn't Hinata. And she had a thing for me? Huh, I never knew, but no, not Hinata either."

"Ino?"

"Hell no. She's way too bossy."

"And Sakura wasn't? Well that's pretty much the gamut of your classmates I know Naruto. You never had much interaction with the other girls of the class."

"It's not one of my classmates."

"Oh? Then who is she? An underclassman?"

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for twenty questions.

"It's TenTen Iruka-sensei. I have a date with TenTen."

"TenTen? The weapons obsessed girl? With buns in her hair?"

"That's the one."

"How in the hell did you end up with her?"

Naruto shrugged and offered a grin.

"Ask and Kami shall provide."

Iruka sighed and sagged his shoulders. Dealing with Naruto was never boring, but in the end he always wondered if it was worth it.

"I don't want to know…and out of curiosity, where in the hell did you get that hammer?"

"Kami provided it."

"Ok…how about those stars in your eyes?"

"Kami…"

"Provided it. Right. Gotcha. Look, Naruto, if you don't want to tell me the truth just say you don't want to tell me ok?"

"But I am telling you the truth. Look, Sensei, I have to go get ready but I promise I'll tell you all about how I got everything later. I promise."

"Fine. I'll see you later then. Oh, and watch out for the other traps."

His response was another boom and a scream of fury, making him grin before laying back down. 'It's never boring with Naruto around' he thought with a chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finally made it home in one piece, although the looks he got from the girls of the village made him uneasy. It was like they'd never seen a shirtless guy before. He didn't think of himself as anything special, so he couldn't really grasp the concept that he had grown quite handsome over the years. He stepped inside and made the preparations for his date, wondering how in the hell, he was going to do it since Iruka didn't really give him any advice. Naruto had gotten fed up from all the questions and left hastily. Oh well, he was used to flying by the seat of his pants, what should make this time any different? He finished getting dressed in the one semi-formal outfit that Sanosuke had gotten him and left his hammer on the walk outside. He wouldn't need it tonight.

TenTen was in a frenzy as she thought about what to wear. She wasn't like most girls, who wore kimonos to look good. TenTen liked her Chinese style outfits and went to great lengths to stay true to her looks. Her hair was always pulled into the buns and she forsook make up, saying it was too much trouble most of the time. The most she ever did was put on some lipstick. Thinking that her Chinese shirt and pants wouldn't cut it tonight, she pulled out the big gun. A green Chinese style dress, slit high up the side, with gold trim was her weapon of choice. If this didn't get a reaction out of the little dunce then nothing would. She heard the knock coming from the door and hurried down to open it. The sight before her erased any doubts from her mind on whether or not she wanted to be seen with him.

Naruto wasn't used to playing dress up normally. Hell, one could even say he abhorred it. He just wasn't comfortable in anything except training clothes. But tonight, he'd make an exception for TenTen. She had been kind enough to train him and had been patient enough to put up with him. To top it all off, she was a certified bombshell and he couldn't deny that she was beautiful in a deadly way. In his eyes (even if he didn't acknowledge it yet, soon, but not yet) she was about as close to perfection as you could get. That's why when she opened the door his jaw dropped and nearly got stepped on. Before him was a verifiable goddess in Chinese clothing. Everything about her screamed 'sexy' and Naruto was listening intently.

TenTen, meanwhile, was drinking up the young man in front of her with her eyes. When she had told him to think casual, but formal, she hadn't thought he'd take it to heart. Wearing a pair of khaki pants with brown leather shoes and a black silk shirt with Tsunade's necklace on the outside, he looked very, VERY handsome. She laughed evilly in her mind. She'd be the envy of several women tonight, oh yes indeed. With one last appraising look, she beckoned him inside and directed him to the couch while she went upstairs and performed some last minute touchups. Wearing a mischievous grin, she bolted up the stairs to find her heels and get the date underway. She hadn't been this excited in a long time.

Naruto sat and took in his surroundings. TenTen's place was simple and clean, exactly how he thought it would be. Simple because she hardly had any personal effects lying around with the exception of some photos of her team. She had no family so she had no heirlooms or anything of the such. Clean because the girl was meticulous in everything she did. Whether it be dusting or polishing a kunai, TenTen was a stickler for cleanliness. 'If we ever get more involved, I'll have to be certain to pick up more after myself.' In fact, if it weren't for the weapons adorning every wall in the house, he would have thought she owned nothing at all beyond a couch and bed. Scrolls were rolled and neatly stacked in a corner, waiting to be filled with various pointy objects of death. Naruto leaned back in his seat and pulled one leg over the other so that his left ankle rested on his right knee, and thought about everything he knew about TenTen.

He knew that TenTen was a kind person, unless you pissed her off. He knew she was a weapons master and could do anything she wanted with something that was pointy. When she had a kunai, she could be as sadistic as Anko. When she was weaponless, she could be as shy as Hinata. Weapons gave her confidence and since she was never without a weapon 99 of the time, her confidence in herself was always through the roof. Her clothes nowadays weren't far off from her clothes when they were little but they were a bit more suggestive and mature. Their time spent together outside of battle was spent trolling through the weapon shed trying to find things she could fix or make into something better. It was a fun hobby, but they didn't usually speak about anything except their missions and their teammates. Naruto frowned at how little he knew about TenTen. He'd have to remedy that, starting tonight.

TenTen, meanwhile, was humming happily to herself. She had done the obligatory 'make the guy wait pointlessly' gig to a 't' and now was ready to go. In actuality, she was ready to go the minute he walked in and only had to slip on her heels, but she decided to make him sweat a bit. After all, tonight was her night, as well as his. She was going out with one of the best looking boys in Konoha and the one who was decidedly the most exotic looking. Screw Sai and his Sasuke-ish looks, she'd take Naruto's wild, untamed look any day. It suited her better. She patted her hair and looked into the mirror one last time and gave herself an approving nod. Slipping her heels on she began her slow trek downstairs to what she hoped was an eventful evening.

She stopped when she got to the bottom of the stairs and slipped quietly to the corner of the wall and looked into her living room. A small smile crossed her face when she saw Naruto sitting with his legs crossed, a pensive look on his face. He looked to be deep in thought, and no matter what anyone else thought, she thought the look suited him. He sat still as could be (a contradiction she was never able to explain) while tapping a finger on his left knee. She didn't know it, but he was thinking about her. However, at the moment, her playful nature was getting the best of her and she decided to have a little fun with her date. Slipping a tanto off the wall, she slid behind the couch and put the knife to Naruto's neck, bending his head back.

"You know, you kept me waiting longer than you should have. Perhaps I should alleviate some stress by shaving a few of your neck hairs."

Naruto's only response was to smirk and push his neck into the blade, causing TenTen's eyes to widen and her to screech, when suddenly he burst into smoke. She looked frantically around until she heard a snicker from behind and whipped around to find Naruto standing on the wall sideways. He flashed her a foxy grin and flipped over her head, landing nimbly on his feet before being knocked to the floor by an irate TenTen.

TenTen was furious. Not only had her little joke backfired, but the notorious prankster had one-upped her and come out on top. While the poor boy was recovering from head trauma and TenTen was taking deep breaths to calm herself down, her mind was racing.

'Damn, that was actually pretty good. He kawarimied with a clone that I didn't even see him make and stuck to the wall behind me without being seen. Yep, life will never be boring with him around.'

"Alright, jackass, get off the ground and let's go. I'm hungry after all that physical exertion and I want to show off my date for the night."

"Ugh…what'd you say just now?"

TenTen blushed slightly when she thought about what she had just said. Luckily, the idiot hadn't caught the tail end of what she said and she got off scott-free. Straightening herself out quickly, she helped him stand and smiled sweetly while escorting him to the door, before locking it behind her. Turning to the now confused jinchuuriki, she looped her arm in his and urged him to walk forward. He complied and they marched off into the night, to begin their date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked through the streets, TenTen took the time in between their short bouts of conversation to take in the looks from the people around them. Most of the older crowd was either indifferent or livid that Naruto was escorting her around. She scowled at the thought that some people could still be so stupid even after all these years. Those thoughts were quickly erased when she cut her eyes to see Naruto's brilliant smile hadn't faltered in the least. While she was sure it was forced somewhat, the underlying message was that while they may hate him, they were all jealous of him and the beauty beside him and the small happiness they had at the moment. It was moments like these that TenTen would look back upon in the future and they would bring a smile to her face.

She looked around at the faces of the younger generation and noticed that most either had a smile on their face, seeing another young couple on the scene, or that they had jealous looks, either for her or Naruto. She knew she wasn't the most desirable kunoichi, but she had a certain appeal due to her tomboyish charm and affinity for sharp things. She was an enigma to most boys when really she was easy to figure out. She wanted someone to love her, for her, not what she could offer them. Naruto was that type of person. He took everything at face value, for better or worse, and loved a person for who they were. Everyone had faults, everyone had vices, and he knew that above all. She unconsciously tightened her grip on his arm as they continued on.

Naruto's thoughts were somewhat muddled at the moment. On the one hand, he was enjoying the closeness that TenTen offered, but on the other hand he was uncomfortable with the looks he was getting. The regular glares didn't bother him, he was used to those. It was the looks of jealousy and…was that lust? It was completely foreign to him and although not unwanted, he had no idea how to interpret that look. It was pleasant coming from the girls on the street, but for some reason he didn't understand, he'd take TenTen's small smile above a lecherous grin any day of the week. Perhaps it was the fact that TenTen actually could put up with him that made him like her. Ah, he'd probably never figure it out.

"Hey TenTen?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where are we eating at tonight?"

"I thought you knew already."

"Um, nope, that's why I was asking."

TenTen sighed. She had forgotten to tell him where she wanted to eat. It was her fault, kinda, but she wouldn't let him know that.

"You're supposed to know where I want to eat dummy. But I'll forgive you this time. We're going back to the sushi restaurant and we're going to have a lot of fun, with a good conversation. Then, on the way home, we're going to walk by the river and talk some more. After that, you're going to take me home, give me a hug, and wait until I shut the door before you leave."

"You've had a lot of time to plan this out haven't you?"

"Over a week. Is it too much to ask that I have fun on a date?"

"No, but aren't you afraid I'll screw your perfect date up?"

She stopped in the street and gave him another one of her smiles that made him feel like the luckiest person in the world.

"Naruto, the only way you could have screwed up is if you wouldn't have shown up. Now keep walking, you're making me hungrier."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the walk to the restaurant was uneventful until they ran into Ino and Sakura, who were out enjoying the evening and gossiping like there was no tomorrow. Naruto groaned inwardly at the thought of those two seeing him with TenTen. He didn't care personally what other people thought about him, it's what they thought about TenTen. TenTen groaned out loud. Everything was going perfectly until those two harpies came on the scene. Now there probably would be a scene. And sure enough Ino and Sakura spotted the couple and were immediately by their side. Ino had a large smile on her face, while Sakura was just a tad curious as to why they were dressed up. Ino started the ball rolling.

"Well, hello you two. What are the two of you doing out on this fine evening?"

Naruto looked at TenTen and gave her a small nod, letting her know that she should do all the explaining. Best thing he could do was keep his mouth shut as long as possible.

"We're going to dinner and then take a walk. Anything we can help you two with? We're already running a bit late."

The underlying hint was 'I don't want to talk so get the hell out of the way' but an Ino that smells gossip is an imperturbable Ino.

"Aw, I was just wondering why the two of you were all dressed up. You're not on a date are you?"

"Yes."

"Oh I didn't think…wait, you are! Ooooooh, and how did you two meet?"

TenTen sighed and decided that she should just get the interrogation over with now. She threw Naruto a quick glance and saw that he had schooled his features into an unreadable face. 'At least he's trying to be good at the moment. No telling how long that'll last though.'

"Ino, we've known each other since the Chuunin exams. Naruto and I have been training together for a little while now and I invited him out on a date."

Sakura decided to make her presence known at that moment. True to form, she didn't really care what Naruto did, but he was _her_ Naruto and TenTen was an unknown at the moment. She didn't really like the idea of him dating other people, even if she didn't want him. A girl needs her backup after all…

"You invited him? Damn TenTen, I didn't know you were that desperate for a date. Why Naruto and not Neji? He's a lot hotter than Naruto."

TenTen and Naruto both scowled at that little comment. Naruto was very conscious of his looks and didn't like to be reminded of how different he was from everyone else. With blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks he was already an oddity and he didn't need to be reminded of that. TenTen was pissed because she was beginning to like Naruto for the exact reasons that he wasn't Neji. Naruto was open and honest, carefree and childlike, fun and exotic. Guys like Neji were hot in the boring, cookie-cutter, black hair, foul mood, and I-don't-care-what-you-think-because-I'm-better-than-you way. Personality counted for a lot in TenTen's book and Naruto had that in spades. She cut her eyes one more time to Naruto and saw that his mouth was slightly open and she could actually see the fangs…lengthening? His whisker marks were also deepening slightly. She decided to end this conversation quickly before Sakura got mauled.

"Well I hate to end this _lovely_ conversation but we need to be going. We'll see you guys later. Come on Naruto, I'm hungry."

"Yes ma'am."

Tugging on the blonde's arm, they walked briskly past the two girls and Ino shuddered when she felt the cool breeze as they walked by. Feeling that she hadn't gotten in the teasing she wanted, she turned to Sakura in a huff.

"Now why the hell did you go and say that Forehead? I still wanted to talk to them."

"Ah no harm done. Besides I'm pretty sure that Naruto begged TenTen to go out with him, not the other way around. TenTen has higher standards than that."

"You know Sakura, I don't see your reasoning. Just because you don't see Naruto as boyfriend material doesn't mean others don't. He's actually pretty hot. There aren't any other guys like him in the village and most of the civilian girls look at him and blush. Just because you're hung up on one guy doesn't mean the rest of us can't shop around."

"I know that, but why Naruto? Nobody ever looked at him before."

"It's because he grew up Sakura. He's not the idiot anymore. He's not stupid and I'm pretty sure he never was. He just acts that way now because that's his personality. He wants others happy, so he acts like a clown. TenTen's just lucky she got to him before I did. Who knows? In another world, maybe we could have been something…"

They continued walking on and Sakura chewed on what she had been told. Naruto, hot? Naaahhh…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen sighed happily as Naruto held her chair out for her. He had been a perfect gentleman so far and her expectations of this date were being surpassed quickly. Naruto thanked Jiraiya in the back of his mind for all the lessons on manners that he beat into his head against his will. He'd be lost without that old pervert's training. Taking his seat across from her, they placed their drink orders and waited for them to arrive. Naruto decided to strike up a conversation to break the quiet.

"Thanks for getting me out of there TenTen. I don't think I could have stood the subtle jabs another second."

TenTen giggled and smiled at him.

"No problem. I saw that you were becoming agitated with Sakura so I decided that we had better leave."

"How did you know that I was agitated?"

"Your fangs and whiskers were changing."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence reigned again and thankfully the clunk of the drinks hitting the table broke it. The two young ninja placed their orders and sat back again to silence. Why was it so hard to talk to one another now? Maybe, it was the realization setting in that they were on a date. Desperate to say something, anything, Naruto blurted out the first thing on his mind.

"You look beautiful tonight TenTen. That dress really suits you."

TenTen smirked at that and decided to have a little fun with him.

"Just tonight? I'm hurt Naruto."

Poor Naruto, simpleton that he is, thought he had hurt her feelings.

"No no, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you look especially beautiful tonight. Normally your beauty radiates above all others, but tonight you look like a goddess."

Even if she knew that he was laying it on a little thick, TenTen couldn't help but blush. After all, it wasn't every day that she got compliments like that.

"Well thank you Naruto. You don't look bad yourself. I like that outfit, it makes you look…distinguished."

"Heh, thanks. So tell me, why did you want to go out with me tonight?"

"I thought I told you already. I like you. You're a nice guy and I thought you might be fun to keep around." 'Like for eternity. Can't believe he hasn't figured it out yet.'

"Oh, well I'm flattered. Truly I am. I just can't tell you how lucky I am. I've never been on a date before and to go on one with a girl like you is a real treat."

"What do you mean a girl like me?"

"You know, one who treats me like a normal person, instead of a plague or a burden. It's nice to be treated like a human being for once. I guess…your being cute is just icing on the cake. I like your personality best. It's something I could get used to."

"Really? Well thank you Naruto. I just wish we'd done this sooner. It's nice having someone around who can act normal, instead of a cold jackass or a living megaphone."

"You shouldn't talk about your teammates like that TenTen. They're nice guys on their own, especially Lee."

"I know but you don't have to be around them all the time."

"Just be thankful you don't have to be on Team 7. Sigh…I really don't know why I stay sometimes."

"Is it really that bad?"

"At times yeah. I feel like the odd man out at times. I was trained by a sannin for heaven's sake! Why do I always feel so weak and helpless? I know I can beat Sasuke; I practically could have killed him when we fought at the Valley of the End. But now it seems like there's and insurmountable gap between us. I can't seem to beat him."

"You're still holding back."

"Do what?"

"You're still holding back. You didn't want to kill him last time you fought so you held back. He's not holding back and therefore he'll beat you every time. But I heard your speech today Naruto and I agree with you. You can't afford to hold back anymore. Too many people depend on you and not Sasuke. I'd…I'd be sad if you got yourself killed."

Now that took Naruto aback. For some reason, an unhappy TenTen didn't sit well with him. He was beginning to like that smile of hers and a frown on her face because of him was a failure on his part. He reached across the table and put his hand over hers, while giving her a large foxy grin.

"Don't worry TenTen, I'm not going any where. Besides, after the first date comes the second right? I can't go before we at least get a second date."

"You're right, I'd like that. And next date is all up to you to decide. Food's here."

The rest of dinner was spent in idle chitchat, learning a bit about each other, and the sound of TenTen happily consuming sushi. Naruto remained somewhat moderate. He wasn't fond of sushi and besides; he had to pay for TenTen's meal. Poor Gama-chan, he'd be so flat until his next mission. Once they were finished, he paid for the meal (tears pouring down his face while TenTen rubbed her full tummy) and they began their trek to the river. The moonlight was as perfect as it could get and reflected off the surface of the water and onto the couple's faces. The pale light seemed to give Naruto's silver stars an otherworldly glow that TenTen could not tear herself away from, while her pale skin seemed to shine with luminescence that Naruto found heavenly. In a way, she reminded him of his vision of Kami; happy, sure of herself, and wise. She was perfect.

TenTen just walked along happily rubbing her full belly and leaning against Naruto. She found it hard to believe sometimes that the squirt who beat Neji was standing beside her like a rock. TenTen wasn't small by any means, but Naruto could toss her around like she was a tennis ball. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes. If this first date was a precursor to what the rest of her life was going to be like then she would gladly accept the will of Kami. Even her own imagination had never treated her this romantically. After walking for a while though, she became tired and pulled Naruto over to a tree beside the water. Naruto, being the gentleman that he was, offered for her to sit on his lap so she wouldn't stain her dress. Being the simpleton that he is, he didn't see the significant meaning beside this, but TenTen did. She did see the logic in it though. After all it would be easier for him to replace a pair of pants than it would be for her to replace her favorite dress.

While she made herself comfortable, with lots of wiggling around, Naruto was repeating his 'not a pervert' mantra in his head. Not that he minded TenTen moving around but it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide his arousal at having a beautiful girl in his lap. Finally having grown exasperated with her constant ministrations, he grabbed her around the waist and held her against him while he watched the stars twinkle and felt the wind blow. Closing his eyes he let out a deep breath and relaxed.

TenTen had been squirming on purpose, trying to get a reaction out of him. She had gotten the desired reaction but was amazed at the boy's level of resistance. It was like he had an iron wall of resolve around his sexual frustrations. One would think that traveling with a pervert would break down any walls he had against perversion, but the travels with Jiraiya only proved to strengthen them, albeit slightly. Somewhat put out that he was able to resist her (not that she would ever stop teasing him) she huffed and crossed her arms. Naruto, sensing her displeasure, leaned in and scrunched his eyes in that foxy manner.

"Um, did I do something wrong? If I did I'm sorry…"

TenTen realized how she was acting and immediately told him nothing was wrong. Sensing no lie, Naruto leaned back again and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the breeze as it caressed his cheeks. The weapons mistress looked back to her date's face and couldn't help but be entranced. With his eyes closed and at ease with the world, Naruto did indeed look like an innocent angel. She let out a happy sigh and leaned against his chest. She couldn't help but notice that he emitted a warmth from himself that was intoxicating. She felt happy and safe and it wasn't long before sleep claimed her.

Naruto had slipped into a light doze but he never fully went asleep. When he felt the rhythmic rise and fall of TenTen's chest against him, he looked down to find her asleep and snuggling into his shoulder. He smiled and scooped her into his arms. She felt so light and when she burrowed her face further into his chest he couldn't help but laugh. A girl as deadly as herself, reduced to a mere child in his arms. Oh well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Not wanting the feeling he had to leave, he walked back to her apartment instead of running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their date was over and TenTen had to come to terms with the reality that she couldn't sleep in Naruto's arms forever, no matter how comfortable it was. Yawning cutely, she began to shift around, letting him know she was awake. Naruto was almost to her house though and ignored her. She wiggled more (she wasn't paying attention to where they were) and he nearly dropped her. Tightening his grip and pulling her closer, he looked down and saw her brown eyes staring up at him. He chuckled and kept walking, while she huffed and crossed her arms.

"I know you want down TenTen, but we're nearly to your house. Humor me and let me carry you like a gentleman. Besides you didn't have any problems while you were sleeping."

"I was not."

"Oh, so those cute little snores weren't coming from you."

She smacked his arm and looked away.

"Jackass."

"Ah, you like it."

Silence fell until they reached her door and he set her down. Naruto stood there, not really knowing what to do, until TenTen wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for tonight Naruto. I had a lot of fun and we definitely need to do it again."

"Whenever you want TenTen."

"Goodnight Naruto."

Before he could say anything, she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, pivoted on her foot and locked the door before he could do anything. She didn't hear the small 'goodnight' from the flustered boy, but she did hear his shout of joy from down the street. She went to sleep that night with a smile on her face. Life was definitely looking up for the bun haired girl.

Naruto was ecstatic as he bounded home, light as a feather. He ran up the stairs and ran through the door, screeching to a halt before he barreled into Sanosuke. He looked questioningly at the angel and received a smile that lit up the room.

"So Naruto, did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Since you seem to know all about it already, why don't you tell me?"

"Oh, smart are we? Well then, yes, I can tell you that you did enjoy yourself. Do you know why you were so comfortable with her?"

"Because she's cute? And nice to me?"

Sanosuke sighed and shook his head. The boy still wasn't quite there yet. He looked back to Naruto and gave him a grin.

"Don't worry boy, you'll get it one day. I'll see you later. I have other things to do."

Sanosuke disappeared without a trace, leaving a slightly miffed Naruto.

"If you have other things to do, then why in the hell did you come see me?"

Forgetting Sanosuke, Naruto laid down and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his date with TenTen and things to come later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sanosuke knelt before Kami again and offered his thoughts on their date. Progress was acceptable, although Kami wished Naruto wasn't so dense. It certainly made things harder on the deity.

"I've never seen anyone who could be so innocent at such a subject. It's like he doesn't have a clue."

"What do you expect from one that has never known the love of another before? He doesn't know how to react to this level of intimacy. Wait until she wants a bit more from him…heh heh, he's gonna freak out."

"Yes that will be humorous to watch. Or hear about rather, not that I would watch."

"Of course not master. You would definitely never do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning came without fail and Naruto woke to the sound of something knocking against his window. He turned bleary eyed to the sound and found a messenger bird. Picking the message off its foot, he shooed it away and opened the miniature scroll.

_Naruto,_

_You have a mission. B-rank. Be at the tower by 9 am. _

_Tsunade_

Groaning he rolled over and threw his pillow over his head. He didn't want to get up, especially after having over a week off, but he couldn't deny a mission. It just wasn't in him. Throwing one last dirty look at the bird as it flew off, he stood to get dressed. At least maybe it would be a mission where he could try out his hammer and new dance…


	6. Chapter 6

And here's Chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm trying to make my battle scenes a little bit more descriptive but I'm a long way from where I want to be. I'll keep at it though. Some of my favorite scenese to write are the dream sequences and yet they never get any mentions in reviews. Oh well, just cause its my favorite doesn't mean its yours. Readers, reviewers, thank you. Roll on, Roll on, Rollercoaster.

CHAPTER SIX

Naruto yawned as he made his way to the Hokage's office. He stretched his arms and cracked his neck, back and forth, trying to get all the kinks out. People walking by him winced when they heard the creak and groan of his bones and muscles pulling and popping, but he paid them no mind. His mind was elsewhere, still on the date with TenTen. It had been wonderful to spend an evening with someone who treated him like a regular person. She didn't hit him on the head once, didn't threaten him, and didn't expect him to go above and beyond just for her enjoyment. TenTen just wanted him to be him. He couldn't wait for their next date. Who knows when that'll be though? Ninja schedules aren't exactly ideal for relationships.

Leaving his hammer outside this time to avoid a potentially hazardous run in with Shizune, Naruto made his way to Tsunade's office. He waved hello to Shizune and walked through the door, closing it behind him with a sigh when he realized the Hokage was out cold and drooling on her desk. Why didn't the woman just put a cot in the room if she was never going to go home? It would be much more comfortable than that chair and desk. Steeling himself for whatever was about to happen he slunk over beside her chair and gave her a gentle push.

"Baa-chan, you need to wake up. Come on, wake up. Wakey, wakey…HEY YOU OLD BITCH, WAKE UP!!!"

Before her reflexes could kick in, Naruto sprung to the ceiling and stuck there with chakra. He was trying not to laugh his ass off as Tsunade looked in every direction but up to find the person who slighted her. That voice had sounded familiar and if it was who she thought it was, he was still around. Naruto's luck wasn't what it used to be though, and the ceiling tile he had been clinging to broke and he landed in an unceremonious heap on top of her desk. Tsunade smirked and pinned him to the desk by his shoulders.

"Well, well, I go to sleep for five minutes and it's raining cute little blondes. Little bratty blondes, but cute nonetheless."

"Let me up Baa-chan."

"Now why would I do that? I believe you fell into my lap, not the other way around. Besides, I always wanted a fox as a pet."

"Don't joke like that please. You know I hate being compared to that bastard."

Tsunade huffed and let him up. The boy could take a joke about anything but his fox like features. It wasn't her fault they were what made him so unique. Glancing at the clock, she saw it read just a little after 8:30. Raising an angry eyebrow, she sneered at her younger subordinate.

"Didn't they teach you kids that ninja never show up early? You show up on time, at the exact time. I had another good thirty minutes before Sakura shows up to sleep and you ruined it."

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? About what?"

"Me and some choices I've made recently."

"Go on."

"I've made a conscious decision to stop pursuing Uchiha Sasuke. I won't put my life or the lives of my comrades in danger because of him."

"What brought this about? And how, exactly, are you talking without sounding like an idiot?"

"It's a gift from Kami. I was never truly stupid, Baa-chan, just ignorant. There's a difference you know. I can think more clearly now thanks to the gift. It's…refreshing to be able to think clearly."

"Does it have anything to do with your eyes?"

"I don't know. I was starting to think with a clearer head before the eyes, but when I received them it seemed to speed up the process. I don't know if they affected it or not."

"Is it a doujutsu?"

"I don't think so. I'll have to ask Sanosuke next time I see him."

"Sanosuke?"

"He's an angel. He gave me my gifts."

Tsunade groaned and held her head in both of her hands. Why did this kid have to make everything so complicated?

"So let me get this straight. Ok, the first day you came in here, you had a war hammer from Kami. You were looking to find your soul mate too, if I remember correctly. How'd that go?"

Naruto blushed and stared at the ground.

"Well…I don't know. I've been training with TenTen and we went on a date last night, but I don't know if that means anything."

"Hmm. So you and TenTen huh?" 'One loves to cause trouble, the other loves pointy things. Loves trouble, pointy things…any offspring of theirs…ugh, the thought is too disturbing.'

"It was just one date. It doesn't mean anything. She asked me."

"She asked you huh? Hm. Doesn't seem like nothing to me, but hey, that's just me. Getting off your burgeoning romance with a weapons mistress and back to the prior topic…can I meet this Sanosuke?"

"You can meet me if you want to."

Two blonde heads immediately whipped to the sight of the brown haired man, who stood with his arms folded behind his back and a smile on his face. Tsunade couldn't help but think that he reminded her of someone. Naruto wasn't nearly as impressed with his entrance however.

"Sanosuke, how in the hell do you do that without letting anyone know you're there? I want to learn to shunshin without smoke."

"Don't pout Naruto. It's unbecoming an emissary of Kami, no matter how much she favors you. Tsunade, I see you are well."

"Hai, I am. And you are the infamous Sanosuke I presume?"

"Indeed."

"Care to tell me what exactly is going on with my favorite blonde over here?"

Sanosuke grinned and took the seat beside Naruto. After situating himself, he focused his attention on Tsunade.

"Naruto is a very special boy. You knew this already, but he is favored by Kami and is her own shinobi. He is charged with catching a certain tainted soul and bringing it to my master. I can't think of a better person to give this responsibility to."

"But he has so much already to burden him. Isn't this another thing to the pile that he just doesn't need? Couldn't you have found someone who is a little more…responsible?"

Sanosuke clapped his hand over Naruto's mouth before the boy could protest. He gave the jinchuuriki a steely gaze and turned back to Tsunade, who was astounded by the way he kept the boy in check.

"Naruto is chosen because he _can_ handle the responsibility. There are few others in the world who could shoulder the burdens he carries and not break under the strain. He is my charge in this world and although you view him as a soldier under your command, know that he is under mine as well. I will not supercede your orders but he has other objectives. I have given him gifts to compensate for his earlier misgivings in life and he shall receive a few more before too long as necessity dictates."

"What gifts have you given him?"

"Well the hammer is a given. It's a holy hammer and is uniquely Naruto's. No one else can use it. I'm also currently prodding him along the path to find his love in life, who I'm sure you've guessed by now. His eyes are the most intriguing thing though."

"Yes they are. Are they a doujutsu by any chance?"

"No, they are most certainly not. Now you are speaking like a Hokage and less like a concerned family member. I know how much Naruto means to you Tsunade. Don't let your loyalty to this village cloud your judgment. You need every advantage you can get, yes, but you already have one."

"I agree. Naruto is a very good asset. Now then, his eyes?"

"Ah yes, his eyes. When he visited Kami, Naruto retained a bit of the calm that Kami emits. It made his mind clearer and he was able to function better. Things he already knew, but had pushed aside, were made readily available to him. You know as well as I do the boy is an astute student as long as he's interested. Kami gave him the eyes because eyes are a portal to the soul and as such, he can draw out his other gifts as the time comes when he will need them."

"How will I know what gifts I'll get though?"

"It's already been ordained that you will receive the gifts as the time dictates Naruto. I can't tell you anymore except that you hold within you nothing but pure potential and a will to succeed. Those are some of the reasons Kami chose you. Now don't worry about your future gifts. You'll know when you get one."

"How?"

"Your eyes will change more, just like your hammer. They'll evolve to a new state. It's just a matter of time."

Tsunade had, by this time, broken out one of her bottles of sake and was partaking of it judiciously. It was to this scene that Sakura walked in. She took note of the blonde and brown hairdos sticking up over the chairs in front of the desk and her master's half empty sake bottle. Frowning, she strode to the side of the desk.

"Shishou, what has Shizune told you about drinking in the morning? It's bad for your health. And what in the hell is Naruto doing here? And who are you?"

Sanosuke turned to Naruto and gave him a small smirk.

"I see now why you think she's so bitchy Naruto. Not a pleasant lass in the morning in the least."

"Excuse me? I'd like to hear you repeat that."

Tsunade had had enough. This morning was completely shot to hell. She'd lost some of her precious naptime, found out that Naruto was telling the truth all along, and now she had to put up with a bitchy Sakura. A perfect morning indeed.

"Sakura, take a seat and shut up. I had things to discuss with Naruto and his friend, and no, I will not tell you. Sanosuke, I'd appreciate it if you'd visit me at a later time and we'll swap notes about our charge."

"Hai, I'd like that. I guess I'll be going now. Good seeing you again Naruto."

A light bulb seemed to come on in Tsunade's head all of a sudden.

"Sanosuke, before you go, are you the one responsible for this?"

Her hand swept to encompass Naruto's new look. She appreciated it more and more each time she saw it.

"Yup, that was me."

"Are you also responsible for getting rid of that 'thing'?"

"Yup, that was me too."

"I have some money owed to you then. We've been trying to get him out of that thing for years."

Sanosuke just smiled and prepared himself to leave.

"No charge Tsunade. Use the money to buy some good stuff for our next chat. Besides, it was a service to Kami to get rid of Naruto's former clothing."

He disappeared without a trace, leaving a mumbling Naruto and an awestruck Tsunade and Sakura.

"Seriously, the jumpsuits weren't that bad…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Kakashi arrived two hours late, making Naruto seethe and stew, the meeting got under way. Tsunade had engaged in light conversation with Naruto, while Sakura kept to herself. It still astounded her sometimes, the familiarity with which her master and Naruto talked to each other. When the gray haired jounin walked in, both blondes glared at him and Sakura let out a small amount of killing intent.

"Kakashi, let me get one thing straight. I want you on time from now on, or I will demote you. I've let you have your way for quite a while now and you haven't shown any sign of improving on your own. I'll start small at first. For every ten minutes you're late, I rip a page out of your book. Understood?"

Kakashi could only nod his head dumbly. The Third had never been so harsh. He'd rather be demoted to genin again than have someone tear his precious book apart. Tsunade took his silence as consent and carried on.

"As you all read, this is a B-Rank mission. You are to infiltrate a small fort that the sound have set up right inside our borders and either get information or destroy it outright. There are at least three jounin level ninjas there, several chuunin, and some genin. As always, do not assume that this information is accurate. Act with caution. Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Try to use some of that newfound intelligence that Sanosuke was talking about."

"I'll try."

"Kakashi, you should all leave as soon as possible. Dismissed."

The three made their way to the door and Naruto turned when he heard Tsunade call him. He noticed she had an odd glint in her eye and a smirk on her face.

"Take that hunk of metal with you and see how much damage you can cause. I hope that you three get to demolish the place."

Naruto grinned and gave her a cheesy thumbs up.

"Don't worry Baa-chan. Since when has there ever been a mission involving me where shit didn't go boom?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto didn't have to take long to get his pack and head to the assigned gate. He had snagged his hammer on the way out of the tower and was idly twirling it in the air like a baton while waiting for his two teammates. He sighed as he continued to twirl the hammer and got bored with that quickly. It was good dexterity training but he tired of it due to a lack of interest. He didn't want to start a kata since there was no telling when his teammates would show up and he couldn't just stand there bored. Bad shit happened when he was bored.

When Sakura and Kakashi showed up, they were greeted with quite a sight. Naruto was oblivious to them as he balanced his huge war hammer on his nose while humming a tune. He had garnered quite a crowd of children at this point who were astonished that he could do such a thing. Sakura frowned and shooed the children away, who glared at her for ruining their fun. She smirked at their antics and turned her attention to the blonde who was still ignoring her and Kakashi.

"Naruto, quit clowning around and let's go. We've got a long way to go."

Naruto let the hammer fall into his hand and swung it to his back with ease. He looked at his teammates with boredom all over his face.

"Can we go now? I've been waiting here forever it seems."

They took off with Kakashi in the lead, Sakura in the middle, and Naruto behind. They ran all day and made camp before dark. Sakura and Kakashi, finally having Naruto to themselves, decided to get a straight answer out of him. Naruto was just inside the glow of the fire, going through his katas slowly with his hammer. Kakashi decided to start things off.

"So Naruto, how did you actually get that hammer?"

Naruto never faltered in his stance while he answered their questions.

"I already told you. Kami gave it to me."

"What's up with your eyes?"

"Kami changed them."

"Did Kami give you anything else?"

"Boosted my intelligence."

Sakura snorted and he stopped in mid stance, frozen.

"Please don't scoff at me Sakura. I don't belittle you, so don't belittle me. We're teammates, let's try to act like it."

"Why are you acting all high and mighty all of a sudden? Did that date with TenTen go to your head? Trust me Naruto, she's nothing to get excited over."

The next thing Kakashi and Sakura knew there was a flash of red between them and the tree behind them exploded into splinters. Sakura had a look of pure horror on her face and Kakashi's unseen mouth was open. Both shook with unbridled fear. Naruto stood still, his hammer no longer in his hands. He might have been stone still, but his eyes told a different story.

"Don't talk about TenTen like that Sakura. I won't have it."

He stepped between the two shocked ninja and retrieved his hammer, before walking back across the small clearing and plopping down on the other side of the fire. They could see his eyes and they burned with righteous indignation.

"Listen to me you two. I am Kami's own shinobi. I am here to find a tainted and evil soul and send them to divine judgment. I nearly died that day I fought Sasuke and I met Kami while I was out. I've had some weird shit happen to me in my life but that took the cake. I have a huge hammer, sparkles in my eyes, and an angel for a friend. I've given up on Sasuke as a person and I don't believe that we should pursue him anymore."

"But Sasuke is…"

"An ass. He left us Sakura. I've realized that now. I won't pursue him, but if we run into him, I will kill him. You can have him back when he's good and dead."

"So you're breaking your promise to me?"

"No. The promise was I'd bring him back. Never said alive."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his blonde student.

"That's cold Naruto. Especially for you. I don't know who you think you've been talking to, but the Naruto I knew wasn't like this to his comrades."

"Like how? Truthful? The truth hurts Kakashi, but it doesn't hurt me. Sometimes I wonder why in the hell we were all put together on your team. We were a mismatched team, we had no preordained goal. We couldn't track, we couldn't infiltrate, we weren't frontline material, we couldn't strategize. What purpose was there for putting us three together, except for having Sasuke graduate? He wouldn't have meshed well with anyone else, so why not put him with his biggest fangirl and the one boy he hated above all others?"

"That's not true."

"What's not? That he hated me? He stuck a chidori through my chest. Not once, not twice, but multiple times. If that's not hate, I don't want to see what he does to people he hates. It would be horrible I'm sure."

Kakashi breathed deeply and turned to Sakura.

"What do you think Sakura? About Naruto's new goals?"

"I think they're a bunch of crap. This isn't the Naruto I know."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"I'll take first watch. Don't worry about this new Naruto. After this mission, I'm going to ask Baa-chan for a transfer to another team. We obviously don't get along anymore. My views and yours don't mesh. Kakashi, I'm following your lead this last time, so don't fuck up."

"Hold on Naruto, let's not be hasty. I don't want you to transfer and neither does Sakura. We care about you…"

Naruto rounded on the both of them, his blue eyes blazing.

"Oh you care huh? I was watching after that battle you know. I saw everything. The two of you picked me up like so much common garbage, no words said, and trudged back to Konoha. You didn't check on my condition, you didn't do anything. Just drag the dumbass back until he's healed so we can make another pass at the Uchiha. Well, I'm sick of it. After this mission, I'm gone. And those Oto nin better pray that you vote not to destroy that base."

"Why?"

"Because I'll destroy them all. Anyone who follows Orochimaru is a bad person in my book. Besides I need to test my hammer out in battle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto crouched down in the tree line, waiting for his signal to begin. There were several more ninjas in that base than they had been initially told. All the better for him, it was one more thing he could deal with to iron the stress out. His thoughts went to TenTen suddenly. He had left without leaving a note or saying goodbye. She was going to be pissed at him. Maybe Sanosuke had been kind enough to tell her for him. Nah, that angel had a sadistic streak. He probably wanted to watch Naruto get berated by the bun haired beauty. A sudden crackle over his ear piece let him know it was his floor.

Naruto was supposed to open up the dance floor and clear out some space. He obliged by rushing in and obliterating a wall with his hammer before crushing the chuunin guard beside him. Leaping over the now destroyed wall, he landed lightly in the courtyard with his hammer on his shoulder, looking at all the Oto nin that surrounded him. He could hear the whispers about his hammer and they made him feel good. He'd get to test himself well here.

The Oto nins were wary of this boy who had jumped into their base. He was toting a hammer that weighed several times what he did and seemed to have no problem throwing it around. Deciding that he was very skilled, the jounin stepped forward to deal with the pest. The report had been misleading again. There were seven jounin. Naruto's eyes narrowed. He hadn't expected that many. Hopefully, Kakashi and Sakura were taking care of the rest. Without another word, Naruto launched himself at the nearest jounin.

It became a true dance for him after that as he began weaving in and out of the small throng, thrusting and swinging, pivoting and twirling. He had killed two chuunin off the bat with a well-placed swing and one jounin had been crushed under his hammer, his ribs broken, puncturing his lungs and heart. But soon the battle began to take its toll and Naruto had to take to hiding to catch his breath. It was while he sat behind a destroyed section of wall, that he heard them shouting around him, searching for him. It would only be a matter of time before they found him.

He winced and stared at his right arm again. It had been hurting since he started the fight and it showed no signs of slowing down. It was a dull ache and he couldn't place what had made it start hurting. He didn't need any distractions right now and this wasn't helping. He needed to end this little fiasco quickly. Damn it, where the hell were Sakura and Kakashi? He was answered when an explosion went off and half of the base was torn apart. Exploding tags were a shinobi's best friends for demolition. Thank god most of the forces had been wiped out in the blast. Now all he had to contend with was one jounin. Unfortunately, it seemed he was the best jounin out of the bunch.

The Oto jounin was furious. He had been assigned to set up this base just inside Fire Country and was assured that there would be little resistance. Everything had gone wrong and now he had this blonde brat in front of him who had taken out his best men. The fact that he was swinging that hammer around like a rubber mallet was disturbing to say the least. It seemed the kid relied on the hammer, so the best way to beat him was to make him drop it. Yeah, that was the best course of action. The jounin leapt at Naruto, intent on taking his weapon away.

Naruto watched the ninja come at him and fell into his stance, hammer behind, left leg and hand forward, ready for any attack. When the jounin went for a punch, is when Naruto began his deadly dance. He thrust his palm out at the other man's chest and the nin leapt back, only to be met with the force of Naruto's hammer, swinging by him. A smirk crossed the jounin's face until he felt flesh tear and looked down to see a shallow wound across his chest. He'd forgotten about the spike on the end. Wouldn't make that mistake again.

Naruto kept weaving in and out of the man's guard, a thrust here, a swipe there, swing down with the hammer. He made a tactical mistake in going for a downward strike and the jounin took advantage immediately, kicking Naruto in the jaw and sending him flying. Naruto skidded along the ground before rolling backwards and righting himself. He wiped the blood off his cheek and glared at the jounin, who stood triumphantly atop his hammer.

"So boy, what now? You don't have your weapon, you're powerless. You Konoha nin are all the same. Take away your favorite toy and you're like a little child again. Lord Orochimaru was right in trying to destroy the Leaf."

Hearing the word Orochimaru made Naruto's blood boil. He crouched low to the ground and made the sign for Kage Bunshin. Immediately, ten Narutos filled the area, the silver stars in their eyes shining.

"You'll find that I am far from useless without my weapon. I don't like your master and as far as I'm concerned, your vocal support of him has sealed your doom. Farewell, fool, I'll see your trip is quick, but certainly not painless."

All the Narutos formed rasengans and charged the jounin on all sides. He never knew what hit him and neither did the surrounding area. He left no signs of life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and Sakura had watched the fight from afar for a while before setting off the tags. It was awe inspiring to watch Naruto use that hammer against so many opponents and yet, he moved with a fluid grace that belied the unwieldy weapon. When he had began to finish his opponents off more quickly, they moved to blow the base up. The blonde was a good distraction with that hammer. They'd need to do everything they could to keep him on their team.

They took to the high ground again and watched as Naruto decimated the Oto jounin. He was ruthless, efficient, and deadly. They had never seen him act like that before. Nine Narutos popped out of existence, leaving an exhausted blonde. He trudged toward his hammer and picked it up lethargically, before turning toward the direction his teammates were in.

"Kakashi, Sakura, hurry up and finish the job. Blow this place to hell. I'll be waiting for you just outside."

He walked just a half-mile away and sat against a tree, gritting his teeth. The pain in his arm was back full force and didn't seem to want to go away. It had gone from a dull throb to a full blown tearing pain, like his muscles were going to explode. He just bore the pain and waited for his team. A huge mushroom cloud and resounding explosion sounded the end of the Oto base and within minutes he heard the footsteps of Sakura and Kakashi. He stood and swung his hammer to his shoulder and followed them without a word.

Sakura and Kakashi kept glancing back at Naruto with worried looks on their faces. He seemed to be in pain and kept clutching his right arm, but they hadn't seen him injured in the fight. Hell, he hadn't gotten injured at all. Besides that one blow, the Oto nins never touched him. They had made camp several miles away from where the base had been and Kakashi offered to take first watch. Naruto didn't say anything, but fell into a fitful sleep, oblivious to the worried looks on Kakashi's and Sakura's faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Naruto's dream he stood beside the fox at its full strength and he was dwarfed. It was massive and scary and he knew it would kill him in a heartbeat. But the Kyuubi didn't make a move to hurt him. It simply glared and snarled and gnashed its teeth, but it wouldn't attack. He couldn't, for the life of him, imagine why it just stood there. Thinking it was safe for the moment, he turned to glance around and heard a loud 'clink'. His gaze drifted downward and that's when he noticed the chain around his ankle running to the Kyuubi's.

"So this is what Kami must have meant when she said 'fettered together."

**Indeed brat. As unsettling as it is, we are chained together. I was nearly free of you, but you had to go and screw that up as well. I'd have been much happier in hell than living in your disgusting body.**

"Well excuse me for following the direction of the almighty Kami. This is your punishment after all for being evil."

**Every being has evil boy. Even you. You just choose not to act on it. I am curious about your new attire though. If you loathe me so much, why carry my image with such pride?**

"It's to remind me of what you are and what I am."

**And what, exactly, is that?**

"I am the Yang to your Yin, just as you are the Yin to my Yang. We cancel each other out, but we both possess a small amount of each other in our souls. I know you were there, watching and listening, when I met Kami. How couldn't you be listening? You're inside me. We are connected, against our will, by the will of another. I can't separate myself from you, so why not be proud of the fact that I am the container of the most powerful beast?"

**You are proud that I reside in you?**

Naruto narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"I am proud that I have the strength to hold back the Kyuubi like a rat in a cage. What a weakling you have become."

The Kyuubi bared its fangs and roared in anger.

**Foolish mortal! Rest assured that when we die, I will go to hell and I shall seek you out. I will taste your flesh in the next life. Kami will not save you there.**

"Silly fox. If you can't break our bond here, what makes you think you can defeat me there? My will powers the seal, my power itself feeds the seal. If you can't even defeat my body's natural defenses from the inside, what makes you think you can take me head on in a fight?"

**Experience counts for a lot mortal. True, I may not be able to battle you head on since your power is at least equal to mine, but I am old and wise, and I am crafty. Ingenuity counts for a lot in the midst of battle.**

"Have you forgotten Kyuubi? I am also a master of tactics in midbattle. The playing field is more even than you think."

**When we fight, and it will be when and not if mortal, we will see who is the better. What are you doing?**

"Proving to you that I can hold you with my power."

The Kyuubi watched, amused, as Naruto began to yank strands of hair out of his head and began to weave them together into a rope. Once his task was finished, Naruto tied one end of the rope to the cuff around his ankle and one end to the ankle of Kyuubi. Looking up into the eyes of the Kyuubi, he smiled grimly.

"Now to prove that the seal is not the only thing holding you in. My power and belief in what is right _are _the seal. The squiggly lines are just a conductor."

Grasping the links that connected the chain to the cuffs, he pulled and the links shattered, the chain clinking to the ground. The Kyuubi grinned maliciously and roared with laughter.

**Foolish child, you have broken the bonds that held us together. Now watch as I flee this pitiful prison.**

The Kyuubi made to leap out of the seal but came plummeting back down to earth beside Naruto. He stood and shook himself, glaring at the boy who stood with his arms crossed.

**What trickery is this? Your hairs can't possibly be stronger than a chain.**

"My hairs alone, no. My hairs imbued with my resolve and my dedication to keep you jailed, yes. You're here to stay Kyuubi. Now shut up before I put a muzzle on you."

Kyuubi flung himself about in defiance, desperately trying to free himself of the golden rope, but found himself flung back into his cage and the seal positioned again over the crack in the door. Naruto smirked and sat back down in the filthy water, looking at the glowing blue chain visible on the floor below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Kakashi hadn't slept a wink all night. They say and watched as Naruto's face contorted into all manner of ghastly forms and sweat poured from him like a river. Sakura had ran a diagnostic jutsu over him and found absolutely nothing wrong. Whatever was happening to him was all in his mind. And who could fathom the mind of a jinchuuriki? Perhaps he was arguing with the fox again? Only when he awoke would they be able to tell.

Kakashi hadn't opened his book since Naruto went to sleep. His eyes were riveted to the sleeping form of Naruto but his mind was elsewhere. Where had he gone wrong with his blonde student? He hadn't been the best teacher, he'd admit to that, but they were his first team. Why wasn't he cut any slack? Besides being his first team, they were the most powerful ninja since the Sannin. And yet, history repeated itself. Sasuke became the next Orochimaru, a traitor of the highest caliber. Sakura became the next Tsunade, complete with temper and awesome medical skill. And Naruto…Naruto became the next Jiraiya, an all-around ninja who could do nearly anything he set his mind to. The boy seemed to be invincible, bouncing back from things that would send normal people into insanity. He shook his head. Why hadn't he been a better teacher?

Sakura's eyes were threatening to close, but every time she was on the verge of sleeping, Naruto did something to make her eyes snap back open. She kept thinking over and over about his declaration of quitting the team. Had she and Kakashi been so bad? Sure, they reprimanded him when he did something stupid but other than that what had they done? I mean, sure she had hit him on occasion and Kakashi hadn't really taught them anything, but other than that they were a good team. Right? She sighed and brought her knees up to rest her chin on. Maybe things weren't as peachy as she made them out to be. She and Kakashi depended heavily on Naruto whether they wanted to admit it or not. She was shaken out of her thoughts when Naruto's body started to glow a blue hue.

They watched as the blue glow began to center around his arms and shoulders, before a bright white light filled the clearing and when they looked again Naruto's arms were covered in chains that started with a cuff on his left wrist, wrapped around his arm, across his shoulders to the right arm and flowed down to connect at the end of the handle of his hammer that lay beside him. There was no part of his arms that weren't covered with chain and yet, it didn't seem to be uncomfortable to him. They continued to stare at him slack jawed, when he woke and stretched while yawning. He cracked his neck and looked at his astonished teammates through bleary eyes.

"What?"

Sakura couldn't really think of anything to say so she just pointed to his arms. He looked down and flexed his arms, waving them this way and that, listening to the clinking and clanking as the links banged together. Wondering if this was another one of his gifts he turned sheepishly to his teammates and grinned.

"Believe me now?"

Two heads nodded an affirmative. The rest of the trip back home was spent in relative silence as Naruto tried out his mobility with the hammer and chain, while Sakura and Kakashi ran the trip's events through their minds. They had questions that demanded answers when they got back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were checked in at the gate, Kakashi took off to report to Tsunade and try to plead with her not to listen to Naruto's demands. Sakura, however, was trying to convince Naruto to talk to her. He wasn't having it.

"Come on Naruto, just talk to me. I want to know what's going on."

"Damn it Sakura, I've already told you what's going on. Kami blesses me with powers when I'm ready. Last night was just another gift coming into play, although I could do without the dreams that accompany them…"

"What dreams? Tell me!"

"I'm going to find TenTen. I'll see you if I see you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wandered around Konoha, trying to ignore the people that were staring at him even more intently than before. His life was going to be more interesting than ever. He definitely stood out with his outfit and hammer, but now with chains adorning his arms, clinking as he walked, he was quite an attraction. He could only hope Sanosuke would explain this gift, because he really didn't see a need for it. Deciding that his hunger was getting the better of him, he began to trek toward Ichiraku's until he heard a voice he was beginning to get very familiar with. Suddenly afraid, he turned his head and tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. He knew he should have told her he was leaving.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!"

No denying it. TenTen was pissed at him.


	7. Chapter 7

And here's Chapter 7. I like this one. I'm particularly good at humor so I stick to what I know. I hope everyone had great holidays. Readers, Reviewers, thank you. And remember to stop by my profile and try to solve the riddle I have at the bottom. PM if you have the answer, I'll tell you if you were right. Peace.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Naruto cringed when he heard TenTen shout his name. He ducked his head, closed his eyes, and waited for the punch, but it never came. Opening his eyes he found TenTen in front of him with her arms crossed and her foot tapping a mad rhythm into the dirt. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Um, well what?"

"Don't you have something to say?"

"Um, no?"

Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, jerking him forward so that their noses touched and his eyes were locked to hers. His vision darted back and forth, looking at the people who had stopped on the street to watch the spectacle. He turned his gaze back to the front and prepared himself for whatever she had in store.

"You asshole, I told you when I was leaving to go on a mission, but you have the gall to just leave without notifying me. I thought you were better than that."

"But…but TenTen, I had to leave quickly. I didn't have time to find you."

"You couldn't have left a note?"

"Well, I…"

"You couldn't have sent a toad?"

"You see…"

Deciding that she had punished and humiliated him enough, TenTen let him off the hook. Leaning in, she captured his lips in hers, leaving him with wide eyes and a very shocked expression. Letting go of his collar, she stood back with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"You ever go off without telling me again and I'll pound you into the ground at our next training session. Now for punishment, you owe me a nice dinner of my choosing, whenever I want. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now follow me."

Naruto trailed after the brown haired bombshell, leaving many confused spectators in their wake. The girl looked like she was going to kill the blonde only moments before and then let him off with a kiss and a promise to buy her dinner. Why couldn't the women in their lives be like that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had finally finished giving his report to Tsunade and she had dismissed him, but he wouldn't leave just yet. She raised an eyebrow and put her cheek in her hand, while leaning on the desk.

"You have more to say Kakashi?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I do. I want to plead with you not to transfer Naruto to another unit. Sakura and I need him. We're not a fully functioning unit without him."

"Why can't you do without him? From what I've seen of your missions over the past few months, Naruto is your go-to guy, the frontline fighter. If he's not comfortable with the two of you anymore, why make yourselves and him miserable? I can place another heavy-hitter on your team to replace Naruto and everyone will be happy."

"I won't be. Naruto is my student, my responsibility. I've taught him since day one and I won't have him taught by anyone else."

Tsunade sighed and took a deep breath, thinking of how she wanted to word this.

"Kakashi, no offence, but the only things you've taught Naruto were tree-walking and the Kage Bunshin method of training, and that was a joint effort with Yamato. Sakura might have warmed up to him some over the years, but as far as I can tell, she still harbors feelings for the Uchiha, regardless of the fact that he's a traitor. Naruto, in recent days, has told me he no longer wants to pursue him and that is a major factor of your unit. Give me one good reason for not allowing him to transfer."

"No one else will put up with Naruto except Gai, and I know that he can't train four students. I have the most experience in dealing with him when the Kyuubi tries to come out and you can't deny that. Please Hokage-sama, I never ask for much, don't break up my team, they're all I have left."

Tsunade tapped her finger on the desk for a moment before swiveling her chair toward the window, the back of it facing Kakashi so he couldn't see her face.

"I'll think about it. Dismissed."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

Kakashi shunshined away and Tsunade continued to look out the window.

'Why oh why, can't I ever have a normal day when that brat's around?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto followed TenTen obediently to their preferred training grounds and nearly ran into her when she whipped around suddenly. He stood stock still while she circled him, poking and prodding the chains and checking out his clothing, before a smirk came across her face and she smacked him on the ass. He let out a yelp and glared at her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Just because. Now, why don't you tell me where you got the chains from and what the deal is with your eyes?"

"What about my eyes?"

"They're different again. The outer parts of your eyes are silver now and some parts of the stars are covered up. All in all it just makes you look more exotic. But we'll worry about that when Sanosuke pops up. Now, about those chains…"

"I don't know. I went to sleep with my right arm hurting and had another weird dream and woke up with these chains on. I haven't bothered to take them off and I don't know what they do."

"Don't they hurt or pinch the skin?"

"Not really. In fact I don't feel them at all. And the length behind my neck is long enough that I retain all motion of my arms. It's like they're molded to my skin."

"Weird. Well, let's train a bit shall we? I have a new dance for you and I'd like to see you do it. Maybe Sanosuke will show up at some point and we can find out what your new gift entails. Before we begin though, I want you to fight me without your hammer."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to make sure your taijutsu isn't getting rusty."

Naruto merely nodded and got into a rough stance. Having never been formally trained in a style, he was more or less a brawler, albeit a tactical and practical one. His thoughts centered around the thought that if you were going to get hit, why not take the punch and lead into something of your own? His thoughts were broken when he heard the sound of steel leaving a sheathe and saw TenTen settling into one of her stances.

"Oi TenTen, what the hell? I thought we were practicing taijutsu?"

"You are. I'm going to attack you with my katana and I want you to block. Don't try to hit me, just block."

Before he could respond, she darted forward and swung at his neck. Without thinking, he backflipped out of the way and stood ready again, but was startled when she glared at him and began tapping her foot.

"I said BLOCK you moron. Don't flip away and don't dodge, block!"

"But TenTen…"

"No excuses."

She swung again and he dodged to the left. The pattern continued with her getting more and more frustrated, until she finally snapped.

"YOU BLOCK THIS NEXT STRIKE OR I'LL STICK THIS KATANA UP YOUR ASS SIDEWAYS! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'M YOUR SENSEI, NOW DO AS I SAY!"

Naruto didn't say anything, he just snarled and when she swung he batted the katana away with the chains on his arms. He was too caught up in his rage to notice the smirk on her face. He didn't realize it yet, but those chains were a perfect defense against kenjutsu. He could knock an opponent off balance and make a strike easily, getting inside their guard. TenTen backed up and settled into a low stance. The Dance of Burning Leaves was a quick fast hitting sword style, that made quick jabs and fast cuts, darting in and out before ducking back and coming in again. Making small precision cuts on the flesh and coming back again to deepen the cuts more made it a style for shorter swords, but TenTen was nothing if not versatile.

She darted forward and thrust the katana at his chest and heard the clank of metal on metal before he twisted the tip of the sword between two links and thrust his arm away. She pivoted on one foot and swung the sword behind her, finding his other arm in the way. This continued for several minutes until she got tired and backed up, before falling on her butt.

"Damn…how do…you…keep going like that?"

"I just do. Now what the hell was that all about? I could have been hurt."

"I don't think so. This was a lesson on the defensive capabilities of those chains. You didn't even realize that did you?"

"Uh, no. I guess I should've though. I've really only thought of the offensive capabilities, not the defensive capabilities."

"And what would those be?"

"Catching an enemy off guard, snatching their weapon out of their hands, using the chains to choke them from behind. It's too bad I can't control them with chakra or something. I'll find out what they do when Sanosuke comes back though. It's getting kind of late huh? Do you need to go home?"

"Yeah I do. I have a date to get ready for tonight."

Naruto didn't know why, but this saddened him. He was really starting to like TenTen but if she was dating other people, he had no right to complain. She wasn't his girlfriend after all. Sighing in defeat, he put on a smile and crinkled his eyes into that foxy look.

"Oh really? Who's the lucky guy?"

TenTen had watched that little display and decided to have a little fun. Honestly, the boy might be getting smarter but he was hopeless when it came to dating matters.

"Well, he's really nice and sweet, a total gentleman. I went out with him a while ago. He's kind of tall, really good body, a great ass, and he smells really nice. I think he's perfect."

"So you did get with Neji?"

"Um, no. It's not Neji. I thought we already had that conversation."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I don't think it would be any of our group other than him, except for Lee. Oh my god, it's Lee!"

TenTen suppressed the urge to smack him upside the head. Instead she stood and walked over to him on shaky legs.

"Take me home Naruto, I can't walk there, I'm too tired. I need to get ready for my date tonight before he gets there. We'll continue our lesson tomorrow ok?"

Naruto nodded and scooped her up in his arms. She reveled in the feeling again and scooted further up against his chest. She felt so small in his arms and yet she knew she wasn't. It was just the way he made her feel. It took only minutes for him to get her home and he set her on her feet outside her door.

"Well, here we are. Now I want you over here at seven sharp, you understand?"

Naruto looked at her incredulously. What could she possibly want him for?

"Um, not that I mind, but you said you had a date tonight right? I don't want to impose."

TenTen sighed before she smiled and patted him on the cheek, earning a confused look. She giggled and opened her door before turning back to him.

"I was talking about you doofus. Now go home and get ready. Take a shower and put on some nice clothes. Remember, it's your turn to pick where we eat. Now get going."

Naruto stood stock-still for a moment before ambling off in the direction of his apartment. It suddenly hit him what all she had said.

'Wait a minute. She said I have a nice ass, and I smell nice. She said I'm _perfect_. Maybe I have an actual shot with her after all.'

He shot off toward his house, already wondering what he should wear to catch her eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura had been meandering through the streets for a while now, aimlessly walking to nowhere. Her thoughts kept going back to all the times she and Naruto had been together, how they had laughed, how they had trained together. Of course there weren't very many memories like that. Most of the times she could recall involved her hitting or insulting Naruto for berating Sasuke or offering to fight Sasuke. She soon found herself outside his apartment building. She couldn't think of a reason for why she was there, other than the knowledge that whenever she was down Naruto would comfort her. Taking a deep breath, she walked up the stairs to his apartment and knocked on the door.

"Naruto? It's me, Sakura. Can I come in?"

Silence.

"Naruto, I know you can here me. I just want to talk for a bit."

Still silence. Sakura began to get a little pissy.

"Naruto, open the damned door. I want to talk to you now."

She was just about to slam her hand into the door when she felt the floor shake slightly and heard footsteps coming up the staircase.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you. I want you to stay with us."

"My mind's made up. All I need is Baa-chan's approval and I'm gone."

"Please Naruto, don't do this. I don't want to lose another friend."

"You're not going to go away are you?"

"Not until I convince you to stay."

"Whatever. Look I have to get ready for a date, so if you won't leave then come on in, but I'm leaving once I'm done."

Sakura followed him inside and stopped once just inside the door. She hadn't expected the place to look so…clean. It wasn't military clean but the kitchen counter shined and the floor was reflective. The living room was sparse, just a couch, an armchair, and a shelf full of scrolls. In the sole window she could see were a few potted plants in full bloom, really difficult ones to raise, or so Ino had told her. Naruto motioned to the couch and she sat down.

"Would you like something to drink? Water or a soda?"

She shook her head no. Naruto merely shrugged and began to walk toward his bathroom.

"I'm going to take a quick shower so feel free to explore if you want. Grab a scroll, read, whatever. I'll be out in a little bit."

Sakura sat on the couch until she heard the sound of running water. Standing up, she looked all around the room, finding nothing of particular interest; she crossed the floor to his bedroom and pushed the door open. She was surprised at the total lack of…anything…in the room. Naruto lived a very Spartan existence, only a bed, a dresser, and an end table with a rug at the end of the bed. What was on the end table was what caught her attention though. There were a few pictures that dominated the otherwise bare room. A picture of their team right after it was formed, a picture of Naruto, Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraiya at a hot spring, and a picture of Naruto with the Third Hokage when Naruto was a little boy. The thought that that was all he had was saddening.

She walked out of the room and went to the flowers. All of them were very pretty and a couple looked deadly. Her thoughts didn't stay long on the flowers though, when she went back to the pictures. She knew about the Kyuubi now and knew that Sasuke knew about it. Kakashi had known all along. Naruto had shouldered such a burden and yet, he always acted so aloof, so upbeat. And she had hated him for it. Even when he had come back from his trip with Jiraiya, she had gotten onto him for every little thing. She flopped back down on the couch and put her head in her hands. She had a lot to think about.

Naruto shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He felt a lot better, and then remembered what was waiting for him in his living room. He grimaced and wrapped the towel around his waist. Cursing himself for not remembering to bring his clothes in with him, he walked out into the room.

Sakura had not been paying attention to anything in particular when she heard the click of the bathroom door opening. She wasn't expecting a half naked Naruto clad only in a towel. Blushing furiously, she looked away quickly, thinking to herself that perhaps she should have paid attention to him when he was younger. Tanned skin, buff body, and without the headband his hair fell in a very sexy way. Naruto saw her blush and sighed inwardly. He didn't need this right now. Suddenly, he remembered that TenTen didn't say whether or not she wanted to dress formally or not. A quick cry of 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu' and a small toad appeared.

**Heya boss, how's it going? I'm Gamasuichi. Pleased to meet you.**

"Hello there Gamasuichi. I need you to run an errand for me if you will."

**Sure thing. Whatcha need?**

"I need you to go to TenTen's house and ask her what I should wear this evening. Can you do that for me?"

**Who the hell is TenTen?**

Naruto sighed and picked the toad up so that it was eye level with him.

"Tell me Suichi, can you sense my chakra?"

**Yeah…**

"So if you were lost you could find me again right?"

**Yeah but I don't know where you're going with this.**

"Tell me, do you like sweets?"

**Oh yeah I love sweets. Gamakichi says that his summoners always give him sweets.**

"Well if you do this for me I'll buy you two pounds of candy ok? But you have to make it back in under a half hour."

**But I don't know where this TenTen lives.**

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that. You might not like me after this, but I'll still buy you that candy."

**Ok that sounds goo…HEY WAIT!!!**

Naruto opened the window, calculated the trajectory needed since he could see TenTen's apartment from his window, and chucked the unsuspecting toad across Konoha, right through her window. Turning to a wide-eyed Sakura, he shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen was brushing her hair out when she heard a faint squealing getting louder and louder before a small object came hurtling through her window and landed on her bed. She immediately grabbed a kunai off her dresser and got into a defensive stance. She nearly fell over when the lump on her bed began to speak and it was cursing her man!

**Stupid summoners and their stupid errands. I swear I'm telling the chief when I get back. First time in the human world and I get this crap. Chucked halfway across a city and then I'm expected to make it back in a half hour. I don't even know who this TenTen chick is. Freaking moron of a summoner.**

TenTen watched curiously as the little toad ranted and raved about summoners before it hopped around and faced her. She cocked her head and leaned back against her dresser.

**Hey lady. You ever heard of a TenTen? I'm supposed to find her and ask her something.**

"I might know her. What do you have to ask her?"

**My so-called summoner asked me to ask her what she wanted him to wear tonight. And I have to be back in half an hour with her answer or I don't get any candy.**

"Oh you poor thing. Who's your summoner?"

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

TenTen tried to stifle her laughter but couldn't do it since the poor little thing was so downtrodden that it might not get some candy. Gamasuichi looked very irritated at her and hopped off the bed.

**Well if you're not going to help then I'll be on my way. Stupid humans…**

TenTen caught her breath enough to snatch the toad off the floor and nearly died laughing again when it puffed itself up with indignation.

"No, no, I'm TenTen. So Naruto threw you across Konoha to ask me what I want him ot wear huh? That sounds like him."

**So what? He your boyfriend or something?**

TenTen blushed heavily.

"Well it's nothing official yet, but I'd like that very much. I think we need to go out a few more times before that happens though."

**Uh huh. Sure. So what do you want him to wear?**

"Um, I was just going casual. Nothing fancy. Can you tell him that? I'll add a pound of candy to whatever he's giving you."

Gamasuichi thought for a moment. If these two always summoned him to deliver their messages then he'd get a TON of candy. It was worth it to get thrown across a city. And if he learned how to get from here to there, then he wouldn't have to be thrown anymore. Yeah, this would definitely work out.

**Sure, I'd love to. I'll leave right now.**

Gamasuichi hopped out of her arms, onto the bed, and out the window. She leaned out and watched as the lively little toad sprang away to return to Naruto. She giggled and continued with her hair. A soul mate like Naruto was definitely interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had settled down into his chair, still clad only in his towel and had listened as Sakura gave her argument for why he should stay. She had swore that she and Kakashi would change and would be better friends if only he wouldn't leave. In reality, he knew that would never happen. Kakashi would always be a perverted slacker and Sakura would always be an obsessed bitch.

"Look Sakura my mind is made up. Unless Tsunade tells me that I can't leave, I'm gone. And if that happens, as soon as I can rise in the ranks, I'm still leaving. If she says I can't leave, she's just postponing the inevitable. End of story."

Sakura stood and her eyes told the story. Tears were welling up at the corners of her eyes and her teeth were grinding. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so mad. Her hands had balled into fists so hard that she was drawing blood.

"Well fine. Forget it then. If you can't see past the past then I have no further reason to try to be your friend. I hope you do get transferred. You don't want to save Sasuke anyway."

She slammed the door so hard that Naruto thought it would fall off the hinges. After checking that it was still operable, he flopped back down in his chair and looked at the clock. Gamasuichi only had five minutes left. He sighed and tilted his head back. He only had an hour left before he had to pick up TenTen and even if the little toad didn't make it back in time, he'd buy him the candy to make up for throwing him across town. He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of something slapping against his door. Padding over, he opened the door to find a huffing and puffing Gamasuichi.

**I…I made it. Do you have some water? I'm a little parched.**

Naruto nodded and picked the winded toad up and sat him on the counter before putting some water in a sake dish. Gamasuichi slurped it down quickly and caught his breath.

**So…did I make it in time?**

"Absolutely. You made it with two minutes to spare. Now what did she say?"

**She said dress casual. When do I get the candy?**

"I'll summon you tomorrow after I go to the store. I promised you two pounds correct?"

An affirmative nod was his answer.

"Two pounds it is then. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

With a nod and a wave, Gamasuichi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto chuckled to himself. He always managed to find the most interesting summons. Running to his room, he began to get dressed. Even in casual clothing, he wanted to knock TenTen for a loop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen sat on her couch in the living room, wondering how their date would go tonight. She giggled when she thought of the little toad who had been flung through her window. That was so Naruto. She owed that little toad a pound of candy and it had been worth it. She'd have something to tell Lee, Neji, and Gai tomorrow at least. It wasn't every night someone had a summon hurled across town and into their bedroom. She snickered again. Naruto was probably the only person in the world with balls big enough to be mean to his summons like that. Even Orochimaru feared his boss summon. Naruto seemed to just not care. It was a good thing that GamaBunta liked Naruto or he'd have been dead a long time ago. She glanced at the clock. Only fifteen more minutes.

Naruto walked briskly to his destination. He had a good feeling about tonight. Since his little altercation with Sakura was earlier, he wouldn't have to put up with her again. This put him in a decidedly good mood. Just once he'd like some time with TenTen that wasn't interrupted by a teammate or curious friend. Pausing at her door, he straightened the none existent wrinkles out of his clothes and knocked three times on the door.

TenTen was off her couch before the second knock came. She just couldn't wait to see him again. She opened the door and gave him an appraising glance, up and down. She preferred him in more formal clothing, it just brought out something regal about him. Seeing him in a pair of baggy black pants and a white shirt with a black leather jacket was a good substitute though. She had a smirk on her face as she watched him look at her up and down. It felt good to be appreciated.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the girl in front of him. It was a good thing that she wasn't allowed to wear that when they trained or he'd never get anything done. Clad in a black tank top and a blue skirt that came down to just a few inches above her knees, TenTen was dressed to kill. It was hard to keep his eyes off her and he knew that other guys would have that problem as well. The mere thought that others would be ogling her made his blood boil, but he couldn't tell her to change into something else. It just wouldn't do. She ushered him in and he closed the door.

TenTen was trying hard not to giggle at his obvious attraction to her. If only she'd noticed the boy sooner she could have gotten in a few more years of teasing. She settled for walking in front of him on her way to the living room while sashaying her hips in a sensual manner. It was getting very hard for Naruto to keep his mind on the date and not TenTen's ass. Gulping and trying to keep his eyes on the back of her head, he followed her obediently to her living room. TenTen sat him down on the couch again and told him she'd be back in a minute. Naruto decided to get in a little training and calm himself at the same time. Slipping his shoes off, he walked up the wall and sat down on the ceiling in the lotus position. Taking deep breaths he began to calm himself down.

TenTen had only gone to her room to retrieve her necklace and put on a little lipstick but thought that letting him calm down would be a good thing. She sat down on her bed and flipped through a kunai magazine for a few minutes before standing and straightening her skirt back out. Figuring she'd made him wait long enough, she crept back to the living room. Last time he had turned the tables on her. This time she'd get him for sure.

Poking her head around the corner, she couldn't help but smile. Naruto had his eyes closed while he meditated and wasn't particularly paying any attention to his surroundings. She thanked her landlords for her low ceilings and tiptoed as quietly as possible until she was face to face with him. His hair hung limp and she had an almost irresistible urge to reach out and run her fingers through it, but that would ruin the surprise. Instead she puckered her lips and kissed him.

Naruto's eyes flew open and his eyes darted around, but he settled down when he realized it was TenTen. Deciding it was better not to struggle he leaned into the kiss until she pulled away. Since he was already looking down, he couldn't help but notice that her breasts were very prominent in that tank top. Being able to look down her shirt wasn't helping his concentration any either. TenTen noticed where his gaze was and looked down at her breasts before smirking and looking him in his eye.

"Like what you see? Or would you prefer a better view?"

That did it. He lost concentration and fell to the floor with a thud. He groaned and sat up while rubbing his head, trying to ignore a giggling TenTen. Grumbling about seductive witches, he accepted her hand up and slipped his shoes back on. TenTen slipped on her sandals and they left for their supper. Deciding that ramen wouldn't be good dinner fare for a date, he chose a local barbeque joint that Chouji had said was quite good. Hopefully Chouji himself wouldn't be there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once their orders were placed, TenTen decided to tease her date for a little bit.

"So tell me, Naruto, why did you throw poor Gamasuichi across town?"

"Um, I didn't know what you wanted me to wear so I did the only thing I could think of. I kind of had a guest at the moment so I couldn't leave."

"Oh? Who?"

"Sakura."

TenTen's cheery visage vanished immediately. That little pink haired bitch wasn't trying to mess things up for her already was she? Naruto had been putting his newfound intelligence to good use however and saw the change in TenTen's attitude. Guessing correctly that she was jealous, he nipped it in the bud.

"Don't worry TenTen, I don't see Sakura like that anymore. She came over to try to convince me not to leave the team."

TenTen was startled out of her thoughts of maiming Sakura when she heard that.

"Why would you leave your team Naruto? That doesn't make sense."

"I don't see eye to eye with them anymore about Sasuke and I know it'll cause problems down the line. I'm just trying to head it off."

"Well, ok, but I think you're making a mistake. You don't have any experience working with anyone else and besides that you're still a genin. You've already been on more dangerous missions than any genin in history has. Why mess with a good formula?"

"I don't know. I just think this is the best way out."

Sensing that the mood had shifted, she thought a change of pace was necessary.

"Let's talk about something else. Hey, let me tell you what Lee did to Neji today…"

Supper came and went without any more incident. Naruto and TenTen found themselves once again walking by the river. He felt her shiver and took his jacket off, placing it around her shoulders. She snuggled into the jacket as much as she could and grabbed his arm, putting it around her shoulders. Surprised by her abruptness, he nonetheless gave in easily and the two continued to walk for what seemed like ever. Unlike Naruto, who had an endless supply of energy, TenTen got tired before long. That training session earlier that day had worn her out. She let out a cute yawn and smacked her lips.

"Tonight was another wonderful date Naruto, but I need to get home to sleep and so do you. We have a hard training session ahead of us tomorrow and you'll need all the energy you can get. Now how about scooping me up and taking me home?"

Naruto grinned at his date and scratched the back of his head.

"If I didn't know any better TenTen, I'd say that you actually enjoyed being toted around by me. You certainly seem to demand it a lot."

Half asleep already, she nudged him and he scooped her up. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, it's nice. You're warm…"

And like that she was out like a light. Naruto smiled down at her and took off toward her house. Once there, he didn't bother to wake her, instead creating a Kage Bunshin to fish her keys out of her pockets and unlock the door. The clone closed the door and poofed out of existence while Naruto carried her to her bedroom. He hadn't expected everything to be so…pink.

TenTen was a girl at heart after all and absolutely adored the color pink. Tomboyishness only went so far after all. He smirked at this little bit of knowledge and filed it away. Perhaps he'd buy her something pink just to see if she'd squeal with delight. For the moment though he had a sleepy girl to put to bed. He sighed to himself, he shouldn't have dismissed the clone just yet. Summoning another, he had it take off her sandals and pull the covers back. Its task done he dismissed it.

He set TenTen down as gently as possible and couldn't help but chuckle when she whined cutely at the lack of warmth. He decided she could keep the jacket after she snuggled into it more as he pulled the covers over her. A ghost of a smile was on her face as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. It was more than a hug, but he'd found her to be an affectionate person in recent times and thought it appropriate. Seeing that she was tucked in properly, he exited her abode and made his way home, his heart light as a feather. He never heard the mumbles in her sleep as he left the room.

"Mmmm…night…Nar..to…love…you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrived home and literally flew up the stairs. He hadn't felt this good since the last date with her. He hummed a tuneless song and opened his door to find Sanosuke, standing with his arms behind his back and a smile on his face.

"Hello Naruto. I assume you've been well?"

'Cripes, and I was just about to go to bed.'

Oh well, sleep was for the weak anyway…


	8. Chapter 8

And here's Chapter 8. I like this one. Lot's of comedy goodness. I've noticed I'm better at humor than I am at action so I try to stick to what I know. Doesn't mean I don't try to challenge myself. By the way, if anyone's looking to challenge themselves, I mean _really_ challenge themselves, try writing four totally different stories, taking different directions in each one. Now that's a damn challenge and I enjoy it every time I sit down to type. Now tack on the challenge of updating each story at least once a week and making sure there is minimal grammatical error and that everything is coherent. Wouldn't be possible without you guys though. You drive me to succeed. Readers, reviewers, thank you.

And remember to check out my profile page for a poll and my new story **An Uzumaki Amongst the Dunes.** Peace.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Naruto sighed and flopped onto the couch. He'd been able to get away with having the chains on his arm as long as he wore his jacket, but hadn't had that luxury when TenTen decided that she was cold. He looked at Sanosuke and waved his hand in a circular motion, wishing for the angel to continue. The brown haired man cocked an eyebrow and shifted on his feet. Naruto groaned and stood again.

"Ok, ok, why are you here?"

"Why Naruto, I'm hurt. No hello? No how you doing? Tsk, tsk, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Well, I'm not. Now come on, let's get this over with, I have to meet TenTen in the morning."

"Ah, training again? That girl is a slave driver."

"Yeah, she is. But she helps me at least. It's more than I can say for others."

"Be that as it may, we have something else to discuss. Namely those chains on your arms. Do you know how you got them?"

"Well, I had another weird dream. I was talking to Kyuubi and I broke the chains around our ankles, tying him back up with strands of my hair. I said that no matter what we were tied with, my will power was the thing that held him back. Then I woke up as I was staring at the glowing chains in that murky sewer water. In the real world, I had these on. I can't seem to get them off though."

"Tell me, do you know what the purpose of those chains are?"

"Well, TenTen showed me how to use them as a defensive thing. That was pretty cool. Other than that, no. I've had some ideas for offensive capabilities, but I can't get the damn things off."

"Get your hammer and come with me."

"What, why?"

Sanosuke turned his head and glared at the blonde.

"Haven't you learned yet that I don't do anything without a reason? Now get your hammer and follow me. We're going to the training grounds."

"Man I gotta train with TenTen tomorrow. If I'm not rested she'll kill me. Literally."

"I'll take care of that, now come on."

Naruto looked at him, not really trusting the angel fully. He was a likeable enough guy, but he had a prankster streak like Naruto. Shouldering his hammer, Naruto stalked off after the angel, who walked with his hands behind his back, in a manner similar to how someone Naruto used to know walked.

Once at the training grounds that he and TenTen now destroyed on a regular basis, Naruto let his hammer fall to the ground with a loud thud and a quake. Sanosuke sighed and turned to face his underling.

"Now then, I'll ask you again. What do you know about these chains?"

"I already told you what I know. I don't know anything else."

"You're not thinking again. This is a gift Naruto and all your gifts are connected to that hammer some way so far. Think, what can you do with that chain?"

Naruto sat down and leaned against the hammer. For some reason he always thought more clearly when it was nearby or in his hand. It calmed him and that was a welcome thing. Closing his eyes, he crossed his legs and clasped his hands together. He imagined himself on the battlefield, the chains around his arms, his hammer in his hand. He watched himself deflect kunai with the chains and knock people around with the hammer. But soon the enemy was standing out of range and he couldn't get close enough without leaving himself open. What could he do to get them?

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the angel in front of him, who stood watching with bright eyes. It was always fun watching someone come to a realization themselves. That face they made when it finally came to them was always so funny.

"What if…what if I attached the chain to the hammer's handle and swung it?"

Sanosuke smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Let's give it a shot."

Naruto stood and grabbed the hammer with his right hand. He glanced back and forth from the end of the handle to the last link of the chain and turned a sheepish grin to Sanosuke.

"Ok, give me a hint. How do I attach this thing?"

"Just push your chakra into both and they'll connect."

Naruto closed his eyes again and concentrated on shoving chakra into the two items. The hammer readily accepted it, but each individual link had to be charged and though it didn't take much, there were many of them to fill. His eyes sprung open and he watched as the chain began to unravel and the end link attached itself to the end of the hammer's handle. Sanosuke's grin threatened to break his face as he watched Naruto's jaw drop in awe.

"That's so awesome. Now let's see. Think outside the box. What to do, what to do? Ah, I know!"

Naruto looked at a boulder across the clearing and concentrated on it. Holding the hammer over his head he began to twirl it by the chain until it was a veritable propeller. This would make a good defense as well. Sizing up the boulder, he let the hammer fly and watched his arms with interest. The chains never seized his skin; they just unraveled and followed the hammer. Satisfied that the chains weren't dangerous, he watched as the hammer impacted with the boulder, splitting it in twain.

He left the slightly glowing chain and hammer lie on the ground as he turned back to Sanosuke.

"So? Not bad huh?"

"Indeed, very impressive. Now how do you propose you get it back? You can't very well leave it there, otherwise you'll be vulnerable."

"Actually I was hoping you'd tell me something. If these things are imbued with my chakra, can I control them independently of the hammer? Kind of like Gaara's sand?"

"You could try it. First try to get the hammer back. Recall the chain mentally and see what happens."

Naruto nodded and concentrated. He willed the hammer to return over and over. His eyes widened exponentially when the chain came flying back, the links winding over his arms over and over before the hammer was back in his hands with a loud slap of metal against flesh. Sanosuke clapped the boy on the back and nodded his approval.

"Very good Naruto. Now detach the hammer and try your other idea."

"How? Just take back the chakra in it?"

"Yep. Easy as that."

Naruto nodded and pulled his chakra back. The hammer's faint glow receded and the chain fell limp from its end before wrapping around Naruto's forearm again. He cocked his head and sat the hammer down. Concentrating he watched as the chains unraveled from both wrists and began to float in the air, winding and twisting through the air like a serpent. Deciding to see what happened Naruto commanded them to attack Sanosuke.

The angel had been standing a few feet away from the jinchuuriki, watching happily as his latest gift began to manifest itself quite usefully. The smile quickly left his face however, when the chains seemed to perk up in midair and turn their attention to him. Quick as lightning, the chains were after him as he flipped and dodged as artfully as a man wearing a robe could. The few times he had a second to breathe, he cut his eyes to Naruto and saw the boy had a smirk on his face. Well, he'd teach the cocky little brat a thing or two.

Naruto's smirk quickly left his face when the angel darted toward him and began to punch and kick with vigor. Naruto blocked with his arms and shins and tried to command the chains to strike Sanosuke at the same time. The results were mixed. He couldn't concentrate hard enough if he was blocking to make a counterattack and by the time he could, Sanosuke had ducked around to another vantage point and was striking him there. Growling in frustration, Naruto flung his left hand out to grab the angel and the chain around his left arm, rose and followed the strike. Realizing what he had done, Naruto jumped back several feet and began to wave his hands like a conductor, as Sanosuke ducked and dodged around the chains like a ballet dancer.

The angel kept dodging, testing the boy's ability with the links until it began to get a little too dangerous. Being an angel, he didn't have to worry about death, but since he had a physical body, things like that still hurt. Those kunai Naruto and TenTen had impaled him with had hurt badly, but he'd only grunted to make it seem as if they were an annoyance. The knowledge that you can't die except by the hand of Kami is a reassuring thing. Sanosuke quickly flipped out of range of the chains as they ground against one another, making a screeching sound as if they were angry their prey got away.

"All right, that's enough."

Naruto quickly willed the chains to return and they wrapped around his arms quickly. He stood and waved his arms around, checking that the chains were secure, before pulling the chakra out of the links. He let out a breath and smiled at Sanosuke.

"Well? Whattaya think?"

"I think you need a little more work. I want you to practice all night tonight on making the chains bend to your will until it becomes second nature. Making gestures with your hands seems to make the chains flow more easily, but I would like to see them work almost independently like your friend Gaara's sand. Do you think you can do that?"

"I don't know. I'll try I guess. But you want me to work all night and I have to meet TenTen here tomorrow. How am I going to practice if I'm dead tired?"

Sanosuke sighed and stepped up in front of Naruto.

"I'm an angel you stupid boy. If I don't want you to sleep for a full day then you won't sleep for a full day. In fact, I'll make it so you won't fall asleep until midnight tomorrow."

Before Naruto could protest, Sanosuke raised his hands and slapped Naruto on both sides of his head. The blonde scowled and cursed at the angel who took a step back with a smirk.

"Dammit why does everything you do to me end with me getting hit? Was that really necessary?"

"The touching of the head to negate your need for sleep? Yes. The slaps upside the head? No, that was just for fun. Now get to work."

Sanosuke disappeared before Naruto could send his chains at him again, laughing to himself as the boy cursed and swore like a sailor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen yawned and sat up in her bed, she hadn't slept that good in quite some time. The pleasant odor that permeated in the air had helped immensely. It was soothing and comforting, something she was not used to. Stretching her arms, she felt something slide off her shoulders and turned slightly to see what it was. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Naruto's jacket. She smiled and laid down, cuddling the jacket against her cheek before sitting up, red-faced, and looked around the room. Good thing no one was around to see that little tidbit. She swung her legs off the bed and shivered when her bare feet hit the cold floor. Deciding that a shower was in order, she bounced into the bathroom and turned the tap.

As she washed and her brain began to kick on, her thoughts turned back to the night before. It had been so much fun and they hadn't done anything special. Yet it was the little things Naruto did that made her feel like a queen. Pulling her chair out for her, letting her wear his jacket, carrying her home in his arms. She sighed when she thought about that. He'd even been kind enough to tuck her in and leave like a true gentleman. And that warmth that he emitted was so…lovely. It was intoxicating. That was the true reason she wanted him to carry her all the time. Well, that and it made her feel…protected. Being a kunoichi was tough. You had to be tough as nails and hardly ever got to show your sensitive side. Being an abrasive bitch like Ino or Sakura was not an exception.

Walking out of her shower with a towel around her body and a towel on her head, she was rubbing furiously at her head when a shock of white caught her eyes and she looked up into the amused eyes of Sanosuke. She shrieked and began to pelt him with anything that wasn't nailed down. He good-naturedly dodged everything, catching the things that could be damaging to her apartment and setting them on her bed until she calmed down enough to speak to him.

"What the fuck are you doing in my apartment? You can't just appear whenever you want angel. And I know you knew I was in the shower."

"Well, yes, but I didn't expect you to come out nearly nude. You're very well toned by the way."

"SHUT UP! Don't talk about me like that or I'll tell Naruto. He hates perverts."

Sanosuke threw his head back and laughed heartily.

"My dear, that boy is a hypocrite of the highest order. And I'm not a pervert, I just wanted to let you know something and then I'm gone."

"And that would be?"

"Now don't be angry with me, but I have Naruto at the training grounds right now working on those chains of his. Don't worry; he'll still be fresh as a daisy for you this morning. At midnight though he'll pass out at whatever spot he's at, so you might want to make sure he's in bed by then. I'm sure he'll forget that detail."

"Training with the chains? What's he doing?"

"Tsk, tsk. Better for you to find out on your own. It'll be more fun that way."

"Fine, whatever. Just leave so I can get dressed."

She walked past Sanosuke and crossed the room to her closet, standing on her tiptoes to reach the top shelf. The towel shifted ever so slightly and a wide grin shifted onto Sanosuke's face before he disappeared.

"Nice ass TenTen. Naruto would approve."

She whipped around, eyes blazing and teeth bared, with kunai in hand, only to find he was gone. She shook with unbridled fury.

"FUCKING PERVERTED ANGEL!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she walked through the streets, she tugged Naruto's jacket closer to herself. It was slightly windy and the warmth it provided was welcome. Her thoughts returned to what the angel had told her about Naruto training all night and her hand unconsciously went to the hilt of her katana. If Naruto was worn out, they wouldn't be able to practice and that meant she'd have to work with Lee, Gai, and Neji. She perked up when she had a moment of brilliance. If Naruto was too tired to work out, then she'd bring him along with her and make him suffer through the hugging bouts as well. Misery loves company.

As she cropped the hill to their training ground, she saw Naruto sitting cross-legged on the ground, his arms in his lap, leaning against his hammer while the chains whipped and entwined around him. She cautiously crept forward, her hand on the hilt of her sword as it slid from her back. When she was within ten feet of him, she saw his nose twitch and the chains snapped to attention, swiveling to face her, as if the links on the ends saw her. She slid one foot forward and leapt for him.

Instead of rolling away or blocking however, she found herself fighting against the chains. Their strength was incredible and they seemed to move of their own accord. She eyed them carefully and thrust the blade at Naruto's head. One of the chains wrapped around the sword and pulled it from her hand, before thrusting it into the ground behind him. The chains then continued their dance around him, rubbing against each other every now and then, creating that horrible screeching sound.

TenTen sighed and sat down in front of her soul mate. He appeared to be sleeping or in a trance and she wondered how someone could get so good at something in one night. She waved a hand in front of his face to see if he was really out of it.

"Good morning TenTen. That wasn't nice, trying to stab me you know."

TenTen blushed and fiddled with one of the buns on her head.

"Well I was just testing you. Yeah that's it. I wanted to see what you could do. That's very impressive by the way."

"Thanks. Hey let me show you another trick it can do."

She watched with great interest as the hammer behind him began to glow slightly and the chains on his left arm quickly wrapped themselves around his arm again, while the chains on the right connected to the hammer. She whistled appreciatively.

"Wait, that isn't the trick."

She cocked an eyebrow and her jaw dropped when the hammer and chain lifted into the air and began to whirl around like a propeller. It shot off over her head and she turned just in time to see it obliterate a tree not far away. Naruto opened his eyes to see a very shocked girl and chuckled while reaching out and pushing her jaw back into place.

"Now now, we don't want you catching flies do we? So, what do you think?"

TenTen looked back at the hammer and watched in awe, as it seemed to float and came to rest behind Naruto again, the chain disengaging itself and wrapping back around his arm again.

"That's pretty damn cool. Can it do anything else?"

Naruto grinned and the chain around his left arm shot out and wrapped around her, lifting her into the air as she shrieked in indignity before being settled gently into his lap. She flushed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Jerk."

"What? I thought you'd like the ride. I don't have to actually carry you anymore now. I can have my hands free too."

"I'd prefer you actually carry me."

"Oh why's that?"

TenTen merely wrapped her arms around his back and nuzzled against him. Naruto stiffened and began to perspire.

"Um TenTen? What are you doing?"

"Shut up dummy. I'm enjoying the silence and besides, it's chilly and you're warm."

"Ok, but why are you enjoying the silence?"

TenTen grinned up evilly at him and he closed his eyes, waiting for the proclamation that would end his short life.

"Because in a little while you're coming with me to train with Gai, Lee, and Neji. And you're going to do it like a good little boy. Got it?"

Naruto sighed and leaned against his hammer again, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of her against him.

"Fine. But I'm taking my jacket back when we get there."

TenTen never opened her eyes.

"Not on your life buster."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as TenTen drug him along. They had to cross through Konoha to get to her regular training grounds with Team Gai and he really wasn't looking forward to it. Alone, Lee and Neji were cool guys, but around Gai, Lee was a self-destructive maniac and Neji was a sullen asshole. Suddenly he remembered his promise to Gamasuichi and pulled TenTen into a candy store.

"What the hell are we in here for?"

"I promised Gamasuichi that I'd buy him two pounds of candy if he'd help us. Now help me pick out some candy."

"I gotta buy him a pound too. That little toad isn't ever gonna eat all of it."

"I'm sure I'll be suckered into summoning some of his buddies so that they can eat it all. I don't think he can take it back with him, but I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure he can't handle three pounds of candy though by himself."

TenTen laughed and they made their purchase. Now three pounds of candy doesn't sound like much until you add in the sugar content and Naruto really didn't want to explain to GamaBunta why a bunch of young toads were so damn hyperactive. He slung the bag of candy over his shoulder and walked beside the brown haired girl to her training ground. As it came into view he saw two green blobs and a white blob. One green blob was pumping his hands in the air, while the other did pushups. The white blob appeared to be meditating. Naruto cringed at what was coming and began to count down.

'Three, two, on…'

"AH TENTEN!! HOW WONDERFUL OF YOU TO JOIN US ON THIS MOST YOUTHFUL MORNING!! COME, AND I WILL SHOW YOU ALL HOW TO MAINTAIN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!! LOOK, IT IS NARUTO, COME TO SHOW US HOW HOT HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN!! GOOD MORNING NARUTO!!"

"WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN? I DON'T THINK WESTERN KONOHA HEARD YOU YET!!"

"Um, TenTen, you're kind of yelling too."

"Stuff it Naruto."

Gai suddenly appeared before them, his teeth shining in the morning sun.

"Ah TenTen, I am sorry that my youthful greeting was so boisterous. Allow me to apologize by showing you a new way to throw kunai with your toes. Lee will be your target as his punishment for being too loud."

Naruto stood by and watched as the familiar scene unfolded. Gai volunteered Lee for something outrageous, Lee thanked him while crying, and the two fell into their man-hug. Leaving TenTen to her personal hell, he crossed the grounds and sat by Neji.

"Morning Neji."

Neji cracked an eye open and gave a small smile to his friend.

"Good morning Naruto. What's with the chains?"

Naruto's grin threatened to break his face as he crossed his legs.

"I'll show you in a second. Let me get the attention of the spandex brigade. Hey TenTen! Bring the tear monkeys over here and I'll show them my new technique."

TenTen hauled the two over by the seats of their pants as they ranted about how youthful Naruto was for showing them his new technique. Naruto chuckled as he watched Neji massage his temples. As annoying as Gai and Lee were, they were two of the best people in the world and he knew that TenTen and Neji wouldn't trade them for anything. Well, Neji would for a moment's peace and TenTen might for a new kunai…

"Ok guys, check this out. Watch the chains and then watch the hammer. Neji, you might want to stand by them."

Neji stood and moved beside TenTen, apparently a little too close since she shifted to the side. Naruto shut his eyes and concentrated chakra into the chains. The four watched as the chains unwound themselves and began to wind around him, making that horrible screeching noise. He cracked an eye open and smirked at the three guys faces. TenTen had a smile on her face as she pulled his jacket around her again.

'Oh yeah, my man is cool.'

Naruto cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at Neji even as his smirk turned into an evil grin. Neji saw the look and his eyes shot open before he dove to the side, while activating his Byakugan. He quickly rolled to his feet and assumed his stance. Lee and Gai were assaulted by the other chain and the three began a dance as Naruto began to herd them together, causing Lee and Gai to stumble over each other and Neji to contort into ways he didn't know to avoid them. After several minutes, Naruto got bored and brought the chains back, to the relief of Neji and the shouts of joy from Lee and Gai.

"YOSH! THAT IS A VERY USEFUL TECHNIQUE NARUTO! MIGHT I REQUEST THAT YOU TRAIN WITH US AND TRY TO HIT LEE AND I AS WE DODGE!"

Never one to pass up an opportunity to get better, Naruto shrugged and grinned at the Dynamic Duo.

"Sure, but before you agree I have one more thing to show you."

Everyone leaned in and watched as his hammer glowed and the chain attached itself to the end of the handle, before lifting into the air and spinning round and round. Eyes widened when it decimated a tree behind him and promptly returned before the chains wound around his arms again and Naruto leaned back against the hammer. Neji was awestruck as he deactivated his Byakugan.

"That was most impressive Naruto. So little chakra was used to control them and yet it was a devastating attack. Most impressive indeed."

Gai nodded his head as he struck a contemplative pose.

"Yes, that was indeed a powerful attack. I hope that you will take Lee and I up on our offer. You seem to have to concentrate a lot to make it work. If Lee and I are attacking you while you attempt to control it, perhaps it will become like second nature and you can perform jutsus while doing it eventually."

Lee and Naruto nodded their heads in unison.

"That sounds like a very good idea Gai-sensei. But I'll just watch you guys train today, I was up all night working. Besides, I have to pay a friend a debt today and so does TenTen."

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about him. Call him out now and we'll get that over with."

Naruto made the necessary seals and Gamasuichi appeared before them again.

**Heya Boss. You got the goods?**

"Sure do Suichi. You know this is a lot of candy right? Would you like me to call any of your friends to help you eat it?"

**Yeah that sounds like fun. We little toads hardly ever get to come out here so it'll be like a day off. Hey, where's the cute babe? She owes me a pound too.**

"I'm right behind you. Here's your candy, and thank you again Suichi. Now I've gotta go train. Naruto, I'll be back later. Hold my jacket."

Naruto scowled and took what she handed him.

"I believe this is my jacket."

TenTen winked at him and sauntered off.

"Not anymore it isn't. I called dibs."

Naruto looked down at Suichi and chuckled.

"It's too bad. I really liked that jacket."

**Hey she's worth it. Now then, call out some of my buddies.**

"Any ones in particular?"

**Nah, just think that you want a few toads and some will appear. Just make sure they're all roughly my size. I'm friends with everybody my size.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen returned to Naruto's side roughly at lunchtime to find him happily chatting with several small toads as they consumed mass quantities of candy. Suichi looked up at her as she approached and waved at her with a webbed foot.

**Hey there TenTen. Thanks for the candy. The guys all love it.**

A small brown toad coughed and glared at Gamasuichi.

**Oh yeah and the girls love it too. Heh heh.**

TenTen smiled and patted the female toad on the head and sat down, leaning against Naruto. He smiled at her and then wrinkled his nose.

"You stink."

Her response was to punch him as hard as she could in the shoulder.

"Asshole, I didn't complain about you this morning."

"That's because I smell like a rose garden after training. You're not getting this jacket back until you've showered."

"That's not fair."

"Them's the rules. I don't make 'em, I just enforce 'em."

"But you did make that up."

"It still stands."

As the two bantered back and forth, a messenger bird came and landed on the handle of the hammer. Naruto looked up and held out his finger. The bird hopped onto it and he pulled the tiny scroll before shooing it away. He quickly read it and groaned. TenTen picked up on that and frowned. She'd been wanting to spend the rest of the day with him.

"What's it say?"

"Baa-chan wants to talk to me about Kakashi and Sakura."

TenTen bashed him over the head and grabbed _her _jacket while he was distracted. He glowered at her while she glared back.

"Don't talk about Tsunade-sama like that."

Naruto sighed and stood up, swinging his hammer to his back. He told the toads to gather their candy, and once done, he dismissed them. He looked back at TenTen cradling her jacket and smiled.

"So dinner tonight?"

She smiled and stood beside him, giving him a quick hug.

"Sure, I'll wear my new jacket."

She left before he could retort. He watched her fade into the distance and sighed.

"It's my jacket damn it."


	9. Chapter 9

And here's Chaper 9. To answer a reviewer's question, yes, all my stories do have a plotline. I don't feel any need to rush into anything though. If you want a story that gives everything away in the first five chapters, go read someone else's work. I'm slow, I'm meticulous, and I put humor into every one of my stories. But I also tend to build up drama and that keeps people coming back. Action scenes and lemons aren't my thing, but I hope I make up for that in other aspects. And I'm still searching for an artist. Anyone want to volunteer to draw my Narutos? It's appreciated in advance. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...Scars.

CHAPTER NINE

Naruto was not looking forward to this conversation. He'd been taking into account what TenTen had told him and it was true that he had never trained or worked much with another team before. Team Kakashi, despite their differences, had teamwork down to an art form for the most part. It would be difficult to convince Tsunade to separate them with their success rate and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to now. Perhaps it would be best to just approach this like he did everything else in life, just grin and bear it. He'd put up with them for years, what could a few more matter? Hopefully his sanity would hold out before he just killed them outright.

He heard people whispering on the street and stopped to look at them. They seemed to be looking at him in fear and surprise. He couldn't figure out what the problem was until his chains screeched against each other. He looked up and saw them serpentining in the air. He had been so lost in thought that he had accidentally activated them by pushing chakra into them. His agitated state did nothing to curb their restlessness and he pulled the chakra out forcibly, causing the chains to wrap quickly back around his arms. He turned to the wide-eyed bystanders and gave them a foxy grin and a shrug before continuing on his way.

'Great. One more instance for them to hate me.'

Sighing to himself in defeat he continued on his way to the Hokage tower, to plead his case with Tsunade. He hoped that she'd at least give him a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Denied."

Naruto growled low and hung his head. The negotiations had not gone as planned. She had shot down every argument he had, never raising her voice. But before their talks even began she had asked him what the chains were for. When he told her what they could do, she had demanded a demonstration. Naruto had grinned and sent the chains into the air, snaking around her desk, opening the drawer, and getting out her bottle of sake. Tsunade had sat there with a dumbfounded look on her face before demanding her sake back. Thinking back, perhaps breaking her bottle against the wall had been a strike against him. Probably had been a bad idea.

Definitely was a bad idea.

It wasn't his fault the damn things seemed to be developing a mind of their own, kind of like his shadow clones. The more he used them and the less he had to actually command them, the more independent they became. Before TenTen had found him that morning, he had been using shadow clones to perfect his control over them. The results had been as she found him. He had to concentrate only when in battle really. This train of thoughts wasn't getting him anywhere at the moment however. He let out an aggravated breath and looked her in her eyes.

"Why?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers together. After Kakashi's little talk with her, she had been very dissatisfied with Team 7. She knew Naruto had every right to demand a transfer, but the team had too much of a success record to break them up. They were one of her better teams and they were missing an original member. Sai had proven a good replacement, when he wasn't playing double agent for her with Danzo. Or at least she hoped he was. The boy could very well be playing her against Danzo. It wasn't a comfortable position.

"Because the three of you make a good team. Add Sai into the mix and you're a great team. And with Kakashi and Yamato switching in and out of a leadership role, your team needs to be a cohesive unit. I'm sorry Naruto, I really am, but I can't afford to break up a team such as yours. Not with the track record you guys have. It's not very often you guys fail, glaring exceptions aside. I have to think about what is best for the village."

"What about a one time exception? Please Tsunade, I don't know how much longer I can take the two of them. I know I'm being hypocritical, since saving Sasuke was my main goal in life for quite a while, but we all have to grow up sometime. I just want to move on. The guy doesn't want to be saved and personally, I'm more than willing now to let him rot."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, her chin now on her hands.

"Naruto let me make this clear. I will not separate the three of you. I can't afford to. And if one of your missions states that you will take up a chance to find Sasuke, you will do it. You can grumble and gripe all you want but, as a soldier under my command, you will do as you are told. Understood?"

Naruto stood and bowed. He wasn't happy with this development although he was sure that the other two would be. He couldn't blame Tsunade for this, no matter how much he wanted to. Still, he asked for so little in this village, what was this one request?

"Hai, Hokage-_sama_. I understand crystal clear."

Tsunade's eyes widened when she heard the honorific and the tone. She couldn't remember the last time the boy had been so pissed and it was, in truth, frightening. Naruto's voice could reach terrifying levels just by sounding…normal. His usual bright demeanor made his seriousness all the more pronounced and the silver glow to his eyes didn't help a bit. Before she could say anything, he was out the door, off to do whatever.

Tsunade winced when she heard the door downstairs blow wide open. Actually, blown off its hinges would be a more accurate statement. Naruto, in his mental state and haste, had neglected to turn the knob and had pushed the door out into the street, sending citizens scurrying. She watched from the window as he stalked down the street, his chains once again entwining around him. No one, no matter how much they hated him, would bother him in that state. Her eyes drooped into sadness and she slumped into her chair.

Shizune had listened to the whole argument through the door. It wasn't hard since the two blondes were very vocal and she had to admit that she had sided with Naruto. However, Tsunade's arguments were valid as well and in the end, her master had done what was best for Konoha, no matter how much she disagreed. Shizune stepped into the room and poured her master a cup of tea in lieu of her broken sake bottle, which Tsunade was currently mourning.

"Lady Tsunade, why didn't you just let him transfer? You could have sent him to ANBU or something. He's not happy where he is."

Tsunade looked up at her assistant and bade her to close the door. She took a sip of tea and it calmed her slightly. Perhaps discussing the turn of events with Shizune would bring clarity to her own decisions.

"No matter how much he was right, I had to do what was best for the village. The village still puts the retrieval of the Uchiha on a very high priority to-do list and Kakashi's team has been tasked with that since they know him best. Naruto knows him well and since he's fought him repeatedly, he's the best for the team. I can't deny that and neither can you."

"No, but his happiness should be taken into consideration as well. He has a lot on his shoulders and he asks for so little. It seems he's procured a mature mindset at a very inopportune time."

"Yes it would seem so. My apprentice still hasn't let go of her childishness and Kakashi still pines for his ideal student. Want to know something?"

"Mmmm?"

"If Naruto had Sakura's control, I would have taken him as a student alongside Jiraiya. Enthusiasm and a willingness to learn such as his only come around once in a great while. He has no motivation to learning other than to get strong enough to protect everyone and he has no underlying motive. He has every reason to get stronger to destroy this village and yet bears them no malice. He's the perfect student, and I can't teach him anything. And yet, he can't learn anything."

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade sighed again and reached to refill her cup. She smiled when Shizune did it automatically. What would she ever do without her young counterpart?

"Naruto seems to have an inability to learn anything that isn't dangerous or outright forbidden. Look at the shadow clones. Look at the rasengan. Look at Kuchiyose. He doesn't have many techniques, but the ones he does possess are powerful. And he uses them to full effect. What would be a detriment to others is his greatest strength. Like Lee, he's taken a negative and turned it into a positive. And now he has that hammer and those chains. And those eyes…I nearly pissed myself when I looked into them. I hope they never turn pure silver."

"Why?"

"Because it's like looking into a mirror and all you see is your own ugliness and unfairness. It was like he was projecting his disappointment and pain into me."

"But Naruto would never do anything maliciously like that."

"No he wouldn't. But what if he didn't know he was doing it? It was kind of like the paralysis jutsu, except I had free reign to move. I just couldn't. Sadness and disappointment seemed to permeate the air. I just hope I made the right decision."

Shizune smiled and picked up the cups. Their discussion was over.

"I'm sure things will work out in the end. Naruto always has a way of turning things around."

"I hope you're right. Do me a favor please and send for Kakashi and Sakura. Since they got their way, I want to lay down a few ground rules to them."

Shizune nodded and made her way out of the office. There would surely be more shouting soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto only wanted one thing at the moment and that was TenTen. If she couldn't calm him down, no one could. He had searched everywhere for her and couldn't find her. It was infuriating. He'd eventually given up and stalked off to the training grounds with the intent to destroy an acre or two. It was there that TenTen found him, mindlessly attacking things with his chains.

She'd been quite put out that he had to go see the Hokage and secretly wished that he would get what he wanted. Seeing his state at the moment, she guesses correctly that the opposite had indeed happened. She had gone home and taken a shower so that when she did see him eventually, she wouldn't smell like a sweat sock factory. Not that she thought he actually minded. He just liked to tease her. Seeing him in the state he was in now frightened her and saddened her at the same time. It just wasn't natural for the bright and sunny blonde to be so distraught.

Naruto knew she was standing at the edge of the clearing and knew that his current frame of mind was keeping her from coming over. His chains were whipping everywhere and he had left his hammer in the middle of the clearing in favor of causing destruction with his hands. Tearing things apart with his fingers was always satisfying. He tried to calm himself down so that he could talk to her and his rage just grew. He was being childish but he couldn't help it. No, scratch that, he could help it, he just didn't care at the moment. He wanted to be childish and immature about the situation. Maybe for once, _someone_ would take pity on him and dote all over him. He'd forgotten who TenTen was however.

The more she watched him, the more pissed the weapons mistress got. It was obvious now that he was ignoring her, and there was nothing she hated more than being ignored. Neji did enough of that shit to her when she was younger and Naruto wasn't about to start now. With fury blazing in her eyes, she marched forward and grabbed the jinchuuriki by the shoulder, spinning him around so that he _had_ to look at her. The cold look in his eyes nearly startled her from her purpose, but she was too far gone to be beaten back by a look. She would not be ignored.

"What do you want TenTen? I'm kind of in a bad mood right now."

"I can see that dumbass. I'm here to get you out of your funk. Let's go do something."

"Not interested."

She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Excuse me? Not interested? Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"Please TenTen, just go away. I don't want to fight right now."

"Well too bloody bad. You've got a fight now. I hate being ignored Naruto and you know that. Now you're going to tell me what's wrong or I'm going to beat it out of you."

"Go. Away. Tenten. I don't want to talk right now."

She produced a sword from nowhere and began to circle him, sneering the whole while.

"I suggest you start talking then if you don't want to be cut to pieces. I'm tired of being told to go away by guys I like. I'm tired of being treated like dirt and I'm changing that with you. Now start talking."

"No."

She darted in and cut his shirt across the belly. The chains had been distracted by his anger and hadn't reacted in time. She immediately retreated outside of range and continued circling.

"Talk."

"No."

She darted in again and went to slash his shoulder only to be stopped by the chains. Having her sword blocked presented no problem as she let a few senbon fly and they hit him in the arm. He grunted and pulled them out.

"Just go away please. You already know what happened. I don't want to talk about it."

Her answer was to continue to hack away at him. Soon enough her weapon was knocked away and he retracted his chains and they began to brawl. Not fight, not spar, brawl. They just walked in and started throwing punches. Even Gai and Lee would have winced at the heavy thumps of fists on flesh. Not being in the best frame of mind proved disastrous for Naruto as she destroyed him. They were both beginning to tire, Naruto mentally and TenTen physically, when she swept his legs out from under him. He grabbed her waist on the way down and pulled her on top of him. They tussled for a few moments before she pinned his arms and glared at him. He returned the look with equal ferocity as she ground out the first words spoken in several minutes.

"Stupid idiot."

And out of the blue she had leaned down quickly and locked lips with him, making his eyes go wide before he returned the forceful kiss with equal fervor. They were both competitive by nature so soon a simple kissing contest became a full-blown make out session.

Somehow they had ended up rolling toward his hammer and Naruto had disengaged them both and pulled himself into a sitting position with TenTen half-sitting, half-laying in his lap. They were both bruised and battered, although his would go away soon enough. She just laid in his embrace as he ran his hands up and down her arms. The sensation was both relaxing and spine tingling. But he still hadn't answered her question.

"So? How did it go?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to speak at the moment, still not trusting his voice.

"I'm sure that Lady Tsunade had a good reason for not letting you transfer."

Naruto grunted. TenTen frowned.

"She's just looking out for what's best for you Naruto. You and the village. It's not like you've ever worked with another team before."

"Yes, I have. When we went to retrieve Sasuke the first time, we were a very good team and we'd never worked together before. Shikamaru makes an excellent troop leader."

"That's beside the point. You all worked well together because you had a common goal and it was a high priority mission. None of you wanted to disappoint yourselves or Shikamaru."

"Still…I just wanted to get away from those two."

TenTen sighed and shuffled against him more. How in the hell was the boy always so warm?

"It's for the best Naruto. Just do the missions you're assigned to do and when you get back, go your separate ways. You don't have to like them to do a mission. You didn't get along with Sasuke all those years ago and you did fine. Just continue on like normal."

She looked up to his face as he gazed down and she smiled at him.

"Besides, when you get back you've got me waiting for you. Isn't that reward enough?"

Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

"I guess it's an ok consolation prize."

"TenTen slugged him in the arm and turned around, huffing and crossing her arms.

"…jackass…"

Naruto laughed and pulled her against him. She didn't struggle, she liked the sensation too much.

"Aw, you like it. So, where we going tonight?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and Sakura had been summoned not long after Naruto left and they now stood in front of Tsunade wondering why they'd been called. Tsunade sat in her classic pose, chin on her folded hands, looking from one to the other. She, herself, was not particularly happy with her decision and seeing Naruto unhappy was not something she liked being the cause of. Besides, when that boy was unhappy, bad shit happened. It used to be pranks on a grand scale, but now…who knew what he'd do. She hardened her gaze, making the two flinch.

"I want you two to sit down and don't speak unless I direct you to."

Kakashi and Sakura nodded and sat in the chairs before her desk. Whatever was about to be said was important, and neither one wanted to get in trouble for insubordination. Tsunade sighed and began to rub her temples, trying to alleviate the growing pain.

"All right, look. I took your arguments into consideration and then I allowed Naruto to have a chance to persuade me. I've listened to both and I've come to a conclusion that your team will stay together."

Kakashi visibly relaxed in his seat and Sakura had a small smile on her face. At least their team would remain whole, even if one of the members was unwilling. Naruto was a vital part of the team and if he wasn't there, the whole thing might as well disband. Kakashi sat up straight again and coughed into his hand.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm happy that you agreed to keep our team together, but what did Naruto think of this? He seemed pretty upset with us last time we spoke with him."

"Naruto was not at all happy with the arrangements but he reluctantly agreed to stay on with you. Now then I wish to discuss your team's goals for the future."

Tsunade watched as the two stiffened again. She had neglected to mention that she had more or less forced Naruto to agree to this.

"I want you two to know that I agree with Naruto that Sasuke is no longer a top priority with Konoha. He is a missing nin and as such, he is a candidate for the Hunter Corps to chase after."

"But Tsunade-sama…"

"I said wait until I was finished! Ahem…as I was saying. Sasuke is no longer your top priority. Team 7 will continue their missions as one of my top frontline teams. With Naruto's skills in heavy combat and currently demolition, Kakashi's leadership and Sharingan, Sai's espionage, and Sakura's medic skills, you will carry out the missions I give you. You will not seek out the Uchiha unless directed otherwise. That is all. Clear?"

Kakashi and Sakura nodded grimly. They wanted to say more but with the mood Tsunade was in right now they knew that arguing would be futile and detrimental to their health. The two left without a backward glance and walked off together to celebrate their victory. Hopefully, their blonde teammate wouldn't be too sore about all this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Currently, said blonde was engrossed in conversation with TenTen at Ichiraku's. The two had forgone eating that evening and had opted for an early dinner and then retiring later to TenTen's apartment to watch a movie, or play a game, or whatever.

TenTen had been growing more and more impressed with Naruto as the days went on. Before his near death experience, he would have been slurping the noodles like there was no tomorrow. Now, he ate with dignity and it was a welcome change. She was beginning to think that the angel had not actually 'given Naruto cognitive thought' so much as opened his eyes to all the things that he did wrong. And she liked it.

Naruto was passing the time between idly chitchatting with his dinner companion and wondering at himself for eating so daintily. Well, daintily for him. He'd only consumed four bowls so far.

"Hey Naruto, what do you think about us?"

The blonde coughed on some noodles and slammed his fist into his chest. The scene was so comical, TenTen couldn't help but laugh. Once he'd caught his breath, Naruto turned shakily to her.

"What, what do you mean us? There is no us yet."

TenTen batted her eyelashes at him and turned back to her ramen. Best to let him stew over what she was offering.

"No, not yet. But there can be if you want…"

And she left that hanging there in the air. The rest of their dinner was quiet, save for Ayame talking animatedly to TenTen, and Teuchi picking on Naruto for not taking the bun haired girl up on her offer. Once they were both done, they walked to TenTen's apartment to continue their evening. The whole way, Naruto was in deep thought and TenTen was congratulating herself for getting his mind off his problems, if only for a little while. As soon as the door was closed TenTen dragged him into the living room and pushed him onto the couch and…walked out of the room, leaving a slightly confused Naruto.

TenTen immediately retreated to her bedroom and shut the door. What the hell was she doing? She was teasing the poor boy relentlessly. What if he took her up on her offer? She paused and thought for a moment on that and a smile crossed her face. Yes, what if he took her up on her offer indeed? What were the possible downsides to dating a really powerful, really handsome guy? Besides the fact that the entire village would ostracize her for having a relationship with the 'demon brat' there weren't really any. But ninjas were already a socially inept group, relying on each other for support. Not like she really cared what the civilian populace ever thought.

Naruto sat on the couch weighing his options. Their dinner had gone on for quite a while, in between talking to TenTen and chatting it up with the Ichirakus had taken up several hours worth of time. The father and daughter combo were simply pleasant people and anyone could lose time talking to them. Would going steady with TenTen be a good thing? Sure, they'd fooled around and made out, she was a huge tease, but dating her…he didn't want her to get hurt. It was bad enough the villagers didn't like him. He didn't want her to be pushed aside by society for having a relationship with him. But then again, if she wanted a relationship with him, she knew the risks involved. Yeah, he'd definitely go steady with her if that's what she wanted.

Naruto began to get bored waiting for TenTen to come out of her bedroom and so had summoned Gamasuichi for a game of Go. The little toad was fast becoming one of his favorite summons. Gamakichi was just too damned big now to fit into the tiny apartment so his younger relative would have to suffice. It was to this game that TenTen walked out.

TenTen had decided that she'd change into her night clothing, sweats and a tanktop. She saw that Naruto had pulled her coffee table out and was sitting in front of the couch with his legs crossed, while Suichi sat on the table, mulling over his move choices. She smiled and walked behind Naruto, sitting on the couch with him in between her legs. She didn't know how long she'd been in her bedroom, but it had been long enough for the two of them to get pretty far in a game. Wrapping her arms around Naruto's shoulders, she was greeted by a happy sigh.

"Take care of whatever you had in there?"

"For the most part. Whatcha doing"

"Losing to a frog."

**Toad.**

"Amphibian. I suck at this game. So, what's this about being my girlfriend?"

"I wanted to know what you think first."

Naruto shrugged and tried a pincer move on the little toad.

"You know who and what I am. You know the risks involved. If you want to be with me, I'd be honored. How are we going to let everyone know though?"

TenTen smiled as she slid down beside him put his face in her hands.

"I think we'll let them figure it out on their own."

She captured his lips in her own and had just begun to slip her tongue inside his mouth when her clock rang out and the boy slumped over on top of her. TenTen hefted his weight off her and cursed at the wretched instrument.

'Damn clock. You're truly against me aren't you? Oh well, we'll continue this in the morning.'

She left him lying on the floor and went to her nice comfy bed. Sanosuke had warned her he'd be out like a light. Why did it have to happen when she was making out with him though?

Gamasuichi sat on the table wondering what the hell happened. Deciding that his summoner and his girlfriend were the weirdest humans he'd ever met, he dismissed himself. He'd ask for his candy next time.


	10. Chapter 10

And here's Chapter 10. Thanks to all of you who've been reading all my stories, I appreciate your support. BHSD just passed the 100k hit mark and over 400 reviews. I'm pleasantly surprised by that. I hope you enjoy this chapter of BTHD. It's mostly a chap to swing into Naruto and TenTen's relationship. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...So Hot.

CHAPTER TEN

TenTen woke up to an unfamiliar smell in her house. The unfamiliar smell being quite appealing to her nose and making her mouth water. Her first thought was to wonder who in the hell had broken into her house and was cooking her breakfast when she suddenly remembered the blonde she had left passed out on her floor. A smile crossed her face as she stretched the kinks out of her arms and back. The boy wasn't even in a relationship with her twenty-four hours and she already had him trained to cook for her.

She swung her feet to the floor and barely suppressed a shriek when her toes touched the cold wooden floor. Leaping back onto the bed she shuffled back under the covers with a huff. It was too freaking cold and she hated cold floorboards. They were the bane of her morning existence. Poking her head back over the side, she glanced around for a pair of shoes, some socks, anything to provide her bare feet with a necessary buffer. An old pair of pink socks saved the day and she was off to the bathroom for her morning shower.

As the water cascaded down upon her and she washed out her unbunned hair, TenTen thought back to the night before. Even a simple evening with Naruto had been a blast, an experience that she was more than willing to repeat. Sure, she didn't get her make out session at the end to seal the deal, but she already knew what that would have been like. Just without a beat down before hand. She moaned as the warm water melted any tension away from her muscles and turned the spigot off. Time to see what her blonde haired angel had prepared for her.

Unbeknownst to TenTen, that same blonde haired angel was currently chatting it up with a familiar brown haired angel. Sanosuke had woken the boy up before dawn and was currently engaged in a most amusing conversation with said blonde.

"I'm telling you Sanosuke, I think she might be the one."

"Really? Whatever gave you that idea Naruto?"

"She's just so…perfect. I'm completely at ease with her. I'm…happy."

Sanosuke smiled at his young charge. He wouldn't confirm the boy's suspicions, but he'd prod him along to come up with conclusions on his own. It was definitely more fun that way.

"I admit, she is a very interesting girl. Very pretty too. I'm sure that has nothing to do with your decision."

Naruto blushed and continued cooking at the stove. He didn't look back at Sanosuke.

"That's a bonus, I'll admit. But TenTen's better than that. She's a complete package. Everything I've ever wanted in a woman and she throws a hell of a right hook. I think I'm in love…"

"Oh do you now? Are you sure? This isn't another Sakura type of crush?"

Naruto stared at the angel in disgust. How dare he insinuate that!

"Hell no. I actually feel something for TenTen. She's never hit me for something I didn't deserve. She never abuses me verbally for no reason at all. She's actually able to keep my ass in line pretty well. Yeah, I think I'm in love."

Sanosuke smiled at his young charge and felt TenTen getting out of the shower. Thinking it best to disappear before the girl caught him in her house again, he stood and slid the chair he had been sitting in back under the table.

"Well, congratulations if it's real Naruto. I hope the two of you are happy. I have to go now. Good luck."

Before Naruto could reply, the angel disappeared and not more than a few seconds later TenTen emerged from her bedroom. Naruto just stared. He'd never imagined she could look so good in the morning.

TenTen had decided to dress for the day after getting out of her shower. She had no team practice that day and no missions and after that episode with Tsunade yesterday, it was likely that Naruto didn't either. That meant, barring any unforeseen events, she had her brand spanking new boyfriend all to herself for a whole day. Oh happy days! For just one day, she wanted to be seen with him and act like a couple. And damn it, today that was happening come hell or high water.

TenTen was always a natural girl at heart. Sure, she'd won a little makeup to her first chuunin exams to watch Neji beat Naruto, but that had been a long time ago and she'd stopped trying to impress boys. She was just so plain in her looks, why bother? But when Naruto looked at her, she felt like the most beautiful girl on the earth. Every time he saw her it was like he'd never seen her before. It was hard not to be caught up in the way he approached the world each day with childlike wonder.

She dug through the closet until she found a pair of black pants that could hide a few kunai, yet still hugged her figure. Those were thrown on quickly and she began to rummage again for a shirt that would flatter her. She growled as she dug deeper and still found nothing. Everything she owned that wasn't ninja issue was pink. Why, oh why did she have to be in love with that color? Her eyes brightened when she found something she hadn't worn forever.

The shirt was still brand new looking, since she'd only worn it once. It was white, with a dragon serpentining around the midsection. She'd ripped the neckline when she bought it and had nearly thrown it out until she looked in a mirror and saw how well it highlighted her chest. It showed just enough to be enticing while maintaining a decent amount of modesty. She grinned maliciously as she put it on. No way would he be able to keep his eyes off her now.

Her ensemble was nearly complete. Now she just needed to add a few accessories to highlight her wardrobe and whammo! She'd have the boy drooling like an idiot. TenTen was always a girl who lived on the cutting edge of things, so it was no surprise when she dug out an oversized belt with tiny kunai embedded into it. She never got to wear the thing, since it wasn't functional, but today was a special occasion. She wrapped it around her waist and found her heeled shoes. Perfect. Now for the final pieces…

TenTen had always loved having her hair in buns. It was her calling card, her signature. It made her stand out. Where in the hell were those things when she needed them? Finally, with a cry of victory, she dug out some of her most prized possessions. A pair of tortoise shell senbon needle style hairpins said to have belonged to her mother, who was a powerful kunoichi. TenTen had never met her, but she said a silent prayer, thanking the woman for her precious heirloom. If TenTen ever went broke, she'd starve before selling those hairpins. She meticulously stuck them into her buns and moved them back and forth to find the perfect position.

Standing before her full-length mirror, she struck a pose with one hand behind her head and one on her hip. Drop. Dead. Gorgeous. If this look didn't turn heads today, nothing would. And it was all for one guy. The smell of food hit her nostrils again and she opened the door to head to the kitchen.

'Here I come blondie.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had watched as Sanosuke disappeared and, while miffed at the angel, had become used to his sudden departures. He still wanted to learn how to do that though damn it! He heard the pitter patter of footsteps and turned to see TenTen in all her glory. The way she was dressed was…sublime. And she wasn't even in expensive clothes. There was just something about the bun haired girl that made him giddy. He watched as TenTen stared at him and began to giggle, making him tilt his head in confusion.

"You'd better watch the stove Naruto. You're going to burn breakfast."

He turned back to the stovetop and yelped when he saw that his eggs were in danger of being overcooked. He quickly took them off and put them on a plate before turning to butter some toast for them. TenTen took a seat at her table and watched as he moved around the kitchen, preparing breakfast for her. She smiled at that thought. He was preparing breakfast for _her._ He sat a plate down in front of her and she eyed it warily. She appreciated the gesture, but Naruto wasn't known for his cooking skills. She cut her eyes to see his anxious look and sighed inwardly. Picking up her fork, she took the plunge.

It wasn't bad by any means, but it wasn't the best thing she'd ever eaten either. It was more like field grub, just tasty enough to be passable and not cause you to grimace. She swallowed her bit of food and smiled at him.

"You'll do, but I'm going to have to teach you how to cook something other than eggs and toast."

His sigh of relief nearly made her laugh. It was refreshing to have someone wanting to impress her, even if it was just making breakfast for her. She heard the clink of his fork as he began to eat and scooped up some more herself. There was no more talk as the two shoveled the food down their gullets. Once the meal was all gone, Naruto picked up the plates and moved to the sink. TenTen looked after him in surprise.

'Breakfast and does the dishes? Thank you Kami!'

"Hey Naruto? Are you free today?"

He paused for a little bit, before resuming washing the plates.

"Yeah I think so. Why, you got something planned?"

"I just wanted to spend the day with you. After all, if we're a couple now, we need to spend as much time together as possible."

Naruto sat and seemed to be contemplating her words but the longer he said nothing, the more irritated she got. He could see her puffing her cheeks out in frustration and it amused him greatly, but he knew better than to keep her waiting.

"Of course TenTen. We'll go as soon as you're ready."

He stopped talking when she sniffed the air and scrunched her nose. Suddenly, feeling very self-conscious, Naruto sniffed his clothing and grinned at her sheepishly. It wasn't his fault he didn't go home after their little tussle.

"We're not going anywhere before you go home and shower and put on some decent clothing."

"My clothing's decent…"

"Something that doesn't smell like ass. Get going and then come back and get me."

"All right then. Want some company while I'm gone? Suichi is pretty good at Go."

TenTen shrugged and watched as the little toad poofed into existence.

**What the hell? Where am I? Oh boss! Ooo, and the hotty's here too. Whatcha call me for?**

TenTen blushed at being called a hotty and Naruto grinned at her. She really was cute.

"I want you to entertain TenTen while I go home and get changed. Play a game of Go with her or something."

The little toad grinned up at him and immediately covered his nose.

**Bloody hell! Something smells like ass…**

TenTen tried to stifle her giggles as Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Stupid freaking frog! I don't smell like ass."

**I'm a _toad_! And I never said you specifically…**

"Naruto, you better get going. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

Naruto left grumbling about summons and how they shouldn't be able to talk back. Once he was gone Suichi turned to TenTen and held out his webbed hand. She smiled and unwrapped a caramel. The little toad savored the flavor and smacked its lips.

**Thanks hot stuff. You're boyfriend's too uptight, you know that?**

TenTen set up the game board and motioned for him to pick his color. The frog chose black and the two settled in for a game.

"Yeah, he's a little wound tight, but that's only because of the situation he's in now. Trust me, you didn't want to see him like he was yesterday."

**That bad huh?**

"He tore up a training ground with those chains of his like it was paper. He's pretty upset about having to stay with Team 7."

**Can't say I blame him. I've heard from the old man and GamaKichi that his team sucks ass as far as treating him right goes. And coming from Kichi, that means a lot. He's one of the most laid back toads I've ever met. Doesn't let much get to him.**

"Yeah I know. Sakura and Kakashi are something else. I hope everything works out for him."

The little toad chuckled and placed a stone on the board.

**He has you don't he? That should be enough.**

She grinned at the toad but said nothing.

'Yeah, that should be enough.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for Naruto to come back, but by that time TenTen and Suichi were into their game and didn't want to be interrupted. He settled on sitting behind her on the couch and massaging her shoulders, making the girl's head bob back and forth as she relaxed and her strategy went out the window. The little toad smirked and went in for his end move.

**Match. I win.**

TenTen just sat there, blissfully ignorant of her surroundings.

"Mmmmhmmmm."

Suichi frowned and scoffed at the couple.

**All right, I can take a hint. I'll see you two later. I expect more than just one piece of candy next time.**

Naruto grunted at Suichi and TenTen just hummed happily. She could really care less at the moment. When he took his hands away, she groaned with discontent and turned to face him. She was pleased to see that he was wearing black baggy pants and a sleeveless white shirt, which to her delight sported a Chinese theme. Her brow furrowed when she saw the chain was still there though.

"Can't you leave those things here for today? I just want a day with you without the chain on your arms."

He scratched his head and grinned sheepishly at her.

"I don't know how to put this…I can't get rid of it. The best I can do is make it leave my body, but it won't go further than ten feet. And it would be really freaky to have a chain following behind us like a snake."

TenTen shuddered at that thought. Naruto was already reviled enough. He didn't need the stigma that he was a magician now on him too.

"Can you at least make it leave your arms?"

He nodded and she watched as the chain unwrapped itself from his arm and settled around his waist. It didn't look bad, but it was still a far cry from normal.

"That'll have to do I suppose. So, shall we go?"

Naruto stood and pulled her up with him. She stared at him warily until he pulled her in for a kiss and she melted against him. Her eyes were closed, but he kept his open and smirked when he felt her trying to deepen it. He pulled away and she pouted and crossed her arms. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now, now Ten-chan. Don't pout. As cute as you look right now, it doesn't become you and we need to get going."

TenTen turned and looked at him.

'Ten-chan huh? I like it.'

"Well then, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent the whole day just enjoying themselves, getting a bite to eat, letting themselves just wander. Surprisingly, they didn't run into any of their fellow ninja until just before dinner. Sakura saw them and turned her head, while still keeping an eye on Naruto. The rest were curious, having heard of the couple's burgeoning relationship. Kiba, of course, opened his mouth first.

"Oi Naruto. What the hell's with you and TenTen? You two a thing now?"

Naruto threw an arm around TenTen's shoulder and grinned at his animalistic friend.

"Yep, sure are dog boy. You jealous?"

"Nah, I've got all I can handle. Besides, plain girls aren't my thing."

Kiba had not been around much since Naruto had gained his new toys, but he became quickly acquainted with them when the chain around Naruto's waist unwound itself and hung in the air in front of the canine lover's face. He stared at the thing and watched as it moved back and forth like a cobra about to strike. Suddenly, it fell and wrapped itself back around Naruto's waist.

"Sorry about that. When I get upset, I push chakra into it unconsciously and it seems to have a mind of its own. My bad. But you shouldn't talk about Ten-chan that way. She's not plain, she's beautiful."

It seemed that everyone suddenly noticed how TenTen was dressed and they all gave an appraising eye. To her credit, she held up under the scrutiny very well, although a reassuring squeeze of the hand from Naruto helped things along tremendously. She noticed the look in Neji's eye as he scanned over her and smirked in her mind.

'See what you missed out on asshole? Now, it's all Naruto's.'

Ino, never one to miss out on a chance to tease her cohorts, decided they were ripe for the picking. But first…she had to ask about the new Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, what's with the new look and everything? And what the hell is up with that chain?"

Naruto grinned at TenTen and waved her back. She just rolled her eyes and leaned against a wall.

"Fine then. But hurry up, I'm getting hungry."

"Yes ma'am, Miss TenTen, ma'am."

"Don't be a smartass."

Naruto just smirked at her over his shoulder and forced chakra into the chains, as they crawled back onto his arms. The group watched in awe as this happened but Neji and Lee watched with caution. They knew what those chains could do. The group watched as Naruto crossed his arms and the chains came to life. Neji and Lee, knowing what was coming, began to step back, only to stop when the chains rubbed together, making that horrible screeching noise. Naruto chuckled and everyone turned to look at him.

"I hope you all have good reflexes because these things are unforgiving. And trust me when I say, they'll hurt you."

Neji kept an eye on the undulating things and spoke up.

"Might I ask why you say chain in a plural sense Naruto? There's only one after all."

Naruto shrugged and grinned back at the group as one end made a quick jab at Kiba.

"Because when the chain does this it seems like both ends have a mind of their own. They don't attack in unison; they attack as a tandem with different goals. It's just easier on my mind to use a plural form for the word."

"…ok."

"Now then, I believe you all need to…DODGE!"

The chains flew at the group, scattering them all. Neji and Lee flipped out of the way and up onto a rooftop. Lee might be willing to train with those things, but only when he was warmed up and knew he could dodge them. The others began to flip and run around. Kiba and Hinata fared the best out of those left, able to dodge with the best flexibility. Shikamaru and Chouji bowed out early, leaning against a wall and trying not to attract attention. Shino seemed to simply melt into a shower of kikai bugs and he was soon found on the rooftop beside Neji and Lee.

Naruto was having so much fun watching his friends jump around like little kids on crack. He heard TenTen giggling behind him and the melodic sound made him smile. Deciding he'd had enough fun for the day, he scooped up the two biggest instigators, Ino and Sakura, and held them upside down by their ankles. Ino thought the whole thing was pretty cool, but Sakura was not amused.

"Put me down Naruto, now."

Naruto's smile slipped a bit as he looked at her.

"I don't believe you're in any position to demand anything from me. I'm the one in control at the moment."

"I don't care. Put me down before I make you."

Naruto's eyes turned to slits and it seemed to everyone present that the temperature dropped several degrees. Ino, being closest to ground zero, tried to run damage control.

"Now guys, don't be like that. Sakura, it was all in good fun."

Neither was listening though and as the chains sat Ino down, she scooted over to TenTen, figuring that was the safest place to be.

"TenTen, shouldn't you do something?"

"Like what?"

"Like stop them. They could hurt each other."

TenTen looked at Ino like she had grown another head and scoffed.

"Anything that pink haired bitch gets will be too good for her. This confrontation has been a long time coming. I just wish it didn't have to happen on one of our only free days off today. I really just wanted to relax. Although…watching Naruto beat the shit out of Sakura is a close second."

Ino grimaced in horror when she heard that and turned back to see Naruto's face become darker by the second. It was like watching him evolve to a level of pissed off that could never and should never be reached. Sakura hadn't let up with her little diatribe and she could see Naruto's lip twitching, the fang behind it visibly growing larger. She'd heard tell of Naruto's talk with the Hokage and the overly frightening way he had left. Out of the blue, a calm, eerie voice rang out over the area.

"Haruno, shut up."

The nine watching ninja all stared in shock at the blonde before them. His voice hadn't raised a bit, but the way he spoke was like a knife's edge, sharp and to the point. Ino saw that TenTen shuddered when she heard her boyfriend's voice. It wasn't a pleasant thing.

"I am tired of you believing that you hold some form of power over me. I am stuck with you and Hatake for the time being, but I will not subject myself to being your punching bag or his whipping boy anymore. I thought I made this abundantly clear when we came back from our last mission. The Uchiha is lost to us and the two of you need to realize that. I'm tired of chasing shadows. Now, I follow my own path."

Despite the fact that Sakura was a smart person, she had a streak of stubbornness in her that rivaled Naruto's and the years she had spent bullying him didn't help her disposition either.

"Who in the hell do you think you are? We're a team Naruto, and that means we do what Kakashi-sensei tells us to do. You don't have a say in the matter."

Her breath hitched when the chain holding her ankles shook her violently and she found herself face to face with her blonde teammate. Everyone held their breath as Naruto bared his fangs. His eyes gave off a terrible glint and the silver seemed to shine.

"I will do what the _Hokage_ orders me to do Haruno, not Hatake. I am sick of playing these little games because of the Uchiha and I will brook no further discussion on this subject. Know that if I ever come across him, I will kill him and send him to final judgment. I know what my role is here, but do you know yours?"

Ino had been telling Sakura to shut up in her mind, over and over, but the girl just wouldn't be quiet and Naruto was getting more and more pissed by the second.

"I know you're being an asshole. I know you wanted to rescue Sasuke as much as Kakashi and me did just a few months ago and now you say you don't care. That's bullshit. What happened to the Naruto who wanted to help his friends?"

The iciness of his voice brought a chill down everyone's spine and TenTen swore to herself if this went on any longer, she'd step in.

"That bastard has tried to kill me on numerous occasions and I, for one, am sick of dying to bring him back. For Kami's sake Haruno, he basically did kill me that last mission. I died and met Kami. What does that say huh? Do you think Sasuke cares about us? Tell me, I want to know."

"He's just messed up in the head because of that seal. He needs our help to come back home."

"He needs to be cleansed through death. That seal can't be removed and the true power behind it is that a person has to _want_ the power from the seal. They have to _want_ to be Orochimaru's little sex toy. And Sasuke wanted the power, he wanted the abilities it gave him, and he wanted to be Orochimaru's penis sheathe at night. Plain and simple. No two ways about it."

TenTen had been calm up to that point but hearing Naruto joke about Sasuke and Orochimaru like that made her giggle. Naruto heard her and kept a straight face but on the inside he was dying laughing. He was starting to get back in a good mood (TenTen seems to have that effect on him) when Sakura opened her mouth again, making Ino groan at her stupidity.

"You're just mad because Sasuke has always been better than you and you can't beat him in a fight. I totally understand Naruto. Why bother to try to bring back someone who you can't beat?"

The air in the immediate area seemed to disappear in a vacuum and Sakura's hands immediately flew to her mouth when she realized what she'd said. No one could see Naruto's eyes with his head hung and his hair limply hanging in front of his blue and silver orbs. All the teens waited for him to blow up, take her head off, kill her, do something. Instead, they were baffled when he threw his head back and began to laugh like he'd lost his damn mind. The chain set Sakura down and she scurried to safety behind Ino, who looked at her with disdain.

TenTen was slightly scared that Naruto had finally snapped and was on the verge of madness. She eased forward slowly and touched his arm. He quieted at her touch and she slipped in front of him, caressing his cheeks with her hands.

"Naruto? Are you ok?"

He raised his eyes to meet hers and she was shocked to see that he was perfectly fine. There before her, was her gentle faced Naruto, the one everyone loved. He smiled at her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm perfectly fine Ten-chan. I've just had a revelation of how I'm viewed by some people. That's all. Let's go get something to eat. I'm famished."

TenTen merely nodded and sighed happily when he put his arm around her shoulders. The rest of the group looked on in wonder at how this Naruto took all that in stride and didn't blow up at Sakura. His calm demeanor was twice as scary as his fox transformations. Sakura started to apologize but Ino clapped a hand over her mouth as TenTen and Naruto walked by. Ino whispered in the girl's ear.

"Don't say a damn thing. You've made things bad enough today, don't make it worse."

"What do you mean worse?"

"Just shut up and let things go. Just let it go."

The group watched as Naruto and TenTen faded into the distance. Lee turned to Neji, his normally wide eyes cracked as far as they'd go.

"Neji, my most youthful rival, let us swear never to anger Naruto-kun if we can help it. He is scarier than anything our worst enemies could throw at us."

Neji nodded and looked back to where his friend and teammate had disappeared.

'And I thought Hiashi-sama was horrible on a tear.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As TenTen and Naruto sat in the restaurant, she kept looking at the boy in front of her and wondering how the holy terror she'd seen earlier and the kind, gentle boy before her could be the same person.

"Naruto, why did you do that earlier? You were…frightening."

He sighed and reached across the table to take her hand.

"Ten-chan, know that I will never harm you, I will never betray your trust. Sakura and Kakashi are just able to push my buttons. I…I just can't seem to get along with them lately. Maybe I just can't put up with them anymore."

"I think you'll do fine Naruto. Just don't let them bait you like Sakura did. Just do the mission and come back home to me. I'll make it worth your while."

Naruto smiled and thanked the waitress when their food was brought.

"You don't have to entice me Ten-chan. I'll always come back to you."

"Good. So what are we going to do the rest of the night?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

TenTen grinned and leaned in toward him, making Naruto raise an eyebrow and look at her cockeyed.

"Are you going to fall asleep tonight at midnight?"

"I don't think so. Any particular reason why?"

TenTen's grin threatened to split her face.

"Because we got interrupted last night when you passed out and I wanted to fully initiate my new boyfriend in the pleasures of dating the 'Weapons Mistress of Konoha'."

"This isn't going to hurt is it?"

"Oh sweetie, it'll hurt so good…you won't want me to stop."

"I thought we were going to make out, not fight a full scale battle."

She shrugged and batted her eyelashes.

"What's the difference with us? I promise not to cut you too deep."

A small amount of fear found its way into Naruto's eyes as he thought up a compromise.

"Tell you what. You leave the weapons out of this and I'll give you a massage, deal?"

The vigorous nod he received relieved him enough to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

'One crisis averted. I'd rather not find out some of her more inventive ways of using kunai. Especially during intimate moments.'


	11. Chapter 11

And here's Chapter 11. I took kind of long on this one, but I think it was worth it. I recently today watched Meet the Spartans. Check it out. It's funny as hell, if a little disturbing on some points. Oooo, and if you're a metal head, you owe it to yourself to check out the band Dethklok. Best cartoon band since Gorillaz. Seriously. Anyhoo...Readers, Reviewers, thank you...Revolution Deathsquad.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Naruto woke up the next morning with a weight on his chest and cracked his eyes open to find TenTen laying on top of him. He smiled at her peaceful form and kissed her on the tip of the nose, making her crinkle it cutely. She snuggled back into his arms again and he chuckled. They had both passed out after an intense make out session and Naruto had never even got to give her that massage.

'Oh well, no time like the present.'

He wriggled out from under the kunoichi and made a shadow clone to got make breakfast for the two of them. With the greatest care, because he didn't want her to produce a kunai from any hidden spot and stab him, he slowly pushed her shirt up to her shoulders. He cocked an eyebrow at the sight of her bare back. He had thought that there was no resistance when he was rubbing her back last night. He hadn't known that she was naturally that perky. He suddenly remembered the chain around his waist and went to send it away when he realized it wasn't there. He scanned the room and found it curled up in a chair like a cobra.

It seemed to raise up slightly and jerk its end in his direction before slowly lowering back to rest on its length. The clone had been watching too and offered its opinion.

"That thing is creepy when it does things like that."

The original Naruto nodded and began to rub up and down TenTen's sides, making the girl groan in her sleep. He increased the pressure until she was moaning and then moved to her shoulders, where he rubbed vigorously before dancing down her spine lightly with his fingertips all the way to her pants line. He was about to move back up when TenTen's sleepy voice came through the pillow she was laying on.

"Just take 'em off. I don't mind."

"Ten-chan, are you awake?"

"Mmmm…"

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

Deciding against removing her pants, he continued back up her spine, earning another groan. He made up his mind to do this to her as often as possible. She would surely appreciate it since she used her muscles so often.

TenTen was in heaven at the moment. She had never felt so relaxed in the morning. Whatever warm thing she had been cuddling had removed itself, but now her back felt so good…and her back never felt this good in the morning. She sleepily opened her eyes and groaned again in pleasure as light taps attacked her spine.

"Oh God, I'll marry whoever is doing this, even if it is a dream."

"Well, I hope you'll keep that open a mind in the future Ten-chan. I happen to like doing this."

Her eyes snapped open at the warm and gentle voice coming from behind her and her head swiveled to see a widely grinning Naruto.

"Should I keep going or are you warmed up already?"

"Is breakfast ready yet?"

The clone hollered no.

"Well I guess you better keep going then. Mmmm…don't ever stop."

Naruto chuckled and began his ministrations when a pop was heard and there stood Kakashi with his familiar book in front of his face. The older man raised an eyebrow and looked around when he heard moans coming from the floor and saw Naruto sitting on TenTen's legs rubbing up and down her back. He coughed into his hand and the two looked up at him with harsh eyes. TenTen was very grumpy when she asked what he was there for.

"The Hokage wants both of you in her office at ten o'clock. And be sure to wear clothes."

He was chuckling at his own joke when he realized that they hadn't responded and he heard TenTen moan again. His eye twitched in annoyance. They were ignoring him! He was about to comment on their rudeness when Naruto spoke up, amidst TenTen's pleased groans.

"You shouldn't enter people's houses like that Hatake. You might find…unpleasant surprises waiting for you."

"I don't see how a half naked girl is unpleasant."

Naruto covered TenTen's body with his own as she shot the gray haired jounin a glare and smirked when she saw what Naruto was talking about.

"I wasn't talking about that Hatake. Look behind you."

Kakashi turned his head and froze. There behind him, was Naruto's chain, weaving back and forth like a snake about to strike. If that thing had caught him in the head, it would have been over for him. He chuckled nervously and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed into TenTen's hair and hopped up. The girl growled her disapproval and held out her hand. Naruto grabbed it and pulled her up, right into his arms. She locked her lips onto his and they stood there for a solid minute until his clone told them breakfast was ready.

They broke apart reluctantly and settled down at the table where the clone sat plates in front of them. It tried to cop a feel of TenTen's chest and found itself with a kunai between its eyes, dispelling it.

"No one but Naruto touches me."

Naruto laughed and began to dig in.

"But Ten-chan, essentially that was me."

"Oh yeah…well, if that's essentially you then…"

A silly grin crossed her face and she dug into her face with gusto.

"What are you thinking?"

"About the future…and how fun it might be."

"Do I want to know?"

"Not unless you want the blood to rush to your head."

Naruto gave her a deadpan look, shrugged and went back to eating his meal.

"I like surprises better anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Kakashi left, TenTen had convinced him that the scroll he kept his hammer in was insufficient. Considering this was coming from a weapons mistress who exclusively used scrolls was somewhat baffling but he decided to listen. She had told him that scrolls were great for her, since they were included in her style, but a seal disguised as a tattoo would suit him better. He agreed heartily and she sat down to begin the process. Ink, mixed with his blood, would make the seal graft to his skin. It was a complicated process but Naruto hadn't studied under a seal master for nothing. He knew a little about seals just from studying his own.

He let TenTen pick out the design she wanted and sat patiently as she cut his arm and the blood poured into a bowl, before the wound sealed itself with a hiss and a small bit of steam. This fascinated her. She could have sat there and watched that happen all day. It was so…extraordinary. She focused on mixing the ink and blood, however, and applied the seal first, a simple storage seal on his left arm, before overlaying it with a whirlpool-leaf design. It hid the seal perfectly, making it seem like a harmless tattoo. She channeled some of her chakra into the ink and blood, grafting it permanently to his skin. Letting out a small breath, she sat back and admired her handiwork…not bad.

Naruto tapped the seal and rubbed his finger across it to make sure it was securely there, before touching the head of his hammer to it and pumping a small amount of chakra into the seal. The hammer disappeared without a trace. Naruto grinned at TenTen and summoned his chain to surround his right arm before trailing down his back and encircling his waist. He gave an experimental swipe across the seal and his hammer leapt into his hand.

Naruto was about to give it a few experimental swings before TenTen realized his plan and smacked him hard on the arm. He grinned sheepishly and tapped the hammer over the seal, putting it away.

"You know, just because we're in a relationship doesn't mean you can destroy my house. Now I believe you should go home and get ready to go. Lady Tsunade will want us there soon."

"Actually, if you'll let me use your shower, I brought a change of clothes in a scroll. That way we can leave together."

"Fine, but hurry. It took up a lot of time making that seal and I want to take one too."

Naruto nodded and left to take a quick shower, while TenTen straightened up her living room and set out her clothes and weapons. Whatever required both of them probably wasn't good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wasn't happy with the way people were looking at TenTen as they walked along the path. He didn't mind the stares directed toward him, but the ones directed at TenTen were really starting to get to him. One old bastard had the audacity to call her a 'demon whore' and Naruto had snarled and his hand flew to the seal. Before he could extract the hammer though, TenTen's hand covered the mark and he stared at her questioningly. She shook her head and leaned in to whisper to him.

"I knew what being with you would entail. Let me bear the burden with you. I consider it a privilege and you've stood on your own two feet for too long. Let me shoulder some of the weight."

"But Ten-chan, this is my burden and mine alone. Why would you want to shoulder even a tiny bit?"

She smiled and hooked her arm in his, pulling him along.

"Because you've walked alone your whole life and now I wish to walk beside you. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. Get used to it. You're not alone anymore."

She allowed herself a small smile when he pulled her closer and she saw the glint of tears under his eyes. If only she had noticed him sooner…her own life could have had more light in it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was actually up for once when Tenten and Naruto walked in. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the tattoo on Naruto's arm and he swiped his hand over the seal to reveal his hammer. Tsunade nodded and he sealed it away again. She crossed her hands in front of her face and rested her chin on them.

"I assume you two know why you were called here."

The new couple looked at one another quizzically and shrugged. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. Why the hell did she bother using Kakashi as a messenger?

"I see that my choice of errand boy was not very wise. I'll try to rectify that in the future. I called you two here to tell you that you're both going on a mission tomorrow."

Naruto's face lit up.

"Just the two of us?"

"No, you'll be going with Sakura and Kakashi."

"And me?"

"You'll be going with them as well. Think of yourself as an unofficial member for the time being to take some of the pressure off Naruto until the three of them learn to get along again. Just try not to take sides. Stay neutral if you can."

"That might be kind of hard considering how they treat him, but I'll try."

"Please do. I know that you're the more responsible of the two of you."

"Hey…"

"It's not a dig at you Naruto, it's just a fact. TenTen can keep you in check and make sure the other two don't go overboard."

"Lady Tsunade, why aren't Sakura and Kakashi here?"

"I wanted to talk to you two alone without them. They seem to have a most…adverse effect on Naruto and his attitude at the moment. Don't worry about your own team TenTen. They'll do fine."

"So how are we going to do this Baa-chan?"

TenTen frowned and smacked him in the back of the head, making Tsunade smile.

"Don't disrespect the Hokage!"

"I wasn't! She is old. It's just a cold, hard fact."

"That isn't an excuse. Be respectful or I'll…do something."

Naruto gave her a funny look.

"That's the best you could come up with?"

The bun haired girl shrugged.

"I'm not good with thinking up threats on the spot. Just know that it won't be pleasurable for you."

"Just don't hurt me too much or you don't get any more massages."

Tsunade was intrigued by this.

"What's this about massages?"

TenTen's eyes got a faraway look and she sighed happily.

"Oh yeah, that was a great way to wake up…"

Naruto turned red and Tsunade's eyebrows raised a few more centimeters. TenTen clapped a hand over her mouth and cut her eyes to both of them.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes you did young lady. I'd appreciate it if you kept your lovelife to yourself…although, if he's actually good at being a masseuse…if you're willing to share…"

"I think I prefer to keep him to myself, if it's all the same to you…and he's an excellent masseuse."

"All right then, but if you change your mind and would like to share…"

"I'll keep it in mind."

Naruto had been swinging his head back and forth between the two women, his mouth turning further and further south as they talked about him like he was a toy.

"I'm sitting right here you know."

The two women looked at him and shushed him. His response was to lean back in his chair and close his eyes. He wasn't needed any further for this conversation. Deciding to further his training with the chain, he began to make it weave and make shapes in the air. He didn't notice Tsunade and TenTen stop chatting and watch with rapt attention as he wasted time playing.

The two women watched as the chain formed a sailboat, a cross hatch, a tree, and then began to move into other shapes a bit more complicated. TenTen felt a bit of pride in her boyfriend's ability to do such amazing things while Tsunade's mind was focusing on the possibilities of how much this boy was going to help missions go smoothly. If his control could improve to a level where he had the chain acting like Gaara's sand…the possibilities were endless.

Sakura walked in to see Naruto weaving his hammer through loops made by the chain while TenTen and Tsunade talked like old friends about her relationship with Naruto. It made the pink haired girl slightly jealous of TenTen. Naruto used to hang off her and follow her around like a little lost puppy. What could she possibly have done to make him shy away from her? Kakashi had been just as baffled to the blonde's behavior. He'd never paid any attention it seemed to what they'd said or done to him in the past…

She sat in a chair by the door and let the others carry on while they waited for Kakashi. He still had another ten minutes to get there before Tsunade could do anything to him or his precious book. That gave Sakura plenty of time to ponder her situation.

In the past, Naruto hadn't minded if she hit him and if he did, it never showed. She could verbally castrate him and he'd come back asking for more. She could have killed him, literally killed him, and he still would have nominated her for sainthood. But now, he was as likely to choke her with that chain or pound her flat with that hammer, as he was to even acknowledge her existence. She glared a hole in the back of TenTen's head. It must be _her _fault that Naruto was acting up.

And she would rectify the situation…one way or another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi arrived exactly on time, to the dissatisfaction of Tsunade, who had wanted to rip a few pages out of that damnable book. The one eyed ninja had visibly eased his way around Naruto, who hadn't even looked at him, while eyeing the chain that seemed to follow his every movement. It wouldn't have been so damn intimidating if it weren't for the massive hammer with the spike on the end following him like he was a criminal. Naruto still sat in the lotus position on the floor with his eyes closed but TenTen and Tsunade both saw the smirk that crossed his face. Torturing Kakashi seemed to be a new hobby of his.

"All right Naruto put the hammer away and take a seat. You four are, for the time being, a team until I say otherwise. You will take the missions I give you and follow them to the letter. Your first few will be some small C-ranks to get you eased into working together. After those we'll move up to B-rank and so on. TenTen will be here to help Naruto ease back into his role on your team. Naruto, you are to follow what Kakashi says, understood?"

He nodded his head reluctantly. He might not like it, but Kakashi was still his superior.

"Good. Kakashi? I want you to take into account that Naruto is not the brat you used to push aside. He will follow your orders on a mission, but after that, you have no bearing. Understood?"

"As long as he does what I say, I have no problems there. But he will follow my instructions and obey my orders, regardless of what they may be."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and TenTen could swear the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"And if I don't agree with those orders Hatake? What then?"

"You'll follow them or I'll deal with you. Plain and simple."

"Oh really? And what might these 'side orders' be perhaps? Rescuing a certain ungrateful, traitorous brat of the village?"

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed and he glared at the blonde.

"If the opportunity comes up to capture him and a fight is 'unavoidable', then yes, I expect you to do what you're told."

"If it comes down to a fight with the Uchiha, the only way he'll be returning to Konoha is in a body bag courtesy of my hammer."

Tsunade slammed her palm down onto her desk, the wood creaking from the strain.

"That's enough! If the two of you want to play Billy badass, then go to the training grounds and beat the shit out of each other. Get this out of your systems today or I'll demote you both."

Naruto stood and sneered at Kakashi.

"Training ground twenty three. Five minutes. Be there."

"I'll beat you there brat."

TenTen tried to stop Naruto but he was gone in a flash. She raced out the door immediately to try to stop them. Sakura turned to Tsunade with wide eyes.

"Aren't you going to stop them? They could get hurt."

"The only one going to get hurt is Kakashi. Anything he does to Naruto will be healed by tomorrow. If Naruto catches him, however, he won't be going on the mission with you more than likely."

"Then we have to stop them!"

"Hell no. I'm going to watch and I'm alerting the other jounin on my way. It isn't often you get to see Hatake Kakashi put in his place."

Tsunade shunshined out, leaving a baffled Sakura. She could hear Shizune on the other side of the door, scurrying out to go to the field. She ran for the field, hoping she could make it on time.

'Naruto couldn't really beat Kakashi-sensei…could he?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura arrived at the field to find nearly every available jounin standing on the outskirts of the training ground. Tsunade had positioned herself in between Naruto and Kakashi to act as mediator. Looking around, she found most of her friends were there too and made her way over to them. Ino saw her and immediately pulled her over.

"Sakura what the hell is going on? TenTen won't say anything except to Lee and Neji. Why are Kakashi and Naruto fighting?"

"I don't really know. We were all talking to Lady Tsunade and suddenly the two started bristling like a couple of dogs and wanted to fight. I'm not sure what happened."

"Personally, I think it's been a long time coming."

The two girls swiveled their heads to the speaker and found Aburame Shino, flanked by Hinata and Kiba. Sakura glared at the bug master.

"What do you mean 'long time coming'? This is totally out of the blue."

"Not so. Frankly, if I were Naruto, I would have excommunicated myself from you two long ago. This fight has been coming for a long time. Be glad it is Kakashi and not you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Naruto either takes pity on you or just hasn't gotten around to pummeling you into the dirt yet Sakura. Consider yourself lucky."

"Fuck you Kiba."

Hinata shushed them all, pointing at the three in the middle of the clearing.

"Shhh. It's starting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade looked back and forth between the two. This confrontation had been brewing for a long while. Kakashi had always been condescending to his pupil. Naruto had always strived to be better, to hold up to his sensei's standard. But with the shadow of the Uchiha over them both, it was never to be. Now it had come to this. Student and teacher facing each other in a fight. She took a deep breath and held her hand up.

"There will be no death blows struck. I have need of you two. Anything else goes however. Now are you ready?"

Two nods confirmed that they were.

"Then…begin!"

Neither man moved as Tsunade leapt back. They stood waiting for some sign to tell them to rush forward. Kakashi tensed when Naruto crossed his arms and stood like a statue, unyielding. With no visible flags waved, Kakashi rushed forward suddenly and struck at Naruto's face, only for his fist to be met with that chain. He winced as his knuckles cracked against the steel and he leapt back, cradling his hand.

"That was a cheap trick Naruto."

"There are no cheap tricks Hatake. Only those that you, yourself, are afraid to try or can't."

Kakashi's answer was to leap back further while making signs for a fire jutsu. At the crest of his leap, he spit out a huge fireball and was surprised to see Naruto move not one muscle. He landed and watched as the chain began to twirl, making a barrier, blowing the flames to the sides and dispersing them. Kakashi said no more words and rushed forward again. Jutsus wouldn't work, so taijutsu would have to do. If he increased his speed, he could get inside that chain.

He lashed out with a kick and was blocked by the tip of the chain only to swing his fist and be met again by another section. He growled and twisted his body, lunging out for a mule kick, catching Naruto in the side of the head. He smirked for a second only to grimace when he saw that his kick had never connected. That damn chain had gotten in between his foot and the boy's face. Naruto turned his head and a maniacal grin crossed his face.

"My turn."

The chain suddenly wrapped around Kakashi's legs and spun him into the air, twirling him several times before launching him across the grounds. Kakashi landed on his feet and kept low to the ground waiting to see what would happen. Naruto swept his hand across the seal on his arm and caught his hammer in his right hand. He playfully tapped it against his left hand before rushing forward.

"Dance for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen had been watching the fight with utter abandon. Nothing around her mattered. Not Lee prattling on about Naruto's youth. Not Neji's slack jawed appraisal of Naruto's skill. Not everyone wondering when Kakashi was going to get serious and unleash the Sharingan. None of that mattered. What mattered was that Naruto was getting the best of one of the best ninjas in the village.

Her man was using everything she taught him at the moment, everything that she had helped build. His stance was flawless and the chain was absolutely devastating. To her, he looked like a god come down to dispense divine judgment. He was beautiful, he was deadly, he was graceful…

He was her angel. He was her boyfriend…and he was turning her on while she watched him fight…

He was _so_ staying over at her house tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had never back-pedaled so much in his life. He had the Sharingan out, he was throwing jutsus around like candy at a parade, he had even gotten in several life threatening (to normal ninjas at least) blows, but the boy kept coming like he had something to prove.

That hammer was bad news. If he dodged a swipe by a little, the spike cut him. If he dodged by a lot, the chain lunged at him. If he tried to get inside the boy's guard, the chain would block him. If he tried to use the Sharingan to track the boy's movements, he'd just stand there and wait for Kakashi to make the first move. If he tried a jutsu, the boy would block it with the hammer. It was so frustrating…

Naruto was having the time of his life. He negated every one of Kakashi's attacks and if subtle muscle spasms were any indication, then Kakashi was beginning to get very pissed off. He was starting to get tired of this game though and decided to end it quickly. The Copy Ninja would never know what hit him. Hell, he was still trying to figure out how he did it years later…

Naruto quickly swept inside Kakashi's guard and got nose to nose with the older man. For some reason, Kakashi froze for a fraction of a second, but that was all that Naruto needed. The chain wrapped around his legs and arms, preventing him from moving before Naruto smashed his hammer into the man's face. He'd performed Kawarimi before the hit though and was on a tree branch waiting for the moment to strike. The last thing he remembered was a whistle above him and then everything went black.

Naruto had switched with a bunshin quite a while ago. Hell, he'd been standing beside TenTen as a normal spectator and she hadn't even noticed. When he saw Kakashi Kawarimi to a tree branch above him, he had dropped his henge and leapt up, clobbering the man with his hammer. It had been lights out for the Copy Ninja as he flew back into the clearing, skidding a good twenty feet before stopping on his face and flopping to the ground. Tsunade had cheered for her favorite blonde and collected her bets from the gullible jounins. Honestly, who in their right mind would vote for Kakashi above a jinchuuriki who had Kami's blessing?

Sakura and the rest of the crowd were stunned. Not only had the Copy Nin lost to his student, but he had lost to the _dead last_. That was a hell of a stigma to have to live up to. If he was lucky, it wouldn't leave the village. After everyone had trudged off, many grumbling about losing to the Hokage, TenTen had locked Naruto into a hug and given him a big, wet kiss, much to the shock of all their friends and the secret chagrin of Sakura and Neji.

"You are soooo bad Naruto. I mean, really, you just beat Kakashi! That's one for the record books. Come on sweetie, let's get some ramen and celebrate and then we're going back to my place."

"That sounds good, but why are we going back to your place?"

She gave him a very sexy look and licked her lips.

"Because I'm going to give you a victory massage and then you're going to give me one. If you're a good boy, I might give you an extra special massage."

She leaned into his ear and licked the lobe very sensuously, making Naruto shudder before whispering in his ear.

"In your pants."

TenTen sighed as she sat down with her boyfriend's head in her lap and wiped the blood off his nose. She giggled and leaned against his hammer. He was definitely staying over...


	12. Chapter 12

And here's Chapter 12. I got in my new laptop, an HP Pavilion dv9000. I like it, but I guess I'll have to purchase Word for it so that I can continue to write stories. Seems FanFiction doesn't accept Works files...or at least it wouldn't accept mine. I'll try to get updates back to a respectable level, but I promise nothing. Be sure to check out my sneak peek at the next story entitle **The Melt**. Here's hoping you like this chapter and the peek at the new story. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...Every Rose Has Its Thorn.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

TenTen scowled as she sat in the confines of her tree she'd been assigned. After several months of missions and helping, she'd come no closer to getting Naruto on good terms with the other two and she was beginning to get fed up with them all. Naruto had promised her he'd make an effort just for her, but that tended to backslide as time went on. He just couldn't put up with Sakura's jabs or Kakashi's cold indifference. And as time went on, neither could she.

She'd thought Gai, Neji, and Lee were hard to deal with. She'd thought the sunset genjutsu was the most horrible torture on earth. She'd thought Neji's indifference was the most painful and annoying thing on the planet. But she'd never had to put up with Kakashi's laziness and tardiness, Sakura's bitchiness and…well, bitchiness, or Naruto's over optimistic attitude or bullheadedness…and she was finding herself yearning for her old team. Hell, she'd have withstood a man hug just for some of what she called normalcy.

But it hadn't been all bad. Naruto had provided her with enough good moments to counteract the bad. He'd been the epitome of a good boyfriend, buying things for her, setting up her tent for her, helping her with whatever he could. And that was just on missions. After the first couple times he'd tried to keep her from getting hurt (and having his ass handed to him by an angry and insulted kunoichi after the mission was over) he'd finally learned that TenTen was not a delicate flower that needed to be under constant surveillance. She could handle herself just fine…although his over protectiveness of her was somewhat cute and admirable.

None of this was making her current situation any easier however. This mission was much more difficult than the last few ones and Naruto was once again playing front man and wrecking ball. They had to infiltrate a nest of several missing nins and try to rid the world of them. This particular group was an amalgamation and mishmash of ninja from several villages and had taken to raiding villages and caravans in that particular area of Fire Country. Murderers, rapists, thieves, _traitors_…the whole lot of them.

And those were the kind of ninjas that received no mercy from Naruto when he was focused.

She shivered as she remembered a particular Leaf ninja that had forsaken their home and decided that he would steal a certain scroll that was treasured by the village. He made a particularly nasty smudge on the ground when Naruto was through with him. That hammer was bad business to any enemy of Kami or Konoha.

Naruto had stated to Tsunade that any mission that Kami gave him would supercede any mission that Konoha had for him. And he'd already carried out a few that TenTen was not privy to. He'd come back each time and simply asked to stay over at her house that night. She didn't mind and was even delighted but those nights were always hard because he'd just hold her tight in bed and nuzzle his head into her hair. She remembered the first time he'd come in like that…and hadn't asked him about a holy mission since then.

_Naruto stumbled to TenTen's door and knocked loudly, drawing the kunoichi away from her __weapon shining and polishing to answer the door. She didn't know who the idiot was that had interrupted her 'me-time' but they were in for a severe beating. Growling she yanked the door open and gasped at the sight on the other side._

_Naruto stood, covered in blood from head to toe, with an empty look in his eyes. The blood was quickly identified as not his, but his eyes…they were what bothered TenTen. They were so cold, so devoid of life. She looked behind him to see a furrow in the road, a sure sign that he'd been dragging his hammer. His voice was cracking as he asked if he could come in. She nodded hesitantly and ushered him inside._

_"TenTen, can I use your shower? I need to get this blood off."_

_TenTen nodded and showed him the way. Not that he needed it, he'd stayed over plenty of times since that fight with Kakashi._

_"Do you need me to get you anything Naruto?"_

_"Yes, if you don't mind going to my apartment and getting a set of clothing for me."_

_She nodded and sprinted off to his apartment. She wasted no time in procuring a set of clothes and hurried back. As she stepped inside and walked to her bathroom, she heard the sound of sobbing and rushed to the door._

_"Naruto?"_

_She opened the door cautiously and slid the curtain back to find Naruto on his knees holding his stomach, sobbing like a frightened child. TenTen dropped the clothes and stepped inside the shower. She touched his shoulder and jerked back when he flinched and turned his eyes to her. _

_"It's ok baby, just let it all out."_

_She wrapped him in a hug and held him as he came to terms with whatever it was he did, the water cascading around them, hiding his tears. She'd never seen him this vulnerable in all the time she'd known him and it scared her. He'd always been a pillar of strength, unmovable, untouchable. What in the world could have caused him to break down?_

_She didn't ask him then as they crawled into bed and he held onto her like she was his only line to sanity and she didn't ask him the next morning. He'd apologized for putting her in that position, but she told him that that was what she was there for. She was his girlfriend and wanted to be his emotional support. The smile and heartfelt thank you she received was all she needed as thanks. _

Her thoughts of the past were interrupted when Kakashi suddenly gave the signal for the party to start and she tensed as she watched her man leap out of his tree and saunter towards the missing nins. It was show time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was not happy with the arrangement he'd been given. This was punishment, he knew it was, for telling Kakashi that he could stick it where the sun don't shine on the last mission. The cycloptic jounin had assigned him to be the point man on this mission…translation: Naruto was going to be doing all the work and the rest would come in to clean up. That normally wouldn't bother him but it had been forced upon him this time and he hated having to follow Kakashi's orders. Sakura's sneer when he'd been told he would do it or be punished for insubordination hadn't helped the situation at all.

The only thing keeping him from killing the two and calling it a day was his dutiful girlfriend and the kiss she'd given him before rushing off to take her position. Sometimes, he couldn't remember what he did without TenTen by his side…

He shrugged off those thoughts when he saw Kakashi's signal and leapt out of his tree. Creeping silently to the edge of the fire, he swept his hand over his seal and his hammer poofed into existence. Looking over the opposition, he decided to take out the most powerful one he could first. He locked onto the one with the worst rating in the bingo book and threw his hammer as hard as he could before walking calmly into the clearing.

The poor A-rank jounin had never seen the huge weapon coming, but he heard the air displacement and tried to rise only to be crushed under the weight of the hammer, his spinal cord severed by the metal spike. The other ninjas all leapt to their feet and readied themselves for the coming assault. How surprised they were to see one young man walk into the light.

Naruto walked in casually to the campsite and stopped at the outer ring of light. His head never moved but his eyes surveyed his opposition and he was not impressed. He'd already killed the biggest obstacle, leaving only small fry…although they were a large number of small fry.

"Well look what we got here guys. A little baby ninja who thinks that he can take on a whole group of his superiors."

The missing nins all laughed, none caring that the most powerful among them lay dead by quite possibly the heaviest hammer in existence. Arrogance and slothfulness had made them all muddleheaded and blind to obvious truths…the most obvious that Naruto was not normal.

"I believe that a superior is someone who is acknowledged as being your better…and none of you have earned that right in my eyes yet. If you defeat me, then I shall most definitely call you my superiors. Don't count on that though. None of you will be left alive tonight."

Naruto suddenly heard the sound of squealing and turned his head to see a woman bound and gagged, wearing the robes of a priestess. His eyes narrowed at her state of dress and the signs of torture and rape. His cold blue gaze centered on the ninja he'd observed laying there earlier. He lifted a finger and pointed it at that ninja.

"You. Did you defile that priestess of a holy order?"

The man sneered and spit on the ground.

"I sure did. Virgin pussy is always the best and nothing gets me going like a chick crying. Why? What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto's teammates gasped as his chakra spiked and the chain came to life, making that horrible screeching noise as Naruto lowered himself into a crouch and growled at the group of ninja.

"You'll be the first to die. No one should have to lose their virginity to someone they don't love and NO ONE should be subjected to rape. I hope you have no regrets as I send you to meet the shinigami."

Before the rapist could say anything, the chain darted forward and impaled him in the forehead, spearing all the way through and going out the back. None had seen Naruto move as he now stood nose to nose with the man and the chain moved of its own accord as he shoved the man down and threw a kick at the next man.

The missing ninja all tried to hit him, none caring for their campmates, but none were successful. Naruto was a man possessed, weaving in and out of their numbers, lashing out with kunai and the chain. He stopped at a particularly familiar ninja from the bingo book who was a rapist and murderer of children and wrapped the chain around his neck, snapping it before ripping the head from the body and clubbing the nearest man over the head with the disembodied skull.

Sakura thought she was going to lose her lunch. Kakashi was horrified. TenTen felt it was all justified. These men had committed horrible crimes. After all, an eye for an eye. As Naruto tore the ninjas apart one by one, she crept in and shook the priestess' shoulder, earning a scared look from the girl.

"Shhh, it's alright. We're ninja from Konoha and we're here to help you. Let's get out of here before we get caught up in Naruto's crossfire."

The girl nodded and tried to walk as TenTen helped her, but her ankles were too chafed from being tied up and there was hardly any blood flow to her legs. It was that slowness that got them caught.

Naruto had just finished with the last ninja and turned to motion the others down, when he heard a cry of pain from a familiar voice and turned to see TenTen being held at knife point on her knees, a kunai to her throat. It was one of the more vicious jounin that held her as he sneered at Naruto.

"Put that damned hammer down and take that chain off or I'll slit her fucking throat. I mean it."

Naruto nodded and threw his hammer away to the side. The man narrowed his eyes and dug the kunai a little deeper.

"The chain. Throw it over here."

Naruto scowled and complied. Unwinding the chain and flinging it toward the man, he watched as the man caught it with his free hand and swung it over his shoulders.

"Now then, you don't have any weapons, you haven't shown any aptitude with jutsu, and you're all alone. What are you going to do to stop me from killing this bitch huh?"

"I'm going to snap your neck and then drive my chain through your heart, before crushing your head with my hammer."

The man threw his head back and laughed long and hard. He never noticed TenTen's smirk or Naruto's narrowed eyes.

"And how, pray tell, do you intend to do that when you're way over the…AAACCKK!!"

His hands flew to his neck as the chain wrapped around and began to constrict his windpipe. His eyes darted back and forth frantically as TenTen stood and walked to stand behind Naruto with the priestess and the blonde walked calmly to retrieve his hammer. His eyes grew wider as Naruto stalked toward him and the chain began to tighten more before he felt a sharp twang from his chest and looked down to find the end of the chain through his sternum and the end waving in front of his face like a cobra.

The look of pure loathing on Naruto's face did nothing to help his situation as he was pushed onto his back and the blonde's hands, which held that massive hammer, flew over his head and stopped in midair.

"That was my girlfriend you were holding hostage. I'll have you know that she means more to me than life itself and even though she was at knifepoint, she was never in any danger. You signed your death certificate when you threatened her. May Kami have mercy on your soul."

A gurgling scream was silenced as the sickening sound of flesh and bone being crushed rang out over the clearing. The last thing the man ever saw was the glittering of the diamonds around the edge and the blood red ends of the holy hammer of Uzumaki Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a daring morning raid on the bandit's camp and they had returned the priestess to her temple before setting back out for Konoha. Kakashi and Sakura kept their distance from the two lovers and that suited Naruto and TenTen just fine. They didn't want to have to put up with any idiotic quips or barbs on the way back. TenTen had her arm laced through Naruto's and they walked in silence although both could understand the unsaid messages of the other.

'It's going to be okay baby. I'm proud of you.'

'I know and thank you. I love you.'

'Love you too.'

Nothing was said, there was no telepathy passed back and forth, only unspoken body language and gentle, loving glances. They didn't need to speak. They connected on a whole other level.

As they made camp that night, TenTen and Naruto opted to sleep under the stars with Naruto's hammer held in his hand. As TenTen lay curled beside him, her head on his shoulder, Naruto drifted off to sleep. For some reason he felt the need to hold onto his hammer that night. It proved to be a wise decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes seemed to open immediately after they closed and he found himself in a familiar location. He looked at his feet to find the fox's shadow, only it seemed…smaller, more contained. He noticed that there were a few more blemishes on his soul, but they were all small and not particularly noteworthy. What was new was the golden light emanating from the center of…wherever he was.

"Hello Naruto. You've returned I see."

He spun and smiled at his goddess, the beautiful one. He knelt and lowered his head.

"Kami-sama. It is good to see you again."

"I'm hurt Naruto. You didn't mention me."

Naruto looked up and jokingly glared at the brown haired man.

"You always seem to bring trouble behind you. I feel no need to greet you."

Kami laughed as her angel pouted and grumbled about ungrateful charges as she turned back to the now standing blonde in front of her. She smiled at him and tilted her head.

"So I take it that life is treating you well Naruto? You have a very pretty girlfriend."

"Thank you. TenTen's one of the best things to happen to me in my life. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Oh, I think you'd manage. You just wouldn't have anyone to keep you in line."

The three laughed at the small joke and as the laughter waned, Naruto sighed and straightened himself.

"Kami-sama, I'm sure you haven't called me here for idle chitchat. What is it that you need me to do?"

Kami sighed as she looked at her young warrior and gave him a gentle smile.

"You've been doing well Naruto. You've been saving the weak and helpless, spreading my will as you go. What you did today with the priestess was quite exemplary and I commend you for it. However, you were quite brutal in how you dealt with those ninjas. And it shows in these new blemishes."

Naruto hung his head and spoke in a low voice.

"Was I truly that wrong in dealing them their punishment? Was it so wrong to avenge the deaths and other horrors that they had brought on others?"

"No, it was not. What was wrong was that you felt vindicated in doing this, you slightly enjoyed it. Do not let your position or power override your gentle nature Naruto."

"I shall try my hardest not to."

Kami smiled and reached out to place her fingertips under his chin and lift his gaze to meet hers.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I wish to discuss the details of your primary mission."

Naruto's eyes focused immediately and his lips tightened in a grimace.

"Has the objective changed in any way?"

"No the objective is still the same. You must finish off this…_abomination_ against nature. His crimes must not go unpunished."

Naruto scowled and crossed his arms. He felt that he wasn't getting the whole story.

"I know that Sasuke ties into this somehow. I just know it. Our lives seem to be tied together in some way. What I don't get is that it stands to reason that Orochimaru is the man I should be after, but my instincts tell me he is just a small fish in a big ocean. Who am I really after?"

Sanosuke grimaced and glared at his young charge.

"It isn't enough for you to know that you have a mission, you have to know all that encompasses it as well?"

"I'm a ninja first and foremost Sanosuke. I don't like not knowing everything I can about a mission. I've had enough missions where I didn't have enough information and they almost or did turn into disasters. I just want to be prepared."

Before Sanosuke could say anything else, Kami raised her hand and touched his shoulder, quieting him.

"I agree Naruto. You do deserve to know everything we can tell you. Sasuke is indeed tied into all this, but only in a secondary role. Your lives are intertwined and you shall run afoul of each other, that is inevitable. But he is not your primary goal. His progenitor is your goal."

"His…progenitor?"

"Hai, the founder of his clan."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and gave his most skeptical look, even in the face of a goddess.

"The founder of the Uchiha clan would have to be dead. It's at least a hundred years old, probably older. I never was one for histrionics."

"I see that little brain boost was worthwhile. It has certainly made you a much better conversationalist. He is most certainly not dead. He's found a false method of immortality, a perverse way to keep him alive."

"And Orochimaru hasn't? His way is pretty damned perverse if I remember right."

"Language, young man. And yes, his way is most unnatural, but not in the way of the Uchiha. Madara has seen fit to murder his own family to ensure immortality. Those eyes of his keep him alive as long as he has the eyes of an Uchiha to swap with."

"Just with the eyes? That sounds…implausible."

"But not impossible. Listen to me Naruto. The eyes hold a lot of truths, the eyes can read a person's soul, the eyes can keep immortality in your grasp. But only if you are willing to sacrifice those closest to you. And a man such as Uchiha Madara has no qualms about sacrificing his own kin to keep his wretched soul on the mortal plane."

"Why does he stay on the mortal plane? Why don't you simply take his life away?"

"If it were only that simple. I made a pledge long ago, never to interfere in the lives of mortals directly. That's why I have you as my own warrior. You can change the tide of history and fix mistakes that I have made. You can set all this right."

"But if this man is immortal, how can I take him? How can I stand in the face of one who is immortal and expect to walk away unscathed and with him going to divine justice?"

Kami raised both arms and placed them on Naruto's shoulders, looking deeply into his eyes.

"You can look an immortal in the eye the same way you meet my gaze. Unflinching and with total conviction. You have only to decide that you will do something Naruto and you will do it. That has always been your way. I know that you can do it simply because you are Uzumaki Naruto."

"…thank you."

"There is no need for thanks. You are my warrior and sometimes even a brave warrior needs a pep talk from his general. You just needed a refresher. And on a brighter note, I believe it is time for you to go back. Your hammer is changing."

Naruto looked at his goddess in awe.

"It is? What sparked the change after so long?"

Kami smiled as her warrior began to fade out.

"Love, Naruto. Love changed it. Did you not see the bright light as you came in? That was your love for TenTen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen woke to a bright light coming from the other side of her boyfriend and watched for the second time in her life as the hammer began to change. It shone with a bright light as it reverted back to its original form before a shimmering silver began to emerge along the handle, coating the entire hammer, before the gold bands dissipated and began to form the famous swirl of Uzumaki on the head. A large swirl that encompassed the entirety of the head of the hammer. The handle remained leather wrapped but the thong had changed to a golden color, contrasting the silver of the handle. The spike was gone for but a moment, to be replaced by three more spikes on top and a spike on each end. It was a truly wicked looking instrument.

She shook Naruto awake once the transformation was complete and watched as he smacked his lips and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He seemed more tired than when he had went to sleep but managed to give her a kiss with a smile.

"Hey you. Is it morning already?"

"Not quite, it's still Sakura's watch, but your hammer changed again."

"Oh, really?"

He rolled his head to the side and stared at his new silver and gold hammer with slight amusement. He hefted it with one hand and waved it around like a conductor's wand as TenTen wondered what he was going to do. He dropped it suddenly and turned back around to face her, drawing her in closer as he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes again.

"Hey, aren't you going to, you know, try it out?"

"Mmmm, no not right now. I'd rather sleep.

"But…but you have a new hammer!"

"Yeah, but the hammer will be there in the morning. This moment with you won't be."

TenTen blushed and snuggled up closer to him, sighing a happy sigh. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and murmured under his breath.

"Promise me TenTen, that we'll stay like this for eternity."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before sleep claimed her again.

"For eternity and past eternity."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat on a stump a little ways off, glaring at the two. She'd seen the miraculous change of the hammer and was in awe of its might and size. But another emotion struck her hard as she watched the happy couple. Jealousy. Jealousy struck her. She wondered why she didn't have that love, that level of trust with anyone. Deep inside she knew that it was because of her obsession with Sasuke, her unwavering belief that he hung the moon and could do no wrong. Inside, she knew that he wasn't perfect, that he was indeed a criminal and that she should move on.

But she couldn't. And for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

For the longest time, she'd been the center of Naruto's world, his one shining star in his bleak existence, even when she wouldn't have spit on him if he was on fire. Then, one day, TenTen had come into his life and he just…stopped caring about her. She had reverted to her childhood persona to try to get his attention again but that only drove him further away. She'd watched as Kakashi continued with his detached indifference toward Naruto and had seen how the boy's ire and annoyance grew with his team. Why couldn't things be the way they had been?

She wanted to blame TenTen, she really did. But, even though she wanted to, she couldn't put the whole blame on her. It was partly hers and Kakashi's fault as well. Perhaps, if she couldn't have Naruto to herself, she could get him back as a friend.

Although she hated the idea of groveling to anyone, especially a boy who used to have a crush on her. But maybe, if she just apologized…

Yes, she would apologize…and see where they went from there.


	13. Chapter 13

And here's Chapter 13. I'm trying to get back in the groove of the other stories after concentrating on BHSD for so long. Not overly difficult, but once I'm through with at least one more story, I'll start on The Melt. Won't be but a little while longer. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...**Shallow Bay**_ by Breaking Benjamin._

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

It was a rare day off for Naruto and TenTen and they had decided to spend it training on his new hammer in the morning and then goofing off the rest of the day. Naruto was somewhat annoyed that he had to retrain slightly in his dance with the hammer, due to it having more spikes, but he was managing. TenTen leaned against a tree, enjoying the view of a shirtless Naruto grumbling because he kept dragging the spikes against the ground. She was about to get up and tell him to call it a day when she caught a blob of pink out of the corner of her eye and frowned. It was their day off, what could Kakashi want with them now?

Naruto stopped his dance and wiped the sweat from his brow. He'd been at it since he and TenTen arrived and he was ready for a bit of fun. He had planned on taking TenTen to dinner in the next town over and maybe even catch a movie or just have a nice quiet walk. He just wanted to relax. As he was slipping his shirt back on, he saw the grimace on his girlfriend's face and saw Sakura walking slowly toward them.

'Well, there goes my good mood.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was nervous as all get out. She'd asked Sasuke on numerous dates when she was younger and had gotten used to rejection. She'd gotten stronger as the apprentice of the Hokage. She'd been reassigned to Team Kakashi when Naruto came back from his training trip and had been ecstatic to see him. She'd been devastated when she learned of his status as a jinchuuriki and that it couldn't be extracted without killing him. She'd even told him that she'd save Sasuke for him, not that he remembered that.

But underneath it all, she wanted Sasuke back more. She didn't want to see Naruto killed because of it, but he'd made a promise to her and she expected him to keep his promises. Naruto didn't seem concerned about whether he lived or died anymore, so after a while she just…stopped caring as well. She fell back into her illusions about Sasuke easily since she wasn't doting on Naruto.

She'd nearly lost his friendship several times in her life, but she'd never come so close as she had now. Sakura hated to grovel and beg, she'd done it too many times in her life. And here she stood, ready to ask for forgiveness. The only question was whether or not he'd accept her apology.

She didn't really know where to begin as she stood before the two, her face downcast, her hair falling over her eyes so they couldn't see them. TenTen was beginning to get impatient with her and Naruto looked disinterested. TenTen's patience finally ran thin.

"What are you doing here Sakura? Naruto and I have places to be."

Sakura slowly raised her head to look at them and inhaled a deep breath.

"I…need to talk to Naruto."

"Well, say what you gotta say. Me and TenTen are hungry."

"I need to talk to you…in _private_."

TenTen and Naruto both frowned. Whatever she wanted to talk about couldn't be good.

"You can say what you need to say to me in front of TenTen. I have no secrets with her."

Sakura's eyes began to tear and she looked at him with soulful eyes.

"Please Naruto…I can't ask you this in front of her."

Naruto turned to TenTen, who shrugged and sat down against the tree again with her arms and legs crossed. He turned back to Sakura, not at all happy.

"You've got five minutes. That's it and the clock is ticking."

She nodded vigorously and motioned for him to walk a little further away, under a shade tree. He complied and stood with his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to begin.

Sakura burned up the first minute of her time limit wondering how to begin. Unfortunately for her, Naruto wasn't kidding about a time limit and was now tapping his foot in rhythm with his heartbeat.

"Sakura, I'm waiting."

Deciding to jump in headfirst, Sakura did the only thing she could think of.

"Naruto, I'm sorry…"

"Do what?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I've acted, I'm sorry for how Kakashi-sensei and I have been treating you, and I'm sorry that I took your friendship for granted. Can you forgive me?"

Naruto eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you hope to gain out of this Sakura?"

Her mouth hung open in shock and she suddenly became very angry. How dare he insinuate that she was only doing this with an alternative motive!

"Well I never…I only wanted to apologize Naruto! I just wanted things to be the way they were when you came back from your training trip. I want things to be okay between us."

He looked away from her to where TenTen was sitting and sighed.

"I don't think that things can ever be the way they were before Sakura. I've matured and you seem to have progressively gone back into your fangirl stage. It's not a thing that can be fixed overnight or with a simple apology."

She turned her eyes back toward the ground and spoke softly.

"So what do I have to do to prove that I'm genuine then?"

"Admit that chasing after Sasuke is not a top priority. Admit that he is not the be all, end all to men. Stop chasing after a shadow and find something attainable. Do these things and then we'll talk about forgiveness. Time's up."

Sakura nodded her head slowly and began to trek back to her apartment. She had a lot to think about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen stood and crept slowly to the blonde as he watched Sakura fade into the horizon. She gently wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and laid her chin on his shoulder.

"What's the matter babe?"

He smiled back at her and put his hands over hers.

"Nothing's wrong. Sakura tried to apologize and I told her what she needed to do before I'd accept her apology."

"Would you forgive her?"

"If she was genuinely sorry, yes, I would. But only if she meets my criteria and I believe her."

TenTen sighed and buried her face in his back, inhaling his scent. She scrunched her nose and put her chin back on his shoulder.

"You're more forgiving than me Naruto…and you stink. I'm not going out with you smelling like Lee's jockstrap after training with Gai-sensei."

Naruto got that mischievous look in his eyes and turned around so he was facing TenTen, his arms wrapped around her so she couldn't get away. He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered very softly.

"And how would you know what Lee's jockstrap smells like Ten-chan?"

TenTen turned bright red and tried to wiggle out of his arms, but to no avail. Summoning up her righteous anger, she pushed as far away from him as possible.

"You know damn well that I don't know what that _thing_ smells like. Now let me go!"

Naruto smirked and pulled her closer.

"No."

"Let me go Naruto."

"Nuh uh."

"Let. Me. Go."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll…"

Before she could get going Naruto latched his lips onto hers and left her head spinning from the sheer magnitude of the kiss. As he pulled away, he took note of the dazed look in her eyes. TenTen held onto his shoulders so she wouldn't collapse.

"Wow."

"Wow?"

TenTen glared at him and shrugged away from him. She crossed her arms and turned away.

"Ass. You always use that against me."

"Not my fault it works. Besides, you enjoy it as much as me, if not more."

"Shut up and let's go home. You need to get cleaned up before we go eat."

"So do you jockstrap girl."

Naruto ran ahead laughing as TenTen pulled a staff from nowhere and began swinging at him, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"I'LL KILL YOU NARUTO!"

Like he'd never heard that threat before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally made it back to her apartment once she'd calmed down and forced him to carry her back. Naruto walked into her room and dumped her on the bed unceremoniously.

"Since her majesty insists that I stink, I'll take a shower first. No peeking."

TenTen glared up at him from her pillow halfheartedly. It was hard to be angry at the perpetually upbeat ninja.

"What happened to 'ladie's first'?"

Naruto shrugged and took off his shirt.

"I never subscribed to that philosophy, especially when those _ladies_ can kick my ass."

TenTen grinned cheekily.

"So you're saying I'm better than you?"

From the bathroom, Naruto yelled back.

"No, I'm saying you can kick my ass…but only because I love you!"

"You better be glad you're in the shower or I would kick your ass!"

When she heard no response, she growled and began to lay her clothes out. She knew that they'd be traveling fast so she opted for casual comfort. In reality, she just wanted to be comfortable while he carried her. She smiled when Naruto emerged from her bathroom clad only in a towel. It was hard not to jump him right there.

"Finished already?"

"Yeah, I'm done. Do I have any clothes left over here?"

"Mmhmm. They're in the upper left drawer. I washed them for you."

"Thanks Ten-chan. You better hurry and wash up quick. We need to get going."

Naruto whistled to himself as he got dressed. He'd forgotten that he had this particular getup. A white muscle shirt with khaki pants and a denim jacket were meticulously folded in TenTen's dresser. He sighed as he shrugged on the jacket. He'd had to buy this one when he couldn't wrest his leather jacket away from his girl. He'd tried hard to get it back too.

Naruto knew better than to be in the room when TenTen was getting dressed. Even though they were several months into a relationship and neither of them were modest around one another, they hadn't taken their relationship quite to _that_ level yet. Both wanted to, but neither was willing to be the one that offered first. They wanted their first times to be memorable after all.

He flopped down on the couch and looked around. Her apartment had become a second home to him and his her's. He chuckled at that. TenTen had come over to his apartment and had totally renovated it. He now sported various weapons on all his walls and had somehow acquired a half closet full of women's clothing.

He nearly died laughing when he recalled what he'd done with that clothing.

_TenTen sat on the couch in Naruto's living room, flipping through a magazine, waiting for him to get ready so they could go eat. She heard him come down the hall and dropped the magazine when she saw him._

_Naruto smirked when he saw her face and struck a provocative pose. He knew that this would get a reaction out of her. Messing with TenTen was one of his hobbies now._

_He'd decided to use his Oiroke no jutsu and put on some of her clothes. He really liked the outfit she'd worn on one of their first dates and slipped it on. Unfortunately, he was a bit bigger in the chest area than her and a full-length shirt now showed some midriff. _

_What he wasn't expecting was her reaction._

_TenTen leapt out of her seat and strode forward like she had a purpose. She grabbed him by the ponytails and planted a kiss on his lips and didn't let go for nearly a full minute. When they both came up for air, she grinned at him and put her hand on his stomach while she leaned over toward his ear. She nipped it lightly and whispered to him._

"_You look hot in that, but so help me, if you stretched out one of my favorite shirts…"_

_That threat was left open, but he came out of that shirt quickly and TenTen fainted from her perverted thoughts. He'd never thought she had it in her…_

His shoulders were shaking from the memories and he didn't notice her slip behind him and leap over the back of the couch to land in his lap. He let out a loud grunt and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What were you thinking about?"

"That time I put on your clothes and used my Oiroke no Jutsu to get a reaction out of you."

Her cheeks took on a crimson hue and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Yeah, I remember that. You looked really hot."

"Pervert. I'm surrounded by perverts."

"Hypocrite."

"I agree."

Naruto groaned when he heard the familiar voice and didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Go away Sanosuke. I was having a good time, don't ruin today for me. Please."

"I just have some news to tell you."

"Oh sure, thanks, ruin the mood. There goes my perfect day."

Sanosuke smacked his charge on the back of the head and scowled at him.

"What the hell was that for? You giving me another dose of smarts?"

"No, I'm smacking you for being a smartass. Now pay attention."

Naruto clenched TenTen a little more tightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned back in his seat and sighed.

"Ok, go ahead."

Sanosuke groaned and ran his hand down his face.

"You're such a petulant child. Listen, your final gift will manifest soon, but it won't happen until you experience extreme emotional stress."

"What is it?"

"Now where's the fun in telling? Haven't I told you before that I'm not going to tell you beforehand? Although, there will be one final change before the gift can be accessed."

"And that is? Come on man, I'm hungry and Ten-chan gets grumpy when she's hungry."

"Whipped. Ahem…your eyes."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your eyes, you idiot. Your eyes are going to complete their transformation soon."

"You still have as of yet to tell me exactly why my eyes are turning silver."

Sanosuke sighed for what seemed the millionth time and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You don't listen at all do you? Remember last time when Kami herself told you that eyes are the portals to the soul? That they can contain power?"

"Yeah."

"Well yours don't contain power but they are an indicator of where you stand as far as your gifts go. Plus they make a most effective intimidator if you push a little chakra into them."

"Seriously?"

"You've never tried it?"

Naruto shook his head and began to shove chakra to his eyes. TenTen leaned back so she could see and gasped when the silver of his eyes began to glow. She reached a hesitant hand up to his cheek to turn his face so she could see better.

"So pretty…"

Sanosuke scoffed and folded his arms.

"Leave it to the crazy, weapon loving girlfriend to think glowing eyeballs are pretty. Wait until you see his last gift. You'll probably squeal like a fan girl and scream 'Kawaii'!"

Her answer was to chuck a kunai through his chest without looking back, continuing to stare into Naruto's eyes. Sanosuke grunted and pulled out the offending weapon, dropping it to the ground.

"You know, you two are the ruination of more sets of my clothing…"

"Are you done here angel? Naruto and I would like to go eat at some point."

"Fine, be like that. Go eat. Do whatever you want. Ungrateful little bastards."

The angel disappeared and Naruto rose with TenTen in his arms and pulled the chakra from his eyes. She 'awwwed' and began to pout.

"Now TenTen don't be like that. It makes you seem like a little girl. Where's your jacket? It'll be cold later on."

She wriggled out of his arms and came back a moment later zipping the overly large (for her) jacket on.

"Ready now. Where we going?"

"I was thinking of that new joint in the next town over. They're supposed to have a good selection and a really good chef."

Naruto waited as she locked her door before scooping her into his arms again and adjusting her weight appropriately.

"I'm still going to get that jacket back one day."

"Not likely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The people of Konoha moved out of the way quickly as they saw a yellow blur heading their way. It had become a common sight for Naruto and TenTen to blow through the streets on the way to one of their weekly outings and most had learned to get out of the way when they heard him coming. Of course there were still those who saw this as a chance to trip up the demon brat.

Naruto and TenTen had become used to the fools that tried to cause them harm and knew when to leap or duck. A particularly bitter old woman was sweeping her porch and saw them coming. She maneuvered herself so that she could take a swipe at his feet with the broom and growled as he leapt over her. Her frown quickly turned into a grin when she saw one of her cohorts had positioned his wagon of fruit so that Naruto would land on it.

Naruto thought quickly and let his chain unravel to wrap around an electrical pole, swinging him and his girl out of danger. TenTen squealed loudly as he landed and nearly choked him with the iron grip on his neck. Once he'd pried her loose, he turned to face the old woman and both teens glared at the older folks.

"What the hell is your problem lady? I didn't do anything to you to warrant trying to trip me."

"You little brat! You think you can talk to me like that?"

"Yeah I do! You tried to trip me on purpose. What if I'd fallen and hurt Ten-chan?"

"That whore deserves to be hurt if she's fallen under your spell."

Naruto started toward her only to be pinched by TenTen on the arm. He looked down at her in dismay and she shook her head.

"No Naruto, you know you can't. It will only lead to more trouble."

"But Ten-chan, she called you a whore. I can't let that go."

"I know what she called me Naruto, but I know it's not true. I know it and you know it. Let's go eat ok?"

He huffed angrily and turned back around. He wasn't leaving without having the final word however.

"You're lucky she's so kind lady. I'd rather just break your hip for talking bad about someone who I consider an angel. TenTen really is to nice for her own good."

Naruto ran onward toward the neighboring town silently as he held TenTen. Their jovial mood had been somewhat dampened and she hoped that by the time they got to the restaurant, he'd have calmed down somewhat. She hated that every time they just went out, they got hassled in Konoha. Outside the village, it was a paradise for them. They could walk about like a couple without fear of persecution.

Sometimes, she wondered if it wouldn't be worth moving to another village…or at least outside the village to a neighboring town.

Her thoughts were broken as he stopped right outside the town and sat her down. She put her arm around his waist as his settled on her shoulders.

"So, dinner first or movie first?"

"I think we should watch the movie first, maybe calm our nerves a bit. After that little episode, I'm not all that hungry."

TenTen nodded her head and they walked to the theater and chose their movie. For some reason, it always seemed that a Princess Yuki film was playing and they always watched those. They never really watched the movies, just reveled in the anonymity and closeness that the theater brought them. It was one of few public places where they could just be themselves around others. TenTen sighed happily as she leaned into him and let herself nod off to sleep. He'd wake her up when the show was over.

For Naruto, times like these were blessed moments. Just relaxing, no angry villagers, no tense moments with his team, no life threatening jutsus. Just him and TenTen, alone in their own little world.

Naruto shook her awake gently and chuckled when she yawned and stretched.

"All right, let's go eat. I think you've had enough sleep."

"Was the movie any good?"

"Eh, they're all the same."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were nearly at the restaurant when four ninjas hopped out of the shadows and surrounded them. Naruto grit his teeth and moved his hand towards his tattoo. TenTen produced two kunai from nowhere (as is her custom) and they stood back to back. The leader of the group stepped forward and spoke.

"Uzumaki Naruto, by order of my Lord, you are to come with us. Resist and we'll kill the girl."

Naruto sighed and moved his hand away from his tattoo. Judging by their headbands, he assumed that they had been sent by Orochimaru.

"Doesn't Orochimaru have a dossier on me?"

The ninjas looked puzzled and nodded.

"And you were all briefed before coming here, correct?"

More nods.

"Then what in Kami's name makes you think that I'm just going to go with you? I'm not going anywhere without a fight."

The leader shook his head and settled into a stance. The people of the village were all well versed in ninja fights and had moved to safer ground. Naruto charged a rasengan in his hand and whispered to TenTen.

"Don't get hurt ok?"

"You either."

They both leapt into battle. Naruto thrust the rasengan forward and hit the shorter ninja he was fighting in the gut, putting him out of the battle immediately. He turned to the taller ninja and grinned.

"It's just you and me now big boy. You don't know how much this is helping me relieve my stress."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen was really enjoying herself at the moment. She needed this, she really did. She didn't have any of her big weapons with her, but with a near limitless supply of senbon needles and kunai at her disposal, she wasn't helpless.

One ninja had already been taken out with a kunai to the throat and she was very disappointed with him. She'd expected it to be a shadow clone or a genjutsu at least, but it had been the real deal. This second one better be a better fighter…or a better dodger at least. She put some senbon between her fingers and let them fly. She grinned when she saw him dodge. At least he had talent in that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was struggling against his opponent more than he expected. Although the first ninja had been weak, his new opponent was no slouch. Naruto had yet to bring out either of his toys since he wanted to try to keep his other abilities fresh and sharpened. He hadn't realized he was so out of shape. He'd been relying on his hammer and chain too much.

"Come on Uzumaki, what has happened to the infamous God of the Hammer? Where is this massive chunk of steel I hear so much about? Where is your chain? Where is my true enemy?"

Naruto frowned and ducked another punch while he blocked a kick to his side.

"I wanted to fight without those today. I have other skills you know."

The Oto ninja laughed at him and began to make some handsigns.

"Don't insult me boy. You have no other skills besides those. My Lord must be insane to think you can help him achieve power."

Naruto growled and moved his hand to his tattoo.

"Fine. Since this is what you want, then so be it. Let it be on your own head."

Remembering what Sanosuke had said earlier, he pushed chakra into his eyes and watched with satisfaction as the Oto ninja gasped and moved back a step.

"That…a doujutsu was not in the files! What the hell is that? A genjutsu! Kai!"

Naruto merely stood and waited for the ninja to stop his futile attempts to halt a genjutsu that wasn't there.

"What does that doujutsu do?"

Naruto grinned and pulled his hammer from the seal.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen huffed angrily and crossed her arms as her opponent fell to the ground, neck pierced by senbon. She hadn't come close to working out her aggression and decided that they should bring back at least one enemy for questioning. Ibiki would appreciate the gesture.

She turned to watch Naruto's fight and her brow knitted when she saw he had gotten the tougher foe. He always got the challenges when they fought battles. It was getting somewhat annoying.

Naruto was enjoying himself immensely. He wasn't quite as proficient with this new hammer as he was with his old one, but he was coming along. The Oto ninja was backpedaling quickly and was noticeably scared of the power he had in the hammer. Naruto decided he had had enough fun with his foe and put the hammer back in the seal. The ninja stopped and eyed him warily.

"What are you planning Uzumaki?"

"I'm bored. I'm tired of this game. It's time for you to come along to Konoha with me."

"And how do you hope to accomplish that?"

"Like this."

Before the man could move he was hit from behind and knocked out cold by Naruto's chain. Naruto sighed and heaved him to his shoulder. He turned to see TenTen had her own bundle, as his chain crept back around his waist.

"So, you still want to get something to eat or just head back?"

"Are you kidding Naruto? I'm starving! Let's just send these two back to Ibiki and Anko for questioning and get some grub."

"Ok, ok. We're filthy now though, so I don't think we can get in a good restaurant."

"That's fine, I wasn't feeling up to a fancy place anyway. Now do something about this trash."

"Right away my queen."

"Shut up."

"Grumpy when we're hungry, aren't we?"

Naruto didn't wait for her retort and summoned an extra large toad. It landed on a house and lifted its foot.

**That hurt. Who summoned me to this rathole? Jiraiya or Naruto?**

"Um…that'd be me, Naruto."

**What do you need boy?**

"I need you to deliver these four to Ibiki in Konoha. Can you do that for me?"

**Hai, I can. I expect ten bottles of sake as payment when you call me again.**

"Very well. I'll have payment for you soon."

**Please do. **

The toad slurped the four up into his mouth and winced.

**They tathe lithe thit.**

Naruto howled with laughter and put an arm around TenTen's shoulders. As they walked away, he called out to the toad.

"I'll throw in another two bottles because of the taste!"

The toad thought he could put up with the taste for a little while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and TenTen arrived home late and flopped onto the couch. Neither one wanted to move and both decided while a shower sounded lovely, the couch was too comfortable. She fell asleep on top of him and he stroked her hair, making her purr in her slumber. He felt a wet spot form on his chest and rolled his eyes. He'd complain about the drool in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lone figure knelt before a seat in a darkened hall. It bowed its head and spoke in a low voice.

"The bid to capture Uzumaki Naruto was a failure. Our ninja were captured instead and are now in the possession of Konoha."

The figure in the chair chuckled and leaned back, steepling its fingers.

"It doesn't matter. I only gave the jounin of the group enough information to let Uzumaki know that I'm after him. A warning shot, if you will. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. It appears that Uzumaki has unlocked a doujutsu. His eyes turned silver during the fight and glowed unnaturally. I have no idea what it does however. I didn't hear what he said, being so far away from the fight."

The figure in the chair nodded and waved its hand in dismissal. The poor ninja that was reporting clutched at his throat and fell over dead, a poison senbon lodged in his trachea. The figure in the chair laughed and sat forward, its arms resting on its knees, red eyes seeming to glow in the light of the one torch.

"Soon Uzumaki, soon."


	14. Chapter 14

Well, here's Chapter 14. I hope you guys like this one. I do. Kind of short compared to what I normally write but it's all I had to say. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...**Rise Above**_ by Adema._

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Two figures stared across the darkness at each other; one standing, the other sitting atop a stone. The one perched on the stone looked up with one visible red eye, its voice intoning that of a male.

"You will go and intercept Uzumaki. The Oto ninja that you placed that genjutsu on were worthless pawns, hardly able to ascertain his true power. I want an honest assessment."

The figure before him kept its eyes closed, and its voice was soft and even.

"You want me to…intercept him. This is a foolish endeavor. He has grown very powerful in recent times."

The red-eyed figure narrowed his eyes to slits and stood.

"You will do as you are told. I want an accurate assessment of his skills, to know if he is as powerful as he is made out to be. Kidnap his woman, threaten to kill her. I want him angered. I want him lost in misery. I want to know if he is the one who can challenge me."

The figure opened its eyes to reveal the swirling tomoe of the Sharingan and narrowed its own gaze, its voice carrying a small hint of anger.

"This is still foolish and unneeded. There are better ways of ascertaining his skill and power."

"And all of them take too long. I grow bored as the years march on. Now do as you are told and take Kisame with you. Do not fail me…Itachi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi frowned as he left Kisame outside Konoha's walls. This reeked of failure…this new Naruto was not one to be trifled with anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke to a pressure on his chest and cracked an eye to find TenTen still dozing on top of him. He rolled his neck and tried to find a way to pry her off him without waking her.

"Don' move. M' comf'table."

'Well, there went that idea.'

Naruto sighed and lay back again. He was starting to cramp up though and needed to move. Wrapping his arms around TenTen's back, he formed his familiar seal and a Kage Bunshin popped into existence. The clone looked down at his predicament and grinned.

"What's the matter? Not comfy?"

Naruto glared at his doppleganger and pointed to the girl on top of him.

"Just switch with me so I can shower. Smartass."

The clone made the hand seal for Kawarimi and Naruto now stood beside the couch, cracking his back. The clone grunted and tried to shift her weight, resulting in a snorting TenTen snuggling further into its chest.

"What the hell have you been feeding this chick? She weighs a freaking ton."

"Really? I never noticed. Anyway, have fun and if she wakes up, stall her."

The clone nodded and put its hands behind its head. Might as well enjoy the downtime. The only time clones were ever called was for battle most of the time, but Naruto made it a point to use them for frivolous things. Part of his charm, one would suppose…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen rose from her slumber and moaned into the chest of her boyfriend. She hadn't slept that well in quite a while and had thoroughly enjoyed herself the night before. A good tussle was just what she and Naruto needed to relieve the stress and tension. Too bad that their opponents had been such wusses, barely worth the struggle.

The clone beneath her began to writhe and giggle when she tried to burrow her nose further into its shirt and TenTen growled at the unwanted noise and movement.

"Quit it. I'm trying to sleep."

"Then stop tickling me toots."

'Toots?'

She looked up with bleary eyes at the clone and blinked slowly.

"Naruto, did you just call me toots?"

"Sure did babe."

TenTen looked at him incredulously and frowned before bopping him on the head, dispelling the clone. She flopped onto the couch unceremoniously and leapt to her feet immediately. She had a boyfriend to kill…leave her alone with a clone would he?

Naruto grimaced when he felt the memories of his clone enter his mind. If there was one thing TenTen absolutely hated for Naruto to do, it was demean her with sexist names. If he could just isolate the part of his mind that made his clones rebel with attitude…

His thoughts were broken when he heard the telltale stomps of her coming through the bedroom and the sound of the bathroom door flinging open against the wall.

'She wouldn't…'

His eyes bugged as the shower curtain was flung back and TenTen's angry face came into view.

"NARUTO! What the hell is the idea? Leaving me with a clone and not…telling…me…"

Her voice trailed off and her anger vanished as her mind finally caught up to the sight in front of her. Her eyes traveled from Naruto's head, where his hands were frozen washing his hair, down to his chest, where she'd spent a happy night, to his perfect abs (that she loved to rub against), down to his…

TenTen's mind nearly shut down when her gaze traveled further south to the one part of his body she hadn't dared to touch yet. She hadn't even seen it in all the months they had been together (though she _really_ wanted to) and now, here it stood at full attention before her.

Naruto was mortified that, despite the embarrassing situation he was in, his dick simply couldn't get with the rest of his body. He only hoped he'd be able to salvage his dignity afterwards.

TenTen couldn't stop staring at her boyfriend's overly large…_thing_. She'd been around at enough slumber parties between the girl's her age and hung out enough with the older kunoichis enough to have a great appreciation for the male anatomy. Anko was vivid enough in her descriptions of it that TenTen was sure that when she finally was ready to have sex, she wouldn't be surprised.

Naruto blew that damn theory out of the water…

The thing between his legs would absolutely, positively _never_ fit between her legs…not that she wasn't still going to try. She was broken from her piercing gaze by the curtain swishing shut and a baffled voice yelling at her.

"TENTEN! WHAT THE HELL?"

She noticed that the face poking out from behind the curtain was redder than what was the norm and he looked both angry and confused.

"Why the hell did you kick the door in?"

TenTen cocked her head and pointed toward the curtain, about crotch level.

"I've got a better question. How the hell have you been hiding _that_ all this time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do! That freaking log in your pants! Did you use kawarimi with your dick?"

Naruto turned even redder if possible and it looked like his brain was frying from the heat coming from his head.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

TenTen beat a hasty retreat, the memory of her man's huge dong still fresh in her mind.

She never felt the presence behind her…but she did feel the chop to the neck…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto emerged from the shower still slightly miffed, but calmer than he had been. He rationalized that she had merely been angry with his clone and hadn't been thinking but that didn't excuse rudeness…even if it was her right to see him like that by proxy. As he toweled off his hair, he called out for her.

"TenTen? I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Silence was his answer. Naruto slipped his pants on and stepped out of the room.

"TenTen?"

He shrugged, thinking she must have left, until he walked into the living room and saw it in complete disarray. The couch was overturned, the walls broken, her things strewn everywhere. He thought to himself that it wasn't possible, that he couldn't have possibly not heard this. He rummaged through the wreckage until he finally paid attention to the wall. Written in what he hoped was red marker was a message from a man he had hoped to never hear from again.

_Naruto-kun,_

_I had wanted our meeting to be more amicable, but necessity dictates that we must meet, once again, on unfriendly terms. I have taken the girl you have taken an interest in as insurance that you will meet with me. Don't worry, as long as you come, she won't be harmed. I'm not interested in her. Kisame, on the other hand, thinks her flesh would grate most pleasantly against Samehada, so do hurry. Meet me in Rice Country at the abandoned temple. You know which one…_

_Itachi_

Naruto blew the wall apart with a single punch, tears streaming down his face. He'd known that getting involved with him was a mistake and now, TenTen may pay the price. His chain snaked its way around his arms and he leapt out of the hole he had created, his eyes promising blood.

He had a weasel to kill…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade had felt the rise in power when Naruto punched through the wall and was about to check it out herself, when he appeared at her window, tears streaming down his face. He slammed the glass back and stepped just inside her office.

"They took her."

Tsunade tried to calm him but it wasn't working.

"Naruto, calm down. Who took who?"

"Itachi and Kisame. They took TenTen."

"Why?"

Naruto growled in frustration.

"To get to me! Why else?"

"Naruto, think clearly. This could be a trap…"

"There's no time. They have TenTen and Kisame will kill her if I don't come. I'm going now."

"Wait! At least take back up."

Naruto turned to face her slightly as he jumped onto the railing.

"Send whoever you can and tell them to come as fast as they can. I've been told to meet them in Rice Country at the abandoned temple."

"Naruto, wait!"

It was too late and he leapt off and ran over the rooftops. Tsunade growled in frustration and called her secretary.

"Get me Sakura and Kakashi. Tell him if he's one second late, I'll kill him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was furious and as he ran, anything in his way was totally obliterated. He swung his hammer to rid his pathway of trees and boulders. The ninja following him wouldn't have a hard time telling where he was going.

As he ran, his thoughts went back to his relationship with TenTen. He remembered when they'd first hooked up, their first kiss, their first hug…he remembered the first time she'd said she loved him. The more he thought about her, the angrier he got…and the more chakra he pushed into his eyes.

If someone had been walking through that forest, they would have thought a silver-eyed devil or angel had emerged from the darkness.

His eyes now shone brightly and his teeth were bared, the fangs now so long they reached over his bottom lip. The seal on his stomach was now very visible due to his shirtless state and his hands had turned into claws. But the malevolent red chakra of the Kyuubi was not present.

Naruto flew past the boneyard of Kimimaro and flew over the Valley of the End. Usually, he would have taken the moment to be reverent but TenTen's life was more important.

He had made it to the temple in a little less than an hour, quite a feat considering the distance. He stopped just outside the temple steps, his bare feet scuffling the grass.

"Itachi!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was standing while she gave the mission parameters and this made Sakura and Kakashi very nervous. The Hokage never stood while she gave missions. They assumed this was very important. Tsunade took a deep breath and gave them both a stern stare.

"TenTen has been captured by the Akatsuki. Naruto has persued them. He left nearly ten minutes ago for the abandoned temple in Rice Country. I want you two to follow him and help him. He was very distraught when he came here to tell me."

Kakashi kept his impassive gaze.

"TenTen is a fellow Leaf ninja. We won't abandon her."

"Yes Tsunade-shishou, we'll save her."

"Fine, but before you go, there is one more provision. I'm going with you and we'll be traveling very quickly. I sent a messenger slug to Gai and he'll round up Neji and Lee to assist if possible. Now let's go."

The three disappeared in a blur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're right here Naruto-kun. There is no reason to shout."

Naruto turned a hate-filled gaze to the ever stoic Itachi and the madly grinning Kisame. Kisame's smile disappeared to be replaced with a grimace when he saw the look in Naruto's eyes and the glowing silver that overshadowed the blue. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow, the only hint that he was surprised.

"What has happened to your eyes Naruto-kun? Why do they glow in such a manner?"

Naruto snarled and held his hammer behind him, ready to leap at a moment's notice.

"They are none of your concern. Where is TenTen?"

"The bun-haired girl? She is currently resting within the temple. She is not your concern at the moment."

"Let me see that she is alright."

Kisame laughed and stepped forward.

"Not a chance brat. I'd rather see you sweat it out."

Itachi, not wanting the situation to escalate, held his hand out to Kisame.

"Stay out of this. You are merely here to observe."

Kisame grit his teeth and glared at Itachi.

"What about our mission to capture the brat?"

"That is not important right now."

Itachi began to stride forward and down the steps with ultimate care, each step measured, his eyes never leaving Naruto's. He reached the bottom step and allowed his Sharingan to blaze.

"Let us begin Naruto-kun. I would like to see exactly how far you've come."

Naruto roared and leapt forward, every fiber of his being calling for the death of his enemies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura were minutes from the temple and Tsunade was as tense as she could get. As they followed behind Kakashi's loyal pug, her prayers went out to her fellow blonde.

'Be safe Naruto. Don't do anything stupid.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was not impressed as he watched Naruto charge and easily leapt aside. His eyes widened just a fraction of an inch when Naruto decimated the steps of the temple into a mere pile of rubble. The Uchiha landed several feet away and Naruto pulled his hammer from the remains of the marble.

"Hold still Itachi and I'll show you the true meaning of power."

Intrigued, Itachi cocked his head to the side.

"And what might that meaning be Naruto-kun?"

"To protect those you love, that is the meaning of power. Without a purpose, power is meaningless. Your quest for power has been meaningless."

Itachi shook his head, as if he was scolding a small child.

"No Naruto-kun, my quest has not been meaningless. My quest has never been for power. My quest has been to find someone able to push me beyond my limits, to find someone who can kill me. And I have, as of yet, to find that man. You, however, have potential. Now show me!"

Itachi leapt forward and sliced at Naruto with a kunai, only to be blocked by the hammer and forced to retreat.

"Why do you still hold back Naruto-kun? Why do you suppress your power?"

"Shut up! I'm not suppressing anything. If you even touch one hair on her head, I'll kill you!"

Naruto sealed his hammer away and grabbed the ends of the chain in his fists, forming a makeshift pair of brass knuckles. He rushed in toward Itachi, but the Sharingan predicted his movements and the Uchiha simply glided out of the way. Itachi leapt back, shaking his head and sighing.

"Sucha a waste of potential. I've heard of your fight with my foolish brother at the Valley of the End. I've heard from Zetsu of how you were able to move with speeds beyond the Sharingan. Where is that power?"

Naruto threw a kick at his head and tried to follow up by lashing at him with the chain, but Itachi always dodged, never once retaliating. It was like when they'd rescued Gaara all over again. The man was still untouchable.

"I'll never use that bastard's power ever again! Now give TenTen back to me!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously and his voice came out in a harsh whisper.

"Is that what it's going to take for your power to come forth? Your true power? Am I going to have to harm the girl Naruto-kun?"

Naruto froze in fear and immediately attacked Itachi with more fervor.

"No! You leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this. Leave her alone Itachi!"

Naruto bolted straight for the Uchiha, swinging wildly, trying desperately to draw his attention back to him. Itachi grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him against a tree, but the boy flipped and caught himself, launching back towards the older man. Itachi backhanded Naruto and sent him flying before running into the temple and reappearing with a trembling TenTen by his side, bound at the ankles and wrists. Though her eyes were filled with tears, she made no sound. Her eyes bulged when he put a kunai to her throat and she threw Naruto a pleading look.

"Release your power now Naruto-kun, or the girl dies. I'm through playing games. I want to see the true power of what your love can do."

Naruto stood helpless. He didn't know how to release his power. It always just happened by itself. Itachi took his hesitance as a 'no' and raised the kunai high into the air. He saw the other three arrive at the clearing's edge out of the corner of his eye and congratulated them on their good timing. It would only make Naruto suffer more.

"If you won't do it voluntarily, then we'll do this by force! Enjoy as her blood sprays across the ground."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched in horror as the blade began to descend right for TenTen's creamy throat and his mind kicked into overdrive. His body moved forward as if on autopilot and everything slowed down to a crawl. TenTen watched as he got closer and closer and closed her eyes, awaiting the death stroke.

She regretted never spending more time with him.

She never got her kiss earlier that morning.

They'd fought before she got captured and she never said she was sorry.

…she'd never get to spend forever with him…

Naruto's only thoughts were centered on that blade and TenTen's throat.

'I have to go faster, I have to move, I have to save her, I have to fly, I have to fly…'

'I have to fly…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura screamed as the blade began to descend and Naruto took off like a bat out of hell. She knew he'd never make it and yet, she held out hope that he would. TenTen didn't deserve to die like this, she deserved better…

She deserved Naruto…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi watched in utter horror as he witnessed another comrade being slain before their time. If only he'd been faster, if only he'd been better as a ninja, as a teacher, and as a friend…but life is full of ifs and it was a certainty…

TenTen was about to be killed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade looked on as Naruto ran toward his girlfriend in a last ditch effort to save her. She observed the blade coming down and turned away so that she wouldn't have to see another young ninja meet an untimely end. The turning of her head made her focus on Naruto for a fraction of a second and her jaw dropped when she saw the most amazing thing happen.

The world seemed to slow down for a moment and she saw that Naruto was changing slightly. His eyes were glowing more and white seemed to be pouring forth from his back.

And suddenly, he disappeared…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Naruto, the world became a blur and he didn't know what was going on. Everything became clearer and even though he knew he was moving at extreme speeds and the ground swept beneath him, he felt as if he was standing still. The knife seemed to be crawling through the air toward TenTen and he knew now that he could make it. He had to make it.

He _would_ make it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen was in a warm, familiar embrace, one she'd come to recognize as the embrace of the man she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But she was dead, her throat slit by Itachi and now she'd have to wait for Naruto in the afterlife. She didn't want to open her eyes though, because it would mean that Naruto was no longer there.

_Ba-dum…_

TenTen slowed her breathing down slightly and tried to be rational. If she was truly dead, then the body holding her shouldn't have a heartbeat. The dead didn't need heartbeats.

_Dum, dum…_

Deciding to take the plunge and get it over with, she cracked her eyes open and was met with a spectacular sight.

She was indeed in the arms of someone and even though she was still bound she felt safe. Itachi stood across the clearing now, his kunai still in his hand, now held limply at his side. If the girl was correct, the man seemed…uncertain as to what had transpired. So was TenTen. The last thing she remembered was the kunai coming down and the sound of Naruto shouting, then…nothing.

She had appeared in the arms of another man.

TenTen tore her eyes from her captor and looked up to her mysterious benefactor and gasped when she saw it was Naruto, and yet, it was a totally new being. Gone were the friendly blues of her beloved, to be replaced by pools of silver, glowing even against the sun. She reached up with her bound hands and stroked his cheeks, taking in his elongated fangs and tears ran down her face when he squeezed her hard.

She was alive…Naruto had saved her. She tensed when she heard Itachi speak again.

"Kisame, let's go. We are at a disadvantage here. We'll meet again Naruto-kun. Hone your skills and next time we meet, I wish to fight against this power you have exhibited today. Moving at a speed that not even Sharingan can detect is a feat indeed."

The two Akatsuki members fled, leaving three stunned new arrivals and a frantic Naruto. TenTen hadn't stopped looking behind him though and he was beginning to get worried. He noticed that the other three were walking forward when he heard TenTen whisper.

"My angel…my guardian angel…"

Naruto was confused until he looked over his shoulder behind him and was awestruck by what he found.

Unfurled behind him, were two giant, feathery, white wings.

He turned to TenTen who wrapped him in a hug, crying into his bare chest. Without thinking, his wings folded around them in a loving embrace. Over and over, TenTen whispered.

"My guardian angel…my beautiful angel…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi finally came to a stop miles from the temple and Kisame landed beside him. The shark-man looked to his shaken partner and gripped the hilt of his sword tighter.

"So what the hell was that? I've never seen a jutsu like that before."

"I don't believe that was a jutsu. I don't know what that was."

"A kekkei genkai perhaps?"

"No. That was beyond a kekkei genkai. That was…supernatural. Come, we must report back in."

Kisame frowned and followed his partner silently. He didn't like being in the dark about something.

And so far, he'd been in nothing but the dark…

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. Keep in mind that I happen to like where I'm going with this and I make no apologies for anything I say, do, or write.**


	15. Chapter 15

Adn here's Chapter 15. Glad to see so many people review last time. Let's hope you like where I'm going with this. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...**All Alone**_...Gorillaz_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

The trip back to Konoha was spent in silence, uncomfortable, grating, noisy silence. The kind of silence that can kill someone by suffocating them with its perpetual weight. No one was having fun.

Sakura kept throwing glances between Naruto, who was carrying a sleeping TenTen in his arms, and his newly acquired wings that ruffled every now and then. The girl part of her wanted to see if they were as fluffy as they looked. The medic part wanted to examine them to see how they worked.

Kakashi was trying to keep up his cool façade while throwing looks toward his blonde student. He hadn't believed Naruto any of the times he'd told them that he was Kami's warrior. In fact, he'd pretty much laughed behind the boy's back. But people don't just sprout angel wings out of thin air. There isn't a kekkai genkai for that.

He'd settled, instead, for giggling into his porn book. Trying to figure out the mystery was a bother and besides, he'd be there for the debriefing.

Tsunade's curiosity finally got the better of her and she called a halt so that she could examine TenTen again. They were just a two hours walk from Konoha by now and she really wanted to examine both of the teens. As Naruto sat down with TenTen in his lap, she observed his wings spread out slightly to adjust to the ground. Those new appendages fascinated her.

Naruto sat on the ground cross-legged with TenTen in his lap and gently shook her awake. The bun haired girl's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw his face.

"Hey you."

"Hey. How long was I out?"

"A little over an hour and a half. Tsunade wants to check and make sure you're ok."

TenTen nodded and then noticed the wings again. She gasped and jumped to her feet, touched them tenderly and ran her hands down the length of them.

"They're real. I thought I imagined them."

Naruto chuckled and groaned when she stroked the feathers.

"Nope, they're real all right."

"They're so…soft and fluffy."

"...I am not soft and fluffy."

She grinned at him and rubbed her cheek against his back, near to where the wings connected and let them caress her.

"No, but these are."

A loud throat clearing noise brought the two back to reality and they turned to find Tsunade with her arms crossed under her ample chest while Sakura and Kakashi looked on amused. TenTen blushed and hid behind one of the wings while Naruto grumbled something unintelligible. She didn't like being seen as a soft kunoichi.

"Now that the two lovebirds are still, we can examine you and make sure you're all right. Sakura, tend to TenTen."

Both girls huffed at this but begrudgingly followed her orders. TenTen sat still as Sakura ran her hands over her body with a diagnostic jutsu. Tsunade was doing the same to Naruto, but they were having a hushed conversation as well.

"What is with your eyes and these wings? Your eyes haven't changed back yet."

"I don't know. It just happened. They won't go away. Usually Sanosuke shows up to explain what happened and tell me what to do, but he hasn't yet."

"He's probably waiting to get you alone. Now, tell me what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"These wings. They're connected to your nervous system already. That shouldn't be possible. You can feel when they're touched. I saw you shiver when I rubbed them. They've integrated with you like you were born with them."

Naruto looked down at the ground and sighed heavily. This would just be one more thing he would have to overcome. If he walked into Konoha like this now, what would they say? What would they do?

"Naruto, I don't know how the villagers will react. Your wings will draw a lot of attention and they act like your chain does; subconsciously. They furl and unfurl as if it is second thought. I touched them just now to move them out of the way and they moved on their own accord. You didn't even realize you did it did you?"

He shook his head, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"When we get home, we're going straight to the tower. I want you to follow me and not respond to anyone, is that clear? Don't say anything."

He nodded and she stood upright.

"You have a clean bill of health Naruto. But then, you never have anything wrong with you."

"No, nothing ever is wrong with him. But Tsunade-sama, how are we going to get him back into the village without raising suspicion?"

Tsunade growled and turned her head to look at Kakashi.

"If you want to be part of the conversation Hatake, you shouldn't eavesdrop, just come right on in. We're going to walk beside him all the way to my office. If anyone tries to attack or do anything stupid, we are to neutralize the threat."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and nodded. Surprisingly, he didn't bring his book back to his nose yet, but instead knelt in front of Naruto. His voice was soft and his eye was half-lidded.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto's head slowly lifted until he was staring Kakashi in the eye.

"What?"

Kakashi sighed heavily and let his gaze fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry. For everything. Not being a better teacher, not helping you more, being preferential, everything. I've pushed you too far in some ways and not enough in others. I failed as a teacher and as a friend. Forgive me."

To everyone's shock, Kakashi put his forehead to the ground, prostrating himself before Naruto. The blonde kept his unflinching silver gaze and when he spoke, it was slightly cracked.

"I can forgive you Kakashi, but I won't forget. All I ask is that you not give me any reason to hold a grudge against you again. Forgiveness is not something to be taken lightly. Don't make me regret it."

Kakashi brought his head back up to level his sights on Naruto and the smile under his mask was audible. Naruto gave him a small smile and nodded to him.

"Thank you Naruto. I probably don't deserve it, but I've failed too many people without saying I'm sorry. I don't want our bond strained any more than it already is."

Naruto turned his head slightly to see a bewildered Sakura. He noticed her mouth open slightly and raised his hand to silence her.

"Sakura, we'll talk later. Is Ten-chan ok?"

The pinkette closed her mouth and nodded while throwing a glance toward the brown haired girl. TenTen stood on shaky legs and hobbled over to Naruto, letting the blood flow through her limbs again. She collapsed against him, her arms wrapped around his torso as he held her. She growled slightly when she heard Kakashi and Sakura snicker at her tenderness and could practically feel the smirk from Tsunade.

"Now that we're good to go, we should get a move on. It'll be dark in a few hours."

Naruto nodded and scooped TenTen into his arms again, gaining a slightly jealous look from Sakura.

"Hey why doesn't anyone ever offer to carry me?"

TenTen giggled and stuck her tongue out at the girl.

"Because you're too fat."

The aura of danger coming off Sakura in waves gave Naruto enough incentive to run as fast as he could. Tsunade and Kakashi followed behind the fleeing teenagers laughing while they watched Sakura try to maim the couple. Naruto looked down at TenTen exasperatedly.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Incentive for getting home sooner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was nervous as hell as they approached the gates. It was still light out and nearing evening so everyone would either be headed home or out for a night on the town. He wasn't going to enjoy this, not one little bit.

Sakura had finally given up on trying to catch them when she realized he wasn't even touching the ground. He seemed to be gliding above it as he ran and no friction meant faster speed. She settled on throwing them dirty looks when they rejoined the group after the danger was past.

TenTen had enjoyed the chase immensely. One part because the speeds they were going were insane, the other part because he kept squeezing her into his chest. But now that they were back home, she was as nervous as Naruto and he kept squeezing her hand for support. She only hoped no one would try anything stupid…

Kakashi had buried his nose in his book again but on the inside, he was nervous. This would probably get ugly. Naruto was regarded as a demon by the greater population of Konoha and coming home looking like an angel would probably be seen as an affront to their religious beliefs. After all, a demon should not try to emulate its better half.

Tsunade kept her eyes hard as they approached the gate. She was glad that Kotetsu and Izumo were on duty today. That made her job all the easier. The two had always accepted Naruto as who he was and in actuality, had been awed by his changes, especially the hammer. They could appreciate a large weapon that took skill and strength to wield.

The group of five nearly literally ran into Gai's team as they frantically ran from the village. Lee and Naruto collided, sending them both careening head over heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gai, Lee, and Neji had been out on a small mission while the craziness went down and had just gotten back. When they reported to the Hokage tower, they were met with a frantic Shizune who told them what happened and the three immediately ran off. Gai and Lee dropped their weights and Neji pumped chakra into his legs so he could keep up. They saw the five figures coming and immediately recognized TenTen's silhoutte, along with that of Kakashi, Sakura, and Tsunade.

They didn't recognize the winged figure though and by the time they threw on the brakes, it was too late.

Gai, being in the lead, leapt over the group and landed on his feet, skidding several feet before stopping.

Neji, being in the rear and having his Byakugan activated, noticed them ahead of time and began to slow down beforehand.

Lee, being right behind Gai, didn't stop in time and plowed into the winged figure, sending them both into a cartwheel of arms, legs, and fluffy, white angel wings.

As the rest watched the two roll over and over, Naruto and Lee got several fleeting glances at their respective attacker and landing pad. Naruto immediately recognized the bowl cut, while Lee's eyes widened when he saw the whisker marks. The silver eyes threw him off though.

As the snowball of limbs and dust came to a stop, Lee leapt to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at the blonde.

"Na…Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto stood and dusted himself off while his wings beat the dust out of themselves. The four who had been traveling with him stifled giggles at the appearance of the three awed members of Team Gai beside Naruto, who were soon joined by Kotetsu and Izumo. Questions rained upon him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!"

They were all quiet in record time. Naruto huffed and let his wings settle back down from their ruffled stage as the five watched in fascination.

"Lee, Gai, Neji, go check on TenTen. She's your teammate and friend. My situation can be explained later."

The two Beasts gave a cry of 'Youth' and rushed over to lavish attention on the bun-haired girl (much to her dismay) and Neji followed calmly behind. Kotetsu and Izumo did not leave though. Naruto sighed and turned his back to them.

"Go ahead, I know what you want."

The two crept forward cautiously and reached out to touch the downy feathers. They both blinked and stared at each other, before grinning and yanking a feather each out of the boy's wings. Naruto yelped in pain and swatted them both with a wing, sending them flying backwards towards their posts. Kakashi took his nose out of his book just long enough to impart some wisdom to the two.

"You shouldn't do that. Those things are pretty strong as you found out."

His nose was immediately buried back into the pages of pure, unadulterated bliss.

Tsunade sighed and picked the two up by their collars, depositing them back into the shack they had emerged from.

"You two stay here. The rest of you, come with me. Keep a circle around Naruto and try not to leave any openings for any…foolishness.

The ninjas all nodded and encircled their friend, before heading into the village.

Naruto could only hope the streets would be deserted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sadly, they weren't. For some reason, the streets were uncommonly busy and many a passerby stopped and gawked at the odd procession. In the middle of a circle of ninjas, was what appeared to be a blonde angel, his pure white wings fluttering in the small breeze. But the most damning thing was, that upon a second look, the angelic young man was the demon brat.

Many women who had swooned when they saw him at first, sneered and turned away, muttering about wolves in sheep's clothing. The older generation plainly said that the demon was trying to trick them and ushered the children away who were staring in awe at the winged man. To Naruto, it was just another reminder of his childhood and another blow to his psyche.

How would he ever be accepted if he didn't even look halfway normal?

He kept his eyes downcast as they walked, trying to shut out the mumbles and curses he could hear plain as day. The only thing propelling him forward was the pats on the shoulder or the squeezes of the hand from his friends and from TenTen. He just had to make it to the tower and he'd be fine.

They were nearly there when a little boy stepped in front of them and the group halted. The child couldn't have been more than seven or eight years old and he showed no fear as he strode forward. The group watched as he approached Naruto and looked up with awestruck eyes.

"Are you an angel?"

Naruto looked down at the small boy and grinned.

"Nope, I'm not an angel. Not yet anyway."

The little boy nodded his head and put his finger to his chin before pointing at the wings.

"Are those real?"

Naruto flared his wings outward, their span reaching beyond the circle of his friends.

"Of course they are. Would you like to touch them?"

The little boy's face lit up and he almost bounced toward the outstretched wings. His smile beamed as he rubbed the feathers and Naruto smiled as he fluttered his wings, fanning the child with a small breeze. Tsunade was right. It was a subconscious thing. He didn't even think about it when he did it, just like an arm or a leg. Suddenly, the little boy whirled around and yelled into the shadows.

"Hey! He's not scary at all! Come out and see!"

From the shadows of the building emerged several little boys and girls and they quickly circled round Naruto, petting his wings and touching his chain. He sat down in the road and let them satisfy their curiosity. The group around him smiled at this. It wasn't often that Naruto was accepted by the villagers. He got an idea that he thought might be fun.

"You guys want to see a magic trick?"

The children's eyes lit up at the prospect of a magic trick and they asked what it was.

"You've seen snake charmers right?"

They nodded their heads in affirmative.

"Well, I don't charm snakes, but I can charm my chain. I can make it dance for you."

They stared at him for a moment before laughing. Naruto put a comical scowl on his face and crossed his arms.

"Oi! What's so funny?"

"You can't charm something that isn't alive."

Naruto grinned and looked back at his friends, who grinned back.

"Wanna bet?"

Naruto left his wings splayed out, closed his eyes, and began to whistle a nameless tune as he bobbed backward and forward to the rhythm. The kids' eyes grew larger and larger as the chain began to unwind from his waist and coil back like a cobra, its end serpentining back and forth. They watched mesmerized as it left his waist and coiled up on the ground, undulating as it went.

Naruto's friends watched as he wowed the children and had to hold in snickers as the chain worked its way toward the children, where they shrieked and hid behind his wings. Naruto stopped whistling and began to laugh; the chain stopping its undulating, halting in midair. The kids peeked back around his wings and the little boy whispered.

"It stopped."

The chain immediately jerked its end in his direction of the boy and he squeaked before ducking behind the wing again. Naruto chuckled and let his wings drop.

"Don't be afraid. The chain isn't alive, I control it with chakra. It won't hurt you."

They all watched as the chain wound its way back around his waist and locked itself into position. Naruto stood and beat the dust off his pants while folding his wings back into their prone position. He smiled at the kids and put his hands on his hips.

"Satisfied?"

They all nodded their heads and took off laughing. Naruto watched them go and turned to his friends and froze when he saw what was behind them.

The villagers all stood with either hate or awe in their eyes and it made Naruto frown. He would never win them all over, but he hated those who became awestruck by him as well. Indifference was more tolerable than hero-worship. He hung his head and continued toward the tower.

"Let's go."

They all followed behind him, throwing glares at the people who had thrown hate filled glances toward him. TenTen sped up to walk beside him and wrapped her arm around his.

"Don't worry. At least the children don't hate you."

Naruto nodded, but kept his head down.

'They don't hate me now, but what about when their parents talk to them?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group now stood in Tsunade's office, Naruto directly in the middle, recounting what happened. They listened in awe at his story and stood back at attention when Tsunade 'hmmed' and folded her hands under her chin.

"So, Itachi wants to test his power against you? That…sounds like something he'd do. TenTen was just bait then. Does he know about your…supernatural abilities?"

"I didn't mention them, but he was definitely curious."

"I see. Naruto, I believe it is time to tell everyone what you are exactly."

He nodded his head and sighed. Telling secrets was never his big thing.

"I'm Kami's warrior. That's where I got the hammer from, the chain from, and now, the wings. I'm her angel here on earth and it's my mission to 'collect' a soul that is very tainted for her."

He looked out over their faces and closed his eyes.

"I just want you to know that I'm still Naruto. I'm not a monster or a demon."

Crickets didn't even chirp, until a snorting sound came from Sakura and the whole group laughed.

"We know who you are Naruto. You're kind of hard to forget."

"But…my appearance…"

Gai gave his infamous 'Nice Guy Pose' and let the light flicker off his teeth.

"YOSH! YOUR YOUTH SHINES BRIGHTLY NARUTO-KUN! THE WINGS AND EYES ARE BUT A TESTAMENT TO YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"GAI-SENSEI! NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE AS BRIGHTLY AS THE SUN!"

"YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

TenTen bashed the two on the head and they settled down, cringing from her wrath. She took a deep breath and turned to her boyfriend.

"Naruto, just because you look different doesn't mean we think differently of you. I thought we'd been over this before. You're you. You just have wings. Fluffy…soft…cute…wings…"

Without knowing it, she had begun rubbing them and Naruto was feeling very…uncomfortable. His eye was twitching and he'd begun to shiver. The snickers coming from behind him weren't helping. Seeing Tsunade bite her lip to keep from laughing was most definitely not helping.

"Ten-chan? Can you please stop doing that?"

She peeked around the wing, smiling at him.

"Why?"

Tsunade coughed and pointed downward while keeping a smirk on her face. TenTen followed her finger down and her eyes bugged. The front of Naruto's pants were stretched to the limit and he was doing his best not to fidget or move. His soft whimpers were pleasing to her ears, but she relinquished her hold on him…for now.

She had a secret weapon now to use on him.

Tsunade shooed the others out of the office and they left after reassuring Naruto that they were still his friends. As soon as the door closed behind the last one, the remaining three heard a familiar voice.

"So, you finally unlocked it. Sooner than I thought."

Naruto turned his now silver eyes to the voice and sighed.

"Hello…Sanosuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, no, don't bother getting up. It's just me. I never just drop in to say hello. It's always business…ungrateful brats."

Sanosuke pulled two more kunai out of yet _another_ ruined shirt and grit his teeth. These two were always trouble.

"I'm happy to see that you unlocked your final gift Naruto, but we were watching that fight. Why did you hold back?"

"I didn't."

Sanosuke leaned down to get nose to nose with the boy and growled.

"Bullshit."

Naruto began to grow angry with always being called a liar.

"I wasn't holding back! Why in the hell doesn't anybody believe me?"

"Because you were holding back. You could have easily beaten Itachi. The question is…why?"

Naruto shook his head and his feathers ruffled angrily.

"I don't understand."

Sanosuke frowned and crossed his arms.

"Are you that afraid of your own power Naruto? Did using the Kyuubi's power all those years make you afraid of your own? You need to let yourself go. Tap into that power. It's yours to use."

"I'm not afraid of my power."

"Then why is it that at times you shine brightly and other times you couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag? Whenever you feel your own power start to break forth, you get scared and tone it down. The only times that power has come forth was in your fight with Gaara."

He leaned in again and pinned the boy to the wall with his gaze.

"You rely on borrowed power too much. Your own power is more than sufficient. The Kyuubi's power was sufficient as a backup until you became reliant on it. You became reliant on another."

His teeth curled back in a sneer.

"Do you want to know who you're acting like?"

Naruto growled and his wings spread out in a menacing gesture.

"Don't you dare…"

"You're acting like _him_, Naruto. Isn't that right…_Jiraiya_?"

He cut his eyes to the corner and watched the white haired man emerge from the shadows.

"It might be true, but I'm not saying anything until I know who you are and what the hell you're doing threatening my student."

Tsunade sighed and slapped her hand on the desk.

"Jiraiya, calm down and sit down. All of you, sit down. Sanosuke, explain."

Sanosuke glared at Jiraiya and took a seat.

"Gladly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade rubbed her temples and passed the sake dish to Jiraiya again. The two former teammates had decided halfway through the angel's explanation that getting shitfaced was a good idea. So far, they had a few general points.

Naruto's wings were permanent and allowed him to glide along the ground at very, very high speeds.

The eyes were also permanent and indicated his status as Kami's chosen warrior. Silver is pure…and besides, they're intimidating.

TenTen thought he looked cute with the wings.

Kami was disappointed with his fight against Itachi and insisted that he let go of his inhibitions.

Naruto loved to have his wings rubbed.

Akatsuki were still a group of douchebags.

She took a deep breath and stared at the angel.

"So…how do you propose he be trained?"

"I suggest that he come with me and Jiraiya on a little…trip. I'm going to tear those barriers he has down."

Tsunade steepled her fingers and took on a contemplative look.

"What will you do?"

Sanosuke glared at Jiraiya.

"Fix what the dumbass here did."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You taught him to be reliant on a demon's power instead of using his own! Kyuubi's power was only meant to be used in extreme circumstances!"

"It's his to use as he sees fit. I don't see what the problem is."

Sanosuke ran his hand down his face and growled.

"This is why you're coming with us. I want you to see what the boy's _true_ power can do. You haven't been around since Kami chose him."

Jiraiya scowled and sat back. He had nothing further to say. TenTen raised her hand slowly.

"Can I come?"

Sanosuke smiled and nodded his head.

"You may if Tsunade lets you. I have no say in that."

"Well, since you're taking charge of two shinobi under my control without my permission already, what the hell? Why not take one of my best kunoichis as well? Stupid ass angel."

"I'll take that as a yes, that she can come. I'll come for you in two days. Prepare yourselves."

He disappeared without a trace and Jiraiya followed, grumbling to himself. Tsunade sighed and called out to him.

"Jiraiya, come back in the morning. I want to discuss certain…tactics with you."

He nodded and left through the window. He had some thinking to do.

She turned back to the two lovebirds and shook her head.

"You two go home and relax. Take the next two days off. It appears you're both going to be busy in the coming days."

They nodded and left through the door, Naruto's wings scraping the doorframe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as they walked through TenTen's front door. How was he going to sleep with the wings on his back? It wouldn't be very comfortable.

"The wings can retract, you know."

He swung around to face Sanosuke and tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"They can't be retracted all the time. Just while you're sleeping or unconscious…or if you need them to, like while you're showering or something."

"How?"

"Your body will store them so you can sleep comfortably or if you're in a cramped space. Don't worry, it's a natural function. But, even when they're not there, they're still there. I'll see you in two days. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Naruto nodded and walked into the bedroom. He really wanted a shower right now. He heard TenTen call him and walked toward her voice out of habit. He didn't really notice the fog in the bathroom as he opened the door…but, he did notice the naked TenTen.

"Can you wash my back?"

His eyes roamed up and down her body as fast as they could, drinking up the beauty. TenTen smiled at his obvious interest and moved toward him.

"Will you?"

He nodded and took the sponge from her, but his wings hit the doorframe.

"I can't. My wings won't…"

They both watched as the wings began to shrink until they receded into his back, a pair of detailed angel's wings tattoos the only evidence they existed. TenTen stepped behind him and rubbed the marks. Naruto shuddered. They were just as sensitive as the unsealed wings. She smiled and pressed herself into his back, wrapping her arms around him to rest right above his painfully erect penis. She leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"No putting it in, but I believe that a little heavy petting is in order after our…ordeal. Besides, you've been confined to those pants for too long."

She reached down and yanked his pants off with one smooth motion, his dick springing upward as she grasped it. He gasped and she kissed the back of his neck. She loved being in control.

"Poor baby, does someone need release?"

Naruto nodded and began to move with her pumps. She grinned when she felt him tense and squeezed him at the base, eliciting a grunt of pain.

"TenTen, what the hell? I was close…"

She reached up and kissed him, his cock pressed between them.

"And you'll get close several times. By the time I _let_ you come, you'll be so desperate to, you'll do whatever I want."

Naruto winced as she squeezed him again and growled.

"You've been talking to Anko and Kurenai again haven't you?"

"Maaayyybeee…"

Naruto rolled his eyes and let her just have her way. It was going to be a long night.

Long…and pleasurable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen lay snuggled into his side, sighing happily after her own orgasms. She hadn't known the boy had such deft fingers. She had limited their encounter to hands only. Oral, she said, would be a treat for another day. Naruto was just about to drift off to sleep, when a kunai swished through the night and into the wall above him. He reached up and pulled it down, sliding the note off of it.

_I wish to speak with you, alone. No Kisame, no TenTen, no distractions, no deception. Meet me on the Yondaime's head at midnight._

_Itachi._

Naruto scowled as he slipped out of bed, his wings appearing as he stepped outside. He flew as fast as he could to the mountain and found a dark-haired man illuminated by the moonlight.

"The pale light of the moon is quite peaceful, is it not Naruto-kun?"

"What do you want Itachi?"

"To talk. Nothing more, nothing less."

"No deception?"

"No deception, no tricks. Just a talk between two shinobi."

Naruto folded his arms and flared his wings, the moonlight behind him shadowing his presence and bringing his glowing silver eyes to the forefront.

"You have five minutes."

**Let me know what you think. My cliffhangers rock, don't you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

And here's Chapter 16. Let's hope this one satisfies. Trying to set up conflict for later. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...**Highway to Hell**_ by ACDC._

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Itachi turned slowly to look at the angelic figure behind him and his eyes widened slightly when he beheld the boy's full presence. The wings, splayed out for display, gave him a frightening appearance and yet, a calming one as well. The eyes, though, are what caused him the most trouble. He'd gone up against the three greatest doujutsu in the world, but nothing prepared him for the glowing silver eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. He shivered slightly, the only sign of his discomfort.

Naruto eyed the Uchiha warily. The man's eyes weren't transformed to the Mangekyo or the normal Sharingan, but he was still dangerous. Naruto flapped his wings in annoyance and narrowed his eyes when Itachi's eyes wavered slightly.

"Drop the genjutsu around your eyes Itachi. I thought you said no deception."

Itachi's mouth quirked slightly as he let the illusion fade.

"We're shinobi, Naruto-kun. Deception is our trade. Tell me, what has happened to you?"

Naruto remained motionless, his eyes trained anywhere but the Uchiha.

"I don't wish to talk about it."

"Was it the Kyuubi?"

"No."

"I see."

Silence reigned between them until Naruto became impatient again.

"What do you want Itachi? I don't have all night."

The Uchiha made a show of ignoring him and Naruto soon tired of the game. He turned to walk away, his wings fluttering slightly as they folded back to their prone position.

"I want to test myself…at my fullest potential…against you…at your fullest potential."

Naruto stopped walking and turned around slowly, still not facing Itachi.

"And how do you propose we do that? I constantly have you and the Akatsuki after me and you always have Sasuke on your tail. We can't just fight for the sake of fighting, we'll both be killed. And I thought you were a genius…"

"And I thought you had become smarter. I'm proposing we join forces."

Not even crickets dared to chirp as the heavy thunder of silence rolled over the monument.

"What?"

"I propose we form an alliance. I help you covertly get rid of the Akatsuki, one by one, and you help me attain what I desire from Sasuke."

"And that is?"

"His eyes."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and scowled. He already knew the answer, but wanted to see what he could wheedle out of Itachi.

"Why?"

"That is for me to know. You just need to agree to the circumstances. Once all of our obstacles are out of the way, I desire a one on one fight, on neutral ground, to see how far our limits can go."

"That's insane."

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly and his voice became a little harsh.

"Excuse me?"

"That's insane. You're talking about wiping out the most powerful ninjas in the world. My mission is to rid the world of Orochimaru and Uchiha Madara. I don't have time for your petty delusions of grandeur."

"…how do you know about Madara?"

Naruto cursed himself for a fool. That was a slip up that he shouldn't have made. Now Itachi would be suspicious. Instantly, the Uchiha was before him, his hand wrapped around Naruto's throat.

"How do you know about Madara?"

"I have my ways. I know he pulls your strings."

"He thinks he does. You know more than you let on Uzumaki. I need your help and you need mine. This pact is beneficial for both of us. I will give you time to think on it. I give you one week and then I shall seek you out again. I expect an answer."

Before Itachi disappeared, Naruto latched onto his arm. The Uchiha was surprised by the strong grip and found himself facing those damnable silver eyes that seemed to penetrate the soul.

"Itachi, if I accept this, _if_ I do, then I want no duplicity. This is between you and me, no one else. If we do have this battle, you have to promise me one thing."

"And that is?"

"That, win or lose, once the battle is finished and we have both risen to new heights, that you will cease your quest for the one who can kill you."

Itachi nodded slowly and shrugged his arm away from the blonde.

"I believe that, after our battle, _and it will come to be_, that I will have no reason to pursue someone to kill me anymore. If you cannot accomplish that, then I am doomed to walk this world forever."

As the Uchiha began to disappear, Naruto threw him one last piece of advice.

"Remember Itachi, immortality does not mean one is invincible. It just means that death is postponed."

Itachi would think about those words for many nights…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked back through the door and was met with a fuming TenTen. His wings retracted into their tattoos as he entered the house and she grabbed him by both arms, slamming him against the wall.

"Where were you?"

"Out."

She growled and her eyes began to water. She grabbed him again and thrust him harder against the wall.

"Dammit Naruto! I know you were with Itachi! How could you do that! He could have killed you."

"He can't kill me."

Her eyes burned with anger and her teeth clenched impossibly hard.

"Oh, so you think just because you went toe to toe with him once and survived that you're Billy Bad Ass and can take on the world? I'm not losing you over stupid shit Naruto. You can't just go off and take the world's burdens on your shoulders."

His gaze softened and he looked her in the eye, blinking slowly. Leaning forward, he kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm not taking the burdens of the world on my shoulders Ten-chan. In fact…I may have just gained an unlikely ally to help alleviate some of that weight."

She let him lead her to the couch and once they were seated, she leaned against his naked shoulder.

"Who?"

"Itachi."

He felt her stiffen and braced himself for the shouting that was to come. But it never did. Instead, a hushed whisper broke through the darkness.

"Why?"

He sighed and placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, before closing his eyes and calling out.

"You two might as well come out. I know you're there."

TenTen watched as Sanosuke emerged from the shadows of her kitchen and Jiraiya materialized out of nowhere by the wall in front of them. Sanosuke sighed as he stepped forward.

"I guess you knew I was there on the monument the whole time."

"I did."

"And you said nothing?"

Naruto shrugged.

"No reason to give away a trump card. I replaced myself with a clone before I arrived there anyway, in case he tried to use Tsukiyomi on me. I was behind you the whole time."

"And me?"

Naruto snorted and looked at the Toad Sannin with a smirk.

"It's impossible not to find you. You smell of sake and cheap sex."

Jiraiya ground his teeth but regained his composure when he heard TenTen giggle. It was too early to kill the boy because of yet another insult.

"So, brat, what are you going to do? Accept or decline?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet. It's a tough decision. He would be a valuable ally, but could I trust him?"

Jiraiya shook his head and sat in a chair.

"I say no. He's a traitorous bastard, only caring for his own goals. He'll betray you eventually."

Naruto nodded.

"I know that. But that's all Itachi knows how to do is betray. I don't even know if he's honest with himself half the time. The question is, at what point would he betray us?"

"Or would he at all? If you can provide him with the challenge he seeks, Itachi may become loyal to you, until your inevitable battle. The enemy of the enemy is my friend, after all."

Naruto nodded at Sanosuke's words, but TenTen wasn't as impressed.

"But Itachi _is_ the enemy. Just because he would betray his comrades now doesn't mean we can trust him fully."

"Just as he can't trust us fully. It's a two way street here. The only thing Naruto and Itachi have to go on are their word. I say go for it. I'll remain in the background when you speak to him and can notify the others if you need help. I'm not allowed to interfere, but I can do that at least."

Naruto nodded in agreement. TenTen swung her head back and forth between the two angels, while Jiraiya just looked pensive. He finally spoke up, voicing his opinion.

"While I don't like the idea of teaming up with a bastard like Itachi, I have to say that his plan works both ways. You both get rid of Sasuke, you both get rid of Madara, and you both get rid of Akatsuki. The only thing he _appears_ to want out of this is a final battle between you two."

The group went quiet for several minutes, each sorting through their thoughts, trying to find the next thing to say. Naruto finally found something to say.

"I don't think we should tell Tsunade about this. We shouldn't tell anyone for that matter."

TenTen nodded in agreement.

"I think so too. It would be bad if she found out and she'd try to stop you for sure. I'm not too sure about this myself. How am I going to help?"

Naruto grinned down at her and pecked her on the cheek.

"By being TenTen. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have you kicking S-class ninja ass in no time."

Sanosuke nodded and cleared his throat.

"I believe that's enough excitement for one day. Jiraiya, let's go. I'll see you all on the day of departure."

The three nodded and watched as Sanosuke disappeared. Jiraiya sighed and turned around to face Naruto. He hadn't seen his pupil in quite a while.

"That's a hell of a wardrobe change kid. What the hell has been going on, besides the obvious?"

Naruto heard TenTen yawn and shifted her so that she could lie out on the couch, her head in his lap. He sent a clone to retrieve a blanket and settled in for the long telling of the tale.

"This might take a while Ero-Sennin, so get comfortable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya could only shake his head in disbelief. The tale he had just heard sounded like something he would have written in his younger days. He really wished he had a drink right now.

"Holy shit…is there anything I _didn't_ miss while I was gone?"

"Well…no."

Jiraiya hung his head in shame. He'd only been gone a few months, how in the hell could things change so much? His boneheaded student was no longer boneheaded and…man, things had changed. Jiraiya stood and made his way to the door. Naruto looked at the older man quizzically and called out, asking him where he was going. Jiraiya turned with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm going to mourn the loss of my student. You're Naruto, but you're no longer the Naruto I trained. The Naruto I trained is long gone. Now I'm supposed to correct the mistakes I made, but I'm not sure if that's possible when I was trying to do the best I could with what I knew. I'm not even sure where I supposedly screwed up."

Naruto watched sadly as his mentor closed the door slowly behind him. He couldn't imagine what Jiraiya was going through right now. It just seemed like the poor man couldn't catch a break.

"You could have said something you know."

Naruto looked down at TenTen, sorrow still in his eyes.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you started telling him what has happened in the past few months. You could have let him down a little bit easier you know."

"I never was good at being subtle."

"He needs to know that you don't blame him Naruto. He was just trying to do his best. Who in their right mind knows how to deal with jinchuurikis? It's not like it's a documented experience."

"No, but I shouldn't have been taught to rely so much on the Kyuubi's power. I should have been cultivating my own, improving myself without the fox's help."

"And you blame Jiraiya for that?"

"No, I think we're equally to blame. Him for pushing the issue and me for going along with it. I just want to get better. I want Jiraiya to be proud of me for the things he taught me, not the things he messed up on. He's not perfect, but he strives for perfection. It eats him up inside."

TenTen sat up and hugged Naruto before standing and offering him her hand.

"Let's go to bed. We'll deal with all this in the morning."

Naruto took her hand and looked at the clock.

"It is morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen awoke sometime around noon in Naruto's arms. She looked at his furrowed brow and frowned. It seemed even in sleep he was troubled about current events. She wished she could help more. Perhaps, on the trip she could be of more use.

She had trained Naruto in kenjutsu and had kept him in line more or less. But besides that, she hadn't done more than offer emotional support. It was more than he'd had in his life, but she could have done more. That's what she told herself.

She was so lost in thought she didn't see Naruto wake up and stare at her, the worried look on her face troubling him.

"Whatever you're thinking Ten-chan, stop."

She flipped her eyes open and stared at him.

"I was just thinking…"

"About how you could help more. You help plenty."

"I could do more."

"You do enough."

"I _want_ to do more."

"See? That's different. But I don't know how you can."

He watched her head tilt down and cupped his hand under her chin, lifting her gaze back up to his eyes.

"_I_ don't know how you can, but Sanosuke might. We can ask him later."

She smiled and he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"We've only got today left. Let's go enjoy ourselves at least."

TenTen nodded and stood up, cracking her back, wearing only her panties and a muscle shirt that was entirely too loose. She turned to see Naruto hypnotized by her and wiggled her butt in his direction.

"See something you like Naru-kun?"

He nodded his head up and down dumbly. She grinned and hiked her pants up.

"Too bad. We need to go out remember?"

He growled and stood upright himself, his back to her.

"Oh, look at that. I seem to have fallen out of my boxers. Oh well, no pee pee for TenTen."

The girl lunged over the bed, trying to get a look but Naruto jerked his pants up quickly and spun around to face a pouting TenTen, waist level with him. He leaned down slowly until his nose met hers and grinned.

"Tsk, tsk, Ten-chan. You're such a naughty girl."

"I can't help it when you're flaunting things I want in front of me."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, I believe."

He sat down on the bed, reaching for his shoes and she sat up on her knees behind him. The tattoos looked so much different in the full light, so much more detailed. She traced the edge of one with her finger and Naruto shivered.

"Cold?"

"No, it feels like you're actually touching my wing. It feels like you were running your finger along the top of the right one. I guess that's why Sanosuke said 'even when they're not there, they're there'."

TenTen nodded and let him stand up. Naruto searched for a shirt to wear, but none would work if his wings appeared. Luckily for him, TenTen was a good seamstress. It came with messing with pointy things. You tend to put a lot of holes in clothing.

"Give me your shirt."

He handed her the shirt dutifully and watched with wide eyes as she cut a section out of the back.

"What are you doing? You're going to ruin my shirt!"

TenTen glared at him in annoyance and continued with her task.

"I'm cutting it so that you can wear a shirt in public. We can't go some places if you're not wearing a shirt."

"I'm pretty sure having gigantic wings is another thing that'll get me banned."

"And _I'm_ pretty sure that with enough practice you'll be able to retract them at will. If they retract when you need them to subconsciously, then with enough effort you can make them retract on command."

"I guess."

She tossed him the shirt and he pulled it on over his head, the chain snaking its way around his waist. TenTen gathered up her shoes and pouch, following him to the door.

"Well, let's see if that shirt can fit your wings."

Once they had stepped outside and Naruto was clear of the doorway, the tattoos began to shimmer and the wings sprouted slowly from his back. She watched with fascination as he stretched the wings to their fullest and let them settle back into a prone position.

"Mmm, that feels good. I needed to stretch those kinks out."

TenTen couldn't help herself and planted her face in between the wings, rubbing her cheek up and down.

"…fluffy…"

"I am _not_ fluffy."

"Whatever you say…fluffy."

He huffed and batted her slightly with a wing, causing her to squeak.

"Let's go get some lunch. I haven't had ramen in forever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teuchi and Ayame had not seen Naruto in what seemed like forever. The last time he had stopped in had been to introduce his new girlfriend TenTen…and decimate their on hand supply of every style of ramen. They had both heard rumors that the demon child had taken on an angelic appearance to better hide his true self, but they didn't believe it.

Imagine their surprise when a blonde, winged man walked under the flaps of their establishment.

"Hiya Ayame, Old man! It's been a while."

The two Ichiraku's gaped at the sight of their favorite customer until they heard a grunting sound and a bun haired girl finally pushed past the feathery wings.

"Don't block the damn doorway Naruto! I'm hungry too."

He brought the wings back in slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh heh, sorry Ten-chan. I was just showing them my wings."

He turned his head back around to address the two and found them nowhere in sight. TenTen watched with an amused smile as he shuddered when the father and daughter duo began to inspect the wings. Teuchi was in awe of them, Ayame…well; she just thought it made him look cuter.

"You two can stop fondling me, you know."

Teuchi stopped and looked away, seemingly ashamed of himself. Ayame, however, kept rubbing the feathers with a slight blush on her face.

"Awww, but it feels so nice. Do I have to?"

"Yes."

She looked toward where the voice had come from and found a slightly miffed TenTen sitting on the stool beside Naruto. Ayame grinned cheekily, but thought better of teasing the Weapons Mistress. She didn't get the name by being pretty…

"Oh, all right. I guess since he's technically yours, I'll lay off. But if he ever becomes available…"

"He won't."

Ayame frowned and huffed as she straightened out a stray hair.

"I was just teasing you TenTen-san. There's no reason to get all huffy."

Naruto looked between the two of them, back and forth, and sighed. TenTen was _way_ too protective.

"Ten-chan, stop that. You know Ayame is just teasing. Ayame, don't mess with her like that. You know how she gets."

The two women looked anywhere but Naruto, one in indignity, one out of shame, both embarrassed. He sighed again and accepted a bowl from Teuchi.

"Thanks Old Man. Itadakimasu!"

TenTen's bowl came next and was handed to her by Ayame, who disappeared from view before reappearing next to her on a stool. Ayame sidled up as close as she could and put a hand to TenTen's ear.

"So…is he good to you?"

TenTen cut her a look, but whispered back between bites.

"Yes, he is. Better than anybody I could ever imagine. Why?"

Ayame grinned and sat up a little straighter.

"We always worried when he was little that he'd never find anybody, because of…well, you know. He never really knew how to act around girls so, we thought he'd be kind of…awkward."

TenTen smiled and blew on her noodles.

"It was kind of hard at first. He was really dense. It took forever to get him to see me as more than a friend. But once he did, it was like the floodgates opened. He's a perfect gentleman…"

She heard a loud slurping sound behind her and sighed dramatically.

"…most of the time."

Ayame giggled and nodded her head before standing to go help her father cook. The boy could and probably would eat them out of business today.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad he found someone like you TenTen. You'll be good for each other."

"What about you? Why didn't you ever go after him?"

Ayame blushed and twirled a strand of hair nervously in her fingers.

"Well…I might have except he's a little too young for me. That…and he'd eat us out of house and home. I don't think we could afford the grocery bill between him and whatever kids we might have had."

TenTen chuckled and turned back to her ramen, eating quickly to avoid it becoming too cold. Ayame appeared back around the counter and handed Naruto his fifteenth bowl. The boy had been busy while they chatted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and TenTen didn't do much the rest of the day. For some reason, all their friends seemed to be on missions and that suited them fine. They didn't want to have to say goodbye seeing as they didn't know how long they'd be gone. They had gone home and gotten prepared for the trip before falling asleep together.

As they rushed toward the gate, they saw Jiraiya standing solemnly with Sanosuke. Naruto frowned at the older man's hangdog look. It didn't belong on him. He made up his mind then and there. He couldn't have Jiraiya like this the whole trip. Sanosuke saw them coming and waved.

"Good morning. I take it you both slept well?"

The two nodded and the angel smiled.

"Good. Let's get going then."

"Before we go, I want to talk to Jiraiya…in private."

The angel quirked an eyebrow but walked out the gate, motioning for TenTen to follow him. The girl gave Naruto a peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Just tell him what needs to be said."

Naruto nodded and watched as the two stood quite a ways off, waiting for them. Jiraiya stood with his head down, waiting for a verbal onslaught.

"Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya's head snapped up. The brat had never called him sensei in all the years they'd traveled together. He watched with wary eyes as Naruto seemed to struggle for words.

"I don't blame you. And you shouldn't blame yourself either. It's both of our faults I'm like this. We both could have done things differently but we didn't. We have the opportunity to undo the damage done though and perhaps, maybe rid the world of a great menace."

Jiraiya nodded and the light seemed to come back into his eyes a little.

"How do you propose we do this Naruto?"

The blonde grinned and motioned for them to start walking.

"One day at a time Ero-Sennin. One day at a time."

Jiraiya locked step with his pupil and the corners of his lips quirked up slightly. He'd made mistakes in the past, now was the time to correct them.

'One day at a time.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all sitting by the campfire right outside the border of River Country, when a kunai whistled through the night air. All four of them rolled out of the light and into the bushes, watching for any signs of hostility. Itachi appeared in the light of the fire, with Kisame by his side, Samehada on his shoulder.

"Have you come to a decision Naruto-kun? Do you accept?"

Kisame frowned and fingered Samehada nervously.

"What the hell are you talking about Itachi?"

The Uchiha turned around and glared at his partner, Mangekyou blazing.

"Silence. Don't speak unless spoken to."

Kisame clammed up, but he remained wary. He didn't like the way this was going down.

"Naruto-kun, have you accepted or not?"

Naruto emerged slowly from the shadows, his eyes shining in the light of the fire, his wings slightly splayed, his hammer held in his right hand.

"I have. I'll go along with your idea as long as if benefits _both_ of us. As soon as it starts turning in your favor, I'll end the partnership."

Itachi nodded.

"I agree. I too shall end our partnership if things swing in your favor. I still demand our fight, even if our alliance…sours."

Naruto nodded his assent. Kisame, tired of being on the outside, swung Samehada from his shoulder, glancing nervously between Naruto and Itachi.

"Itachi, what the hell are you talking about? Alliance? What damned alliance? What the hell's going on?"

Itachi ignored his fish-like partner and continued to look at Naruto.

"Consider this my gift to you, as proof of my loyalty to the pact."

Without another word, Itachi turned to Kisame and uttered one word the man hoped never to hear.

"Tsukiyomi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame twirled round and round in the red and black world, trying to figure out where he was. Itachi had mentioned the move enough he should know how to break out, but all his efforts proved futile. He soon found himself nailed to a cross, Itachi in front of him.

"Why Itachi? You know Pein-sama will kill you for this. Zetsu has been following us the whole time. He'll find out and he'll kill you."

"Zetsu is inconsequential. He'll be taken care of immediately after I'm through with you. Now Kisame, prepare to meet your death."

"This can't kill me Itachi. I'm too strong for anything you can throw at me."

"Your body is strong fool, but your mind has always been weak. I believe I'll make your heart burst from fear. Now let's dig a little. What does Hoshigake Kisame fear the most?"

"I ain't telling you shit traitor."

The maniacal grin that splayed across Itachi's face frightened Kisame beyond belief.

"You don't have to. I know what your fear is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched as Kisame's eyes went blank and then the man screamed in agony before dropping to the floor. Itachi snapped out of his trance and pointed to a tree not far from them.

"Destroy it."

Naruto didn't hesitate in launching his hammer at the tree, decimating it. Before the hammer met the bark, Zetsu erupted from the trunk.

"Itachi** you traitor. You** will be killed for this. **Pein-sama will destroy you.**"

"So I've heard. Tell me Naruto, do you know how the Akatsuki disposes of its victims?"

"No."

Itachi pointed at the man-plant hybrid.

"He devours them. Don't you Zetsu?"

"Pein-sama allow** me the honor of** disposing of his **enemies.** You,** jinchuuriki, will be** next."

Before Zetsu could move, he found himself fighting against Naruto's full fury. Zetsu had never been much of a front line fighter. He much preferred the shadows and using the terrain to his advantage. This is why he gathered information for the Akatsuki. That didn't mean he couldn't take care of a too-big-for-his-pants brat though.

Zetsu ducked and dodged the hammer, knowing that if it clipped him, he was done for. He'd observed the boy enough in the past months to get a good feel for his style. He'd always use the chain in conjunction with the hammer. What he hadn't seen was how the wings would play into this.

Naruto made a hard swing with the hammer and let the momentum carry him around. As Zetsu stepped in for a stab at his back, one of the wings hit him hard in the head and sent him flying back. The plant man shook his head groggily and sat up. This was unexpected. He needed to get away quickly, back to Pein-sama, and tell him of Itachi's betrayal. He found his arms and hands bound however. That momentary distraction was all Naruto had needed.

The chain had followed Zetsu as he flew and as soon as he hit the ground, it had wound around his arms and clamped around his hands, preventing jutsus. The plant man watched with wide, angry, scared eyes as what seemed like the angel of death descended upon him.

"You can't **kill me! I am** a member of** Akatsuki. **We exist to **rule! Pein-sama will** destroy you!"

Naruto's lip curled back in a sneer as he raised his hammer high overhead. This monster had to die, his sins were too heavy.

"Guilty."

The last thing Zetsu saw in this world was the sight of Naruto with his wings splayed out and the look of disgust on his face. The hammer crashed down upon his head, sending bits and pieces of brain,and skull splattering everywhere. That had been the real Zetsu. Itachi confirmed itas green blood spilled out of the body's neck. The man had been paranoid and careful but he had been sure that his fellow Akatsuki would not betray Pein. To do so was certain death.

Naruto turned back to Itachi and whipped his hammer backwards, ridding it of any stray blood and brain.

"What happened to Kisame?"

"I used Tsukiyomi to show him his greatest fear. He died of a heart attack. Such an ignoble defeat."

"Such a horrible way for a ninja to go. And Zetsu? Do you feel nothing for his death?"

"No. We were partners in a group of convenience. It could very well have been me there. Zetsu was careless this time. Had he actually been serious and not been shocked by my betrayal, he would have fled to Pein. His death will make things easier. There will be no one following us as I pretend to hunt you."

Sanosuke stepped forward and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Are you all right? You just killed a guilty man. Do not let his death weigh on your conscience."

Naruto slowly turned his head to look at Sanosuke.

"I did what had to be done. I didn't want to kill him, but it was necessary and his crimes were many. I can only hope Kami will forgive me."

"Men this evil don't belong on this world Naruto. They'll upset the balance. That's why you're here. It's what you were chosen to do."

Naruto nodded and looked at TenTen and Jiraiya. The two looked…different. They strode forward together, TenTen to Sanosuke, Jiraiya to Naruto.

"I'm proud of you brat. I didn't think you could actually kill a man like that. You're truly a ninja in my eyes now. I'll help however I can."

Naruto gave him a small smile

"Thanks Ero-Sennin."

TenTen, meanwhile, was talking to Sanosuke.

"I want to help. I want to help him. Teach me how to help him."

Sanosuke grinned and nodded.

"It's about time. I didn't think you'd ever ask."

The bun haired girl looked at him with confusion.

"You…were waiting for me to ask?"

"Of course. What? You thought that just because you were his soul mate you got to sit back on an easy ride and teach him kenjutsu? No, no, that's not true at all. We just had to get your weapon for you."

TenTen looked back to Naruto and Jiraiya, who were now listening with rapt attention.

"What weapon? I have a holy weapon?"

The angel nodded.

"Well, where is it?"

Sanosuke pointed to where Kisame lay.

"That is your weapon."

"But…but that weapon has been used for ill. How can it be holy?"

"A weapon is only that…a weapon. How it is used is up to the wielder. The Kusanagi blade is a holy weapon and yet, Orochimaru uses it with no side effects. This is another example."

Sanosuke stepped up to the giant sword and reached to grab it but was stopped by TenTen.

"Don't! The last time someone grabbed that besides Kisame, their hand was impaled by spikes from the hilt."

Sanosuke gave the girl a hard stare and she flinched.

"Don't interrupt if you want me to teach you. This is your sword now. Take it."

She reached out hesitantly and finally grasped the hilt before holding it aloft. Surprisingly, it felt…weightless. She voiced that thought.

"That's because it's yours. Kisame could barely hold it aloft when he first got it and that's because he obtained it through dubious means. The sword finally bent to his will over time and became his. But this is not it's true appearance."

"What do you mean?"

"This sword has, over time, shaped itself to become like its master. 'Sharkskin' is not even its real name."

"What is its real name?"

Sanosuke smiled and turned away from her.

"That…is for you to find out. I will not help you until you can show this sword its true self."

TenTen held the sword aloft and stared at it.

"I will."

A cough came from behind them and they turned to find Itachi standing by the fire.

"Might I suggest we dispose of these bodies and then settle down to talk about the future?"

The group nodded and Jiraiya walked off a ways to dispose of the bodies in the belly of the Fire Mountain Toad. When he returned, he sat down opposite of Itachi and looked at everyone.

"Let's get a plan going. Uchiha, tell us what you know and we'll swap information."

Itachi nodded and closed his eyes before opening them to reveal his normal coal-black irises.

"Very well."

**Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed yourself.**


	17. Chapter 17

And here's Chapter 17. Hope you enjoy. TenTen's sword is revealed. I think it's cool. Let's hope you do as well. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...**Black Jesus**_ by Everlast._

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

TenTen fidgeted with her new sword nervously. If Naruto's hammer evolved while he slept, then she could probably expect the same thing. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she wondered if she would get a pair of wings…that would punctuate the fact that they were meant to be.

"Ten-chan, pay attention."

She snapped back to attention and laid the sword across her knees. It felt strange knowing that the sword that had nearly killed her once upon a time was now hers. Definitely a strange sensation…

Itachi looked from one face to the other. He knew Naruto on an unfriendly basis. He'd tried to capture the boy enough that they were more than mere acquaintances. They were mortal enemies and a more common enemy had drawn them together. 

Jiraiya…he was wary of Jiraiya. The Toad Sannin was cagey and wiley, a harsh opponent. Orochimaru might have dismissed the man as a fool when he was in the Akatsuki, but Itachi knew better. It was better to have the world think you a fool than to realize your full talents. Itachi knew of the man's skill. He was one of the most powerful ninjas in the world and yet, the man had a gentle heart. That didn't mean he wouldn't kill a threat.

The Weapons Mistress he knew of in passing. His former partner had battled her once and had said that she was weak, but that was not a fair assessment when you're a thickheaded fool like Kisame was. He couldn't see the forest for the trees. And more often than not underestimated his opponents to the point that one who wasn't even a serious threat could get under his skin and do him bodily harm. He had been all brawn, no brains. That's why he was paired with Itachi.

But TenTen was known throughout the countries as having legendary marksmanship. The only thing that could thwart her was wind jutsu that blew her weapons off trajectory. Other than that, the girl was a force to be reckoned with as long as she was standing and had something sharp and pointy in her hands. And now she had Kisame's sword.

The fourth member was a mystery to him. The brown haired man didn't stand out in any spectacular way and that's what made him stand out. He was nondescript, ordinary, and that worried Itachi. The man was an unknown variable. Itachi hated unknown variables. They always made his life harder.

"I know of three of you, but the fourth is not known to me. Tell me what your name and purpose is here."

Sanosuke quirked his eyebrow and crossed his arm.

"And why should I tell you anything? I believe you're the one wanting favors here. Information will be given as equivalent exchange."

"I don't know who you are stranger. I'd just like to know whom I'm dealing with."

"My name is Sanosuke. That's all you need to know."

Itachi's lips curved downward slightly into a frown, but otherwise there was no noticeable hint of agitation. He'd simply have to trick information out of the man a little at a time. But for now, he had to outline what he wanted done.

"We've eliminated two members of Akatsuki at the moment, three if you include myself. Having Zetsu dead is a huge boon. The man was our information gatherer and without him lurking around, our movements and plans should be unseen. I will tell Pein and Madara that Kisame died fighting Jiraiya as I handled Naruto-kun and Zetsu was taken by surprise by this Sanosuke. He's an unknown variable so it shouldn't sound too farfetched."

Naruto nodded his head and suddenly a thought came to him.

"Where are their rings?"

Itachi's eyes widened slightly. The boy was becoming smarter every time he met him.

"I have them on my person. Why?"

The blonde held out his hand, palm up.

"Give me Zetsu's."

"Why?"

Naruto could see he had piqued Itachi's curiosity and sighed. The man wouldn't give up the merchandise without an explanation.

"Getting Kisame's ring would be one of the first things you did if he died, correct? Well, let's say you had to beat a hasty retreat and left Zetsu's behind. I'd rather you didn't have that one."

Itachi closed his eyes and leaned back, thinking of his next answer.

"No."

Naruto furrowed his brow and growled.

"Why not?"

"Because. These rings are more than mere decoration. They allow us to teleport our shadows to the extraction sight and help with the beasts. They also allow Pein to monitor us if need be."

Everyone suddenly became very tense. If that was the case…

"Then why the hell haven't you thrown them away? We don't need to be monitored if we're going to do this!"

"Calm yourself. I am the apprentice of Uchiha Madara. I don't need to be monitored. Besides, to monitor us would take an extreme amount of chakra on Pein's part and he simply doesn't have the time or need to waste his chakra seeing what his agents are up to. I'll keep the rings though, to prove that the other two are dead. The only way these rings come off is if the person is dead."

Naruto nodded and shifted his weight. His butt was beginning to fall asleep.

"Tell us your plan for getting rid of Akatsuki."

"You'll kill them one at a time. That's the plan."

"You're not going to help?"

Itachi let out what could have been considered an exasperated sigh, except no one was sure with the stoic Uchiha.

"I can't help with all of them. It would be very suspicious if every time I went out to face you I came back alone and with a dead partner. You'll have to defeat some of them on your own."

Naruto didn't like that one bit, but sat back and crossed his arms. He was through asking questions. TenTen, however, wasn't.

"Itachi…what are your plans for Sasuke?"

"My brother…I will deal with him on my own. I will only ask for your assistance in dealing with his new team. That is all."

He looked around the group and found that they had ceased asking him questions. Now it was his turn.

"Tell me, Naruto-kun, about your changes."

Naruto cut his eyes to Itachi and grinned maliciously.

"You don't tell me what you want with Sasuke's eyes, so why should I tell you about any of my changes?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he stood.

"Well, if you won't answer my questions, then I'll be leaving to report to Madara. I hope our plan has success."

Naruto nodded and stood as well. Itachi watched as the blonde stretched his hand out.

"In a show of goodwill, Itachi, I offer my hand to you. As long as you don't betray me, I won't betray you."

Itachi's hand slowly reached out for Naruto's, and the group watched with bated breath as the Uchiha's feminine hand wrapped around Naruto's large one. Naruto squeezed hard on the Uchiha's hand and pulled him in until they were nose to nose and snarled at the man.

"If any of my people get hurt because of one of your fuckups, I'll kill you."

That mad smile slowly creeped onto Itachi's face and he, too, tightened the grip.

"And if you in any way, form, or fashion mess this up, I shall take you into Tsukiyomi and make you watch the Kyuubi's attack over and over."

The two stared each other down for several more moments as the tension rose until Naruto spoke.

"Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Likewise."

They let each other go and stepped away, both resuming their normal facial features.

"Well then, I must be going. Good luck to you all…and it goes without saying that when next we meet, attack as if you mean to kill, otherwise our charade will be worthless."

The group nodded and watched as Itachi shunshined away. Naruto turned to his comrades and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Well, let's plan for the future. Might as well get a system hammered out."

The others couldn't agree more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sanosuke stood before the other three. This was his show for the moment and he wanted a tight ship.

"All right. Here's what's going to happen. Naruto is going to further his training in being Kami's warrior under me. Jiraiya will help and TenTen will be undergoing her own training as well. In between, I'm sure we'll have some missions from Tsunade and the Akatsuki will attack as well. We'll have to be on guard the whole time."

"Tell me Sanosuke, since you wouldn't tell me before, where did I mess up in Naruto's training?"

"It wasn't that you messed up Jiraiya, it's that you went about things in the wrong way. Naruto shouldn't have relied on the Kyuubi's power to do things. I know you wanted him to utilize it as his, but the fact remains that it isn't his. It's a foreign substance that does his body more harm than good."

"But the seal…"

"Is not all-powerful. The man that made the seal was fallible and as such, the seal is fallible. Naruto has finally succeeded in locking away the Kyuubi for good it seems though."

Jiraiya sat stunned. How could that be?

"What do you mean he locked it away?"

"Ah, he didn't tell you about the dreams did he?"

"Well, yeah. But that's all they are is dreams, right?"

Sanosuke shook his head and put his hands behind his back.

"They were dreams and yet, they were so much more. Every time Naruto had a dream that altered his reality, it was a life-changing experience that stood outside of time. Every time his hammer changed, when he received his chain, when he met Kami. These all happened outside of time and within his own realm of the mind."

Jiraiya shook his head.

"I don't understand. I mean, if it happened in his mind, how could it be real out here?"

"It takes faith Jiraiya. You have to have faith that things will work out. You tried your best, I know you did, but in the end, the way you did things was wrong. We need to fix these mistakes and put Naruto back on the right track."

Jiraiya looked downcast and it pained Naruto to see his mentor in such misery.

"Tell me angel…have I done good in life? Have I…have I been a good man?"

Sanosuke smiled and walked to stand beside the older man, patting him on the shoulder.

"You've done admirably Jiraiya. You may be a lecher, but you have a good heart. It's in the right place, even if your head usually isn't. Now I suggest all of you get to sleep, we start early tomorrow."

TenTen looked up from where she was preparing her and Naruto's tent.

"What about you Sanosuke? Where are you going to sleep?"

"I don't need to, my dear. I'll just be going to see Kami-sama now. I'll be here to wake you all up in the morning. Sweet dreams."

He disappeared again into the night and the teens heard Jiraiya grumble as he rolled into his sleeping bag about smart-ass, know-it-all angels. TenTen giggled and snuggled up next to Naruto, who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Night Ten-chan. Sweet dreams."

TenTen held her sword tightly as she drifted off to sleep.

'I wonder whether my dreams will be sweet or not.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To TenTen it felt like she had just closed her eyes, and when she had opened them, she was in a barren land full of dense fog. She walked for what seemed like ever until she saw a tall mountain, the only landmark she could find. Surely, she would be able to see her destination from the peak.

Only TenTen had no destination. She just felt compelled to look for one from the top of the mountain.

She ran for the base of the mountain and once she reached it, she began to climb. Higher and higher towards the peak. It took forever and a day and yet, it seemed like it took no time at all till she was at the top of the mountain. She stood on the peak and looked out over the top of the fog to find it wasn't really fog at all.

It was a cloudbank that looked so dense she could step on it.

Being the highly intelligent person she was, TenTen leapt for one of the clouds and found it to be quite solid. She likened it to how Naruto's wings felt and rubbed her cheek against it. It felt…heavenly.

"Enjoying my clouds are you?"

TenTen spun around to face the voice and came face to face with a pale-skinned beauty. She recognized the woman from Naruto's descriptions and fell to her knees.

"Kami-sama."

The pale woman let out a laugh that sounded like a thousand merrily tinkling bells and TenTen's heart was set at ease. It was hard not to feel calm around the deity.

"At least you're better off than Naruto was when he came here. He was fully prepared to die that day. He thought I was going to punish him for the fox's deeds. The poor silly child."

TenTen's head snapped up and her mouth gaped open.

"He thought that? But…why?"

"Because of the way he was treated. Your soul mate is quite an awe-inspiring man Ten-chan. That's the reason I chose him to be my warrior."

"Why did you choose me as his soul mate?"

"I didn't. Destiny brought you two together. You were meant to be. You're two angels on earth. That's what you are."

TenTen stood and faced the goddess, not sure exactly why she was here. Kami could sense her confusion and sighed. Kids just didn't know how to be patient.

"You're here because of your sword. She wants to awaken."

"She?"

"Yes, 'she'. Your sword has been abused in the past TenTen. You are the first virtuous person to hold her since the first warrior that created her."

"What is her name?"

Kami shook her finger at the bun haired girl and clicked her tongue.

"Now that would be telling. Where's the fun in that? You need to find out the hard way. Kids today, I swear…"

TenTen watched as the impish goddess began to fade away, giving her the peace sign as she left. 

'Such a strange deity.'

"You shouldn't think such things about Kami-sama. She just likes to tease."

TenTen froze when she heard the melodic voice behind her. Perhaps…this was her sword. She turned slowly to find…nothing.

"Too slow. You need to forget fear if you ever want to see me. Were you afraid that I might be ugly?"

TenTen turned sharply to where the voice was, but still found nothing.

"Tsk, tsk. Now you turn in anger that I evade you. You'll have to do better."

TenTen puffed her cheeks in annoyance and spun to face the left of where the voice had come from, in hopes of catching it off guard.

"Such insolence. You think I would dodge where you think I would? Foolish…and you remain silent. You don't respond to my taunts. You're no fun."

TenTen grit her teeth and screeched in fury.

"STOP MOVING DAMMIT!"

"So you do know how to respond. Interesting. You know, you kind of have a manly voice. Your boyfriend must be attracted to guys subconsciously."

TenTen whipped around to the voice and barely caught the sight of what she supposed was a sleeve as it vanished. But she saw something…

"You're not too quick on the get-go are you? And to think, your boyfriend has such a big hammer and sharp wit. Maybe I should meet him…"

"You stay away from him! He's mine!"

"Arguing with an object you know can't have intimate relations with a mortal? You sure are loopy lady."

"Stand still so I can hit you!"

"Now why would I do that? I thought you wanted to know my name?"

"Only so I can know the name of the one I'm about to kill!"

TenTen stopped and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. She was letting herself be baited and she couldn't let that happen. She had to be calm…focus…focus…

"Your boyfriend is a real looker isn't he? You think he still fantasizes about the pink haired harpy?"

TenTen growled and swiped out at the voice. She hit flesh that time and felt the body of the voice back away.

"Ooooo…you got me that time. But you still haven't caught me so I can reveal my name."

"I'll get you on the next go around. I swear."

The voice said nothing else and TenTen shut out everything as she listened for footsteps, the sound of breathing, anything! But she felt nothing, heard nothing, and since her eyes were closed, she saw nothing. But a tiny little tickle in the back of her mind told her to reach out with her right hand and grab…NOW!

TenTen's hand lashed out and she grabbed hold of fabric and held strong.

"Oops…looks like you caught me."

The bun haired girl opened her eyes to find that the recent bane of her existence was extremely short and wearing a pure white cloak that covered its entire body.

"And you are?"

"I'm your sword dummy."

"I know that you little short freak! What's your name?"

The cloaked being jerked out of her hand and turned its back, crossing its arms in a childlike manner and huffed.

"I'm not telling you anything. You're being a meanie. I don't want to be your sword anymore."

TenTen snarled and grabbed the hood of the sword, pulling backwards.

"Now listen here you cheap hunk of…little…girl?"

The being turned and set its smiling, innocent face on TenTen. It was hard to believe that such an innocent looking being could deal death as it had in the past. 

"Hi TenTen! It's me."

The brown haired girl looked down in wonder. Her sword had the appearance of a little girl with red hair, cherubic cheeks, and a pure white dress. She was barefoot and had two tiny little wings on her back. 

TenTen had to control herself from tackling the small bundle of cuteness. It was, after all, a very ancient, very powerful sword of destruction. Perhaps that was the irony of her appearance. Innocence at its purest in the form of a death-dealing slab of metal.

"What's your name?"

The little girl smiled and held out a hand.

"Keppaku. Nice to meet you Ten-chan."

TenTen grasped the diminutive being's hand and noticed that it felt like Naruto's wings, soft and hard at the same time.

"You'll find that you have more in common with Naruto than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see when you wake up."

"So…your name is Innocence. As in 'not guilty'?"

The little girl nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yep. I'm not guilty at all of anything."

"Aren't you a very powerful sword that has killed many people and eats chakra?"

"Well, I do eat chakra. It tastes different depending on the person it comes from. Like your boyfriend's chakra…it tastes like sweet corn."

TenTen snickered and bent down so that she could be face to face with her sword.

"You're pretty funny. I always thought Naruto's chakra would taste like ramen since he eats so much of it."

"Nope, sweet corn. Yours tastes like cotton candy."

TenTen nodded and sat down on the fluffy clouds, the sword piling up into her lap.

"So…how is this going to work? Are you going to demand anything of me?"

"Only that you don't abuse me…and you let me eat some of your boyfriend's chakra again. I love sweet corn."

TenTen laughed and Keppaku laughed with her. They chatted about little nothings for quite a while until the sword leapt out of her arms and put her tiny hands on her hips. TenTen watched as the sword pulled a small feather out of its wings and slipped it into TenTen's hand. She gripped it tightly and looked for an explanation.

"Time to wake up so you and I can meet in the real world."

"Are you as big there as you are here?"

"Nah, I'm a lot bigger. My size doesn't change, just the way I look and am used. Trust me, you'll be surprised by how I look for you."

"How did you look for your first master?"

Keppaku put her finger to her chin like a child and 'hmmmed'. 

"I was plain, but beautiful. I had many rune carvings and jewels set into my hilt. But other than that, I was still a large sword and was used to fight off heretics in the name of his god."

"What was the name of his god?"

"…I don't remember. That was a long time ago."

"I see…how did you become sentient?"

"I don't remember that either. I've been aware as long as I can remember. I've just always…been."

"What's the feather for?"

"That's a secret."

TenTen nodded and saw that her hands were beginning to fade, followed by her arms.

"Will I see you again?"

"Whenever you want. Hey, bring your boyfriend next time. I want to meet him."

"How?"

"Just touch his hammer and me together, duh. Oh, and be asleep. That helps."

"Gee, thanks. Never would have thought of that."

The impish sword smiled and waved before TenTen disappeared completely.

"I know. I'm so smart. See you on the flip side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was outside the tent preparing breakfast for Jiraiya and TenTen. He didn't know when Sanosuke would show up, so he had decided to wake before daylight. He didn't want that sadistic angel sneaking up on him. Ever. No telling what he might do.

He turned toward his tent and as he did, he was blinded by a bright flash of white light and sent stumbling backwards by a giant wave of power. He immediately unsealed his hammer from his arm and began to walk slowly toward the tent. He could hear Jiraiya working furiously to get out of his bedroll and on his feet. Naruto reached out slowly and grabbed the tent flap.

"Ten-chan?"

He was met by TenTen's forehead and fell backward clutching his nose.

"Dammit TenTen! That hurt. What's the rush?"

"MyswordtransformedandimetitwheniwassleepingandimetKamiandohshe'sbeautifulbutmyswordisdifferentnowand…"

"TenTen! Take a breath and slow down."

He held her shoulders and waited for her to catch her breath. TenTen breathed deep and suddenly lurched forward, latching onto his lips, bowling him and her over. This is the sight that Jiraiya walked out to. He grinned lecherously and whipped out his everpresent notepad.

"Allright Naruto! Now do something with zazz!"

"You'll put that pencil down if you know what's good for you."

Jiraiya frowned and threw the pad onto his bed, before sitting beside the fire and saving breakfast from burning.

"Fine. If you two lovebirds don't want to be inspiration, you shouldn't make out right in front of me. Now, what's all the ruckus?"

TenTen leapt to her feet and looked around frantically before rushing back into the tent.

"My sword transformed last night!"

"Really? What's her name?"

Naruto and Jiraiya turned to see Sanosuke standing with a piece of bacon in his hands. 

"Mmm…this is good. Now then, let's see it."

The girl smiled, sitting half in and half out of her tent. 

"All right boys. I present to you, the new and improved sword formerly known as Samehada. KEPPAKU!"

She whipped the sword out and Naruto's jaw fell in disbelief. Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow and Sanosuke grinned. The girl was something else. Naruto couldn't help himself.

"Innocence? Your sword's name is Innocence?"

TenTen scowled and whacked him upside the head with her palm.

"Yes, _her_ name is _Keppaku_. And I happen to think that she's beautiful. Oh, she says you taste like sweet corn."

Jiraiya spit out the water he had been drinking and began to cough, prompting Sanosuke to beat his back, trying to clear his airways. He finally caught his breath and began to laugh loudly.

"Sweet corn? Oh Kami, that's hilarious."

TenTen smiled sweetly at the perverted ninja.

"She says you taste like dog shit. How she knows what that tastes like I have no clue."

The white haired man sulked indignantly and turned back to breakfast.

"…sword looks stupid anyway…"

Naruto glared at his mentor's back and turned back to his soul mate.

"Let's have a better look at it Ten-chan."

She handed him the sword and he swang it around, this way and that. He had to admit…it was pretty cool.

The swords hilt looked smooth but upon further inspection, was actually ridged so that she could get a good grip. What was surprising was the body of the sword. 

Whereas Samehada had looked formidable and dangerous with its thousands of tiny spikes and ripping ability, Keppaku looked soft and decidedly harmless.

That was not the case though…not at all.

Her entire sword was in the shape of a feather, curved at the end like it was blowing in the breeze, and light and downy looking. A closer look revealed that the individual slivers were razor sharp and the sword most certainly did not sway in the breeze like a feather. It was decidedly not light as a feather either, except to TenTen. Pure white in color and the advantage of looking like you couldn't beat a helpless man already on death's doorstep to death with it made Keppaku a sword to be reckoned with. 

Naruto was proud of his soul mate and congratulated her on her sword. He chuckled at how their enemies would probably put her off as a crazy girl swinging a giant feather…right before she sliced them in half.

TenTen looked around excitedly, searching for anything to cut and test out her newfound toy. She bounded over to a tree and drew the sword back like a baseball bat. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the way the tree leaned at the top.

"Ten-chan…WAIT!"

It was too late though. She had swung as hard as she could and Keppaku went through the trunk like a hot knife through butter. Tenten swung the giant sword to her shoulder and squealed like a little girl…until she saw the way the tree was toppling. She tried to do something but it was too late. She could only watch as the tree headed straight for her and Naruto's tent.

Luckily, Naruto's hammer was already out. He cocked back and swung it at the tree, knocking it to the side and sat it down with a sigh of relief…only to hear a shout of anger.

"You little shits! You crushed my tent. My precious research!"

"Ugh…come on Ero-Sennin, I'll buy you a new tent."

"I've had that tent for years you little bastard!"

Sanosuke sighed and stepped in between the two before they began to swing.

"You two calm down. Jiraiya, Naruto will purchase you a new travel set of your choice."

Jiraiya finally caught up to the conversation and grinned evilly.

"My choice huh? I accept."

"Good. Naruto, that was quick thinking, but next time, be more observant of your surroundings. What if that had been an ally or Jiraiya had been asleep?"

The boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looked at the ground. Sanosuke turned and sets his sights on TenTen.

"And you, young lady. You need to pay more attention to what you're doing. You could have killed one of us. You should be ashamed."

She looked at the ground and shuffled her feet back and forth.

"…I'm sorry…"

"You three hold your heads up. I'm not going to beat you, I'm just scolding you. Now let's eat and then we'll start the good stuff."

Naruto doled out the bacon and bread, and began to stuff his mouth.

"What good stuff?"

Sanosuke grinned sinisterly and clasped his hands together.

"Why your torture of course. What else?"

TenTen looked up hopefully, thinking he was just playing.

"You mean training right?"

"Oh no. I mean torture."

The two soul mates looked at each other and gulped.

"Oh and it's a spar between you two, no holds barred. See? I'm a genius."

That, they decided, was a matter of opinion. At least breakfast was good…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why is Kisame not with you?"

Itachi bowed his head and chose his words carefully.

"We approached the Kyuubi vessel to try once more to ascertain his power at my behest. I was…disappointed with his prior performance. We did not know that Jiraiya was traveling with them, as our information said he was not in Konoha. He fought Kisame while I was tied up with Naruto and the brown haired girl, TenTen. Kisame was too arrogant as normal, and it cost him his life."

"And Zetsu? Why has he not returned?"

Itachi turned to where he heard Pein's voice and looked into the ringed eyes.

"Zetsu was caught by Naruto and killed by that massive hammer."

"Impossible. Zetsu was not a fighter, but he was too careful to be caught by that brat."

"Zetsu had become complacent over time and thought himself well hidden. The Kyuubi vessel found him, bound him, and crushed his head. I managed to go back and get his ring before I made my retreat."

Itachi suddenly found himself against the wall on the other side of the room, a hand around his throat. Pein stared impassively, but his eyes betrayed his rage.

"Again, I say, impossible. Zetus was the best shinobi at infiltration. That little brat couldn't have killed him. Tell us the truth."

"Pein, let him go. If Itachi says that is how it happened, then that is how it happened. He would not betray me."

"This is foolish…"

"Pein…do not disobey me. I can always find another to follow my orders. You are expendable."

Pein stared at his master for several moments before dropping Itachi to the floor and walking out, his robes fluttering. Itachi rubbed his sore throat and looked up into the single eye of Madara.

"Thank you Madara-sama. Pein-sama needs to learn to hold his tongue."

Itachi was met with a backhand that sent him flying. He flipped in the air and stood unflinching. He had to keep up appearances.

"That was for allowing Kisame and Zetsu to be killed. They were valuable Itachi. It will be difficult to find others of their caliber. Do not fail me again."

Itachi nodded and bowed low to Madara.

"Fear not, Madara-sama. Next time, I shall not fail you."

"See that you do not."

Itachi watched as the man disappeared into the shadows and rubbed his cheek, feeling the phantom pain.

'Soon, you simpering old fool. Soon, I will be rid of you and your restrictive guidelines and I shall know my limits in a battle to end all battles. And the bane of your existence will help me to do it.'

That maniacal grin spread slowly across his face and stayed there the rest of the night.

**So...yeah. Let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

And here's Chapter 18. I'm trying to get things set up for conflict later on and get some training out of the way. Still trying to purchase a house though, so don't expect rapid updates. I'll try when I can though. Earnest money is down, so we'll see what happens. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...**By Myself**_ by Linkin Park._

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Naruto nearly choked when TenTen's sword came a hair's breadth from his forehead, shaving off several blonde locks. He let himself fall backward and latched onto her sword with his chain, jerking her in the opposite direction she was spinning and knocking her offbalance. He planted his hand on the ground and pinwheeled away as TenTen righted herself.

He unsealed his hammer with a quick swipe and jammed the spikes into the ground, winding his chain around the hilt and stepping back into a taijutsu stance. TenTen leveled her sword and stared at him warily.

"What are you planning?"

Naruto grinned and pushed his foot out a bit further, a small mound of dirt building up in front of his sandal.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?"

With a quick upward swipe of his foot, he kicked dirt in TenTen's face and lunged forward, grabbing at the hilt of her sword and jerking it from her grasp. His chain whipped forward and lashed itself around the feather-like sword, and dragged it back to rest against the hammer. TenTen brushed the dirt out of her eyes and growled at her soul mate.

"What the hell was that? We're supposed to fight with our weapons."

Naruto shrugged and rushed forward, kicking and punching as he spoke.

"A fight is never fair Ten-chan. I'm just utilizing what I can. Now come on!"

She whipped a kunai out of nowhere and leapt at him. He still hadn't figured out where she hid all the damn things. He'd never found any in their makeout sessions…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sanosuke and Jiraiya watched as the two sparred and came close several times to killing each other. Jiraiya was amazed at the teens' ability and resiliency. They'd been traveling and training in the wilderness for over three months since Itachi had last visited them and the two had grown by leaps and bounds in their adeptness with their respective weapons.

TenTen was a natural with her feather. It was almost like the girl had been born with it in her hand. There wasn't much she couldn't do with it, even going so far as to try to drain Naruto's chakra with it, just to see how much he truly had on tap.

The amount Keppaku ate was astounding…and the sword had said it wouldn't have to eat for a month afterward.

Naruto was back on his feet the next day like nothing had happened.

The girl could cut through just about anything with that soft looking sword and the only thing they'd found she couldn't pierce was Naruto's hammer. But neither could he put a dent in her sword. They were unbreakable items, much like the two's spirits.

He winced when TenTen wrenched her sword free of the chain and lunged at Naruto, swinging the sword low, trying to chop at his ankles. Naruto dove over her swing and grabbed his hammer off the ground, spinning on the spot and lashing out, only to find TenTen wasn't there. He was about to stand when he felt a sharp point on the back of his neck and heard a husky voice next to his ear.

"I win."

Naruto remained motionless, but grinned.

"I'd call it a tie sweetie."

TenTen narrowed her eyes and gasped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Slowly, she turned her head to find his chain wiggling in midair, right behind her, aimed at her heart. With a sigh, she let off the pressure on his neck and stood upright, slinging the feather to her shoulder.

"You always ruin my victories with that stupid chain. Just once, I'd like to see you lose badly."

Naruto chuckled as he knocked the dirt off his pants, before sealing his hammer away and bidding the chain to wind back around his waist. He stretched his arms out, his wings billowing out as well, and groaned in contentment at the feeling. Looking back toward her, he smirked and put his arms back at his side.

"I can't ruin a victory when you never have one against me. That's just the way it works."

TenTen was about to say something when the sound of clapping hands broke through the air and they both turned to face the brown haired angel.

"All right you two, wrap it up. That's enough for today."

The two nodded and made their way back over to the campsite where Jiraiya was busy cooking something over the fire. He looked up at the approaching ninjas and grunted. They'd come quite far in just a few months. He could only wonder when they'd face their first trial against the Akatsuki and who the members would be. Until then, he'd simply play the role of mentor and helper.

TenTen looked on their campsite and sighed. It was sparse, just a pit for a fire, two tents, and a few logs for them to sit on. They changed sites once a week, but as long as Naruto was with her it felt like home to her.

Sanosuke watched as the two put away their things for the day. It was almost dark and they'd been training all day, becoming more and more acclimated with their weapons each day. He was proud of their progress, but couldn't help but wonder whether they were ready for Itachi's comrades yet or not. They were getting better, but were they good enough?

He closed his eyes and listened to the noises of the forest. The crickets chirping, the wind as it whistled through the trees…the mortal world was always alive. They'd gotten lucky with Kisame and Zetsu, especially Zetsu. If the man hadn't underestimated Naruto's chain, then he would have gotten clean away…and Itachi's deception would have been discovered. Yes…they'd been extremely lucky.

But then, Naruto was always a lucky one…

The members left now would be among the most powerful. Madara Uchiha and Pein among them. Kami's chosen warrior would have to be a lot better…and so would his soul mate.

Naruto flopped down in front of the fire and crossed his legs to sit Indian style, staring into the flames. He looked down when he felt a weight in his lap and saw TenTen looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Massage, now. Shoulders, neck, and temples."

He gave her a sour look, but began his ministrations, making the girl groan in pleasure when his hands began to rub hard on her shoulders. Jiraiya reached for his notepad stealthily until he heard TenTen's voice break across the small site.

"Don't even think about it pervert. I'm not being inspiration for one of your books."

Jiraiya frowned and turned back around. Perhaps appealing to her vanity…

"But TenTen, you're certainly beautiful enough to be inspiration. You've got one of the best bodies I've ever seen. Why wouldn't you want it to be immortalized in literature and enjoyed by readers for generations?"

Naruto snickered and started to rub her neck. He'd heard that sales pitch before. It usually worked on civilian women…they'd drop their panties in a second. Never let it be said that Jiraiya wasn't good at what he did. Kunoichis were a different breed though and that was proven when TenTen opened one eye and glared at the old hermit.

"I'm already immortalized in the eyes of Naruto and _he's_ the only one who's going to get to enjoy_ this_ body! Keep me out of your books!"

Jiraiya pouted but acquiesced and put his pen and paper away. He'd get her one day. TenTen settled back into her relaxing routine, enjoying Naruto's skilled hands that seemed to know exactly where they needed to be. Her eyes began to flutter and she wiggled around until she became more comfortable, completely at ease with their post-training activity.

TenTen remembered back over the months of their training to when she and Naruto had first clashed their respective weapons together. It had been exhilarating and fun. But what had tickled her to death was when Naruto met Keppaku face-to-face one night in their sleep.

_Naruto spun round and round the cloud filled world, totally entranced by the whiteness of everything. He turned to Tenten, who sat with one leg over the other on a cloudbank, wearing a pink Chinese style dress slit up both legs, and blinked rapidly. She looked so beautiful. He shook his head to clear himself of such impure thoughts in this pure world and asked where they were. He knew that they had just gone to sleep and that they had been inside their tent…so where the hell were they now? TenTen giggled and swung her feet to the ground._

_"We're in the world of Keppaku. She wanted to meet you 'sweet corn'."_

_Naruto quirked an eyebrow and frowned at his girlfriend. He looked away and around at his surroundings again._

_"That's a really weird pet name Ten-chan. Now where exactly are we?"_

_She walked over to him, swinging her hips as she walked and grabbed his arm in hers, leaning against his side._

_"I told you, we're in Keppaku's world. My sword would like to meet you…and she's the one who says you taste like sweet corn."_

_Naruto looked around again, still not seeing anything but white clouds._

_"So…where is your sword then?"_

_"I'm behind you."_

_Naruto whirled around to face the childish voice only to find a very short robed figure. He didn't see any sword around. He knelt down to eye level with the figure and smiled._

_"Hello there little one. Do you know where to find a sword named Keppaku? She wanted to meet me and I'd like to meet her?"_

_The small figure pulled its hood down and looked at him with her cherubic face, a large smile in place._

_"She wanted to meet you? Why? You don't seem like a very interesting person."_

_Naruto scowled and cut his eyes at TenTen when she put her hand over her mouth and began to giggle. He sighed and turned back around to the brightly smiling little girl with his eyes closed._

_"Well, I may not be very interesting but my girlfriend says that her sword wants to meet me. Do you know where she is?"_

_When he received no reply he opened his eyes to find she wasn't there. He opened his eyes wider and started to turn only to shudder when someone rubbed his wings. TenTen watched with barely veiled amusement as the little girl rubbed all over Naruto's wings._

_"They're so soft and fluffy. Maybe you are interesting after all."_

_The little cherub looked up at TenTen with a mischievous grin._

_"Can I keep him?"_

_TenTen glared at the manifestation of her sword and wrenched the small figure away from Naruto before latching herself onto him._

_"I've already told you he's mine Keppaku. Hands off."_

_"Awww, but he's so fluffy, like a kitty. Don't be an angel-hog! Share the wealth!"_

_TenTen bopped her sword on the head and the two glared at each other._

_"He's mine and I don't want to share. Find your own man!"_

_The little girl got right in TenTen's face, poking her in the chest._

_"I'm a sword! How am I supposed to find a man?"_

_A sharp cough from behind them caused them both to turn and face a flustered Naruto, his wings folded behind him._

_"I am right here you know. And I don't enjoy being treated like a prize at the carnival. Now…Keppaku, I believe it was, what did you want to meet me for?"_

_The little girl put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment before a light seemed to come on in her head._

_"Oh yeah! I just wanted to meet you face-to-face since we've met before in passing. My name is Keppaku, nice to meet you."_

_Naruto stared at the smiling face and then down to her outstretched hand. This wasn't what he was expecting of an ancient weapon. It seemed so…childish and innocent. He carefully reached his hand out and grasped hers before jerking it back as the cherub's face became blissful. She licked her lips and moaned._

_"Mmmm...sweet corn…"_

_TenTen grabbed the little girl by the collar of her cloak and hauled her up to eye level._

_"You told me that you wouldn't eat any of his chakra!"_

_The sword had the good grace to look embarrassed and rubbed her toes together._

_"But he tastes so good, I couldn't help myself. You can understand that, right?"_

_"Perhaps…but next time ask before you do that."_

_Naruto coughed into his hand again and put on a smile._

_"I don't mind you doing it as long as you ask. It felt…weird."_

_Keppaku smiled and grasped onto his hand without draining his energy and began to pull him along._

_"I won't do it next time without permission. Now come on, I got lots to show you."_

_By the end of their dream session, Keppaku knew everything about Naruto and he knew everything about her, from her earliest memories (or what she could remember) to what her favorite color was (blood red, big surprise). TenTen had sat by idly as the two talked, placated by the fact that her back was rubbed constantly by her soul mate._

_Naruto had asked if his weapon had a spirit as well and was informed that his hammer did not, but his chain did. And that if he wanted to talk to it, it would take much coaxing. The chain might never speak to him, if it saw no need for it. They seemed to work well enough together without meeting, after all._

_They'd left Keppaku standing as she waved to them and returned to the waking world. Their eyes had both fluttered open at the same time and TenTen had turned away from him, before looking over her shoulder._

_"I want a backrub."_

TenTen groaned unhappily when he tapped her on the forehead, their signal that supper was now ready. Naruto helped her sit upright and she leaned against him sleepily while Jiraiya doled out their food. She perked up slightly when the men started talking. Naruto rolled his shoulders and flexed his wings, brushing one against TenTen's arm. She shuddered at the contact. She loved those wings.

"So listen you two, how are we going to proceed with training? We've done nothing but weapons training for three months and, if I do say so myself, we're pretty damn good. We haven't seen hide nor hair of the Akatsuki and I'm starting to wonder if Itachi was caught."

He trained his vision on Sanosuke and the angel tilted an eyebrow.

"What?"

Naruto inhaled and exhaled slowly. This had been more than three months in the making.

"I want to learn to fly. I have wings, I should be able to fly."

Sanosuke crossed his arms and nodded his head. This had been a long time coming.

"I agree. You should learn to fly. That's where Jiraiya comes in."

The white haired man snapped his head in the direction of the angel.

"What's where I come in?"

Sanosuke leaned back against the log he had been sitting on and crossed his legs.

"I'm not a ningen. I don't know how to do elemental manipulation. I don't need it. You know how to teach him to use his wind affinity. He has too much weight to just take off from the ground like a bird. And there usually isn't enough running room to get started or enough high ground. So he's going to have to learn to use his wind affinity to catapult himself into the air. If he can learn that, then he can fly from anywhere."

Naruto looked absolutely hungry at the opportunity to learn something new. He had to know how to fly. It didn't make sense to have wings and not be able to utilize them fully. He turned to Jiraiya and gave the man a pleading look. Jiraiya sighed and folded his arms. He had promised to help the boy, but he didn't have a wind affinity. It would be like trying to teach a lead weight how to swim…

"I can try but I have an earth affinity. It's not the same…"

Naruto frowned and hung his head. This wasn't going to be easy. TenTen rubbed his arm consolingly, trying to cheer him up. Jiraiya wasn't through yet though.

"…but, we could go to Suna. They have tons of wind users. I believe that that Temari girl is a Wind Mistress…"

Naruto's face brightened and he wrapped TenTen in a huge hug, his wings folding around the two so Jiraiya and Sanosuke couldn't see the deep kiss he gave her…not that the pleasant moaning and squeeking noises she was making gave any other impression. Jiraiya frowned and called out to the two.

"You know, the least you could do is let me watch. I _am_ trying to help you after all."

TenTen pried her lips off Naruto's for a mere second, caught her breath, and growled over the wing barricade.

"You just want tips on how to actually treat a lady! I'm not helping you out! And neither is Naruto!"

Jiraiya grunted and shoveled his food into his mouth as Sanosuke watched with an amused grin.

"You know, I know you're a good man at heart Jiraiya and you know how to treat a woman right. Why do you insist on being so perverted? You could have had a happy relationship with Tsunade or some other woman."

Jiraiya looked up and sighed.

"I've just never been the settling down type. Yes, I could have been happy with Tsunade, but would she have been happy with me? I know how to treat a lady right, but I just don't know if I could have treated her how she deserved to be treated. They're all different and want different things. It's much easier to be the man who walked away, that they remember as being in his prime, than to stay and grow old and wrinkled with someone. I guess…I'm just born to be a loner, Sarutobi-sensei."

Sanosuke's eyes widened and he looked at Jiraiya curiously.

"What did you call me?"

Jiraiya looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head as he looked away.

"I'm sorry. It's just…you remind me of Sarutobi-sensei with the way you act and talk sometimes. The two of you are very similar. Too similar, sometimes."

Jiraiya looked hard at the angel and squinted his eyes. The resemblances were uncanny, but…it couldn't be his sensei. He shrugged and shoveled the last of his food in his mouth.

"Forgive me. It was just the musings of a wistful middle-aged man."

Sanosuke sighed as the two lovebirds emerged from their little makeout fest, blushing. He stood from where he had been lying and addressed them all.

"Get ready tomorrow. We'll move out for Suna to begin your training in flight. I'll see you in the morning."

The angel disappeared into the night and Naruto yawned as he stood before heading for his and TenTen's tent.

"Night Ero-Sennin. TenTen, come to bed when you're ready."

Jiraiya grunted and waved him off before turning back to the fire. He began to get lost in his thoughts until he finally felt TenTen training her eyes on him. He glanced at her and blinked slowly.

"Anything I can help you with? Or have you finally decided to give into the wiles of the great Jiraiya-sama?"

TenTen wrinkled her nose at the suggestion and glared at the man. She might have come to begrudgingly respect him over the time she had spent with him, but he was still a lecher.

"No actually. I just wanted to know if you could teach me any of your Doton jutsus to kind of supplement my training."

Jiraiya shook his head and sighed. He hated to deny a pretty girl anything, but he'd have to now.

"I'm sorry TenTen, but you just don't have the chakra capacity for any of my Doton jutsus. We'll try to work on that though while we're traveling. I know of a few ways to enhance chakra levels, but women usually have lower levels naturally. We'll just have to work at it until we get you up to a higher capacity."

TenTen nodded and stood up to enter her tent. As she reached the flap, she turned to Jiraiya and smiled.

"You should try to be less of a lecher and more of the good man we know you can be. You'd be a lot happier."

She ducked inside the flap, leaving a bewildered Jiraiya. He slid off his log and lay on his back, looking up at the stars, pondering on what had been said.

'Why in the hell is everyone interested in my lovelife all of a sudden? Is a relationship really all that great? Maybe…look at those two kids, after all. Look at how Minato and Kushina were, just like Naruto and TenTen…so happy…I think those two have just given me a bit of inspiration for my next story!"

He whipped his notepad out and scribbled furiously. This next story might appeal to both genders and he'd make even more money and be more famous!

And all it took was some non-nudey encouragement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen panted as they walked across the desert. She kept wondering why in the hell someone would make their home in the middle of a sand box that baked at 400 degrees? Her only saving grace was she was allowed to walk beside Naruto, whose wings were splayed out, protecting both her and him from the sun's rays. The boy was panting as hard as her though. Those wings couldn't block everything.

Sanosuke and Jiriaya walked as if nothing was wrong. Sanosuke they could understand, but Jiraiya was a real brain buster. When TenTen asked him how he was keeping cool, he smirked and told her he was always cool. She didn't have enough energy to retaliate and retreated back under Naruto's wings.

They sighed in happy contentment as the silhouette of Suna came into view. They'd never been happier to see that hunk of rock in all their lives. TenTen wanted to get a hotel room immediately and have her first hot shower in weeks. Sansosuke, Jiraiya, and Naruto wanted to find the Sand siblings first and ask for their assistance. TenTen ended that argument when she grabbed Naruto by the collar and jerked him down to her eye level. She was hot, she was sweaty, she was tired, and damn it all, she wanted to relax with him!

"You and I are getting a room. We're both going to take a shower together. I'm going to wash you; you're going to wash me. Private and fun times will ensue that you and I will enjoy. Once I am satisfied with our current state of undress and cleanliness, we are going to sleep in a real bed and you will hold me while I enjoy some cool air for once while I sleep. We will seek out Temari in the morning. Understood?"

Naruto gulped and nodded quickly as he was dragged into the city. He halted before they got too far though and told them to wait. He hadn't gotten a chance to test this before in a city.

"I'm going to attempt to hide my wings before bed for once. Let's see if all my training and meditation has paid off."

They watched as he closed his eyes and beads of sweat formed on his brow from concentration. Little by little, his wings receded until they were gone into the familiar tattoos on his back. Naruto panted a little and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He smiled when he felt TenTen rub his back and knew he had succeeded.

"There. At least we won't be stared at as much now. This'll make it much easier to move about. And we can get Ten-chan her hotel room."

The girl smiled and took his arm, the two leading the way into the city. Jiraiya scowled and turned to Sanosuke. This wasn't a vacation and he wanted to get things moving. He had begun to teach TenTen some tricks to increasing her chakra capacity, like walking on top of the sand instead of sinking in, but she had decided shade was more valuable. He was going to have to get tougher on the two.

"I'll go find the Kazekage and then find a room for myself. I assume you'll know where to find the three of us when needed?"

Sanosuke nodded his head and spoke up before he left.

"Be careful. They've been quiet for too long and I believe they will strike soon. There are a few left in that organization that aren't natural and will need Naruto and TenTen's skill and power to rid the world of. I only hope they'll be ready."

Jiraiya turned on his heel and walked off toward the tall tower in the center of the village. He waved over his shoulder, not bothering to see if the angel was gone or not. Staring straight ahead, he whispered to himself.

"I hope they're ready too. Kami, I hope they're ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ooooo Naruto! Rub me there! Right there! Harder, more, more, Ooooooo! Oh God!"

TenTen leaned back against the boy, sighing happily and panting heavily. Naruto latched onto her waist so she wouldn't collapse and held her naked body against his, as she ground her ass into his crotch.

"That felt great. I needed that."

Naruto looked around from behind his girlfriend and looked down.

"TenTen, I was just washing your stomach. Did you just…orgasm?"

She reached up and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him deeply, the water from the shower cascading around them. She broke it abruptly and turned around in his arms. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful with her hair down and the water beading off her perfect skin. TenTen seemed to have a bit of a shower fetish.

"Yeah, but I was sooooo built up. Traveling with two other men besides you and not having any time to relieve pressure…that's rough, even for a girl. And you haven't even washed me _there_ yet. Oh, I needed this. The water feels so good."

She felt something jab her in the stomach and looked down to find him fully erect. Grinning, she grabbed ahold of his member and began to stroke, eliciting small grunts and groans from him, as his hips began to work back and forth. TenTen got more and more excited as more and more nectar came forth from him. She suddenly got a great idea. She locked lips with him again, before letting go and trailing her tongue downward until she stopped right above his cock.

She smiled sultrily and kissed the tip, making him shudder. With half-lidded eyes, she looked up, right before swallowing him whole.

"I wonder if you really taste like sweet corn?"

Naruto gasped out loud when he felt her begin to slowly push forward, making him disappear inch by inch into her mouth and down her throat. When she began to hum, he thought he was going to lose his mind. He fought it for as long as possible, but when she reached up and scratched her nails across his seal (a very sensitive part of his body), he let out a cry of pleasure and emptied his nectar into her mouth. TenTen just managed to pull back before she was choked on a torrent of semen.

Naruto slumped against the wall and looked down as he panted, trying to remain upright, when he heard a great gulp and the smacking of lips. TenTen stood and hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

"That was tasty. I guess only your chakra tastes like sweet corn. Your stuff tasted kind of bittersweet, like dark chocalate."

Once she heard Naruto stop panting, she looked up to find a devilish glaze to his eyes. She squeeked when she was thrust against the wall of the shower and gasped when she felt him pressed against her, before his lips crashed onto hers. He let go and began to trail kisses down her neck to her chest, before swirling his tongue in spirals over her left nipple. TenTen grabbed a fistful of his hair as he nipped at her breast and kneaded the other, the heat in her belly growing again.

Naruto grinned into her tit and drug his tongue across her chest to the other one, his saliva washed away by the cascading droplets of water. When he heard her breath begin to get shallow, he backed off, gaining a whine of displeasure. It disappeared when he began to kiss his way down her stomach, taking special care to tickle her bellybutton with his tongue. He finally reached her crotch, inhaling her scent as she fisted his hair again and tried to force him forward. He resisted and planted his face into her thigh, kissing his way all around where she wanted him to be, but never touching that spot.

TenTen was desperate. She wanted that lovely tongue in her and he was getting dangerously close now. Her eyes began to close as he licked up and down her legs before teasing around her slit. This was going to be good. She barely heard him speak as he closed in on her.

"I wonder if _you_ taste like cotton candy?"

TenTen didn't care what she tasted like, as long as he kept licking and sucking. When he found her clit and nibbled it lightly, she screamed. Thank god she had thought to put silencing seals on the walls beforehand.

They got _really, squeaky clean_ that night…and neither one had ever slept better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of dripping water was all that could be heard as the three figures stood in the chamber. It was becoming a ritual of the three, to stand before each other and have an inquisition. It was, in Itachi's eyes, becoming quite annoying.

"So, Itachi. Do you know where they are now?"

Itachi nodded and bowed to Madara and Pein. He was getting tired of the two postponing going after Naruto. He hated to wait for a challenge. Although…the more time the boy had, the better he would be…

"Yes. He is currently in Suna, visiting the Kazekage. Jiraiya is with him, as is the brown haired girl that Kisame and I used to lure him out that one time."

Pein stared at the Uchiha with his Rinnegan eyes, looking for deception. He found none…but Itachi was crafty. He wouldn't let the man go alone.

"We want you to attempt to take the boy again. Take Deidara with you and this time; don't come back without the boy. If you fail again, I will kill you."

Madara glared at Pein and rose from his seat. He would handle this himself.

"There is no reason to send Itachi. I will go myself and see what this Uzumaki is capable of."

He slipped on his orange spiral mask and got into character. How he hated to pretend to be this hapless buffoon.

"Tobi will accompany Deidara-sempai to face the kid! Tobi is a good boy!"

Pein bowed and crept back into the shadows. Itachi stood resolutely, not caring one way or the other. The end result would be the same. Deidara would die and hopefully, Madara with him.

He wasn't that optimistic though. He knew that the clay user would perish this time though. Not that he believed the man to be incapable of putting up a fight, but Naruto had come far. He wouldn't be the pushover the longhaired blonde had faced before.

"Tobi hopes this will be a good fight! Tobi's been bored lately!"

Madara frowned from behind his mask as Deidara appeared in the chamber. His immortality was becoming more a curse than a blessing.

'Oh so bored.'

**Let me know what you think. Hope you liked it.**


	19. Chapter 19

And here's Chapter 19. Not much action this chapter, but humor aplenty and a setup of what's to definitely come next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but if you read The Melt, I gave my reasons. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...**You Fight Me**_ by Breaking Benjamin._

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Meeting back up with the Suna siblings had proven less troublesome than originally thought. Temari and TenTen had been able to be amicable with each other, and Naruto and Gaara acted like they'd never been apart. It was only when they had requested Temari help Naruto in his wind manipulation that things had become…complicated.

Temari had asked why they wanted help when Konoha had a wind master in Asuma and the group went silent. Naruto finally asked the siblings to show his group to a safer area, away from prying eyes so he could show them why he needed the training. Once they were all safely inside the walls of the siblings' family compound and the area was secured, Naruto turned to all the siblings and took a deep breath.

"I don't guess you've heard about what happened to me in recent months, so I'll just say…don't be too surprised ok?"

The three stared at him with disinterested looks. There wasn't much that could actually surprise a ninja. That theory was turned on its ear when Naruto let his wings out of their tattoo and blocked out the light behind him. The Suna siblings were astounded, dumbfounded, and confusticated. They sat motionless and speechless until Kankurou broke the silence.

"Holy shit…he's an angel…"

Gaara sat unmoving, Kankurou beside him, but Temari stood and moved to her fellow blonde's back, stroking the wings like they were fragile. Naruto rolled his eyes, causing TenTen to giggle. He hated the attention his wings brought him…unless it was from TenTen. But he could understand curiosity, so he just stood as Temari rubbed all over his wings.

"They're so soft. Kankurou, Gaara, come here. You've gotta feel these things."

Kankurou gave his sister a deadpan look and folded his arms.

"I'm not feeling _anything_ on a guy. Sorry, but that's against what I stand for."

Temari glared at her brother while keeping up her rubbing. TenTen saw that Naruto was beginning to become a little uncomfortable in his pants. The blonde girl was hitting one of his sensitive spots on the wings that she loved to tease him with and if she kept it up…well…Naruto was gonna have to change his pants. TenTen tapped Temari on the shoulder and whispered in the girl's ear.

"Could you please stop rubbing his wing? You're making him uncomfortable."

Temari scowled at the brown haired girl and kept up her ministrations.

"What do you mean uncomfortable? He's not hurt."

"No. I mean, you're making him _uncomfortable_…in his pants."

TenTen pointed down over Temari's and Naruto's shoulder and Temari looked down just as Naruto began to whimper from the touch. He was trying to keep his cool but his body was betraying him. Temari finally noticed the teepee in his pants and that his eyes were screwed shut. Everyone was looking on in interest and Jiraiya had his notepad out, scribbling furiously. Temari blushed beetred but in her embarrassment she forgot one crucial thing…

She was still massaging that special spot on top of his wings.

TenTen finally sighed out loud and wrenched the girl's hands away, making Naruto shudder in relief. One more second and he would've had to go back to the hotel for a change of clothing. He was still straining against his pants and had turned so none of the guys could see him until he settled down. Gaara and Kankurou had looked away once they saw what their sister had been doing and Jiraiya was still scribbling away with abandon.

Temari, still embarrassed over what she'd done, decided a change of subject and scenery was in order.

"W…why don't we go to our training spot in the desert? I'll show you there. Just…just let me retrieve my fan."

Without another word she bolted upstairs and the other two siblings disappeared as well, Gaara wishing Naruto well and saying he had to get back to the office. Naruto was still coming off his little unintended massage when he felt someone rub his special spot with very familiar, very soft hands. Naruto gasped for breath before he lost all inhibitions and released himself in his pants. TenTen smirked into his back and reached around his waist, rubbing just above the wet spot in his pants.

"That was a reminder that I'm the only one allowed to bring you that level of pleasure mister. Now be a good boy and clean yourself up."

The room was quiet as Naruto went into the bathroom to make himself presentable and TenTen smirked, reveling in the small amount of power she had in that respect. Her eyes went wide when she heard the sound of a pencil against paper and turned to see Jiraiya calmly writing in his notebook as he sat on the sofa, a lecherous grin on his face. He looked up when TenTen groaned and his grin grew wider when she spoke.

"Fuck…I forgot you were there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the novelty of making Temari and Naruto blush had worn off, the Wind Mistress led the small troupe to her favorite training place in the desert, a small oasis a few miles from Suna but still in view of the walls. To her credit, she and Naruto had gotten themselves under control and were able to make some eye contact at least.

Temari stood with her hands on her hips, her fan firmly in place in her belt as she addressed Naruto. TenTen and Jiraiya sat under the small stand of trees in the shade. Wind wasn't their forte so they weren't needed here. Temari was just about to begin explaining things to her new pupil when she heard an unknown voice behind her.

"Have I missed anything yet?"

The girl whirled on the spot, plucking her fan from her belt and swinging it like a bat at whoever was behind her. Whoever the bastard was, he was good to get behind her without her hearing. Her eyes widened when her fan was stopped by the man's hand and she took in his looks. He was very plain looking. In truth, he looked like a civilian but he carried an aura of authority around him.

"Oi Sanosuke. I've told you not to sneak up on people like that. It's bad manners."

Temari lowered her guard slightly when she heard Naruto speak to the man with familiarity. If Naruto knew someone that meant one of two things, friend or foe. There was no middle ground with the boy. The way he spoke to the man denoted friend so she brought her fan back to her side.

"And you are?"

Sanosuke grinned and bowed to Temari as he took her hand and kissed it. It was rare he got to introduce himself without having something sharp and pointy put through his chest.

"I am Sanosuke, my dear, a servant of Kami and keeper of Naruto."

Naruto grumbled to himself that he didn't need a keeper, making Sanosuke smirk.

"And yet you always get in trouble. Besides, you and TenTen always try to skewer me so having a young lady who appreciates my dashing good looks and charm is a boon to one such as me."

TenTen glared at the man's back and Sanosuke straightened up, still holding Temari's hand.

"Are you an angel?"

The brown haired man smiled at the girl and grinned.

"Why, yes I am. I've been a servant of Kami for many, many years. Although, why she assigned me to this bonehead is beyond me."

Temari stifled a snort and Sanosuke turned to Naruto, his teasing now complete.

"I've come to tell you that you need to take this training very seriously Naruto. You need to get this quickly so utilize whatever means necessary. Temari, please don't be gentle."

The blonde girl smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Don't worry. I won't be. Now Naruto, let's begin."

Her sickly sweet voice didn't fool Naruto for a moment. This was going to be hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sanosuke sat down beside TenTen and crossed his legs while leaning against the tree. He looked to her and met her eyes.

"Well? Did you kids have fun last night?"

The bun haired girl blushed and turned away only to meet the gaze of a leering Jiraiya. Talk about between a rock and a hard place. Her only respite was to look down.

"Well, I slept well, if that's what you're asking."

_"Hold still damn it. Move the wind, don't let it move you!"_

_"I'm trying! It's hard!"_

The three looked to where Temari was instructing Naruto on moving the wind about himself, but he was putting so much chakra into the technique it was about to blow him away. Deciding to ignore the two for the moment, they returned to talking.

"Ok, so you slept well. We'll leave it at that. Care to explain that stain on the front of the boy's pants? I happen to know he quit pissing himself years ago."

Jiraiya chuckled, earning him a glare from the Weapons Mistress.

"She gave the boy a very hard time this morning. He couldn't help himself."

"Ah, so that's what happened. Tsk, naughty, naughty children. Whatever will we do with you?"

TenTen groaned and put her face in her hands.

"Can we please talk about something else?"

_"Stop trying to force it Naruto! It's wind! Flow with it, not against it!"_

_"Then show me how damn it! Don't just tell me!"_

"Of course we can. Since Temari is taking care of the wonderboy, we need to get you caught up on your earth manipulation. Jiraiya, if you will."

The white haired man nodded and stood up, beckoning her to stand with him.

"The thing about earth manipulation TenTen is that it is always all around you, just like wind for Naruto. You have an infinite supply everywhere. Watch."

TenTen watched as Jiraiya focused and the earth erupted around him into a wall that encased him, offering protection. His voice wafted over the side of the obstruction.

"Try to stab through this…with a kunai, not your sword. I know that thing will go through it."

TenTen whipped out a kunai and thrust it forward, watching with fascination as it crumpled against the wall like a tin can.

"That was one of my best kunai. It should be able to cut through just about anything."

The earth in front of Jiriaya crumbled and revealed him once again.

"It's nothing more than concentration mixed with your chakra. Just like Naruto's rasengan and rasen-shuriken. Manipulation of your chakra and nature, without handsigns. Temari is one of the best wind manipulators I've ever seen. She has to use a medium, her fan, to make it happen but she rarely has to use handsigns to get the desired jutsu. We're going to get you there eventually. If you can get to the point where you can make a shield for yourself with little thought, you'll be unstoppable."

"Aren't there any offensive doton jutsus I can learn? I've never been one much for defense."

Jiraiya sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You're just like Naruto, I swear. Sometimes the best offense is a good defense TenTen. You can't just rush in all the time. We need to get your chakra pools up to better levels before I can teach you much. My jutsus just take too much chakra. I can show you Yomi Numa but with your level of chakra it won't make a very big swamp. We have to get your levels up somehow though."

TenTen nodded and listened as Jiraiya explained how the jutsu worked and the applications that it had. Jiriaya was a much better teacher to a woman than he was to a man. Having a Sannin put you on track was an honor.

_"Ok, now hold it. Hold it. Don't let it go. Make a cushion beneath your wings."_

_"I'm trying but I don't have enough wind. If I push more chakra into it…"_

_"No! You have to work with what you have. You just need enough to take off, not enough to launch you to the moon!"_

TenTen turned to Sanosuke, who sat under the tree watching Naruto intently.

"Do you have anything to add?"

He looked up at her and blinked slowly.

"No, not really. The two of you are in good hands. You two are fast learners, so I'm sure that you'll get the gist of everything quickly. Watching Temari berate him is very funny. She's a harsh taskmaster."

TenTen nodded and walked over to Jiraiya, who was watching the two blondes. Temari was both frustrated and fascinated by Naruto's level of learning. Fascinated because he learned what she taught quickly, frustrated because he just couldn't seem to apply it. He tried hard though. The best he'd done so far was make a few puffs around his feet.

"Jiraiya-sama, I'm ready to learn."

Jiriaya slowly let his gaze settle on her before he smiled. Despite his faults, Jiraiya was a teacher at heart and nothing gave him more joy than imparting some form of knowledge to young people.

"Very well, let's start. I want you to try to make the biggest swamp you can. And try to stay away from Temari and Naruto. I don't need a shrieking banshee screaming in my ear today."

TenTen nodded and ran through the hand signs quickly.

"Doton: Yomi Numa!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening showed an exhausted TenTen and Naruto trudging slowly back to their hotel room. Naruto looked like he'd been thrown to a cage of lions. Small cuts still littered his body from where the wind had gone past him like a blade. The Kyuubi was making short work of them, it's just there was so many.

TenTen looked like she would fall over at any moment. The way she leaned against Naruto denoted how tired she was. Now she understood why Naruto always slumped over after sessions with Jiraiya. The man was a damn slave driver.

Naruto had finally gotten the wind to the point where he could lift his feet off the ground slightly. He'd started to jump for joy before Temari whacked him over the head and snarled that that was nothing to be proud of. He was supposed to soar not float. He became noticeably more humble after that.

TenTen had done the Yomi Numa so many times she could probably do it in her sleep. Her swamp was nowhere near what Jiraiya's was, even when he wasn't paying too particular attention to size, his still beat hers. But she could feel a noticeable difference and when her reserves filled back up…she'd have a little extra.

Naruto unlocked the hotel door and the two shuffled to the bed, both flopping down face first into the pillows and groaning. Naruto's muffled voice floated in the air.

"You wanna get something to eat?"

"I guess. We should clean up before we go. But…the shower seems so far away and I'm comfortable here."

"Yeah…but a shower sounds so good right now. And so does hot food."

"Mmmm…if I take a shower will you take one with me?"

"If I go, you're less likely to get cleaned quicker."

"Maybe…but I was actually looking for a shoulder massage while I washed up."

"And what about me?"

"You're on your own."

Naruto cracked one eye open and turned his head slightly to look at his girlfriend.

"Sounds like I'm getting the raw end of the deal."

TenTen smirked and rolled over onto her side, propping her head up with her elbow.

"You get to touch me and you're saying you get the raw end of the deal? There are plenty of guys who would kill to touch me."

Naruto rolled away from her and smirked, unseen by her.

"Nah, you go ahead and shower before me. I'll wait."

TenTen growled and reached beside the bed to grab Keppaku. She nudged the blade against his back and spoke in a very sweet voice.

"If you don't get in that shower with me, you're going to be missing some very important pieces of anatomy."

"I don't think so sweetie."

TenTen blinked several times and stared at him. He'd never called her bluff before. Naruto turned to her and grinned.

"I'm already in the shower at the moment. You can have it when I'm done."

TenTen stared at him like he'd grown another head before she heard the faint sound of the shower running. She looked back to the Naruto on the bed and frowned before bopping it on the head with Keppaku. She grit her teeth as the clone dispelled and peeled her clothes off. She suddenly had a lot of energy and frustration to work out…

..in the shower…on a blonde…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two emerged from the shower feeling refreshed and hungrier than when they went in. TenTen's current good mood could be blamed on Naruto's talented hands and the feeling of washing away all the day's troubles. She'd even gotten him to wash her hair for her. Now, if they could just find somewhere nice to eat.

The receptionist at the hotel had been kind enough to point them toward a very nice restaurant and they were grateful for that. It wasn't an overly fancy place but one could tell that the upscale of Suna frequented it often enough. The smells wafting from the kitchen were heavenly. Yes, this was definitely their restaurant.

They were greeted by the waiter with a smile and shown to their seats, where Naruto held her chair for her and seated her. Once he was settled in they ordered drinks and an appetizer and enjoyed something they'd never quite experienced in their time together.

A nice meal, uninterrupted by something or someone, just making small talk and enjoying each other's company. The longer they sat and chatted about how their training had been and what they wanted to do later on, the more their smiles grew. It was so odd, just being a normal couple for a while. They ate their meals with no interruptions and ordered a desert to share. Just as they were about to leave, they heard a familiar voice outside.

"Argh! I've checked every ramen stand in this city! How hard can it be to find someone blonder than me?"

Naruto groaned and put his face in his hands, while TenTen just rested her cheeks in her palms. Looks like they wouldn't be going home for a while. And she had such a nice evening planned…

Temari walked into the restaurant and immediately saw her quarry. Her face settled into a disgruntled frown and she crossed the room to the young couple and put her hands on her hips when she reached the table.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two. Out of all the places to find you, it would be at my favorite restaurant. I'd like to talk to the two of you about some things."

Naruto looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Can it wait till tomorrow Temari? We just finished eating and were about to go crash."

The older blonde scoffed and pulled a chair out, sitting down heavily.

"It won't take long. Just stay with me while I eat and then you two can go screw the night away."

TenTen blushed and Naruto clapped a hand over Temari's mouth, frantically looking around.

"Shhhh! Kami, Temari, could you be any louder? People don't want to know what we do in private."

The blonde girl bit at his hand and he jerked it away. The two glared at each other before Temari laughed and waved the waiter over.

"You two are fun to tease. Think of it as payback for earlier today. Why are you hiding your wings?"

"They're not something that one just casually walks into a place with. I don't like that much attention nowadays. And besides…women tend to touch them…and they're very sensitive."

Temari smirked and placed her order.

"So I noticed. Too bad you're already taken. They were really fluffy."

TenTen quirked her eyebrow and coughed into her hand.

"Hello. Girlfriend of the guy you're flirting with right here? Could you please not do that?"

Temari giggled and waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch. I know better than to mess with another girl's man. Doesn't mean I won't tease you two to death. You make a cute couple by the way."

The two spluttered for a bit and Temari took a sip of her drink.

"Now that that's out of the way, tell me how you two got together. I've gotta hear this. I'd have never figured the two of you as fitting together."

They sat and talked about how they'd gotten together while Temari ate her dinner and nodded her head every now and then. Once in a while, she'd ask a question and they'd answer as best as they could. Eventually the night came to an end and the three stood outside the restaurant under a starlit sky. Temari looked up and sighed.

"You two are so lucky to have someone. I can't seem to find a guy good enough."

"What about Shikamaru?"

Temari gave Naruto an incredulous stare and put a hand on her hip.

"That lazy bum? I'd be better off being by myself. I'd never get to have children if we got together because it would be too troublesome to stick it to me."

Naruto coughed and choked on some air he had swallowed while TenTen held her sides from laughing so hard.

"You'll never know until you try Temari. Shikamaru might be lazy during daily life but at night he might be a complete animal."

This girl talk was starting to get to Naruto. If anyone heard them, he thought he would die of embarrassment.

"I don't know. If I wanted a real animal, I think I'd go for the Inuzuka kid. I bet he's real wild in the sack."

TenTen cut her eyes to Naruto and saw he was about as red as Hinata was on a bad day. Just one more push and…

"I bet none of them are as good as Naruto though. Why just the other night he made me cum just from rubbing my belly."

Thump.

The two looked to where the dazed boy was sprawled out in the street and giggled. Naruto was so innocent in some respects and totally corrupted in others. He could be mortally embarrassed in public just like anyone else. TenTen knelt down and tapped him on the cheek lightly.

"Come on Naruto. You can't sleep in the street and now you have to take another shower before bed. I'm not sleeping with you when you're filthy."

Temari gaped at the two as her fellow blonde stood up and dusted himself off.

"You two sleep together?"

TenTen blushed, embarrassed that she had spilt the beans like that.

"Not like you think. At least, not yet. We just sleep in the same bed because it's cold at night and he's a warm body."

Naruto nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, but her cold feet don't help anything."

TenTen slapped him in the arm and turned him around, pushing him back toward the hotel.

"We'll meet you at your home tomorrow Temari. I have to get this idiot home and get him cleaned up now."

Temari chuckled as she watched the two walk off and cupped her hands together.

"Don't make any babies tonight! We can't have TenTen off her feet for nine months!"

She was gone, laughing like a maniac before the two could turn around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days rolled around and the two became more and more proficient in their respective manipulations. Naruto could now hover a few feet off the ground, but it wasn't enough wind to lift his wings, and thus him, into the air. His wind jutsus that Temari taught him on the side were coming along nicely though.

TenTen was doing a little bit better with her earth manipulation, but then again, women were always better at chakra control…and Naruto's control sucked to begin with. Jiraiya always said it was a miracle he could walk and talk at the same time.

The two had worked out a theory in their evening time though. They hadn't put it into practice yet, but the theory was sound. If TenTen could push a mound of dirt under Naruto and shoot him upwards while he manipulated the wind at the same time, then potentially he could gain the air needed to fly. But they hadn't had time to try it.

Jiraiya and Sanosuke were pleased with the speed at which they were coming along. But it wouldn't be long now and the Akatsuki would send someone. Naruto had to step up his training and get it faster. Staying in one place too long was dangerous and they'd been in Suna too long as it was.

Jiraiya could feel something on the wind, a bad omen, and it bothered him. He hated not being in the know and things were going too smoothly. Bad things happened when things went smoothly.

Jiraiya nearly jumped out of his skin when Sanosuke sat his hand on his shoulder. The grim look on the angel's face didn't help anything.

"They're coming Jiraiya. They'll be here soon."

The Toad Sannin nodded and looked to where his two pupils were doing their individual exercises and sighed. He could only pray that their brief training would help in the upcoming fight. He just wished he knew when the Akatsuki would arrive. It would help so much.

He decided to end the session early and let them have an evening out with the stipulation that they would be moving out the next day. Naruto had enough of a grasp on manipulation that he could practice by himself if Temari wrote some tips down in a scroll.

As the younger ones walked off toward the village, Jiraiya turned to the west and frowned at what he saw.

A dark sky with lighting that made no sound.

A dark sign indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi sat in his room in the Akatsuki base, in the Lotus postion, pondering on his conundrum. This could be potentially hazardous to his plans. Madara had taken an active role in wanting to dispose of Naruto and Pein was suspicious of him now. The ever-stoic Uchiha opened his eyes slowly, revealing the Mangekyou.

Perhaps it was time to do a little eroding at the Akatsuki base to hasten along his and Naruto's plans…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara cut his eyes to his silly accomplice and sighed heavily. He tried relentlessly to show Tobi what being a true Akatsuki member was all about but it seemed he was fighting an uphill battle. The young man had made it his mission in life it seemed to make Deidara's life difficult. What should have been a three day trip turned into nearly a week since Tobi insisted on visiting every sight along the way. Deidara was nearly at his wits end.

Madara was in no hurry to go to Suna. He knew that it didn't matter how fast they got to the Village Hidden in Sand because those children would die. Why not enjoy their time out of the base? It wasn't like he got to go out that much anyway, what with not being a 'full-fledged Akatsuki member'. In truth, he was at a disadvantage with his main follower Zetsu, his eyes and ears to the world, dead at the hands of some upstart.

He owed this 'Uzumaki' a debt and he meant to pay it.

"Deidara-sempai, I see Suna in the distance. I see it! See? Tobi is a good boy!"

"For the love of all that is art Tobi, shut the hell up! Give me a moment's peace! I miss Sasori-sempai already!"

Madara grinned behind his mask, a sickly grin that would have made Deidara cringe if he'd seen it. Messing with the blonde man was one of his guilty pleasures. He turned to look back at the village.

If he was a blonde fox, where would he hide in a city of sand?

**Action next chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

Gentlemen! Behold! Chapter 22! Yeah, I've been watching too much Aqua Teen HungerForce. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Readers, Reviewers, Thank you...**Who's Your Uncle?**_ by Uncle Kracker._

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Itachi moved silently through the corridors of the Akatsuki hideout, pondering on all that he had learned in his little midnight vigil. There was much he hadn't known before that little trip and now he was armed with a little more knowledge that would be beneficial to he and his little partner's plans.

He opted not to acknowledge Pein as the man stood, leaned against the wall, staring at Itachi as he walked past.

"Was there any reason for you to be in my private quarters Itachi?"

Itachi stopped as he made it just past the man and turned to face him slowly.

"There were certain things that I needed to know Pein-sama."

Pein narrowed his Rinnegan eyes at Itachi and five more of the man walked out of adjacent doors. Itachi tensed, knowing that Pein was free to administer his judgment as he saw fit when Madara was not around.

"I trust that there was nothing there you didn't already know?"

Itachi closed his eyes and when he opened them, his Mangekyou spun wildly. His face never lost its impassiveness as he and Pein continued their staredown, the other bodies remaining motionless as well.

"Actually, I found out exactly what I wanted to know. It doesn't concern you at the moment however. If you'd be so kind as to step aside, I'll be on my way."

The Uchiha made to step around the fat Pein but found his way blocked and the rest of the Peins began to make their way inward.

"I warn you Pein-sama, I do not take this little inquiry lightly. Even with six of you, allowing you to see virtually everywhere, you are not invincible. You have limitations. Do not force me to fight you."

Pein snorted and all six stepped back.

"Madara-sama holds you in high regard as his apprentice Itachi. I know you are up to no-good however and when I have the evidence to prove your disloyalty, I shall dispose of you myself. It's too bad that Zetsu isn't around to…remove our malcontents anymore. I'm sure the flesh of an Uchiha is quite tasty."

"He'll never find out though, unless he meets some of my relatives in Hell. Quite probable actually, since most of them were quite…unsavory."

Itachi continued past as if nothing had happened and Pein glared after him. The other five Peins walked back into the rooms they had occupied and shut the doors. The Rinnegan user's eyes cut to a portion of the wall that seemed to flutter and it quickly fell away into scraps of paper, forming Konan, who bowed her head to him and folded her hands in front of her.

"I assume you suspect Itachi of treachery Pein-sama?"

The spiky headed man nodded and Konan followed him back to his quarters, always staying behind him and slightly to his right.

"Would you like me to follow him and see what he is up to?"

"No. Itachi, though he may be a traitor, is too smart to allow himself to be seen doing anything incriminating. I'll simply have one of the other members accompany him for the time being. The loss of Sasori, Kisame, and Zetsu is a hard blow, Zetsu especially. Our intelligence has suffered without him and Sasori around. Kakuzu has his spies, but they are nowhere near the level of Sasori or Zetsu."

Konan nodded and took his cloak from his shoulders.

"Who will you send with him on his next missions? Kakuzu and Hidan only work well together and Madara-sama enjoys torturing Deidara. He doesn't believe Itachi capable of duplicity. We are quickly running out of reliable men."

Pein growled and shrugged away from her.

"It doesn't matter. Soon, we'll have the Kyuubi jinchuuriki in our grasp. Madara-sama himself went on this mission. It cannot fail."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Naruto grumbled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked over at TenTen, still curled up under the covers. He ruffled his unruly hair and smacked his lips loudly. If this was Jiraiya's idea of a wakeup call he was not impressed. He crossed the room to the door and sighed as he undid the latch.

The door slid slowly open and as soon as Naruto saw who was on the other side, his eyes went wide and he froze.

Tobi smiled under his mask and waved merrily at the shocked blonde.

"Hiya! My name is Tobi. We're here to meet you!"

**SLAM!**

Tobi blinked behind his orange, swirly mask and turned to Deidara, who already had a hand in his clay pouch.

"Tobi thinks that Naruto-kun is a rude boy. He wasn't nice to Tobi and Deidara-sempai."

Deidara let his hands chew on the clay and once it had been spat out, he globbed it onto the door and motioned for his subordinate to step back.

"Yes, he was quite rude wasn't he? Let's show him the true art of greeting someone. Katsu!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Naruto had slammed the door, TenTen had leapt up from the bed, Keppaku in her hand. Her eyes widened to the size of platters as Naruto barreled into her headlong and sent them careening through the glass window, the shards glinting in the sunlight as they fell. She wondered if he even cared they were both still in their underwear, she only clad in a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top, he only clad in his orange boxers.

When she saw the explosion from the room they had been staying in mushroom out the window, she suddenly didn't care how they were dressed. Naruto flipped in midair to allow them to land on their feet and his wings spread wide as he scooped her back up into a more favorable position, before sprinting towards where Gaara might be.

His only thought was that the man had fought Deidara before so he would probably know how to deal with him best. He hadn't recognized the other man, but even though he was exuberantly upbeat, he was still Akatsuki.

The cheerful personality was probably a quirk from dealing with all the homicidal maniacs on a daily basis…or a bipolar disorder.

He didn't have time to think about it as he sped along the ground at top speed, TenTen looking over his shoulder for any pursuers, Keppaku dragging on the ground behind them as she held it. Naruto just wanted to get away from the civilians and get some backup.

Not that all his friends and his two mentors hadn't heard the explosion. They were already halfway to meet him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara stepped through the hole he had made and surveyed the damage. Not the most eloquent piece of art he'd ever made, but then he had been pressed to rush. Great art took time and creativity. It also took inspiration…and little Naruto had just given him a bit of inspiration. He snuck his hand back into his pouch and felt the cool clay get sucked into his hands.

"I think I'll name this one 'The Flight of the Fox'. Quite apt, since our prey has fled the scene."

"Tobi thinks Deidara-sempai should call it 'Foxy Blonde Guy'. You know, since he has the fox in him."

Deidara growled as he leapt out the window and took off after the two ninjas, following the dragline.

"Tobi, you are such an uncultured fool."

Tobi hung his head and followed behind Deidara, sullenly dragging his feet as he ran.

"That was uncalled for sempai."

On the inside of the mask Madara grinned. This was most entertaining. It had been quite a while since he had enjoyed the thrill of the hunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto barreled around the corner of a building and nearly topple Jirayia over. Both slammed on the brakes and came up just short of each other.

"Naruto, what the hell was that explosion?"

The blonde caught his breath as quickly as possible, but TenTen answered for him.

"It was Deidara and some other masked guy. They blew up our hotel room."

Jiraiya quickly assessed the situation and swore.

"Shit. TenTen, you come with me and we'll get Gaara and some others. Naruto, you wait for Deidara and Tobi."

The two teens gave the older man an incredulous look. Naruto voiced his disapproval of the plan.

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because we need you to lead them away from the village so there's less collateral damage. Just wait for them to show up and then run west for the desert. We'll be waiting."

"What the hell are you going to be doing?"

Jiraiya yelled out as the two took off at a dead run.

"PREPARING! JUST MAKE IT THERE!"

Naruto cursed as he turned to wait for the two Akatsuki to make their appearance. A quick swipe over his seal and his hammer was in his hand as his chain connected to its hilt.

'I hate being the bait.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara and Tobi took their time walking down the streets as people, ninja and civilian alike, dove for cover. Deidara looked right and left as they walked, searching for any sign of their target.

"Hey sempai, have you ever faced this guy before?"

Deidara turned a sharp eye to Tobi and grunted. He didn't know that Madara was fishing for information.

"Yeah, I've faced him before. He's a close combat specialist. Uses Kage Bunshin and the Rasengan like they were party favors. Hand to hand combat is not a good idea. Has also been known to wield a massive warhammer that is practically weightless to him. That was one of Kisame's last reports before his death."

Madara nodded his head and smirked behind the mask. Deidara was such an unwitting pawn. Useful, but unwitting. Pawns were expendable and if Itachi's reports were true, the blonde clay user was severely underestimating the jinchuuriki and his companions. That would be his downfall.

But Madara would not let his guard down. Naruto was too important a piece to his puzzle to let him get away because of carelessness. They rounded a corner and were met with Naruto standing with his hammer in front of him, the chain attached to it in a defensive position that was similar to the sign for infinity.

Tobi cocked his head to the side and tugged on Deidara's sleeve.

"Deidara-sempai, does your art always include naked guys?"

Deidara glared at his counterpart and squeezed the clay in his palm, before smiling at the small bird in his palm.

"Sometimes nudity is the only way to get an idea across. That is not one of my pieces of art however."

"You can stop talking about me like I can't hear you, you know."

Deidara and Tobi swung their heads to where Naruto stood. Deidara let his clay bird flap its wings and hover in the air.

"Before I take you back with us, tell me. Why are you nearly naked?"

Naruto scowled and lowered himself, ready to bolt in a second.

"Because someone woke me up early and I didn't have time to get dressed. Thanks for blowing up my wardrobe by the way."

"You're welcome. Orange is so gauche."

"I don't wear just orange anymore you asshole."

"Tobi's getting bored Deidara-sempai."

Deidara's response was to direct the bird toward Naruto, whose eyes widened as it approached.

"Me too Tobi. Let's show him why art is a bang! Katsu!"

Naruto cursed under his breath and switched places with a clone he had strategically placed just as the bird reached him. He watched as it exploded and bolted out of the alleyway, making sure the two cloaked men saw him.

"Deidara-sempai, he's getting away!"

"Follow him!"

Naruto smirked when he saw the two follow him. They'd follow him out of the village hopefully and he could turn the tables on them then. Deidara sent a few more birds his way and he batted them away with his hammer, running the whole way. The other one, the one Jiraiya had called Tobi, had yet to make a move against him. He was an unknown, the most dangerous enemy.

Naruto bolted down the narrow passage that led out of Suna and into the desert. He had hidden his wings before Deidara and Tobi arrived in the street, hoping against hope that Itachi had not told the Akatsuki about them. Then he remembered that Kisame had been there that time and they more than likely knew. There went that element of surprise.

He shot out of the narrow canyon, already seeing the figures of his friends in the distance. As soon as Gaara saw him, he made a wall of sand that looked like a dune to camoflage them and Naruto ran as fast as he could to that spot. Deidara and Tobi followed him, getting closer and closer, when Naruto gave a mighty leap and jumped over the dune.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

Gaara let the veil fall and sent his sand out toward the two Akatsuki members while Jiraiya and Temari used a tandem fire and wind jutsu combination to try to bake the two. Deidara threw up an earth barrier quickly and once the danger was past, let it drop.

"So, the gang's all here, yeah? Everyone gets to see my art today, some for the second time. A rare occurrence yeah."

Tobi was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hey fox boy! Where's your angel wings? Tobi wants to see them!"

Naruto scowled and let his wings out of their tattoos stretching them out fully.

"Ooooo…that's cool. Tobi wants wings too!"

Naruto sidled up between Jiraiya and TenTen, never breaking his gaze on the two enemy ninja.

"So…what's the plan?"

Jiraiya hazarded a glance at his young apprentice.

"We kill them, like Itachi said. We all know what Deidara's capable of. Tobi…I don't know. I just know that he hung around Zetsu a lot, so he probably has some talent in espionage and spying. He's a total unknown."

Naruto scowled and readied himself for the fight to come.

"Akatasuki is down to just a few members now. If we can at least get rid of Deidara, there goes their demolition expert. I'm not sure where this Tobi fits in, but he has a place. Nothing is ever out of design with Akatsuki. Everyone has a purpose. He's powerful, we can ascertain that."

Naruto looked over to TenTen and found her holding Keppaku like the sword was her lifeline.

"Don't worry Ten-chan. We've got this in the bag."

The girl gave him a smirk and looked him up and down.

"I think I prefer you going into battle this way more. It's much easier on the eyes."

"Shut up and pay attention you two."

They turned to Gaara, who had spoken, and opened their ears.

"I'm going to intercept Deidara first. My sand will capture his clay explosives and Naruto will back me up, looking for an open spot. TenTen and the rest will focus on Tobi. We don't know how powerful he is, so try to take him down quickly."

Jiraiya frowned at Gaara's takeover of authority, but decided not to complain.

"Any reason you two get the wannabe artist?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed and his sand began to swirl.

"We owe him a debt. Naruto and I will handle him."

The two leapt into battle and Jiraiya turned his attention to Tobi.

"Well, shall we start?"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

TenTen sighed and hefted Keppaku with both hands.

"Great. They get a psychotic demolition expert; we get a mildly retarded clown. Life is so fair."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara dodged right and left, enjoying himself immensely. They had been told that Kisame and Zetsu had been taken off guard but he was not impressed by either boy's skill at the moment. He knew that taking Shukaku out of Gaara would affect the boy's control of the sand but this was almost pathetic. Nor was he impressed by the supposed killer of Zetsu.

Naruto and Gaara were trying for a war of attrition. They were trying to get Deidara to use up all of his clay before they moved in for the kill, but he wasn't using anything bigger than a bird or dragonfly. Naruto dodged another dragonfly and swatted it to the side with his hammer, not even bothering to watch the explosion.

"Gaara, we're going to have to step this up if we want him dead. And…I'm getting sand in my unmentionables."

"Then don't mention them. I don't want to hear about it. I want you to go in and try to pound him with that thing while I distract him with the sand."

"I have a better idea. I'll go in and try to pound him; you wait for the opportunity to get him with your Sand Coffin. Just watch."

Gaara nodded and readied himself for the moment to strike as Naruto splayed his wings out and pushed himself forward with a bit of wind, practically soaring toward Deidara.

"Finally! One of you got brave, yeah."

Naruto's answer was to pirouette in the air and fling the hammer down at him, making Deidara leap away. The pony-tailed man grimaced when that chain came within a hair's breadth of his right ear and stuck his hand down in his pouch.

He was going to have to be a lot more serious with the jinchuuriki this time around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya and the rest were not happy at the moment. Every time they made a move against Tobi, the attack missed the man. It was like he wasn't corporeal. The only time he made an actual move was when Keppaku had come too close to him one time. The only one he truly avoided was TenTen.

"Damn it, nothing is working and that idiot just keeps saying how much fun this is. Jiraiya, do you have any idea who he is or what he does?"

The white haired man looked over at TenTen and frowned.

"No. My intelligence never said anything about this guy. Try to hit him again."

TenTen nodded and ran towards the masked shinobi, swinging Keppaku like a baseball bat toward his side. Tobi lightly stepped aside and looked towards where Deidara was.

"I wonder how sempai is doing? Tobi's bored."

The bunhaired girl growled and swung her feathery sword downward toard his head.

"Don't ignore me damn it!"

Tobi jumped a few feet away and cocked his head to the side.

"You're funny. Tobi likes you."

"Well I don't like you. Now hold still!"

"Tobi can't do that. You'll hurt him."

TenTen snarled and took another wild swing at him before stepping back as Temari tried another wind jutsu which passed harmlessly through him.

"Tobi wants to know what that sword is."

"Well Tobi isn't gonna find out unless he lets me hit him."

His only answer was to keep dodging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara dodged another blow of the hammer and backflipped away as the sand splashed upward from the crater Naruto left. Gaara still stood with his arms crossed and Deidara had learned quickly not to send any clay towards him. He'd only block it with his sand. Naruto was the current danger.

Naruto jerked his hammer out of the sand and flung it towards Deidara before he even landed. The clay user dropped to the ground quickly and watched as the hammer soared over him. He didn't have much time to think before Naruto was beside him and launched a kick into his side, lifting him off the ground where he was immediately batted back down by one of the boy's wings. It was like being hit with a ton of bricks.

Gaara stood off to the side, calculating what was happening. Naruto had finally managed to get in close and do some damage to Deidara but the Akatsuki member was cunning. He remembered his own battle with the man and the way he had been outclassed. He shouldn't have played around with the blonde and that led to his capture and subsequent death.

Naruto felt Deidara get knocked back to the ground with his wing and sent his chain to impale the man. Deidara rolled out of the way quickly and threw a ball of mud at Naruto. The boy barely had time to block it with his hammer before it exploded, sending him flying back several feet. He landed roughly on his side and scrambled to his knees.

Deidara had used his small explosion in desperation to get Naruto away from him. He wasn't a closerange fighter and as long as Naruto stayed in close, he was in danger. Now that he had a bit of breathing room, he threw his hand into his pouch, feeling the cool clay against his hand as it was chewed.

"I'm going to blow your arms off, yeah. They don't need to be there for us to extract the Kyuubi. Once it's been extracted, I'll use your body to show why art is only beautiful for the moment."

Naruto grunted and stood to his feet. He really hated his predicament. It had taken a while to get close enough to Deidara to hit him and even though he knew the man was hurting from the blows he took, it wouldn't be easy to get back under his guard again. Especially with his long range attacks.

Deidara was watching him warily now. He had to get in closer and negate that advantage of distance that Deidara had. Naruto watched as the man held out his hand and squeezed the clay before opening his hand while a large puff of smoke came out. Once it had cleared, a very large dragon stood behind him. Naruto paled and stood up.

'Aw shit.'

This wasn't good. Naruto never was very good at ranged battles. He'd had that conversation with Kakashi long ago. But…that didn't mean he didn't know how to counter or misdirect a ranged attack. Putting his fingers into a familiar sign, he summoned as many clones as he could.

Deidara's smile turned into a frown immediately as he watched nearly a thousand half-naked Narutos emerge upon the sand. He smirked and narrowed his eyes however, when he realized it didn't matter.

He'd just blow them all up.

The dragon flapped its wings and floated into the air, high above the ground. Naruto scowled and readied himself.

'Why can't I do it that easily?'

Deidara's hand snuck back into his pouch while Naruto eyeballed the dragon. The giant clay beast hovered in the air before plummeting back to the earth. The explosion rocketed sand everywhere and the clones dispelled in a large plume of smoke. Deidara remained on the move. Standing still at the moment was dangerous since he wasn't sure if Naruto was caught in the blast or not. He couldn't see the Kazekage either and that was cause for worry.

After all, the most dangerous beasts were the ones that were injured and had nothing left to lose by fighting with abandon.

The blonde man finally escaped the smoke and dust and created a large bird, which he hopped on and took flight to survey his surroundings. His eyes squinted in the sunlight and he noticed the form of Gaara still standing with his arms folded, just outside the massive dust cloud. He smirked to himself. He must have gotten the jinchuuriki.

Suddenly, pain exploded from his back and he looked down to see a spike sticking through his left shoulder. He plummeted off the bird toward the ground and kicked off whoever had stuck the thing in his shoulder, removing said spike from its bloody hole. Deidara spun in midair and his eyes widened immensely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had escaped the explosion just in time and made it over beside Gaara, who still stood unmoving.

"I need to get above that cloud Gaara. Can you give me a boost?"

"You still haven't completed my sister's training?"

"Not completely. TenTen and I have been working on a solution until I get it, but it's not complete either. I need you to propel me into the air."

"Done."

Naruto looked down when he felt the sand shift around his feet and he was rocketed upward at a high speed. He closed his eyes and spread his wings wide, pushing chakra into his feet and leaping upward when he felt the sand reach its apex.

The feeling of weightlessness was awe-inspiring. It was incredible. Naruto opened his eyes to see Deidara escape the cloud of dust and form a large bird. He snarled and flapped his wings, moving himself further into the sun so that Deidara would not notice him so easily. He watched as the blonde man flew into the sky to join him, obviously looking for any sign that he had survived.

Naruto grimaced and steadied his hammer, before tucking his wings and diving out of the sky, straight toward Deidara. He cocked his hammer back and swung it as hard as he could into Deidara's shoulder, one spike going clean through the man. They both began to plummet to the earth and the Akatsuki member kicked him in the gut, wrenching the hammer free.

Naruto watched with satisfaction as Deidara continued to fall with an awed expression on his face while Naruto remained in the air, gliding downward. The clay user landed hard, spraying sand everywhere and coughed up copious amounts of blood from his rattled lungs. Naruto landed nearby and slowly walked over.

Deidara winced as he tried to sit up. It didn't work however, since his spine had been fractured on impact, his bird dissolving back into clay when he lost his concentration. He glared over his chest at the approaching angel-like boy and fished his hand back into his pouch one last time.

He would not go out alone. His art demanded that his audience suffer with him.

Naruto hefted his hammer overhead, prepared to make the finishing blow, but couldn't help feeling a little cocky. As the hammer was raised, ready to descend like a judge's gavel, Naruto smirked and looked Deidara in his eyes.

"So, how's it feel to be an unappreciated artist, to never have your work looked upon again?"

His cockiness faded as Deidara gave him a blood soaked grin and held his hand outstretched.

"My art is fleeting but the memory of it will be eternal. Goodbye Uzumaki. My art will die with you. C4!"

Naruto's mouth flew open as the massive bomb expanded and landed to the side of Deidara who had a most serene look on his face. He never saw the grains of sand snaking their way around the massive clay figure.

"Sand Coffin!"

"KATSU!"

Naruto watched as the sand that had formed around the clay bubbled and stretched against itself before exploding outward in a shower that covered miles of the desert. Gaara appeared beside his friend, panting from the exertion of containing the blast but otherwise fine. Naruto gave him a silent nod and turned back to see a teary-eyed Deidara.

"Bastards. Denying my art its fleeting beauty and immortal status. I'll see you all in hell."

Naruto raised his hammer above his head, just as he had with Zetsu, and glared at the man in the crater.

"Hell is only reserved for people like you. Your sins are heavy Deidara. You. Are. Guilty!"

The hammer descended upon the man's head and neither Gaara nor Naruto flinched when the pieces of skull and brain flew from underneath it, the blood immediately beginning to bake in the sun. Naruto groaned and turned to Gaara.

"We'd better check up on the others."

Gaara nodded and the two ran off toward the sounds of fighting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The others were still baffled by Tobi. He never attacked, never defended, he just…vanished whenever an attack came at him. It was frustrating and insulting to them as shinobi.

"Come on guys, Tobi's bored! Let's play harder!"

He started to wave his hand to encourage them when he felt it wrapped up in something. Madara's eyes widened under his mask and he turned to see what it was that had captured him. A chain? There was only one who used a chain he knew of.

Naruto yanked on the chain and Tobi flew toward him. He cocked his fist back and it…passed right through the masked man. The chain let go and returned while Tobi flipped to his feet and turned to face Naruto with a small amount of fear.

"Where's Deidara-sempai? Are you through playing all ready?"

"Deidara is dead."

Tobi turned to Gaara and cocked his head again. This wasn't good.

"Well if sempai is dead, Tobi had better be going. Tobi is a good boy and he has to report back. Bye guys!"

Before Naruto could make a move toward him, the man vanished into thin air. The whole group searched everywhere but he was nowhere to be seen. They regrouped and recounted what had happened. Jiraiya left to collect Deidara's ring and burn the body with Sanosuke while the rest headed back toward the village. Gaara turned to the two lovebirds and smirked.

"I'd suggest putting on some clothes when we get back immediately. Naruto's boxers can't take much more strain."

Naruto and TenTen looked down to find that he had rips all over the silk drawers. Naruto henged some clothes onto himself and cursed. They'd have to go shopping now since all their belongings were destroyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya and Sanosuke frowned over Deidara's baking corpse and buried it with Yomi Numa. As they headed back, Sanosuke spoke.

"The ring was gone. That means that Tobi took it."

"Yeah. They can recruit more men now. But it will take a while and we should press the issue while we can. We need to move on them now."

Sanosuke nodded and they walked in silence.

"What about the Uchiha boy? Sasuke?"

"He's Itachi's problem, remember?"

They said nothing more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madara was contemplative as he made his way back to the Akatsuki hideout. Deidara had been a valuable pawn, a pawn nonetheless, but a valuable one. His death would necessitate more recruitment, despite the fact that there were far fewer worthy missing nins. It would be difficult to replace him.

His mind kept wandering back to those two children with the weapons that filled him with dread. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but every time that girl swung that feather toward him, he had the almost overwhelming fear that if it would touch him, that it would hurt him. So he stepped aside and kept taunting.

Then that chain had come from nowhere and wrapped around him, actually touched him! That was worrisome enough. And that hammer…there was no doubt that it could touch him as well.

There was only one conclusion…they were blessed weapons.

Madara narrowed his eyes behind his mask. He and Itachi were going to have a chat when he got back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was feeling better after a shower to rid himself of all the sand he had collected and nearly suffocated TenTen with a kiss when she brought him a new set of clothes. Once she'd caught her breath, she informed him they would be shopping for new clothes after their little meeting in Gaara's office, as well as weapons shopping.

Naruto could care less. He was just happy she was alright.

As they walked hand in hand to Gaara's office, Naruto couldn't help but smile down at his soul mate. TenTen felt his glowing smile and glanced up.

"What?"

Before they opened the door, Naruto shoved her up against the wall and took her lips in a hungry kiss. TenTen moaned into it and tried to move to deepen it only to find herself held to the wall by Naruto's chain. The blonde broke the kiss and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I'm so happy you weren't hurt. To celebrate, we're going out to eat tonight and I'm going to ravage you later."

He sealed the promise by licking her ear and letting her back up before opening the door and walking in as if nothing had happened. TenTen got her panting under control and followed him in, one thought on her mind.

'Where the hell did that come from?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya folded his arms and looked around the room to everyone present. Coughing loudly to get their attention before he spoke, he locked eyes with Naruto and TenTen in particular.

"We're going to discuss where we're going to go from here, so you two should put your shopping on hold for the moment. Now then, what did we learn about this Tobi person?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itachi."

Said man turned slowly to the voice of one Uchiha Madara, who was not in his persona of Tobi at the moment.

"I take it your mission did not go well?"

"Deidara is dead. The Uzumaki boy is more talented than you led me to believe. He was actually able to capture my arm with that chain of his."

Itachi found himself thrown back against the wall, Madara's hand at his throat.

"Were you trying to intentionally lead me into a trap? Were you trying to kill me?"

Itachi coughed slightly and grabbed Madara's wrist. He was tired of being thrown around.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. It doesn't matter what I say, it matters what you already believe. I'm not saying anything else."

Madara narrowed his eyes and dropped his younger counterpart to the ground, before turning on his heel and walking out.

"Next time I go out, you'll be going with me. I want to see how you react to those two children that interest me now."

Itachi rubbed his throat and glared after the man long after he had disappeared into the darkness.

'Your time is short ancient one. My time will soon be here. It seems my information won't be needed. Naruto-kun and TenTen-san have already found out how to injure you. Pity, especially after I risked Pein's wrath to get it.'

Itachi turned and headed for his private quarters. He'd have to find another way to sabotage the Akatsuki.

**So there you have it. Let me know what you think. The plot keeps rolling along.**


	21. Chapter 21

And here's Chapter 21. Sorry for the delay but I had to get the right amount of inspiration for this one. It's a transition chapter to move them out of Suna...and to give you that long teased about lemon. Not sure it's my best, but you only get better with practice. I'm close to closing on the house and we'll just have to see what happens.** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet**_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Jiraiya stared around the office at the gathered ninjas and crossed his arms. TenTen sat in Naruto's lap, subtly shifting her weight to make him uncomfortable while he tried to keep his face straight. Gaara just looked on impassively while his siblings stared off into space.

Jiraiya was just about to speak when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Sanosuke. The angel had come from nowhere, startling the Suna siblings. Sanosuke grinned at Temari and bowed to the brothers before turning back to the front.

"We shouldn't discuss anything here in Suna. I'm sorry, but your village has already proven to be a hotbed for Akatsuki spies. It isn't safe to discuss strategy here."

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he straightened his back slightly.

"Are you saying we are not trustworthy?"

"No, I'm saying your village is unsafe for conversation regarding the Akatsuki. Naruto, TenTen, ready yourselves to leave in the morning. And for the love of Kami, get some clothes of your own."

The two teens stood and walked outside. Within moments Naruto was back, rubbing his head sheephishly.

"Ummm…my wallet kinda got destroyed. Could one of you lend me some cash?"

Gaara grunted and reached into a desk drawer, pulling out a voucher with the Kazekage seal. He tossed it to Naruto and sat back in his chair.

"Just show the shopkeepers that and they'll put it on my account. Don't go overboard."

Naruto grinned and tossed the voucher lightly.

"What's overboard?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You'll know when you've gone overboard. I'll hunt you down and kill you."

Naruto snorted and waved as he left.

"Thanks Gaara. I'll bring the voucher back."

The assembled ninja watched the blonde haired boy walk out the door and Gaara huffed slightly.

"I used to be able to instill fear just by glaring at people. That idiot just laughs at me. I miss being feared."

He turned his gaze back to Sanosuke and glared at the angel.

"Now then, I believe you and I need to discuss the security of my village."

Sanosuke smiled and pulled Jiraiya into a chair beside him.

"Gladly. Jiraiya will be happy to tell you where the faults in your system are."

Jiraiya grit his teeth and glared at the angel, willing him to burst into flame.

'Asshole's trying to get me killed.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was somewhat uneasy as they walked down the street to find a clothing store. TenTen was simply ecstatic. She had free reign to dress her boyfriend up and she was going to take this golden opportunity to update her own wardrobe as well. Her eyes flitted back and forth, searching for anything that looked like clothing. When she saw what looked like a kimono in a window, she nearly pulled Naruto's arm out of socket.

"We're going in here. Come on."

Naruto nearly flew off his feet and had to apologize to the shopkeep for upsetting a display of kimonos. TenTen was too busy rifling through the racks to pay any attention to what she'd done. He finally caught up to her just in time to have a pair of pants shoved into his arms.

"Go try those on and take these boxers with you. Wear them out."

Naruto scowled and pushed the pants back towards her.

"I'd like to pick out my own clothing, thank you very much."

TenTen whirled around and growled at him, making the boy's eyes snap open and take a step back.

"Now listen here. I am going to pick out some clothes for you to wear and you're going to like it. You can still pick your ninja gear, but I get your formal wear. Are we clear?"

Naruto gulped and nodded his head.

"Crystal."

TenTen's scary visage faded and she smiled at him.

"Good. Now, go put those slacks on and come back. I'll have a shirt ready for you by then."

Naruto backed up slowly and ran for the dressing rooms before she could give him anything else. Once he was inside and the door was locked, he shed his borrowed clothes and the old, torn boxers and pulled on the new ones, smiling at the way they felt against his skin. He was certain that TenTen had chosen them because she liked the material. She had good taste if nothing else.

He picked up the pants and held them before him as he frowned. Black. He'd become somewhat partial to white since his service to Kami had began and he was loathe to give it up, but it was just a pair of pants. He supposed he could acquiesce to her desires this one time.

TenTen was in Heaven as she swept through the store. She'd always wanted a truly formal kimono and now she had the option to buy one, free of charge. It was all on the Kazekage too. She eyed the piece of fabric again and snatched up the trimmings to go with it before scuttling into a dressing room.

Naruto walked out the dressing room and looked around, finding TenTen nowhere. The full-length mirror revealed him and he rather liked what he saw. The black pants hung somewhat loosely on his waist and he wandered over to a belt rack while he waited. The shop owner had basically let them have free reign so he was on his own.

A plain black belt was soon wrapped around his waist and he admired himself in the mirror again. His major problem was finding something that would allow for his wings. He didn't want to mess up his formal wear if he needed to use his wings for some reason in an emergency.

Naruto looked to the front of the store again and found the clerk reading a paper. The man had shut the door until the two friends of the Kazekage were done shopping and Naruto was thankful for that. If any of the more amorous women of Suna had seen him enter the shop, it would be swamped.

He heard a door creak open and nearly fainted as TenTen stepped out of the dressing room. She'd let her hair down for the moment and it came to just below her shoulders. The kimono she was shrouded in was a pale pink and decorated everywhere with flower blossoms. Her bare feet barely left the floor as she glided toward Naruto.

TenTen smirked when she saw his face. It was exactly the reaction she wanted. She sauntered forward and grasped the folds of her robe.

"Hey, check this out."

She quickly scanned for the clerk and maneuvered so he couldn't see her before flinging the robe open and bouncing slightly. Naruto stood transfixed at the sight of her perfect breasts jiggling before him and the small panties she wore which had a panda on the front, with one paw waving. Naruto blinked slowly and gave her a half-lidded look as he smiled.

"You're losing those tonight, I hope you know."

TenTen pulled her robe closed and turned away playfully.

"I like these panties. They'd better still be wearable when you're through."

"They'll be wearable…you just won't wear them tonight."

She grinned and walked back inside the dressing room and slipped on an undershirt she'd picked up before walking out again.

"We need to find you a shirt before we leave and get some shoes. I can get away with some straw sandals for the moment and I think you can too until we get to a shinobi shop. Now let's get you a shirt."

He let her lead him around as she held up various colors and styles to his chest, teasing him with her touch. TenTen was practically giddy over the chance to just be a normal couple out shopping. She'd never done it before. She'd gone shopping with Neji and Lee and sometimes the other kunoichi…but those always turned into a disaster at some point. She didn't have the fashion sense of the other kunoichi and her teammates were practically useless in that situation.

TenTen finally settled on a white shirt with blue trim in the Chinese style she used to wear and they walked to the front with their voucher after claiming their borrowed clothes. The clerk smiled at them and waved them away.

"It's on the house. For the man who saved our Kazekage, it's the least I can do."

Naruto didn't protest since it was on someone else's tab anyway and the two walked outside. He took a moment to look over at TenTen as she fixed her hair back into her buns.

"I like the buns better than having your hair down. It makes you look unique."

She smiled and took his arm as they strolled along the street, getting very envious looks from people of both genders. Neither was used to any sort of attention from the opposite sex in such large-scale form and quickly ducked into a nearby shinobi shop. The owner, a rather large man, clasped his hands together and smiled widely.

"Welcome, welcome. What can I help you with today?"

Naruto smiled at the man and showed the voucher.

"We've come to get some new gear. Our old clothes were incinerated in that explosion yesterday and we'll need all new clothing and some provisions. The Kazekage gave us this voucher and told us to get suited up. Can you help us?"

The fat man wrung his hands together when he saw the voucher. Friends of the Kazekage and anything they wanted? These were his new favorite customers!

"Why, of course! Help yourselves to whatever you wish. Let me know if I can help you!"

TenTen grinned and detached herself from Naruto's arm.

"Why thank you. Perhaps you could close your store for a time while we make our purchases? The last shop offered us that courtesy and it was quite enjoyable…"

"But of course! It's nearly my lunchtime anyway. I'll put up the sign and wait for your orders."

The owner waddled off to the front of the store, leaving the two teens gazing with awe at his wares. He had so much to choose from and it appeared to be of high quality. TenTen was about to shuck her robe when arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She turned her head to find Naruto.

"Don't open that. All you have on is panties and an undershirt, remember?"

She blushed and pulled the sash tight again before turning back to the racks and pulling off some shirts. She held up one that was close to her old genin outfit and turned around.

"Whaddya think?"

Naruto put his hand to his chin and rubbed thoughtfully.

"I would have thought you wanted to change your image somewhat since we're buying all new clothing. Isn't that awfully similar to your old look?"

She frowned and put the shirt back before her hands found their way to her hips.

"I thought that was a good look. I liked that look. What was wrong with it?"

"Nothing. I just thought you might like to change it up a bit."

She nodded and turned back to the rack, waving her hand dismissively.

"I picked out your formal clothing, so you can have your shinobi gear. Now go away. I'm busy."

Naruto frowned at the dismissal and walked away with a huff. He'd hoped to help her pick something out like she had done with him but apparently she didn't want any of his input. He strolled to a rack of clothing and began to sort through the fabrics.

He had really liked his old white clothing with the foxes embroidered on them but that was a thing of the past unless he could commission something. That wasn't a possibility at the moment though, since they would be leaving soon. He'd just have to make do. He pulled a long sleeved blue shirt off the rack and a pair of black baggy pants with many pockets before going back to a small room.

He emerged from within the dressing room and flexed before a mirror, trying out the clothing's stretch and give. He sighed and let his arms fall back to his sides. It just felt weird without his back somewhat exposed to let out his wings. The fabric itched on his tattoo and he felt somewhat cramped. Deciding he'd just alter whatever he bought later, he began to pick out some matching things.

A few tanktops found their way onto his pile and a few more pairs of pants. On a spur of the moment, Naruto took the time to look over the sandals and boots. He knew he needed some new footwear but nothing caught his eyes. With a shrug, he found a pair of black sandals his size and sat them aside. Out of the corner of his peripheral vision, he caught sight of something he'd always wanted to try.

A pair of wooden geta, just like his master wore.

Naruto slipped them on and walked for a bit. He had never thought of how Jiraiya could be stealthy in those things he wore, but he could see the advantage of these in a fight over sandals. If outfitted right, they could do tons of damage. He smiled to himself and threw them in with the rest. He'd make a couple more passes before picking out what he wanted to wear out.

Back with TenTen, she was in a frenzy. There was so much she could get and she had picked out quite a lot, but there wasn't anything that she felt defined her. On her way back to the dressing room, her eyes caught sight of something she'd always wanted to try. With a squeal of glee, she grabbed all her selections and bolted for the fitting room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The owner of the store had been watching them with barely repressed glee. The more they got, the more his smile widened. He'd eat well for a few weeks with what they were spending. It wasn't often ninja replaced a whole wardrobe…

Naruto stepped out of his dressing room at the same time TenTen stepped out of hers and both of their jaws dropped at the sight of the other.

TenTen's eyes danced hungrily over Naruto and his new look. The old white clothes had looked majestic on him, but he looked oh-so-devilishly handsome now.

Naruto stood before her in baggy black pants that were held up by a black studded belt, his torso clad in nothing but shinobi mesh, the back cut open to allow his tattoo to be seen and for his wings to come out of. Tsunade's necklace was draped from his neck and his hitai-ate was now tied to his left arm. He'd opted to wear the geta and it gave him a couple more inches in height on her.

She liked it.

Naruto drank up his soul mate's new look and nearly drooled. TenTen would never give up her Chinese obsession and for that he was glad. Her new attire was a form fitting white Chinese dress trimmed in red with a golden dragon crawling up the left side, its tail wrapping around her waist. It was slit high up the side to her thighs, allowing for easy movement and gave everyone a look at her toned legs.

She'd oped for a fishnet bodysuit underneath that barely peeked out of the slit and her feet were clad in heeled, kneehigh open toed boots. Her hitai-ate remained around her forehead and her brown eyes were sparkling.

He loved it.

They both opened their mouths at the same time to compliment the other.

"I love your new look."

"Damn Naruto, you're sexy."

Both grinned at the compliments and scooped up their piles of clothing before walking to the front and presenting them and the voucher. The owner tried not to drool as he tallied up the amount and wrote up a bill for the Kazekage. The two lovers got a couple of sealing scrolls for free to put their purchases in and walked out feeling like new.

"Thank you! Please come again when you're next in Suna!"

They waved as they walked out and Naruto took a deep breath before looking down at TenTen.

"We need to find a blacksmith real quick."

She nodded and grabbed his arm in hers.

"Yeah…I need to replenish somewhat on kunai and shuriken. I lost my whole collection."

Naruto chuckled nervously as they walked along. She didn't have a collection; she had an armory hidden in those scrolls of hers. It would take years to gather up all the scythes, axes, and whatnot she had collected over the years.

"Why do you want to go to a blacksmith? It's not like you use kunai and the like anymore."

"I want to get metal plates put on the bottom of my geta."

"Why?"

"So it'll hurt more when I kick someone."

Her mouth set itself into an 'o' shape and she nodded her head. They asked around a bit before finally stumbling upon the local blacksmith, fast asleep against a display. Naruto nudged the man and he sprang up, a kunai in hand and leapt for Naruto's throat, only to have the chain around Naruto's waist block the attempt.

The smithy blinked in confusion and looked down at the chain that was wrapped partway around his wrist.

"Huh…never seen that before. Welcome to my shop. What can I help you with?"

TenTen and Naruto blinked at his casual attitude as the chain receded.

"Do you act this way with all of your customers?"

The smithy shrugged and dusted off his filthy apron.

"Just the ones that wake me up. You must not be from here. What can I help you with?"

Naruto looked at TenTen and shrugged. The old man was just weird and obviously annoyed his nap was interrupted. The sooner they left, the better.

"I'd like some metal plating grafted to the bottom of these geta and she'd like your entire stock of kunai and shuriken. Here's a voucher from the Kazekage."

The old smithy took the voucher and turned it this way and that, scrutinizing it before biting into it. Naruto quirked an eyebrow as it was handed back to him.

"What are you looking at boy? Never seen someone check out something before? Just gimmee yer shoes."

Naruto shucked his shoes and handed them over as the smithy grunted.

"I suppose the little lady will be wanting sealing scrolls for all the weapons?"

TenTen nodded and the old man walked off grumbling to himself. Naruto flopped down in a nearby chair and TenTen, having nowhere else to sit, plopped down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed.

"Guess we'll be on the road again after this. It was kind of fun actually sleeping in a bed for a few days."

TenTen smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

"Since it'll be our last night in a bed for a while, I think we should take the opportunity to soil some sheets tonight."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly and his grip on her tightened.

"Are you offering yourself to me Ten-chan?"

She coyly put a finger to her lip and blushed slightly.

"Mayyybeee…"

"Stupid ass kids…just take yer shit and go. I've got better things to do than listen to you two plan to bump uglies."

The two teens blushed furiously and glared at the old man. TenTen snatched the scrolls from his hand while Naruto put his geta back on and grit her teeth.

"Dirty old man. I hope you burn yourself."

The smithy laughed hard and waved them away.

"I'm not the ones who interrupted an old man's nap just because they wanted something to play with. Now be off with ya. Let an old man sleep."

The two grumbled and walked off. Naruto stumbled slightly a couple of times.

"These things are a little heavier than I thought they'd be. Gonna take some getting used to."

TenTen grabbed his arm and dragged him into a nearby restaurant.

"It won't matter after a while. Your clothes will be coming off."

Naruto gulped and followed her in. His evening just kept getting better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya, who informed them they would be leaving at 9 the next morning before he poofed away to get in some last minute research, had interrupted them halfway through dinner. He hadn't even noticed their new attire. They'd finished eating and returned the voucher to Gaara, telling him the shop owners would send him the bill.

The Kazekage had commended them on their clothing and arranged a room for them in a hotel suite. They hand't been expecting such treatment, but Gaara had shooed them away, saying that it was their last night and they deserved it. Naruto had nearly been carried back by TenTen to their bedroom for the night.

He'd been awed when they stepped inside the room. It was massive, almost the size of a small house. He stopped admiring the room when he heard the click of the lock and heavy panting. Cautiously, he turned to find TenTen leaned against the door with a glazed look in her eyes.

"I've been waiting for the right moment to do this and we're going to do it tonight, in this beautiful room, on every piece of furniture we can."

She glided across the floor to him and grabbed two fistfuls of hair as she captured his lips, knocking him back against the couch and falling on top of him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and let himself fall. The small bump as they landed jarred them but a moment and they were back at each other's lips, their tongues battling for dominance.

Naruto temoved his lips from her's and kissed his way down her neck to her sweet spot, right above her collarbone. TenTen moaned at the contact as he lightly nipped and kissed the spot and gasped when he bit her. He pulled away and licked her bottom lip before plunging back in again as he stroked her sides with his fingertips.

TenTen was a kunoichi and, as such, was used to being manhandled. But light touch was a weakness of hers and she loved it when Naruto would lightly run his fingers across her skin. It calmed her and made her feel safe and it felt delicious, much better than a massage. He'd put her to sleep many a night doing that and she absolutely adored it.

Naruto halted in their ministrations long enough to kick his clogs off and help TenTen remove her boots before diving back on top of her and slipping his fingers under her dress. TenTen hated it when he teased her like this. He'd never actually touch her, he'd just run his fingers around the rim and no manner of her moving or begging made him go any further until she was nearly crazy.

Naruto loved to hear TenTen pant and beg and moan. It brought him more pleasure to see her get off than it did for him to actually cum and knowing it was him doing it to her made it all the better. He snaked his hand up to her stomach and rubbed in circular motions as they fought for dominance with their tongues.

TenTen wanted his touch so badly she hurt. She'd been in a horny mood all day and had wanted to jump him in the first clothing shop. She didn't know how he couldn't be horny all day long, especially with her teasing him all the time. It had to be that little intelligence boost that the angel gave him that time. That was the only explanation as to how he could get her off multiple times to his one.

She'd read in magazines and heard from other kunoichi that most guys only cared if they came and couldn't care if the girl got off. TenTen gasped again as Naruto rubbed slightly against her inner thigh and snaked toward her quivering mound.

It was those girls' misfortunes that they'd cast the boy aside, because now he was all hers and he was a living contradiction to everything she'd heard. She had never let him enter her, but heavy petting was encouraged and appreciated…and Naruto was a very dab hand.

She whined as he brushed his hand lightly over her, barely scraping her bundle of nerves. His teeth nipped at her breast through the fabric of her dress and she gyrated her hips, trying to get some form of pressure.

"Naruto please…don't tease me."

He smiled and captured her lips in a kiss again before pulling back and nipping her neck again.

"Aw Ten-chan…you sound kind of desperate tonight. Has someone been needy all day?"

She nodded quickly and he chuckled as he slid her soaked panties off, tossing them aside. He chuckled as he crawled between her legs and pulled her up flush against him, kissing her shoulder again.

"You're so sensitive Ten-chan. A light touch is all you need to set you off. Now, let's get you out of those clothes."

TenTen panted slightly as he unzipped her dress and helped her out of it before she shed her mesh. Standing before him in all her glory she caught his lips again and ground against him, whispering huskily in his ear after breaking the kiss.

"What about your clothes? We can't play if you're clothed."

He grinned and smacked her bottom, making her quiver and gasp.

"My clothes stay on so you don't get…frisky…ahead of time. Don't worry, it's coming…just not before you do."

Before she could protest he flung her back onto the couch and knelt between her legs, his breath tickling the small bush above her folds. TenTen licked her lips and tried to control her breathing until she heard him chuckle.

"Well…bon appetite."

He dove into her quickly and she lurched forward, her hands fisted in his hair as his tongue assaulted her inner walls and his nose rubbed back and forth across her clit. With her current arousal, it didn't take long for her to moan loudly and flood his mouth with her sweet essence. Naruto lapped at her pussy like a dog (or fox) until it was all gone and licked his lips before taking hers in another kiss.

The bittersweet taste of her own juices only aroused her more and she pulled his head back, growling at him.

"Clothes off. Now."

He laughed and stood up, slowly removing each article of clothing. TenTen knew it wasn't normal for a guy to be this good at teasing normally. She'd found out a few weeks earlier that he'd been reading Jiraiya's books and, while she wouldn't admit it to the super pervert, she greatly appreciated his literature. He might be a perv above all things, but the man knew a thing or two about foreplay.

Naruto finally stepped out of his last stitch of clothing and flung the aforementioned boxers at TenTen. She caught them and stretched them like a rubberband, flinging them across the room.

"You're not going to need those anymore tonight. Now com'ere and stand at attention."

Naruto ambled forward toward her and when he was within range, her hand shot out and grasped his member. He grunted and let her lead him til he stood before and TenTen moved her hand up and down slowly, rolling her thumb over the head.

"How would you like me to make this poor thing a little wetter? It must have been dry as a desert in those pants."

Naruto nodded, knowing she didn't want any input from him at this point. TenTen leaned forward and licked the tip of his cock, leaving feathery kisses all across his shaft and head. He shuddered when she caressed his sack, massaging it with her chakra-covered palm before slowly taking him into her mouth.

She stopped when he hit the back of ther throat and slowly relaxed her muscles, pulling him along. He began to pant when she started humming while moving back and forth. He hated it when she did that because he never could last long. He grabbed both of the buns on her head and resisted the urge to pump her back and forth. She didn't like to be forced in this situation and very bad things would happen if he suddenly lurched forward.

Thank goodness for his healing factor because those teeth marks might have been there a while otherwise.

TenTen began to speed up slightly, somewhat mystified and amused he had lasted this long. Usually her assault would make him come within a couple minutes, just as he had done to her. On one of her backstrokes she grazed her teeth along his shaft knowing it was very sensitive and was rewarded with him hunching over and growling.

"Ten-chan…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

He never finished before a flood of semen hit the back of her throat and she swallowed as quickly as she could, some still escaping the sides of her mouth. She gave him a few more slurps, cleaning him of any residue, as she wiped the sides of her lips with a finger to get any leftovers she might have missed. She kissed the tip of his still erect penis and stood up.

"Mmmm…yummy. Now, I think we're ready for the main course."

TenTen took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She could practically feel the anxiety rolling off him in waves. Not that she could blame him. She was just as nervous. At the foot of the bed, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you sure about this Ten-chan? I mean, what if we're not ready? I don't want to hurt you…"

She smiled and leaned up for a kiss, the distance between their lips ever growing and never ceasing to baffle her as time went on. So he was worried about hurting her huh? He should be more worried about himself. The thought was still heartwarming though.

"Silly boy, of course I'm sure. Now you just lie back and let me take care of everything."

With a quick shove the back of Naruto's legs hit the bed and he fell onto the mattress with a 'poompf'. TenTen quickly leapt on top of him and captured his lips in a firm kiss as he scooted back so they were fully on the soft surface. TenTen broke the kiss and grabbed his member, slowly guiding herself back and hovering over it. Her former bravado was nowhere in existence as she stared at him.

"I'm…I'm kind of nervous ok? Just let me work it. Don't move until I tell you to."

He nodded and she lowered herself gingerly, moaning as his head moved past her lips. She closed her eyes and felt every contour of him as he slowly slid into her. She wasn't worried about a certain pain that most civilian girls had to deal with. She'd long ago broken her hymen training…or on a mission, she couldn't remember which. It was one barrier she didn't have to worry with.

This small consolation allowed her to enjoy the moment more thoroughly as she slid until she felt the firmness of his body touch her. TenTen looked up through halflidded eyes and smiled.

"That wasn't so bad. In fact, it feels pretty good. Now, don't move. Just let me work ok?"

Naruto nodded and laid back as she lifted herself up all the way to the tip. He was transfixed on their naughty bits as her juices coated his penis and little by little it was revealed again as she slid up before going back down slowly. He whimpered at the tightness around him and was cursing the fact he had promised not to move. He wanted to move so badly.

TenTen was watching his face through her halflidded eyes and was smiling. It was obvious he wanted to take control of the pace but couldn't bring himself to do it since it might hurt her. She was loving the feel of him sliding in and out slowly but she knew soon she was going to need more. The crawling pace she was going at was not even scratching the itch inside her.

She leaned forward, bending him slightly, and captured his lips again a passionate slow kiss.

"I love you Ten-chan. I love you so much."

She smiled and caught his lips again.

"I love you too. Now you can move a little."

He nodded and when she rose off him he waited until she began to come back down before rising to meet her. TenTen hissed at the more abrupt pace but quickly began to moan with pleasure as her body adjusted quickly. She planted her hands on his seal, scratching it with her nails, gaining lust filled moans from him as she growled.

"Go faster."

He didn't need to be told twice and began to pump her harder. TenTen gasped and threw her head back, the waves of pleasure hitting her as she began to lose control of the pace. It didn't matter anymore, since she knew he was making her feel good. And as long as it was Naruto she could give up control for the time being. She was about to bend down again when he leaned up and began to kiss her throat. The assault on one of her tender spots along with him plowing away at her was making her head spin.

"Don't stop. I'm almost there. Harder."

Naruto didn't need her to tell him she was almost cumming. He could practically feel it as her muscles milked his penis, grabbing onto it hard. He grunted when she had a miniature orgasm and clamped down on him but kept going. Her arms were around his neck now as he kept up the brutal pace, both of them nothing more than panting animals at this point, their minds gone in bliss.

Her hands crept away from his neck and back down to his seal, where she began to scratch again. The guttural growl from him aroused her all the more as he began to glide in and out faster.

"Naruto…cumming…I'm cumming!"

"M…me too. Gonna…cum…"

She grabbed his cheeks and looked him in the eye.

"No! Don't come in me! I didn't do the pregnancy jutsu! Pull out! Pull out! Ooooo God!"

He pulled out just as her orgasm hit and she sprayed his dick and the sheets with copious amounts of juice. On his end, Naruto came as soon as she did, his semen spraying upwards, hitting her in the chest and landing on his stomach. TenTen collapsed onto him, panting from exhaustion as he held her tightly and kissed her all over her face.

"That was wonderful Ten-chan. I love you."

She smiled and nuzzled up to him, liking the feel of their juices mixing together underneath her as she ran her leg up and down his.

"Mmmm…that was awesome. But we're gonna have to take a shower now…and get all clean."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he picked her up and carried her bridal style to the enormous bathroom.

'Yeah, I bet we get clean.'

It was a magical night for both of them and they both had their fair share of good times. It was the first night she'd ever fully worn him out at anything…and the last night like that they'd have for a while more than likely.

Good times…good times…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya beat on the door of their suite with abandon, thoroughly pissed that he hadn't gotten such royal treatment, and shouted that they needed to go. Naruto and TenTen both answered the door with weapons drawn, his hammer on his shoulder and her Keppaku ready to swing. The old Toad Sage stepped back and put up his hands placatingly.

"All right, all right, I'll stop knocking. Get dressed and let's go. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

Naruto sealed his hammer away as TenTen walked off and frowned.

"Will we be saying goodbye to Gaara and the others?"

"No. We don't want anyone seeing which way we'll be going. We won't be seeing Gaara or anyone. Now get dressed and come on. I'll be waiting for you by the gates."

Naruto watched as the older man walked off and shut the door behind him. As he turned he was trapped between TenTen and the door…and she looked very hungry.

"How about a repeat of last night before we go?"

Naruto whined and tried to get around her.

"Ten-chan we don't have the time. We have to go."

She pouted and grabbed his arm, throwing him onto the couch and landing on top of him, growling slightly.

"Then how about a quick breakfast?"

Before he could protest, she had his sausage in her mouth and was bobbing up and down. Naruto grunted and pushed her panties aside. He figured he might as well eat too…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the teens to arrive and wrote a few more paragraphs for his new book. Writing something that wasn't totally perverted wasn't new to him, but he was out of practice and inspiration was hard. He felt the familiar chakra signature of Naruto as he walked up the street and turned to greet his two pupils. His eyes widened as they approached.

TenTen was clad in her knee high boots and Chinese style dress with her hair in the familiar buns and Jiraiya couldn't remember seeing such a lovely representation of the female form…in the past twenty minutes. The girl did fill out the dress nicely though and by the looks of it, could kick ass and take names and never get a speck of dirt on the clothing.

He also wondered whether she went commando under there…

Naruto wore nothing but his mesh shirt on his torso and his black pants and, to Jiraiya's delight, his wooden, metal-plated geta. The Sannin grinned at his apprentice and folded his arms.

"I'm proud of you boy. Finally seeing that your sensei has a wonderful sense of fashion huh?"

Naruto smirked and put his arm around TenTen.

"Not really. I just wondered how you always were able to sneak around in these clod hoppers and wanted to try out a pair for myself. Besides, I upgraded mine to make them more dangerous."

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow and asked him how. Naruto slipped one off and tossed it to his sensei. Jiraiya caught it and weighed it in his hand turning it this way and that.

"Metal plating huh? Wonder why I never thought of that?"

"Because you're an idiot."

Jiraiya scowled and turned around.

"Let's go you ungrateful brats. See if I ever compliment you again."

Before they could say anything, he took off at a dead run, the two following as best as they were able. TenTen had Keppaku on her shoulder the whole time and swore that when they got to their next camping spot, Naruto was giving her a seal like his…

Hopefully in the form of a kitty kat…

After four hours of running, doubling back, and sweeping their trail, they were in a forest several miles away from Suna. Jiraiya stopped them in a clearing and pointed to the ground.

"We're stopping here for the night. We'll rest up and tomorrow we'll resume training and keep moving. Sanosuke, are you there?"

"Hai."

They all watched as the brown haired angel emerged from the darkness of the forest and stood before them.

"I'm here to tell you that from here on out, it only gets harder. Naruto, your mission still stands. Orochimaru and Madara are abominations and must be cleansed of this world. Once they are finished, yours and TenTen's mission for Kami is over in this world."

The two teens nodded and waited for more.

"I must tell you this though. Most likely, your next opponents will be the so-called 'Immortals' of the Akatsuki. One of them you must be especially wary of. He follows the rule of a demon called Jashin. He is most formidable, having been granted the gift of invulnerability."

Naruto looked at him quizzically.

"I thought you said he was an immortal."

"No. He is not truly immortal. Only Kami is truly immortal. This man cannot die by natural means. But then…you two aren't exactly natural anymore yourselves. You are supernatural by all means. Your weapons are holy and you, Naruto, have already started your steps toward being a warrior angel."

TenTen raised her hand and waved.

"What about me?"

Sanosuke smiled and winked at her.

"You are on your way as well. It will just take a little longer. Now, I have things to do. I'll see you all again soon. Train hard."

They blinked and he was gone. Jiraiya stretched and stood.

"Well, I'm gonna get some water from the stream. You two don't do anything I wouldn't."

Naruto snorted.

"There isn't much you wouldn't do."

Jiraiya gave him a perverted grin and walked away.

"Then that gives you a lot of leeway doesn't it brat?"

TenTen watched the older man amble off and turned to Naruto.

"I want a seal for Keppaku. She's too unwieldy to carry all the time."

Naruto stared at her bare arm and nodded. He gathered a bowl from his new pack and pricked her finger, letting the droplets gather before adding the ink. He applied the seal carefully and didn't even bother to notice as Jiraiya walked up behind him, admiring his work.

Naruto sat the brush down and ran a hand of warm chakra over the mixture on her arm, baking it onto her skin.

"What would you like over it?"

"A kitty cat."

Jiraiya bellowed his laughter into Naruto's ear and walked around the boy, flopping down on the ground beside his own pack.

"You're something else TenTen. Naruto, can you even draw a cat?"

The boy rubbed his head sheepishly and shook his head no.

"I'm not very good at drawing. But, I've heard you're really good Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya scowled and knocked him on top of his head.

"I don't usually draw normal things but I'm a talented artist nonetheless. Tell you what TenTen, instead of a cat how about I draw your favorite flower?"

She perked up immediately.

"A rose. A rose is my favorite flower."

Jiraiya nodded and began to mix the ink again.

"It'll have to be a black rose, since I don't have access to any colors, but I'll make it as detailed as possible while keeping it clear of the seal ok?"

TenTen nodded and set back to let him do his work. As Jiraiya sketched along, her mind began to wander to other things. When he was nearly done, she had suddenly stiffened and almost knocked the bowl from his hand.

"I just realized! That bastard Deidara incinerated my favorite leather jacket! Son of a Bitch!"

She growled as Jiraiya and Naruto laughed and told the old man to hurry up and finish with a huff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me Itachi, what you know of this…Naruto. Jashin-sama seems to have taken an interest in him."

"Yes Itachi. Tell us of our next bounty."

Itachi stared at the Immortals cautiously. These two could be potential problems.

"I know he has wings like an angel and carries an enormous war hammer. He is much stronger than he used to be. The two of you may have your work cut out for you."

Hidan snorted and Kakuzu just stared ahead.

"Jashin-sama will like this jinchuuriki's blood. I shall give his death to Jashin-sama in praise."

Itachi scowled ever so slightly.

"We need the jinchuuriki alive Hidan. Don't be overzealous."

Itachi turned and walked off. This could alter his plans. The Immortals were cause for worry. Not even Pein could harm the two if they didn't want to be harmed. They truly answered to no one.

The two Immortals walked beside each other as they left the Akatsuki hideout and silence fell over them for several minutes. Kakuzu was the one who spoke.

"It has been said we need the jinchuuriki alive Hidan."

Hidan kept his eyes on the road and clenched his scythe harder.

"I do what Jashin-sama tells me. If he commands me to kill, I kill in his name. If he wishes this jinchuuriki's death, then he will die."

"What of Pein and the Akatasuki?"

"My loyalties are to Jashin-sama first, Akatsuki second. If Akatsuki's goals interfere with Jashin-sama's wishes, then I shall eliminate them."

Kakuzu nodded and the two walked on, Hidan muttering prayers and Kakuzu tallying his money in his head.

"Praise be to Jashin, for he giveth my power to take away life. Praise be to Jashin, and guide my way."

A small wind kicked up around Hidan and his eyes narrowed.

"So…he is a heretic follower of the Kami. We shall see whose God is stronger. Praise be to Jashin."

**Yup, yup. Transition chapter, but I thought it was good. Let me know what you think. **

**Next Chapter: Rejoice! For very bad things are about to happen...**


	22. Chapter 22

And here's Chapter 22. Nothing much to say except enjoy. Readers, Reviewers, Thank You...**Givin the Dog a Bone**_ by ACDC._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

A month since they left Suna and Naruto and TenTen had come far. They'd completed their tandem jutsu to launch Naruto so he could fly to near perfection, the only problem being that TenTen's reserves were still only slightly above average for a kunoichi and if he needed to fly during a battle, then she would be less likely to be able to launch him.

That's where his elemental training in wind came in. If TenTen boosted him just twenty feet off the ground then he could power enough wind chakra under his wings to get himself going. Sanosuke had told him that the more he practiced with his wings, then the less wind he'd need to get himself lifted off.

It would be like teaching a baby bird to fly. The instinct was there, all he needed was that push out of the nest.

Even so, they had come far in their tutelage under Jiraiya. The old ninja had not taken it easy on either of them, insisting that they go all out against him because if they didn't, he would hurt them. Naruto and TenTen had found out the hard way he wasn't playing around when he burned off some of Naruto's feathers and buried TenTen neck deep in a swamp when he thought they weren't trying hard enough.

Jiraiya had become more serious in their training. They still hadn't heard from Itachi and that was cause for worry. Perhaps, if he played his cards right, he could weedle the information out of whichever members came after them next. If it was the Immortals, like Sanosuke had said, then it shouldn't be too hard. His sources said neither one was known for common sense.

Currently, the three sat around their campfire, Jiraiya jotting down ideas for his next story and TenTen polishing and sharpening her myriad of weapons one by one. The only one who appeared to be doing nothing was Naruto, but that wasn't true. He was meditating, trying to reach the spirit that resided in his hammer or his chain, he wasn't sure which one contained the spirit.

It had been thought that it was the chain, since it appeared to be sentient, like Keppaku, but then again, his hammer was able to evolve or shift into other forms. Surely it had a spirit. Sadly, he had found nothing yet, not even a whisper.

He'd contacted Keppaku to see what he was doing wrong and the diminutive spirit within the sword had shrugged and grinned at him.

_"I duuno. Maybe it just works with you but doesn't like you? Can I taste you again sweetcorn?"_

Naruto sighed and opened his eyes slowly. Another failed attempt to at least talk to the spirit. He cut his eyes to TenTen and watched her hands as she rubbed them along the sickle she now held, Keppaku resting on the ground beside her. He wished he could talk to his spirit like she could hers.

He cast his gaze to Jiraiya and envied the old man his aloofness and freespiritedness. Jiraiya, despite what the world thought it knew, was only happy when he was around his apprentice, Tsunade, or when he was writing one of his books. They were the only things that kept him sane nowadays. Naruto let out a huff of breath and leaned his chin on his hands. He needed to come up with a hobby to keep him entertained.

He had kept a plant while at home but out here that was worthless. Perhaps…he should write a book as well. Nah, that was Jiraiya's domain. Maybe the old man could teach him how to draw or write calligraphy or teach him about…something.

Suddenly a thought came to Naruto and he snapped his head toward Jiraiya.

"Hey Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraiya growled and didn't even bother to look up, opting instead to keep writing.

"What brat? I'm busy."

"I _have_ to visit a temple."

Both TenTen and Jiraiya looked at him quizzically and blinked.

"Never took you for the religious type Naruto, current situation notwithstanding. Why do you want to visit a temple?"

"I'd like to talk to the monks and see if maybe they can help me talk to the spirit in my weapons. Besides, meeting a warrior of Kami would be a boost to their faith you know?"

Jiraiya nodded and went back to marking in his notebook.

"I'll think about it."

Naruto nodded and went back to watching TenTen clean her weapons. It was oddly calming to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After two days of travel with Jiraiya's uncommon sense of direction, they found themselves before a modest temple deep in the forest, about four miles off the beaten path. It was a temple for passerby and pilgrims, a temple that was cared for by only select monks that worshipped the Kami.

Naruto had his wings hidden so as not to scare the monks at first and TenTen had hidden away Keppaku in her seal. Jiraiya had taken them up to the steps of the temple, where an old balding man sat, six dots marring his forehead. The old man had opened his eyes slowly and smiled at them, before clasping his hands together before him and bowing his head and speaking in a raspy voice.

"Greetings travelers. The Temple of Kami welcomes you. What is it that you seek here?"

TenTen and Jiraiya turned to Naruto and watched as he walked before the monk and bowed.

"I seek peace and enlightenment. I wish to speak with you all about your way…and offer you a glimpse of a warrior of Kami in return."

The monk's eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch and he nodded his head.

"So…the Times are upon us at last. I bid you welcome Warrior of Kami."

Naruto blinked and looked at the man, stupefied.

"What do you mean, the Times? You knew I was coming?"

The old man smiled and shook his head, grunting as he stood and cracked his back.

"We did not know you were coming specifically, no. But we knew that one day, a Warrior of Kami would grace us with his presence and that he would bear a mark that would identify him. Where is your mark?"

Naruto silently bade his wings to appear and watched with mild amusement as the man's eyes widened comically. He spread his wings to their fullest span and then folded them behind him, ruffling them slightly.

"Is that proof enough?"

The monk nodded his head and turned to the other two.

"And who are you? His companions?"

Jiraiya nodded and started to do his dance before the monk held up his hand.

"I know who you are Jiraiya of the Sannin. There is no need for your infamous introduction. Your deeds, both bad and good, are known here…although, to our pleasure, the good outweighs the bad."

Jiraiya sulked at not getting to do his dance and the monk turned to TenTen.

"And you, young lady? What are you to the Warrior?"

TenTen unsealed Keppaku with a flourish and sat the giant feather on her shoulder, grinning at the monk.

"I'm his soul mate. We're bound to each other. This is Keppaku, my sword. She's been with me since…"

"…Hoshigake died. We had heard that he was no longer of the mortal coil. Perhaps in his next life he can wash away some of his sins."

The old monk walked down the steps carefully and held his hand out to TenTen.

"I had never thought there would be two Warriors. May I hold her? Please?"

She reluctantly let the sword go and the monk grasped it tenderly, almost reverently. He ran his hand down the razorsharp edge of the feather and smiled when it nicked his finger, before handing it back.

"So she has returned, rid of the taint that she had acquired. This temple, once upon a time, housed her you know. It was not her first home, nor was she born here, but for a while this was her home. After her maker and first master died, she had many evil masters until a warrior monk acquired her and cleansed her and brought her here so that we could watch over her."

TenTen stood in rapture of the story until the monk laughed and turned around.

"But that is a story for another time. Come, I shall call together the brothers and we shall eat with the Warriors. It has been too long since a feast was held here in the name of Kami."

They watched as the monk shuffled off toward the huge doorway and pulled a rope that hung off to the side. The clang of a bell rang out and the doors swung open to reveal a large courtyard with a pond in the middle. Around it sat a group of meditating monks and when they looked up and saw Naruto and TenTen, they sprang to their feet and ran over immediately, bowing when they had stopped.

The two teens stood dumbfounded at the show of respect and asked the old monk what was going on. He simply smiled as he called out instructions and the younger monks ran here and there, getting food prepared and setting up low tables to eat at.

"I was visited many months ago by an angel in my dreams. He told me that one day soon, a Warrior of Kami would come to see me and that I would illuminate his path and galvanize his will, so that he could walk the path of Justice. This Warrior would have two companions, one a ninja of great renown, the other a budding female Warrior, and they would seek solace within our walls."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them slowly and looking Naruto straight in the eyes. The boy didn't notice the other monks gathering around again, watching the old monk and the young blonde intently.

"The Warrior would have seen much in his young life, would have been hated, would have seen death, would have taken lives. The Warrior would be Kami's right hand in the mortal plane and would have to make many tough decisions. The angel told me that this young man, with the weight of the world on his shoulders, would need me, a simple monk, to reassure him that he was doing good in the world."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as the old monk and the others all bowed low before him. The old man stayed bent as he spoke.

"What has been asked of you should never be asked of a mere man. You have been asked to rid the world of great evils. You are a hero and were born to be such. Heroes are not made, they are born to be heroes. They can do nothing else, because in the back of their minds, they have to do what is right and righteous. You came here with an unbidden question. 'Am I doing the right thing? Do these men deserve death at my hands?' The answer is _yes_."

The monks all stood straight again and he wondered at the kindness in their eyes.

"You must understand, young one. We devoted all our lives to the Kami. We devote our lives to helping travelers and teaching pilgrims of the path of what is right. We teach because that is what we are compelled to do. If Kami told us to pick up swords and defend the innocent, then that is what we would do. But that is not our part of the devotion. That is your part. You are the right arm of Kami, and a strong arm you are."

His gentle smile warmed Naruto's heart. Few had ever treated him with such kindness. The old monk clapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Now then, please, partake of our meal that we have prepared. Afterwards, we will speak more with you and your companions. I am sure you are tired from your journey."

Naruto nodded and led the way to the tables, Jiraiya and TenTen following. The monk smiled and watched as they walked on before following them.

'The Warrior has finally come and the Times are upon us. It seems my time as a servant of Kami grows short. The prophecy will soon be fulfilled and the world will once again have light overcome the darkness.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Supper was a surprisingly light affair. Naruto,TenTen, and Jiraiya spent their time eating and joking with each other and the monks merrily before the tables were cleared away and only the old monk and the three travelers were left. The old monk sighed and slipped his hands into his billowing sleeves, his bones chilled with the evening's air.

"Now then, I know that I said I would help you see that your path is true and I will. The angel told me that to accomplish your task you must kill one you once saw as a brother. Do you believe you can do that? When you see his face, will you be able to do the deed? Will you be able to fulfill your duty to Kami and the world?"

Naruto lowered his head, his eyes obscured by his hair. The monk had said nothing when they had arrived, but the solid silver eyes of Naruto had unnerved him for a moment until he remembered what else the angel had told him in the dream. If he could help the boy steel his nerve, then he would have no need for the intimidating eyes and he could have his blue ones back.

The silver eyes had been Kami's gift to Naruto to help intimidate his enemies, but in exchange, they hid away the blue eyes that everyone fell in love with. If Naruto could steel his resolve, then the silver eyes would be unnecessary, for a true warrior did not need intimidation. His reputation would precede him.

Naruto finally lifted his head again and caught the monk's aged green eyes with his silver ones, his serious gaze set as if made of stone.

"I will do what must be done. If it is required of me to kill Sasuke, then that is what I will do. He has betrayed everyone with his selfishness and has sided with one of the most evil men alive. I will do what I must do."

The monk nodded his head approvingly and tapped the boy in the forehead with his finger. Naruto rubbed the spot and screwed his eyes shut in confusion.

"What was that for?"

"Open your eyes young one."

Naruto opened his eyes and heard TenTen gasp, before she grabbed his face and turned it towards her.

"Your eyes, they changed back! They're blue again!"

When he just stared at her she reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai, buffed to perfection and handed it to him. He looked into the knife and his eyes widened as he turned his head this way and that in disbelief.

His eyes were blue again. His reflection smiled back at him as he looked into the kunai as he began to laugh. His eyes were blue again! He handed the knife back to TenTen and bowed his head to the monk.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how good it is to see my own eyes again after so long."

The monk simply smiled and stood again, making his way toward his chambers. He turned as he reached the door and bowed to the three again.

"I only did my part young one. Now you must do yours. You are blessed by Kami and worthy of her attention. Both of you are. And you, Jiraiya, need to have more faith. You may stay here as long as you wish until you deem it fit to travel onward. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. The night air does not agree with these old bones."

Before the monk could shut the door, Naruto called out to him.

"What is your name?"

The old man looked at him quizzically for a moment before he smiled.

"As a servant of Kami, we have no need for names. My birth name given to me by my mother was Hiro. My name is Hiro."

Naruto and TenTen stood and bowed to the monk. TenTen gave him a gentle smile.

"We thank you then, Hiro-san, for all you've done. Rest well. You've earned it."

The old monk chuckled and ducked inside his room, laying down carefully on his bed. Before he drifted off to sleep, he said a silent prayer.

"May these children do your bidding to the best of their ability Kami-sama. I have done my part. I can only hope that the chosen Warriors will do theirs."

The man once known as Hiro drifted off to a peaceful slumber, his heart at peace that he had done his part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and TenTen spent the next couple of days exploring the temple and training outside the walls while Jiraiya gave instructions and wrote in his book. It was a relaxing time for them and Naruto actually prayed for once in his life. He had never been religious before. After all, what god would allow someone to live their life as miserably as his had been, when evil people didn't seem to suffer at all?

After his prayer, he had been visited by Sanosuke, who sat down with him and explained that yes, his life had been hard, but that was because the truly strong could suffer and persevere. Only Naruto could have fought through what had happened to him and come out stronger for it on the other side. The boy had begrudgingly accepted the answer, but not before telling Sanosuke to tell Kami that he thought her choice selection sucked. The angel had chuckled before he disappeared and left him with a nugget of wisdom.

_"When you come to Heaven, tell her yourself."_

Naruto had sworn he would do just that. He had half a mind to put the deity over his knee when he got there, for all the suffering she caused for her grand plans. He shook his head immediately and cut his eyes to where TenTen was going through some katas. Better to not voice that opinion, lest his jealous soul mate try to kill either him or Kami.

Naruto knew TenTen was brash enough to try it.

They learned about the history of the temple while they were there and found that it was pretty simple except for housing the sword known as Keppaku for a time. Pilgrims used to come all the time to get a glimpse of the mystical sword. Back in those days, Keppaku had merely been a massive sword with jewels and runes set into her handle. Without a master to hold her, she had reverted back to her original form. Some pilgrims had come up with the idea that she was the sword of Kami herself, but the monks quickly put that notion to rest.

Keppaku was simply Keppaku. She was not made by Kami and Kami never held her. The idea that she was Kami's was a manmade idea. She had been made in the worship of another god after all, long ago. No one even knew what the writings and scribblings on her meant anyway, so her story was lost, as she couldn't even tell TenTen how old she truly was.

This bothered TenTen phenomenally. She hated not knowing the origin of her weapons, as each one was precious to her.

The monks had informed Naruto that they could not help him talk to his spirit, if indeed there was one. Naruto was somewhat upset that they recommended more meditation, but accepted it nonetheless. It wasn't the monks' fault after all that his spirit was being a quiet little prick...

On the third day of their stay, Jiraiya had said they needed to be moving on. Staying in one place was a bad idea with the Immortals on their tail and they didn't want innocents caught in the crossfire of a fight with them. The monk formerly known as Hiro had asked who they meant when they said 'the Immortals'. Once told who they were and what they did, his face grew dark.

"We have heard of this Jashin. He is not a god, merely a demon with delusions of grandeur. He gives his followers the ability to survive any wound by mortal hands. This 'Hidan', as you call him, will fall by your hands. He is a heretic and truly evil. His religion, if you can call it that, exists only to make the rivers run red with blood so that this Jashin demon can be reborn in our world again."

Naruto nodded and asked how, if he couldn't be killed by mortal hands, would they be able to defeat them? The monk had chuckled and slipped his hands inside his sleeves.

"You are not truly mortal yourself. Did you not tell me that the angel Sanosuke told you you were becoming an angel? You and TenTen left your mortality behind the moment you both chose to walk the path Kami gave you. With Hidan's death, hopefully so will this 'religion' of Jashin fall."

The two teens had nodded and left for their room to get some rest before they headed out again. Jiraiya had stood in front of the monk and looked him in the eyes.

"I'd like to thank you for what you've done for Naruto. You helped him realize what he must do. Nothing we said would have helped him. You've been an invaluable help to us."

The monk nodded and watched as Jiraiya trudged off to his room.

"You know, Jiraiya, you might try praying more often. It can help alleviate some of your own problems of the heart."

Jiraiya turned to answer but found the monk gone. He slowly trekked back to his room and shut the door and got into bed. He lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling before rolling out and kneeling on the floor. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, he clasped his hands and bowed his head.

"Kami? It's me…Jiraiya. I know it's been a long time since I've prayed to you. Hell, I can't remember the last time I did. For the longest time, I didn't believe in a god. How, in our world so full of strife and war, could a god exist? I was convinced that if there was a god, that men had killed that god long ago."

He took a deep shuddering breath and clasped his hands harder.

"All my life I've asked why things were taken from me. I never knew my parents. I've never known true peace, except when I was with Minato and Kushina or when I'm around Naruto. I have a small modicum of peace when I'm with Tsunade, but that's because she's a familiar face and once upon a time, I loved her."

A tear rolled down the white-haired ninja's face as his eyes screwed shut.

"For the longest time, I hated you. It seemed you took everything from me. In one night, I lost a student who was more like a son, a friend who was more like a daughter, and a godson that I couldn't bear to look at. I've lost my teacher at the hands of one I called friend. For the longest time, I cursed your name."

"Then I found Naruto again and my heart lifted. I felt…happy again. It was like seeing Minato and Kushina all bound up together in one hyperactive, nutty little boy. I didn't say it then, but I thank you for bringing him back into my life. He's been the only thing to keep me sane these past few years. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I'm sorry I cursed you. I just want to help Naruto now, to do your bidding. If this is my last request, allow me to live long enough to see him grow and persevere from this. It's selfish, but don't take away the last thing I have in my life."

Jiraiya wiped his eyes and crawled into bed, pulling the covers tight over him all the way to his chin.

"Allow me to help him and maybe, just maybe, I can redeem myself along the way."

Jiraiya nodded off to sleep, swearing he felt someone touch his cheek tenderly as his eyes shut. He went to sleep with his heart lighter than it had felt in years. Perhaps Naruto had been right in wanting to come here. Perhaps Sanosuke was right in telling him to have faith.

Sometimes all you needed was a bit of faith…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kami smiled to herself as she listened to Jiraiya's prayer. She knew what the old ninja had been through. She had watched sorrowfully as he had cursed her name and had turned his back on her. Watching him drift off to sleep with a smile on his face, she carresed his cheek, happy that he had made his peace with her.

"You've done fine in life Jiraiya. And I promise, you'll see the boy accomplish his mission. You'll see him become a fine man. This I swear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya, TenTen, and Naruto waved to the monks as they departed. The monks had accepted them wholeheartedly and had helped them and counseled them on any problems they had. Jiraiya was smiling softly as they left. He felt at peace for the first time in years and it showed in his step and attitude. He felt...light.

Naruto bowed deeply to the monks one last time and TenTen did the same. The monks asked to see the Warriors in their glory one last time before they left and the teens acquiesced; Naruto, with his wings spread wide, used his chain to hold his hammer aloft while TenTen unsealed Keppaku and held her to the sky. The monks said their thanks and the trio set off to their next destination.

At their camp that night, Naruto watched as Jiraiya tore through his novel with new fervor, smiling the whole time. When asked what had inspired him, the old ninja had smiled and pointed up.

"Divine inspiration."

And he left it at that.

Naruto had sat there a while longer, using a kunai to carve up a stick, before his curiousity go the better of him.

"Where are we headed now?"

"The Land of Waves."

Naruto 'oooh'ed and went back to carving on his stick. TenTen looked up from her polishing and smiled.

"I hear that you're pretty popular there Naruto."

The blonde shrugged and kept whittling.

"I know a couple people there, but I don't know anything about being popular there."

Both TenTen and Jiraiya stopped what they were doing and gaped at him.

"You mean you haven't heard?"

Naruto huffed and stopped his ministrations.

"Heard what exactly?"

TenTen and Jiraiya shared a glance before shrugging and going back to what they were doing. Jiraiya spoke as he put his pencil back to the paper.

"Never mind. You'll find out when we get there."

Naruto scowled and began to whittle harder. He hated to be kept in the dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the monks gathered on the steps of the temple as two figures approached. One was a giant of a man, wearing a strage hat while the other carried a large, three-bladed scythe. The two stopped just short of the temple and the one with the scythe fell to his knees and clasped his hands together, as if in prayer, while mumbling gibberish. The taller man snorted and walked forward.

"We're looking for three people who passed through here. A blonde boy with a large hammer, a brown-haired girl with a large sword, and a white-haired buffoon dressed up like a kabuki. Have you seen them?"

The oldest monk there stepped forward and nodded.

"Yes, we have seen them."

"Where are they?"

"I shall not tell you where they went, Kakuzu of Waterfall. You and your organization's deeds are known even here."

Kakuzu snorted again and turned to Hidan just as the man finished his prayer.

"Praise be to Jashin. What do they know?"

"They won't tell us where they've gone."

"Oh? Well then, it appears some heretics have to die."

Hidan might have been the slowest of the Akatsuki but to simple monks, he was frighteningly fast. At the end of his assault only the old monk known as Hiro remained standing.

"I won't tell you anything Hidan, worshipper of Jashin. That demon's teachings will die with you."

Hidan laughed long and hard and scratched the man's arm with his scythe before stepping back and drawing a circle with a triangle in it, his skin taking on a sickly black color with white stripings similar to a skeleton.

"You'll talk. Eventually they all talk. Now then, motherfucker, feel the power of Jashin flow through you!"

Hidan stabbed himself in the leg with his scythe and the monk cried out, grasping his leg in pain before looking to the transformed Hidan.

"Lovely isn't it? The pain I mean. It's a gift from Jashin-sama. My pain is the pain of others, but I can bear it since I can't die. You on the other hand…what has Kami given you to make you immortal?"

He stabbed his arm and Hiro screamed in agony as both his arm and leg hung limply.

"I can keep this up all day old man. Where is the jinchuuriki?"

Hiro grit his teeth and glared at the blackened man.

"I'll never tell you anything! Kami be praised, I'll tell you _nothing_!"

Hidan frowned and raised his scythe in the air.

"Praise be to Jashin-sama. I offer this sacrifice of a heretic to you, that you may bless the earth once more with your presence. Praise be to Jashin!"

Hidan swept his scythe down and plunged it into his heart, wincing as it took hold and watched the monk gurgle blood from his mouth and fall over dead on the steps of the temple. The silver-haired man transformed slowly back to his normal self and turned to Kakuzu.

"We didn't learn anything, but it shouldn't be too hard to pick up their trail."

Kakuzu watched as the man sat on the ground and began to mutter to himself again. The giant sighed and looked back to the temple.

"What shall we do now?"

Hidan looked up with a maniacal grin.

"Burn it."

Kakuzu smiled and let his fire mask come out before torching the temple, watching with glee as it burned to the ground and smoldered, the beautiful writings of the monks and the paintings they had done gone forever. It would take a while to pick the jinchuuriki's trail back up but nothing they hadn't done before. It was a nice side trip anyway, even if there was no bounty.

Hidan sat and watched the temple burn with unmitigated glee. He closed his eyes, feeling the heat of the flames and smiled.

"Praise be to Jashin-sama. The heretics of the world burn to ashes and your will be done. Praise be to Jashin-sama."

The jinchuuriki would always be there. It wasn't every day you got to burn the church of the Kami heretics after all…

A nice feather in the cap of Jashin-sama…

**Ta Da! I return! Let me know what you think. I still have a ways to go...**


	23. Chapter 23

And here's Chapter 23. Hope it lives up to expectations. Probably the most difficult chapter of BTHD I've ever written. Readers, Reviewers, Thank You...**Down Poison**_ by 3 Doors Down._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Inari was bored as all get out. It was a rainy day, he had nothing to do, he couldn't work since it was raining, and there was nothing on TV. He had piddled around the house for a bit, helping his grandfather with his papers or watching his mom work in the kitchen, but nothing was catching his interest.

His thoughts went back to years ago when he had been little more than a crybaby, a poor lost little boy that was afraid to do anything or face anyone. Then he had come. Bold, brash, seemingly uncaring of what others thought of him. He was everything Inari wasn't and yet he had understood him so well. But that was because he'd already experienced the feelings of pain and lonliness that Inari had.

He had spoken unjustly against the boy and had been called on it quite harshly. Instead of confronting the situation, Inari had once again ran and cried. Unlike most people though, Naruto hadn't apologized to him like most others did after yelling at him, feeling bad that they had berated the sad little boy. This only exacerbated the situation though.

In the end, he followed Naruto's example and decided to do something. He stood up to people who could have killed him and gained the respect of the one person who understood him. To Inari, that meant the world. He had found his lost courage because of Naruto and had helped his countrymen regain theirs.

The Land of Waves owed a debt to that blonde boy. He hadn't stuck around to see their tribute to him but they hoped that he had heard of it. After all, it's not every day that you name an entire bridge for someone.

Inari yawned and stood up from his seat on the couch. He was about to go up to his room and read a book when he heard someone banging on the door as if they were trying to knock it down.

"Inari! Tazuna! Tsunami! Open the damn door! It's raining cats and dogs out here!"

Inari didn't recognize the voice and grabbed up a bat he kept by the closet door. He met his grandfather at the top of the stairs and they joined his mother, who was standing by the front door, biting her nails nervously. Tsunami had a worried look on her face as Tazuna strode to the door, but he didn't open it, opting instead to yell out.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm an old friend and I want inside! My companions and I are freezing and we searched for almost two hours to find your place, you old drunk! I never thought you'd build another house!"

Tazuna snarled and flung the door open, his finger in the chest of the stranger on the other side of the door.

"Who in the hell are you calling an old drunk?"

The blonde man on the other side of the door just smiled and put his hands behind his head in a familiar gesture while his companions stared at the scene with wide eyes. Inari and Tsunami gaped while Tazuna blinked and his brain tried to assess the situation.

"Naruto?"

The so-named blonde's grin widened even further in an oh-so-familiar way, reassuring the notion that Tazuna was right.

"The one and only old man. Now, you gonna let us in or what?"

"Nii-san!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto soon found himself in two simultaneous hugs from Tsunami and Inari, whose smiles threatened to bring the sun back out. They stood there for a bit until Tazuna coughed into his hand from the doorway.

"I think we should let our guests inside so they can dry off. I'm sure there is a tale to tell here."

Tsunami let go of the blonde and ushered the three inside where they followed her to the upstairs rooms and were given towels. She offered them robes, but Jiraiya couldn't fit in any she had and they all had a change of clothes sealed away anyway. Once TenTen had a towel wrapped around her head to keep her long hair from getting everything wet and Naruto and Jiraiya were sufficiently dry in all the right areas, they headed back downstairs to regale the family with tales of their journey.

Tazuna was delighted to meet TenTen and Jiraiya and offered the white haired sage a drink. Jiraiya, still cold on the inside, accepted the sake with great gratitude. He gulped it down with a happy sigh and held out his dish for a second helping.

"That is excellent sake Tazuna-san."

Naruto snorted and sipped at his water.

"It ought to be. It's probably the only quality thing on the old lush."

"I'll show you quality you little prick!"

"Father, settle down! Remember your health. Naruto-kun, please don't antagonize him. He's not as young as he once was. I'll go start dinner."

Naruto snorted, earning a glare from Tazuna and a punch in the side from TenTen. He grunted and looked down at her only to receive a withering glare. Her attitude didn't improve when he began to snicker.

"What the hell are you giggling about?"

"You look silly with that towel on your head. Cute, but silly."

TenTen blushed and folded her arms, turning her face away from him. It was just like him to say something like that in the presence of others. She heard Tsunami giggle from the kitchen and elbowed him in the side.

"Ass."

Inari was growing tired of the banter and was literally bouncing in his seat.

"Nii-san, tell us what you thought when you saw the bridge."

Naruto grinned and leaned his head back against the cushion of the couch.

"It took me by surprise, I gotta tell you."

_Naruto was excited to finally return to Wave and had run on ahead of Jiraiya and TenTen. She hollered for him to slow down and was about to run after him but Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulder and grinned._

_"Let him go. He's just excited to be back here. He doesn't even know he's a hero here."_

_She nodded and they increased their pace to catch up to him. It wasn't long until they reached the massive stone structure that was the bridge and found Naruto gaping at it all._

_After Team 7 had left Wave, the people had spent time fixing up their bridge to make it presentable. Gone were the gray flagstones that made up the bulk of the walkway of the bridge to be replaced with colorful cobblestones, lamps were hung all along the pathway to illuminate the pedestrians' path at night, and a massive stone archway was built over the entrance on the Fire Country side._

_It was a far cry from the gray monstrosity they'd left and Naruto knew it. To him, this was proof that the people of Wave had overcome their fears and were moving on with their lives. The bridge had vendors all along it, hawking their wares, and children ran to and fro, as carefree as could be. But what had truly caught his eye was the carved marble sign set into the middle of the arch._

**The Great Naruto Bridge**

**The Dream of a Man, the Inspiration of Children, the Birthplace of a Hero**

_TenTen stood beside Naruto, looking up at the plaque. She'd been to Wave after Naruto had left on his trip with Jiraiya and she had to say, the country had had a huge turnaround. It was Tazuna once again that hired the Konoha ninjas to rid them of a group of low rank missing nin that were trying to take advantage of the fact that Wave had no ninja of its own. Team Gai had swept them out with little effort._

_She remembered that when people saw their headbands, they would ask about Team 7 and how they were doing. Most asked about Naruto, since he was the most easily recognizable and most exuberant of the bunch. Team Gai had danced around the obvious, especially Neji and Lee, since they had been on the retrieval mission for Uchiha Sasuke._

_What they had found was that Naruto was a well-known figure in Wave and was recognized as a hero for inspiring them to regain their courage. Inari might have been the one to round up the villagers, but Naruto was the catalyst that kicked him in the rear to do it._

_TenTen had been amazed that the bridge was named after the hapless boy but somehow it seemed to fit. After all, the blonde never ceased to amaze her. She shook herself from her thoughts and turned to look at Naruto. He still hadn't moved, his eyes glued to the plaque, his head cocked slightly to the side as if in confusion. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly._

_"Naruto? Babe, you ok?"_

_He shook his head and turned his head to look her in the eyes._

_"I can't believe they gave the bridge the same name as me. I wanted to be the only Naruto in the world."_

_TenTen rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation and smacked him in the back of the head before dragging him off toward Jiraiya, who was trying to chat up one of the girls of the village. Even when it was spelled out for him, sometimes Naruto had a relapse of his gullibility. She collared Jiraiya and they began to search for Tazuna's house, arguing about the bridge the whole while._

Inari blinked and then snorted while Naruto frowned.

"You didn't catch that we named the bridge after you? Jeez man, it was only spelled out for you on the plaque."

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed angrily. He still couldn't handle being made fun of because of his obliviousness.

"So I didn't catch it right off, so what? Who in the hell would expect someone to name a bridge after them? Excuse me for not thinking that I'm important enough to name a bridge after."

TenTen sighed and leaned against him harder, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Aw come on, Naruto. We're just teasing you."

He looked down at her and blinked slowly.

"You really suck at the girly girl stuff, you know?"

Her reply was to poke him hard in the ribs and cross her own arms. She hated when he turned the tables on her. Before they could begin to argue again, Tsunami called from the kitchen that dinner was ready and everyone began to file in. Inari noticed the wings tattooed to his back and tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"When did you get a tattoo?"

Tsunami frowned and wagged her finger at him.

"Honestly, Naruto-kun, a tattoo? What possessed you to do that?"

"I can't show you inside. I'll show you after dinner what it's for, ok?"

The two nodded and Tazuna glanced across the table.

"What tattoo?"

Inari scooped some dumplings onto his plate and passed them to Jiraiya.

"Naruto has a tattoo of some black wings on his back. I think TenTen-san has a flower on her arm too."

Tsunami clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Children today and their need to modify their bodies. I swear, when I was younger it was unseemly to get a tattoo."

Naruto sighed and took a sip of his tea. It would be interesting to see their reactions at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and TenTen stood side by side in front of the family while Jiraiya stood off to one side, leaning against the side of the house. Naruto was about to step forward, when TenTen put her hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"I am not following your act. You go last. At least Keppaku will get a couple of 'oohs' and 'aahs' before you show them what you have."

He chortled and bowed graciously as she stepped forward. She smiled at the family and rolled back her sleeve slightly to show them her black rose.

"This is my tattoo, a black rose. It actually hides a seal that allows me to hide away my sword, Keppaku. She's sentient."

Inari stared dumbly for a moment and looked at his mom.

"What's 'sentient' mean?"

"It means that her sword is somewhat alive Inari."

His eyes widened and he looked back at her eagerly.

"Well, come on, let's see it."

"Inari! Don't be rude."

"It's alright ma'am. He'll know better in a few moments."

TenTen ran her hand over the seal and her giant feather-like sword popped into existence. She grinned at the gaping faces of the family until Inari snorted and crossed his arms.

"What's so special about that? It's just a giant feather. What can that do?"

TenTen's grin widened as she took a few steps back and stood to the side of a tree. She pirouetted on her heel and slashed her sword at the tree before standing upright and walking back to the family. Inari looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"That didn't do anything. What were you trying to prove?"

As soon as he had finished his sentence, the tree began to slide to one side and crashed onto the ground, it's trunk sliced perfectly, leaving no rough edges. TenTen shouldered her zanbatou and put a hand on her hip as she cocked it.

"What do you say to that smarty pants? Want to see how sharp Keppaku is?"

Inari shook his head quickly and stood slightly behind his mom, causing TenTen to giggle.

"TenTen-san, why do you call your sword 'Innocence'? It seems a strange and misleading name for a sword."

TenTen smiled at Tsunami as she sealed Keppaku away again.

"I didn't name her that Tsunami-san. Keppaku told me her name. She talks to me sometimes. She says that Naruto's chakra tastes like sweet corn."

"Yeah, yeah, I taste great and I'm good for you too."

'Don't have to tell me that.'

TenTen smiled at her boyfriend and walked over to stand beside Jiraiya.

"Just get on with the show, blondie."

Naruto snorted and strode forward with a smirk.

"Ok, guys. Do you want to know about my tattoo or about my weapons?"

Tazuna took a swig of his sake and wiped his mouth.

"I think after tonight I might have to take up drinking again. Let's see the weapons first."

Naruto nodded and swiped the seal on his arm, making his hammer leap into existence. The family stared in awe at the mass of metal, taking in all its swirls and small nuances on the body of the hammer. Tazuna took another deep swig as he eyed it.

"Damn, boy! That thing must weigh a ton. How can you heft that much weight?"

Naruto grinned and grasped his hammer by the handle, holding it out at arm's length before tossing it into the air as high as he could. They watched as it tumbled end over end until it hit the ground like a bomb, burying half of one side in the ground. The family gaped at the sight and Tsunami swiped Tazuna's bottle and took a swig before handing it back, her eyes never leaving the hammer.

"We certainly keep some interesting company Father."

"Yes we do, dear. Yes we do."

Inari, meanwhile, had stepped up to the hammer and was trying in vain to pull it from its hole. He finally stopped grunting and pulling when Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to move back.

"The hammer is just one thing I have. The second thing is this chain wrapped around my waist."

Inari nodded as he stepped back by his grandfather and mother.

"It looks like an ordinary chain Nii-san. What can it do?"

The three's mouths fell open again as the chain began to slowly unwind itself from his waist and undulate in the air like a cobra ready to strike. Naruto pointed to the hammer and the chain struck the end of the hilt and lifted the massive hunk of steel into the air. Naruto grinned and folded his arms as it swung the hammer round and round before lashing out and destroying the tree that TenTen had felled.

The chain drew the hammer back slowly and gently sat it into Naruto's hand, disconnecting itself and going back to waving behind him. Naruto pointed at Inari and the chain unwound itself completely, serpentining on the ground and slithering up the boy's legs, winding itself around his shoulders. Tazuna watched the chain with care and took another shaky gulp of sake.

"I'm getting too old for this shit. Call off your chain-snake, boy. Show us what your tattoo can do."

Naruto nodded and called the chain back, watching as Inari relaxed a little more when it left his shoulders and he watched it slither back. It wound its way back around Naruto's waist and cinched itself in while Naruto rolled his shoulders.

"Ok, don't freak out. This is my best feature ok?"

The three nodded and Naruto smiled as he willed his wings to appear. Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari gasped when the large white wings burst from his back and spread to their fullest, flapping a few times before settling behind his back. They were immediately beside him, rubbing all over the wings. He tried to keep his face straight when Tsunami rubbed the top of his wings.

"They're so soft."

"They're so fluffy."

"…I need another goddamn drink…"

TenTen coughed into her hand as she walked toward them, gaining their attention.

"They're really sensitive. Don't touch them too long please."

Tsunami turned to TenTen and looked at her quizzically.

"They're sensitive? How?"

The bun-haired girl smirked and pulled Inari's hands away, much to Naruto's relief.

"In a really good way. Just don't touch them for too long and he'll be fine. So, whaddya think?"

"It's amazing. Who would have thought that the two of you were so…so…"

"…different?"

Tsunami gave TenTen a small smile and nodded her head.

"I was trying to look for a better word but couldn't find one. How did the two of you come by your weapons and why does Naruto-kun have wings? Is it one of those 'bloodlines' you ninjas have?"

TenTen grinned sheepishly and rubbed her hands up and down her arms nervously as she looked off to the side where Jiraiya was explaining something to Tazuna.

"You could call it that. I'd really rather not go into it since it involves both of us and the less you know, the better."

Tsunami frowned but nodded her head. Ninjas always had secrets and this was no exception. She would get no answers out of these three and that bugged her, but it probably was for the best. She watched as Naruto hid his wings again inside the tattoo and everyone chatted for a bit outside before going in for the evening.

Naruto and TenTen had their own room and Jiraiya informed them he would be doing some 'information gathering' for a while before bed. They merely waved at him as he dove out the window and lay down on the bed together to sleep. Tomorrow, Naruto informed her, he would be going to visit the graves of two important people in his life and he wanted to go alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked through the streets of the village, nodding to those he passed with a smile on his face. It had been a long, long time since he had been to Wave and he regretted never visiting the graves of Haku and Zabuza. He heard the shout of a flower vendor and strode up to the stand.

He picked up two colorful bouquets and payed the man, walking away with a wave over his shoulder. The closer he got to the graves the more his mood went south. By the time he reached the hilltop where the two were buried his mood was very somber.

Naruto knelt before each grave and placed the flowers near the headstone. He made a mental note that he would have to get Zabuza's sword back from Suigetsu. Even if he was the second coming of Zabuza, the sword had not been passed to him and he did not defeat the man therefore the sword was not his. That sword was meant to mark the grave of one of the world's greatest swordsmen.

Naruto stepped back from the graves and sat down on the ground with his legs crossed, his knuckles drumming a tune onto the ground as he thought of what to say.

"I'm sorry that I didn't visit sooner. I've been…busy. What with finding out I'm the destined Warrior of Kami, getting a girlfriend, trying to find Sasuke, getting rid of Akatsuki…it's just been so damn much. I know I didn't really know you guys and yet…I feel like I knew you all my life."

He sighed and picked up a pebble from the ground, winging it over the hilltop and into the water below.

"Haku, you were so much like me it was scary. We could have been good friends if you would have lived. Zabuza, you were human after all under your guise of a demon. I wonder sometimes what life would have been like if you guys would have lived. What would have happened if you'd have lived and maybe come back to Konoha with us."

He looked around to see if anyone was there and ducked his head again.

"It's a dream, I know that, but I think of what I could have learned from the two of you. Haku, I'd have liked to show you the sights of Konoha and that there was more to life than being a tool. Zabuza, I would've liked to train with you. Look what you did with Haku in just a few short years. Haku was a prodigy. You took an urchin off the streets and turned him into a world-class shinobi."

An ant crawled over his bare toes and Naruto flicked it away.

"I don't know why I feel such an attachment to you guys. Perhaps it's because you are where I could have ended up. Perhaps it's because our lives were so parallel. Or maybe it's because…"

"Maybe it's because you'll be joining them very shortly."

Naruto's blood froze. That voice was menacing and the air had just become very cold and yet, so hot at the same time. He did not turn, for a wrong movement could mean his life. His voice was like steel as it cut through the air.

"You're intruding on a very private moment right now. I would prefer not to be interrupted."

A scoff was heard and a small grunt. So there were two of them. That pretty much guaranteed Akatsuki. The powerful, unholy auras coming from them was also a surefire bet that the two behind him were the Immortals. Naruto took a deep breath and began to rise slowly to his feet, still facing away from them. A different voice spoke to him.

"We're just here to collect you for our employer. If you come along quietly, then there will be less property damage and less of a loss of time and energy."

"And why, pray tell, should I do that?"

Kakuzu smirked under his mask and looked over to where Hidan was beginning his mumbling prayers.

"You know who we are, boy. You know what we're capable of. We are Kakuzu of Waterfall and Hidan…worshipper of Jashin. (Still not sure where he came from.) We are the Immortals of the Akatsuki. You don't stand a chance against us. Zetsu and Kisame were taken by surprise. Deidara was an overconfident fool. Tobi; a lucky one. We will not be so easily cast aside."

Naruto turned so he could see his pursuers and sniffed at the air. The pungent aroma of smoke and blood reached his nose and his eyes narrowed.

"Did you pass a monastery on your way here?"

Kakuzu's smirk widened.

"Yes, we did. That temple is no longer in service and the monks have been silenced…forever."

Naruto grit his teeth and his eyes shifted as Hidan stood up once again.

"Praise be to Jashin-sa…"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Hidan's eyes widened and his grip tightened on his scythe. No one disrespected Jashin-sama! Not Kakuzu, not Pein, not anybody…and especially not some heretic little asshole follower of Kami!

"This one is mine, Kakuzu. Stay out of this. If he makes it back to the Akatsuki alive, it will be because Jashin-sama wills it and because it is a part of his greater plan. Otherwise, he dies here."

Kakuzu blinked and folded his arms under his robe.

"Hidan, remember what Pein-sama…"

"Fuck Pein and fuck the Akatsuki! This heretic son of a bitch has to die now!"

"Call me a heretic again and I'll shove that scythe up your ass sideways. You slaughtered those monks with no cause. That's a heavy sin, murderer."

Hidan shot a glare so powerful at Naruto that Kakuzu felt it and took a few steps back. Naruto, however, remained unaffected and his chain came to life, undulating behind him over his shoulder. Hidan eyed the chain with disdain and hefted his scythe.

"Prove to me then that your god is stronger and I shall not call you a heretic, you heathen."

Hidan's eyes widened when the chain whipped out and struck him on the cheek, sending him reeling. He thrust his scythe blades into the ground to gain leverage and righted himself.

"Bah, that attack was weak. My god is stronger."

The chain rubbed against itself, creating an awful grating sound, as Naruto readied himself to fight. Kakuzu merely stood off to the side as if watching a show. Naruto knew he had to get help and the best way to do that was to cause a big disturbance. Luckily, he knew how to make a big racket. A familiar blue swirl found its way to his right hand and he grinned at the white haired man.

"Dodge this, asshole."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya and TenTen had been working on her Doton jutsus when they felt the enormous release of power. The two were headed toward the source before the signature had even begun to dissipate. As they ran, TenTen unsealed Keppaku and the sword sang a song of battle. She was ready to destroy once again.

Jiraiya cursed himself for a fool for letting Naruto go off on his own. Until they had the situation more under control, none of them could afford to go off alone anywhere. He felt the exlosion as Naruto's jutsu impacted something and picked up his pace as the air filled with dust and debris. He could only hope they could make it in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakuzu watched with great interest as Naruto danced around Hidan, keeping out of the man's reach. He had warned Hidan not to underestimate this jinchuuriki. The Ninetails was in a totally different league than the other tailed demons and Naruto was a formidable foe even without the fox. Hidan missed another swipe and Naruto leapt away, the chain striking out to try to wrap around Hidan's scythe.

Kakuzu was still aware of his surroundings, however, and leapt away as TenTen and Jiraiya came onto the scene. He blinked slowly and cursed. Even as powerful as he was, Jiraiya would be a problem. Luckily, he was well equipped to fight more than one opponent.

TenTen grasped Keppaku in both hands and swung as hard as she could at Kakuzu's side, but failed to catch the man. He jumped to the side and looked back and forth between the two as he called to Hidan over his shoulder.

"Hidan? We have more company."

The white haired man dodged another kick from Naruto and was struggling to keep hold of his scythe, the chain having finally gotten ahold of it.

"I'm a bit busy damn it! Handle it yourself! Gimme back my scythe, mother fucker!"

Naruto's chain cast the scythe aside and he ran at Hidan, confident that he had the man where he wanted him now. Hidan watched the boy approach and narrowed his eyes as his hand slipped into the folds of his robe. Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand and thrust it toward the man's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen watched as black ink began to leak from Kakuzu's body and masks emerged behind him. The tall ninja stood seemingly without a care in the world. TenTen edged back slightly so she could be by Jiraiya.

"Who is this guy?"

Jiraiya's eyes never left Kakuzu, waiting for him to make a move.

"He's Kakuzu of Waterfall. Word has it that he's well over a hundred years old and thus, that he's immortal. He fought the Shodai Hokage and came out with his life still intact. He is not to be taken lightly. There isn't much information about what he can do except that his skin is very tough to penetrate and that he takes the hearts of those he kills. He's a sick twisted S.O.B. That's all I got."

TenTen nodded, more to herself than anyone, and gripped Keppaku tightly.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama. At least we know some things about him. If we fight smart, we can take him down. Everyone has a weakness."

Jiraiya cut his eyes to the girl and smirked.

"Jiraiya-sama? When did this start?"

"I just thought you deserved a little respect for once. Don't make me regret it."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Jiraiya, do you know what your head is worth in Ame?"

Jiraiya watched for any sign of movement from the blank eyed man, ready to leap for him in a second. All three tensed when they heard a scream.

"Ow! That hurt, you shithead!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto leapt back with a kunai in his hand, covered with Hidan's blood. The strange ninja had pulled a hidden kunai out of his sleeve and tried to stab Naruto as he got close. Naruto's chain blocked the kunai and pulled it away, dropping it into Naruto's waiting hand. The winged boy thrust the kunai forward and watched as Hidan didn't even bother to dodge this time.

Hidan was tired of playing around and decided that he would start his ritual. This heathen deserved to die, jinchuuriki or not. The kunai entered just below his ribcage and he stumbled around as his blood flowed to the ground. The pain from the wound was excruciating.

"Ow! That hurt, you shithead!"

Hidan stood back upright, a glare on his face. He had completed his ritualistic circle, now all he needed was the heathen's blood. He locked eyes with Naruto and grinned as his hand tightened around his scythe's rope.

"You can't kill me. Try all you want, but the fact is you're going to die today. I'll sacrifice your life to Jashin-sama and he will reward me greatly. Now die!"

Naruto saw the rope tighten and heard the whistle as the scythe came for him from behind. He tried to dodge but it nicked him on the arm as it went by. He tumbled along the ground for a second before coming back to his feet to face a madly grinning Hidan.

Hidan looked with unbridled glee at the droplets of blood on his scythe's blade. This would mean the end of the heathen for sure. No one ever survived his ritual. He licked the blood off the blade and shivered at the taste. Delightful.

Naruto watched with horror as Hidan's skin began to change to a black shade and white markings appeared like bones. Hidan's demeanor became more maddened and insane as he cackled to the heavens, sending a chill down Naruto's spine.

"At last the preparations are complete!

Naruto's eyes widened as Hidan calmed down and stopped his cackling, his eyes boring into the blonde's.

"Before you die, heathen, you shall feel glorious, neverending pain. I'll kill you slowly and I shall revel in your misery. Now, let me hear you scream!"

He took his scythe and jammed it into his leg, biting back his own scream as Naruto grabbed his leg in the same spot as Hidan and screamed out in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen heard the scream from Naruto and turned away from Kakuzu to see him clutching his leg and yelling in pain. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Hidan laughing like a maniac with his scythe in the same place on his body that Naruto was clutching. Something was amiss. Jiraiya hollered at her to wait as she began to sprint toward Naruto when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her throat.

TenTen hovered with her toes barely touching the ground as she saw the hand was connected by that inky blackness to Kakuzu, who stood several feet away. The white-eyed man blinked slowly as he catapulted her back to Jiraiya.

"I wouldn't interfere with his ritual, girl. He gets…testy…when people interfere. I'm after Jiraiya's head, but you don't have a bounty and you don't seem to have an elemental affinity that would help me, so I don't need your heart. I suppose you'll just have to help me by dying."

TenTen coughed and rubbed her throat. As bad as it was to say, Naruto was on his own for the time being. She and Jiraiya would need to get serious to beat this guy. He wasn't like Tobi, aloof and goofy. Kakuzu was cold and calculating. There was no movement lost with him. She cringed as Naruto screamed again and held Keppaku in front of her defensively.

"Jiraiya-sama, what do we do?"

Jiraiya looked around quickly, analyzing the situation. If TenTen and Naruto weren't present, he'd just summon a toad the size of the Hokage Tower and be done with it. But Kakuzu wasn't normal and he doubted that would work either. They'd need a plan.

"For the moment, we don't know what those masks do or what he's capable of. Hang back and watch for an opening while I try to eliminate him. Then we'll help Naruto. Watch carefully for an opening!"

Before TenTen could agree, Jiraiya leapt into battle and began to exchange blows with Kakuzu. The man's skin was like iron but Jiraiya knew it was chakra manipulation at its finest. He'd simply have to find a way to break through it…or give TenTen an opening for her to use Keppaku on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto coughed up blood and assessed his situation. He was stuck with a psychopath who could 'curse' people by linking himself with them so that any wound inflicted on him would reflect on his victim. The sick part was he reveled in the pain that his victim suffered through. Naruto grasped his arm where Hidan had cut himself and grunted as the wound began to heal up.

Hidan grinned maliciously and twirled his scythe. He truly loved the misery of his victims.

"You are by far the most interesting sacrifice to Jahin-sama I've ever had. You injuries heal almost as fast as I can make them. I wonder how long you can go before I can simply bleed you to death?"

Naruto grunted and put his hands on his knees, pulling himself to his full height. Hidan tapped his scythe on the ground impatiently. Hadn't Itachi said something about wings? Why yes, he had…

"Come on, come on. Get a grip shithead. We've got a long ways to go before you die. Itachi told us you had wings. Where are they? They get ripped off?"

Naruto took a deep breath and subtly checked himself out, stalling for time. Hidan seemed to like the sound of his own voice and was currently trying to talk his ear off…or goad him into doing something stupid. It was times like these that he wished he had Shikamaru with him. He could think on the fly well enough, but he needed a plan. He needed time to think about the situation.

"They didn't get ripped off, you psychotic, lunatic asswipe."

Hidan answered him by slashing the scythe's blades down his right arm, making Naruto scream again. The blonde grit his teeth and glared at the slick-haired man as the wound hissed and began to close.

"I'll show you my wings alright. We'll see what happens when I do."

Hidan watched happily as the huge wings burst into existence and he licked his blades again in anticipation. Blood from angel wings was not something he would get to taste often, if ever again. The jinchuuriki would have to stay alive a little longer.

"Show me what happens then, heathen. Come at me."

Naruto flapped his wings and crouched down, before taking off toward Hidan like he'd been shot out of a cannon. Hidan's eyes widened as Naruto got closer and closer and made to jam his scythe into his stomach, but Naruto barreled into him and they blew back into the forest through the trees.

The scythe, which had been poised to go into Hidan's stomach, went into his chest and Naruto gasped in shock and grabbed his chest before he realized he felt no pain. He jumped back from the pile of trees that lay atop Hidan and looked back to where they had been. The circle of blood was still there. So that was the key. As long as he kept the Akatsuki member out of that circle he had a chance.

Hidan was pissed. The damnable heathen had knocked him from his circle and would surely try to keep him from getting back in. He'd have to fight his way back. He groped around for his scythe and found that the rope attached to his scythe was moving away from him. He followed the line to find Naruto's chain had his scythe in its grip again. Well, that would make his task more difficult.

Naruto looked at the scythe hard. He couldn't figure out why the scythe had three blades. It had to have some purpose, but it was beyond him. Perhaps it was a ceremonial blade. No matter, he didn't have time to worry about it. His chain kept the line taut and Naruto ran forward, pummeling Hidan with punches and kicks.

Hidan cried out in pain. The blows from the kid hurt like hell. Pain was nothing new to him, but few could survive as many injuries as he had given this recent sacrifice. Truly, he would be worthy of Jashin-sama. Hidan was knocked back against a tree hard and blood erupted from his mouth. He landed on his knees and began chuckling again.

"It's too bad, kid. You're tough. You remind me of me before Jashin-sama came to me in a dream and offered me his gifts. You would have made a great follower of Jashin if Kami had not found you first."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and crept forward slowly, still leery of the supposedly injured man.

"I was never like you. I'm not like you. And I'll never be like you. You're going to die today so no one else will suffer in your god's name ever again. I'll make certain of it."

Hidan snorted and pulled hard on the rope. Naruto jerked back on his chain and stumbled when Hidan let go of his end of the rope and darted forward. Naruto couldn't gain his footing in time as Hidan dashed past him and snatched up his scythe again, Naruto's chain still attached. He dragged Naruto along until he was back in the circle and sank his blade into his leg again to let Naruto know he was back in charge.

"Delicious isn't it? My wound is your pain and your pain is like sweet nectar to me. We are bound through blood. This scythe is a conduit through which we both suffer. The only difference is that Jashin-sama won't let me die while Kami has given you nothing. Enjoy the pain with me!"

Naruto clutched his leg and gasped as another pain shot through his arm. That's when Hidan's words came to his mind. 'Bound by blood'? 'Conduit'? He had a crazy idea. It could either make the situation worse…or turn it in his favor. Hidan stopped rambling when Naruto began to laugh and climbed to his feet.

"You wanted to see whose god was better Hidan? Fine. We'll find out right now."

Naruto ran his hand over his arm and his hammer poofed into existence. Hidan eyed it with amusement and hefted his scythe again. The hammer was massive, but he wasn't worried about it.

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish there, heathen. While I'm within my circle, anything you do to me will reflect on you."

Naruto grinned as his chain connected to the hilt and it held the hammer aloft above him.

"That's what I'm counting on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya had tried everything he could think of short of smothering Kakuzu with Gamaken. Doton: Yomi Numa wouldn't work. Those masks allowed him to control different elements so his Katon jutsus were out of the question. Not to mention that the tall man hardly had to move to attack since he could detach pieces of his body and move them at will. And the Iron Skin of Kakuzu hurt like hell to punch. It was a Doton manipulation. Oh what he wouldn't give to have Kakashi and the Raikiri here with him at the moment. He'd have to get TenTen involved in this.

Jiraiya leapt back beside the girl, huffing slightly. He was nowhere near finished, but he had no clue how to go about this. That's when inspiration struck. Jutsus took chakra and he had the ultimate foil to jutsus with him!

"TenTen! I need you to listen to me. Follow me closely and when he tries to stretch his arm again, try to cut that black stuff with Keppaku. Have her drain the chakra out."

TenTen's eyes widened in understanding and she nodded her head. Of course, chakra was the essence of life and if Kakuzu was doing jutsus, he had to use chakra. Those masks must take up copious amounts of chakra, not to mention his Iron Skin. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed as Jiraiya came from his left and TenTen came from his right. He cast aside his robe and the blackness burst from his back, the masks taking on humanoid forms.

Jiraiya grit his teeth and leapt back from the mask that approached him, flinging a Katon jutsu at him. He reckoned that if they smashed them that the jutsu would unravel. If Kakuzu took the hearts of ninjas he killed, then they were parts of the masks. He only wished he had more information. He looked over to where TenTen was dodging her blob of blackness frantically while swinging Keppaku at it. The zanbatou would absorb chakra from whatever it touched and the blackness that it touched would fall to the ground and slither back to Kakuzu.

The mask threw another Katon jutsu at him and his eyes widened in realization. The mask that TenTen was fighting would only use Fuuton jutsus. That was their secret! The hearts of the ninjas he'd killed allowed him to use their elemental alignment with no consequence. If you killed the mask, the heart would lose its host and would die. Kill them all, and the so-called Immortal would go down as well.

Jiraiya formed a Rasengan in his hand and bided his time so the mask would get closer. It flew toward him and he thrust his hand forward, the Rasengan tearing through the mask. The humanoid blob stopped when the mask cracked and fell to the ground in pieces before falling to the ground, its form lost. Jiraiya gulped down a breath of fresh air and hollered at TenTen.

"TenTen! Break the mask! It's the source!"

He watched as the girl grit her teeth and gripped Keppaku like a baseball bat before charging into the inky blackness. Her eyes shone with fury as she was scratched and cut as she brought the giant feather down full force onto the mask, shattering it into a million pieces. She let Keppaku fall to her shoulder as she huffed and stared at Kakuzu, who was unamused.

"It's been quite a while since anyone was able to kill even one heart, let alone two. I'll have to take both of yours in recompense."

Jiraiya readied another Rasengan and TenTen pointed Keppaku at Kakuzu.

"We'll kill those other two hearts first, 'Immortal'. Then, we're coming for you."

Kakuzu snorted as his stitches began to unravel one by one.

"Come then. Those hearts were getting on in years anyway."

They were all about to charge when a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the air. The thing that excited Jiraiya and TenTen and worried Kakuzu, was that it was Hidan, and not Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched as his hammer rose and hovered before him, the spikes pointing at his chest. Hidan just watched and grinned, sure that the jinchuuriki was commiting suicide to avoid anymore pain. Naruto gulped and said a prayer to Kami that he hoped his plan would work. He could have sworn he felt a feminine hand caress his cheek and resigned himself to his fate as the hammer sped toward him. It hit his chest with a sickening thud and he stood for a moment…but felt nothing. Then, he heard the chilling scream.

Hidan watched smugly as the points on the hammer sped for the heathen's chest. The weight of that thing, combined with those spikes, would tear right through the boy and he would get to taste the delightful agony before the light went out of his eyes. His grin widened maliciously when he heard the thud as the hammer went home, but went away when he felt a sharp twist in his chest. He curiously looked down at his chest to find three bloody holes lining his torso. He began to shake as his nerves caught up to the damage and he screamed out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! It hurts! I'll kill you, you motherfucker! Jashin-sama will not forgive you for your sins!"

Hidan dropped his scythe, forgetting his position for the moment and grabbed at his chest, gasping for breath. What had happened? His ritual had never done this before…

Naruto watched as the chain pulled the hammer back and it slid from his chest with a wet 'shlucking' sound, the wounds healing even as the hammer left him. He patted the part where it had been and grinned. So, he had been right. The hammer was a holy hammer and only hurt those who were truly wicked. The righteous and virtuous were safe from its judgment. He strode to where Hidan was kneeled down and kicked the man's scythe away.

"I thought you were used to pain. I thought you reveled in it. But…I guess that's only when the pain isn't yours huh? You're such a crybaby."

"Fuck you!"

Naruto frowned and the chain thrust one of the hammer spikes into his hand, opening a hole in Hidan's. The man yelled and grabbed his hand. Naruto summoned four Kage Bunshins and they each grabbed a limb of Hidan's, holding the man inside the circle.

"You killed the peaceful monks of that temple of Kami, monks who had done nothing to you. Now, I'm going to show you their pain, Hidan. I'll show you what being a follower of a god of death brings you."

Hidan spat on one of the clones and glared at Naruto. He eyed the chain that hovered behind the boy, the hammer attached at the hilt.

"Heathen! Heretic! Non-believer! Jashin-sama will rain down upon this world with hellfire and it will burn in the great cleansing. You can't kill me! I worship the great Jashin-sama! He has given me immortality and with it, I am invincible."

Naruto knelt down next to the white-haired man and whispered into his ear.

"Where is your god now when you need him Hidan? My god is with me now. Praise be to Kami-sama."

Hidan's eyes widened when he thought he saw a woman behind Naruto as he stood, looking at him with sad, but firm eyes. He clenched his teeth when Naruto smacked himself in the back with the hammer, beginning the punishment.

"Praise be to Kami-sama. May she forgive you for your sins, Hidan…because I surely won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya broke through the mask of Suiton just as TenTen broke the one of Raiton. They were both nearly dead on their feet from the fight. No wonder Kakuzu was an S-class missing nin. Fighting him was like fighting five people at the same time. He had an answer for every element. Jiraiya was about to step forward when TenTen held her hand out.

"Let me finish him Jiraiya-sama. It's the least I can do."

Jiraiya stared at her worriedly. She looked as if she was about to collapse any moment and she still wanted to fight?

"TenTen, let me do it. You look like you're about to fall over."

"I got it. Don't worry, I got a plan."

Kakuzu watched as they talked amongst themselves. He'd never expected them to kill all but his heart. Once he killed them and took their hearts, he'd have to go hunting again for even better hearts. He hadn't heard from Hidan yet either. Dumbass probably got overconfident again and got his ass handed to him.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get on with this. Time is money, you know."

TenTen scoffed and stepped forward, Keppaku on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, old man. I hear you."

Kakuzu grunted and pulled down his mask, the inky blackness spilling from him like water. He would have to end this quickly. With only one heart and one of the Sannin before him, he could afford no mistakes. He'd have to kill the girl first, absorb her heart, and then go after Jiraiya. He could stitch himself back together later.

He watched carefully as the girl ran toward him and swung her sword down to cut through his black essence. He moved it away and it rose up to strike at her. TenTen quickly leapt back before any part of him could grab ahold of her. If she let him get her, it was over. He'd rip her to pieces and take her heart.

None of her jutsus were powerful enough to do anything to him, so she'd simply have to rely on her sword and her cunning. Kakuzu knew this and would surely use it against her. TenTen took a deep breath and cleared her mind of all thoughts. She'd need to be totally focused for this.

Her eyes opened and she ran for Kakuzu, Keppaku trailing behind her. She dodged through all his stabs at her with his black essence, twirling and pirouetting, Keppaku slicing through the jet-black ink and making it fall to the ground. Kakuzu would have smirked if he could; she was falling right into his trap. TenTen leapt into the air and brought the sword down onto his shoulder, only to be grabbed and swept back by the blackness, her limbs splayed out.

Jiraiya watched with alarm as TenTen struggled and Kakuzu approached her quickly, his hand reattaching and sewing itself back together. Kakuzu's blank eyes gleemed evilly as he pulled his hand back, preparing for the killing blow. Jiraiya was on his way but knew he wouldn't make it in time, tired as he was.

"It's been fun, girl. Know that your usefulness will live on through me."

Jiraiya cried out as the man thrust his hand into TenTen's chest and the girl spit out blood. Kakuzu's eyes shone with happiness before they glazed over in confusion and he looked down at his chest. Keppaku was sticking out of his chest, his heart impaled on the end of it. He gurgled and turned his head to see TenTen, barely on her feet. The TenTen before him burst into smoke.

"Kage…Bunshin…you little bitch…"

TenTen gave a gasping laugh and sank to the ground, her sword still impaled through the man's chest.

"My boyfriend's favorite jutsu, though he hasn't used it for quite a while. I only had enough for the one. I swapped places with it when you spit that black shit out of your mouth."

Kakuzu's eyes began to glaze over more and more as he reflected on things.

"All these…years…and I get…beaten…by a little…kid…"

Jiraiya flopped down beside TenTen and put his arm around the girl's shoulder, letting her lean on him.

"That was brilliant TenTen. He never saw it coming. All that training paid off."

She gave him a weary smile and struggled back to her feet shakily, using Keppaku as a crutch. The sword was still singing away happily at the destruction she had caused. Jiraiya steadied her as best he could and TenTen sighed heavily.

"Let's find Naruto. Since Hidan hasn't come back yet, I'm assuming they're still fighting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene they walked up on was one they never expected to see. TenTen was horrified as four Narutos held Hidan down in the middle of an arcane circle while Naruto used his chain to hit and cut and stab himself with his hammer. The horrible part was that the wounds were showing up on Hidan while Naruto just absorbed the damage. Hidan's wounds did not go away however.

Hidan's screams had ended long ago. The pain was too much and he had already screamed his throat hoarse long ago. For the first time in a long time, he was actually praying for death for himself.

Naruto stabbed himself with one of the spikes again and looked down at the pitiful mass that was Hidan. There was no swaggering, foul-mouthed ninja now. Just a shell of the once proud worshipper of Jashin. Naruto bade his chain drop the hammer to the ground and he picked it up in his hand. Jiraiya and TenTen watched as he slowly made his way to stand by Hidan's head. The battered ninja rolled his head to look up at Naruto, his bravado long gone.

Naruto stared down at Hidan blankly, almost as if the man wasn't below him. He lifted the hammer high overhead and both TenTen and Jiraiya knew what was coming next.

"Hidan, your sins are many in the eyes of the Kami. I don't know what Jashin promised you if you served him, but it didn't help you in the end. You killed many innocent people over the years for nothing. There will be no resurrection of that demon and no mercy for you. You are…guilty."

Hidan's eyes hardened and he made to scream and curse at Naruto, but all that came out as the hammer came crashing down was…

"JASHIN-SAMA!"

The hammer came down hard and Naruto heard the telltale sound of skull breaking and brain splattering. He lifted the hammer and frowned at the remains of Hidan, the body still trying to move, even though there was no head anymore. He wearily turned to Jiraiya and TenTen as he sealed his hammer away and his chain wound around his waist while TenTen sealed Keppaku. Jiraiya watched with a smile as TenTen collapsed in Naruto's arms and he sat down hard on the ground.

"Sensei, can you dispose of the bodies? Burn them both and then sink them with Yomi Numa. Their bodies can't ever be found if it can be helped."

TenTen looked up at him sleepily and nuzzled into his side more.

"What about his scythe?"

Naruto looked over at the weapon and sighed.

"I'll destroy it."

He wrapped his arms around TenTen and slowly stood with her in the bridal position.

"We're going back to Tazuna's, Sensei. Come there when you're through."

Jiraiya nodded and summoned a frog big enough to spit oil on the bodies and began the process to burn them before sinking them into the ground forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunami nearly had a stroke when she saw Naruto and TenTen but was brushed aside gently by a wing as the boy made his way up the stairs and collapsed on the bed while he held TenTen close to him. They stayed asleep for nearly two days.

When they awoke, they stumbled down the stairs to find the family waiting on them with Jiraiya, who didn't look any better than them. The two greedily scarfed down their meal and sat back, fully satisfied, rubbing their bellies. Jiraiya got their attention by coughing into his hand while he cradled his other arm. It still hurt from punching Kakuzu.

"We'll be leaving soon. We're going back to Konoha."

Naruto and TenTen looked at each other and then back to the Toad Sannin. Naruto shook his head.

"But we havne't defeated Akatsuki yet. Why are we going back early?"

Jiraiya gave him a weathered look and took a sip of his drink.

"I'm exhausted Naruto. So are you. And so is TenTen. We've been on the road for months, dodging attacks and launching counterattacks. We need a break. We need to go home and report. We're burned out. We're going home."

Naruto nodded meekly and leaned back in his chair. Truth be told, he wanted to go home as well. So did TenTen. He was so tired…sleeping soundly and safely for a while sounded really good. He gave TenTen a kiss on the cheek and rose from the table, saying he was going to destroy Hidan's scythe. Everyone listened and heard the smash as he broke it into a million pieces. It would trouble no one ever again.

A couple days later, the three Konoha ninjas left Wave on their way back home. They met no resistance and it was all in all a pleasant trip.

The gate guards of Konoha recognized them immediately and let them through with a salute. It was difficult not to recognize the Weapons Mistress, the Toad Sannin, and the Angel of Konoha with their defining features.

Jiraiya informed them that before they could go home they had to check in with Tsunade. Both teens groaned but followed along obediently. They only hoped it would be short.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened the door to Tsunade's office and his jaw dropped. There by Tsunade's desk, chatting with her, was Itachi. Naruto narrowed his eyes and stomped forward.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Itachi coolly looked at the boy and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"You've gotten even stronger. Excellent. And I see the Immortals fell before you. I'm here, because it is time, Naruto-kun, for us to move. The Akatsuki is essentially no more. All that is left is Pein and Tobi."

Jiraiya stepped beside Naruto as TenTen flanked his other side and looked to Tsunade first, then Itachi.

"What about the woman? There was a female in Akatsuki."

"Gone. I disposed of her."

TenTen glared at Itachi as he returned her gaze.

"Explanations are in order Itachi. We haven't heard from you in months."

Itachi nodded and swept his hand, motioning for them to take seats.

"I'll explain all I can about what has transpired in the past few months. Have a seat."

The three took their seats, eagerly waiting to hear what had to be said. Itachi took a deep breath and slowly let it out before locking eyes with each of them.

"First things first. Madara knows about my betrayal. That's why I'm here."

Naruto frowned but nodded his head.

"So, we're going to make our move now?"

"Yes. We're going to make our move."

**Let me know what you think. Thanks for your patience.**


	24. Chapter 24

And here's Chapter 24. This one's a little bit shorter, but that's because I'm going to have to go back and do a little more research into some of the characters and their past fights. Kind of talky, but with my usual style of sarcasm and wit thrown in to make it readable. Enjoy. Readers, Reviewers, Thank You...**Lowlife (Living the High Life)**_ by Kid Rock._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Itachi took a deep breath as he glanced around the room. Some of the most powerful ninjas in the Nations were gathered around him. He locked eyes with his chosen opponent and his eyes flickered dangerously. Naruto didn't flinch, but he noticed the madness behind Itachi's eyes. It was always there, right below the surface, waiting to come out.

"I disposed of Konan when she saw me come out of Pein's room. I had been looking for more clues as to the best way to go about things when she walked in. To keep her quiet, I ensnared her in Tsukiyomi, impaling her with swords for three days. Her brain shut down, thinking she had been stabbed to death."

Jiraiya nodded his head slowly and coughed into his hand.

"Are you sure you disposed of her, Itachi? Konan was said to have most extraordinary powers, being able to disperse into paper and get away."

Itachi just blinked and kept his voice monotone.

"Her paper ability did her no good against Ameterasu. If she was not dead after Tsukiyomi, she was dead after being burnt to ashes. She is no longer a problem."

Jiraiya was still not sure. He didn't trust Itachi and was about to voice his opinion when the Uchiha spoke up.

"I made sure she was dead. I knew her chakra signature. Trust me, Jiraiya-sama, she is dead."

Jiraiya sat back with a huff and TenTen leaned forward.

"What else happened? You didn't contact us for months. What the hell were you doing?"

"I was under scrutiny by the organization. Madara did not fully trust me any longer and Pein has never trusted me. When Kisame and Zetsu were killed, I was not allowed to go on missions unsupervised anymore. Madara kept me under close watch."

Naruto had sat quietly for a while now when something clicked with him.

"Wait a minute. What about Tobi? Where is he? Did you kill him too?"

Itachi cocked his head to the side in slight confusion.

"I thought I made it clear that he was still alive. Tobi is Madara just as Madara is Tobi."

The group gasped and TenTen went pale.

"So…when I was fighting him that time…"

Itachi nodded his head in affirmation.

"Yes, that was Uchiha Madara. You scared him though, TenTen-san. Your weapon confuses and confounds him. When Samehada was under Kisame's control, it never bothered him. The sword has changed somehow…in more ways than one."

TenTen simply swept her hand over her seal and Keppaku appeared in her hand. Itachi reached out to touch it and was shocked when it immediately began to pull on his chakra. He jerked his hand back and frowned at TenTen. She shrugged and sat Keppaku on the ground, tip down, while leaning on the handle.

"She doesn't like you. She says your chakra doesn't taste good, that it is foul."

Itachi's eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch, but he let it slide for the moment. He turned to Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, now is the time to strike. Pein and Madara are the only ones left. Then…we go after Sasuke."

"No. You will wait."

Everyone turned to find Sanosuke standing in the corner of the room, his hands behind his back. The bearded angel stepped further into the light and smiled at all the occupants.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see you all again."

TenTen, Tsunade, and Jiraiya all smiled at him while Itachi and Naruto remained stoic. Naruto rose from his seat and frowned at him.

"Where the hell have you been? A lot of shit has gone down since you visited last."

Sanosuke scowled at the boy but Naruto didn't even flinch. He was used to the angel's glares by now.

"I was watching. That is what I'm supposed to do, Naruto. I watch and I observe. It's against my station to even tell you things or help, but I'm under orders from Kami herself. I'm here to tell you what has happened since Itachi left the Akatsuki."

All ears were perked up and Sanosuke sighed. This wouldn't take well.

"Sasuke's group, Hebi, has joined up with Akatsuki. They'll be searching for you now. They have their numbers back up again."

Itachi swore softly while Naruto growled.

"It's a never-ending damn struggle. We dwindle them down and the assholes recruit more people. I suppose that Itachi's defection has absolutely nothing to do with Madara recruiting Sasuke?"

Sanosuke closed his eyes and turned his head toward the ceiling.

"It has everything to do with it. Itachi betrayed Akatsuki. He slaughtered Sasuke's family. Madara wants him dead; Sasuke wants him dead. Madara wants the Kyuubi; Sasuke is known to be able to subdue it and is single-minded in his pursuit of his brother. It's just good business for the two to join up."

Naruto nodded and stared at the floor while twiddling his thumbs. TenTen rubbed his shoulder consolingly and offered up a small smile.

"Well, at least we won't have to go far to find the two now. They'll surely be traveling together."

Sanosuke cleared his throat, catching the attention of all present again. His face was grim as he spoke.

"They've gone after the final jinchuuriki, the eight tails. Once they've acquired it, they'll come here for Naruto. Why chase after them when they'll come and knock on your door?"

Naruto grit his teeth and slammed his fist on Tsunade's desk.

"I don't want them destroying Konoha! If it's avoidable, I don't want them coming here at all."

Itachi looked out the window, towards the old Uchiha district. It looked so far away…

"We have time to prepare. There are things you must know about Pein and Madara…and about my brother. There is a lot that we have to do."

Naruto grunted and leaned back in his seat.

"So, let's talk then. Tell me about them so I'm not left in the dark."

Itachi shook his head slowly.

"Information is not free, Naruto-kun. I tell you about Madara and Pein, then you have to tell me of your abilities."

Naruto grit his teeth and stood from his chair.

"That's not fair, Itachi. That would leave me in the dark about your abilities when we fight. If you know about my secrets that develops a handicap and then it's not a fair fight."

Itachi gave him a small grin.

"Life is not fair, Naruto-kun. My knowledge has a price."

Naruto sat back in his seat and folded his arms.

"Considering we've been killing all the damn Akatsuki members as of late, I believe your information is already bought, Itachi. All you've killed is Konan and Kisame. Our body count is four to your two. You owe us answers."

Itachi cocked his head to one side and stared at the blonde.

"You keep saying 'us', 'our', and 'we'. Our deal only involves the two of us, Naruto-kun. The others do not matter."

Naruto got up from his chair and stood before the Uchiha, having to look down slightly because of his height advantage. He poked Itachi in the chest, hard, and ground out his reply.

"The others do matter, Itachi. They've been with me the entire trip and have done more than their share of taking on Akatsuki. They're in this just as much as the two of us."

Itachi merely looked up the taller blonde and reached his finger out towards Naruto. The blonde didn't flinch when Itachi poked him in his forehead and smirked slightly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It's just not the same when they're taller than you…"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and stared hard at the Uchiha.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Itachi sighed and lowered his hand, his head tilted toward the ground.

"Nothing. If you want to know about the others, come with me. I'll only tell you though. If you wish to share this information with the others, then that is your prerogative. If you wish to talk, then come to the Uchiha district. I shall be residing in the clan house. You'll find me in the innermost room."

Itachi shunshined away, leaving the rest standing. Naruto looked around and headed for the door. TenTen called after him.

"Where are you going?"

He turned at the door and his shoulders slumped. She frowned at his back. He looked so…tired…

"I'm going to speak to Itachi. It's better to get this over with now. Please…don't follow me. I'll return shortly. TenTen, wait for me at home please. I'll see the rest of you tomorrow."

He walked out without a glance back, his geta clacking on the floor, the sound getting smaller and smaller the further he went. TenTen fidgeted her hands nervously until Sanosuke put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, TenTen. He'll be fine. In the meantime, those two didn't stick around to hear what else I had to say."

Jiraiya made his way to stand beside Tsunade and folded his arms as he leaned back against the wall.

"Well, let's hear it then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The people of Konoha didn't know what to think of Naruto as he walked the streets with his hands in his pockets, his head turned in thought toward the ground. As soon as he had left the Hokage tower, he had spread his wings out of the seal and let them settle behind his back. He didn't feel like flying to his destination.

Sometimes walking had a purpose after all. The purpose, of course, was to allow him to clear his head.

Little kids ran up to him, happy to see the Angel of Konoha again and asked to touch his wings. He gave them all small smiles and told them to shoo. He had no time to play today. Perhaps tomorrow though…

He stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky. It was afternoon and the sky was abloom with the purples and pinks and oranges of an oncoming sunset. The clouds looked so peaceful, just hanging in that sea of color…

'I wish I could just stand here forever and watch the colors move about…with TenTen…'

He heard the crunch of sandals as they walked up beside him. They had been following him at a leisurely pace since he left the tower and he knew they could only belong to one person.

"Hello…sensei."

Kakashi smiled at his former pupil and lowered his book to speak.

"Hello, Naruto. I hope you're well?"

Naruto nodded and continued to look at the sky.

"As well as can be, sensei. I'm fine."

Kakashi's smile slipped a little and the book edged its way down further.

"How is TenTen?"

"Fine."

The smile and book slipped more.

"How is Jiraiya-sama?"

"Fine."

The book was placed in his pouch and the smile was now a thin line.

"Naruto…do you not wish me to speak to you?"

Naruto sighed and locked eyes with Kakashi, giving him a small smile.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I'm just…preoccupied. I'm going to meet Itachi and speak with him."

Kakashi nodded and turned his body so that he was facing Naruto. The people on the street had all stopped to look. After all, when the Copy Ninja himself and the Angel are on the same street it creates quite a commotion.

"What's with the 'sensei' business? I thought I wasn't your sensei anymore?"

Naruto chuckled slightly, his hands digging further into his pockets.

"I just though that you deserved the title, if nothing else. You were my sensei after all."

Kakashi's smile came back a little more, showing through his mask.

"I'm glad. It's good to be acknowledged as one of the men who trained a growing legend after all."

Naruto chuckled again and looked at the ground again. Kakashi sighed and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Naruto, come with me. I have something to show you."

Naruto walked alongside Kakashi to wherever they were going and smirked when he pulled his infamous Icha Icha out, burying his nose in it.

"You know, I think I heard him say that the next one isn't supposed to be smut…"

Kakashi cut his eye to Naruto and narrowed it playfully.

"I won't have such blasphemy spoken in my presence."

"I'm just saying…"

"Blasphemy. I have spoken."

Naruto chuckled and they continued on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto noticed the more they walked, the more familiar the surroundings got to him. It wasn't long before they had walked into Team Seven's old training ground. Kakashi paid no mind to his surroundings and led both of them to the memorial stone. Naruto looked at his former sensei with a questioning gaze.

"Why did you bring me here, sensei?"

Kakashi sighed and closed his book, slipping it inside his pouch. His gaze remained locked onto the stone, skimming about the names, focusing on several.

Uchiha Obito, Rin, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Sarutobi, Hatake Sakumo…

He gave a huge shuddering sigh and closed his eyes.

"Do you know why I was late all those times when the three of you were younger, Naruto?"

The blonde cast a sideways glance to the gray-haired man and then back to the stone.

"Because you're a lazy bum?"

Kakashi didn't respond to the barb.

"No. It's because I was here. I'd get here before dawn and I'd stay here until I couldn't stand to look at the names anymore. I'd get lost in memories. I wasn't lying in a sense. I did get lost on the road of life. The problem was that I was always traveling in reverse."

Kakashi knelt down and reached out with his right hand, touching the name of his father.

"I miss those whose names are on this stone so much, Naruto. Years ago, I'd go on suicide missions just in the hopes that I'd die and I'd get to see them all again. But…I seem to lead a charmed life. It seems that I've been trained too well."

Naruto just listened as the man gave a bitter laugh and ran his fingers over the names of Obito and Rin.

"Hindsight is 20/20, Naruto. I regret so many things in my life, too many to count. I'd just like to say I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us."

Naruto shook his head and gave Kakashi a large smile.

"I thought we settled this already, sensei."

"It bore repeating. Did you ever talk to Sakura?"

Naruto smacked himself in the forehead.

"Shit. No, I never did. I'll need to do that. Is she pissed at me?"

"Well, she isn't happy."

Naruto sighed and ran his fingers over Sarutobi's name.

"She's never happy. It's like she's on a permanent period."

Both men shared a chuckle and stood to their full height, before bowing their heads and praying for several moments. They broke off their prayer at the same time and turned to one another.

"Tell Sakura that I'll speak with her soon, ok? I'm sure you'll see her before me."

"I will. It was good to see you again, Naruto. Don't be afraid to stop by for a chat or something."

"I'll do that. I guess I'll go see Itachi now. I've kept him waiting long enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wandered the Uchiha district, not particularly liking the shadows that seemed to lengthen and shorten of their own accord. It was almost as if the spirits themselves were still walking the place, not realizing they had been struck down years ago. It was eerie. He finally came to the door of Itachi's old house and slid the door open.

He was just about to step into the house when a voice called out, ringing off the walls.

"Take your shoes off please. The place might have been abandoned, but that doesn't mean good manners have to be."

Naruto scowled, but slid his geta off before padding across the floor and down a hallway. He was merely walking toward the signature that Itachi was letting off and it wasn't long before he found him, sitting in the Lotus position on a tatami mat. Two torches burned on either side of him and a scroll was unrolled on a pedestal behind him. Itachi kept his position, seeming not to acknowledge Naruto's presence.

The rest of the house and the district had been riddled with cobwebs and dirt, the buildings in some form of disrepair. The only room that wasn't filthy was the one he was currently in. As if guessing what he was thinking, Itachi opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"I cleaned up in here while I was waiting for you. Now please, sit. We have much to discuss."

Naruto sat on a pillow opposite Itachi, not more than five feet separating them and took another look around the room. The scroll on the pedestal and the mural on the wall bothered him. It looked like it was all for a sinister purpose.

"This is the room where it all began, Naruto-kun. This is the room where I decided that my family had to die."

Naruto's head snapped back to the front and he was immediately attentive.

"What do you mean?"

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes, going back into the Lotus position.

"Please, don't interrupt me while I'm speaking. It's hard enough telling someone else this."

Naruto nodded, getting the feeling that Itachi could at least sense it, and waited for him to begin. The man did so after several quiet moments.

"My family was going to betray the village. That's why I killed them. They wanted to stage a coup, because they felt that they were not appreciated and were not given enough power."

Itachi scoffed and turned his head slightly to the side.

"Political power is all well and good, but I have always thought individual power is what the driving force should be. Politics are for old men who are useless on the field of battle and have to let their tongues do the fighting for them. My clan wanted more power in the village. Always going on and on about 'the clan' this and 'the clan' that. It sickened me."

He shifted his body slightly and his shoulders slumped.

"I was a double agent inside of the clan, reporting directly to the Sandaime. We decided that they couldn't be allowed to incite civil war and I was given the task of dealing with them, by any means I saw fit."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"But if that's true, then you'd be a hero! Why did you run away?"

Itachi's eyes flew open and glared at the blonde, his Mangekyou spinning. Naruto's wings flared behind him dangerously and the two stared hard at each other.

"I thought I asked you not to interrupt? Yes, in the eyes of the village I would have been a hero, if it was released what the clan was planning. But…our name would have been disgraced. The name of Uchiha incites fear into the hearts of our enemies and I couldn't stand the shame of knowing that my kinsmen had brought this on themselves. So, we came up with another plan. I would leave Sasuke alive and he could avenge the clan at a later date."

Itachi rose from his seat and let his Akatsuki robe fall, before turning around, revealing an Uchiha fan on the back of his shirt.

"This is what it was all done for, Naruto-kun. The pride and honor of the clan. It's the reason they were using to stage a coup…and it's the reason I had to slaughter them all. They would have tarnished the pride and honor of our clan. They thought they could take on a village of ninjas by themselves, that one clan could take over. They were fools."

He sighed and sat back down on his mat, the epitome of decorum.

"The Sharingan is not all-powerful. Nothing is, not even the Rin'negan. There is always a price to pay or a weakness inherent in everything. I've seen you defeat the Sharingan, Naruto-kun. I've seen Maito Gai move at speeds beyond it. I know that Rock Lee can do that as well. These eyes…are a curse more than a blessing. They make one arrogant, thinking they can do anything without consequence."

He locked eyes with the blonde, the Mangekyou gone, his black eyes staring, reflecting the flickering flame of the torch.

"I was an ANBU. It is taught that arrogance can get you killed, and so I killed all my emotions. But…even that is a lie. I cried after I killed my family. We're still human after all, even if we lie to ourselves that we're not. I joined Akatsuki because Madara offered to teach me the true ways of the Sharingan…and he did."

He rose again and took the scroll off the pedestal, rolling it shut.

"This scroll…is the whole cause of the uprising. It tells of a way to gain a Sharingan beyond the Sharingan. The Eternal Mangekyou, a Sharingan without consequence. The price is heavy and is totally unacceptable…but I want it. I must have it, to measure my capacity, to measure my worth in this world. I have destroyed my family. I have nothing left to live for…except one final, glorious battle. I have become the image I painted all those years ago."

He turned around to face Naruto again, taking in the blonde's glare of hatred.

"I see you must have already guessed the price. Sasuke's eyes. I need them so that I can use my Mangekyou without consequence. If I am a demon in the eyes of the world, then so shall I become a demon. I will take my brother's precious eyes, the ones that he holds so dear, thinking that they make him special, and I shall use them to fight you to the death."

Naruto growled and leapt from the floor, his wings splayed out behind him.

"This is insane, Itachi! First, you say that you were sorry you killed your family and then you go and say you want to kill Sasuke off now! You're contradicting yourself."

"No, I'm not."

Naruto grunted and let his wings fall back behind him.

"Explain."

"Sasuke has tarnished our family's final image. He was to restore the clan's honor in an honorable way. Instead, he took up with Orochimaru, another blemish on Konoha. He went against the plan, taking the easy way to power. He serves no purpose to the original plan anymore. Now, his purpose is to help me gain my Eternal Mangekyou so that we may battle."

Naruto just stared with wide eyes, shaking his head.

"So, you want him gone because he doesn't serve a purpose anymore? Itachi…that's cold."

"We're ninjas, Naruto-kun. We are used every day. Sasuke's role was to bring back honor to our name at the cost of my life. Konoha was to look upon us again as an honorable clan. He betrayed the village and therefore, his purpose is null and void. He has a new purpose now."

Naruto grit his teeth and sat back down.

"I know your plans for Sasuke now. Now tell me about Madara and Pein."

Itachi nodded and sat down again, crossing his legs.

"Very well. We'll start with Madara…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen was biting her fingernails hard as she waited for Naruto to come back. What she'd heard from Sanosuke was bad news indeed. It seems that Sasuke was not only after Itachi now, but that he had heard from Madara about the origins of the massacre and now wanted to destroy Konoha as well. She had left the Hokage's office a little while ago and was waiting for Naruto to come home.

She'd never really noticed how lonely it was without him there until now. Being by herself was almost unbearable. She heard a knock at the door and rushed to it, flinging it open. Naruto stood there with his hands in his pockets, his wings rustling behind him. She threw herself into his arms and nuzzled against his chest.

"Kami, I missed you. Did you learn anything from Itachi?"

Naruto smiled down at her and leaned her back, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I was only gone for a few hours, Ten-chan. It wasn't like I wasn't coming back. And yes, I did learn a few things from Itachi. Very useful things. We'll have to use them to come up with a strategy. Anything else happen while I was gone?"

She nodded as she shut the door behind them and led him into the living room. His wings retracted into the tattoo as he sat down on the couch and she leaned against him, reveling in the warmth he gave off.

"Sasuke wants to destroy Konoha because of the truth of the Uchiha massacre, whatever that means. It turns out Madara's doing all this so he can get back at Konoha. It's all an elaborate setup to destroy the village."

Naruto sighed and pulled her in closer. It was times like these he thanked Kami he found TenTen.

"I kind of gathered that. Itachi told me the real story behind the massacre. It's…not what we were always told and I'm sure Sasuke hates Itachi more because of the truth."

TenTen stared up at him wide-eyed and was about to ask him what he meant when he put his finger to her lips and gave her a smile.

"No more questions tonight. No answers. Let's enjoy ourselves. Let's relax."

His grin grew more playful as he suddenly dumped her onto her stomach and straddled her from behind, pushing her shoulders down with his hands as he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I believe it's been a long time since you've had a full body massage. Let's see if I'm still in practice, huh?"

TenTen groaned happily as he began his ministrations. She wouldn't argue with that point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day found everyone in a conference room of the Hokage tower, with all of the so-dubbed Rookie Nine and Team Gai, all the senseis, and all the ANBU and jounin. Tsunade stood at the front with Naruto and Itachi on either side. The room was abuzz with chatter about the two ninjas standing beside the Godaime.

Tsunade cleared her throat and the room hushed within moments. Tsunade looked around the room, taking in all the faces. They were all as serious as could be.

Of course, when you have one of the most powerful nukenin and an angelic jinchuuriki standing before you, you know something is up.

"We're here today to let you know that a grave danger is coming upon our village. It has recently been learned that Uchiha Madara and the Akatsuki, along with Uchiha Sasuke, are going to try to overthrow Konoha. You are all here to let you know of the threat and how we will prepare for it."

The murmur spread throughout the crowd once again. No one knew who Uchiha Madara was, but the name had to have credence.

"Uchiha Madara is a man who thinks he's immortal. He fought the Shodai to a standstill. He is very powerful. You all know who Uchiha Sasuke is. I want you all to know your roles in this battle. They'll be coming to our doorstep. The time Orochimaru invaded will have nothing on this. This, ladies and gentlemen, is war. These criminals intend to march onto our doorstep and do as they please. Will we let them?"

A resounding 'NO' was heard from all those assembled. Tsunade smiled and turned to Itachi.

"The floor is yours."

Itachi nodded his head and cast his gaze over the crowd.

"I don't expect any of you to like me or what I've done. The fact of the matter is that that's all in the past, for the moment at least. I will take my brother. All I ask is that the rest of you stay out of the way of my fight. The battle between me and Sasuke has been a long time coming."

His eyes meandered around the room, taking in the various responses from total hatred to mild distaste. He bowed his head and turned to Naruto.

"You're up."

Naruto sighed and spread his wings out behind him, stretching the kinks out of them.

"Itachi will take Sasuke. TenTen and I will take Madara. Our weapons are the only things that can kill him that we know of, so he will be ours. Stay out of the way."

Tsunade gave a dramatic sigh and shoved him back slightly.

"Thanks. Wonderful speeches to raise the morale, you two."

She looked out over the crowd again and rested her hands on the table in front of her.

"But as they said, stay out of their way. The rest of us will all have our own jobs to do. Jiraiya and I will take on Pein. If we need any help taking him on, we will send for help immediately. The rest of you are to secure the village and take on the rest of the Akatsuki. We've been informed that they are extremely dangerous. Missions will be top priority only. We can't afford to have the majority of our jounin out of hand until this is over with."

She frowned and took a deep breath.

"This is huge news, I know. I want you all to go home to your families. Visit your friends. Remember why you love this village so much and tomorrow…come back here at 9:00 AM for the rest of the debriefing. We're going to win this. We're going to prevail. We will survive. For Konoha!"

The gathered ninjas stood and put their right fist over their hearts.

"FOR KONOHA!"

Hands fell back to their owner's sides and the assembled Konoha forces filed out to be with their loved ones. Tsunade watched them go and turned back to Itachi and Naruto, who now had TenTen by his side. Kakashi and Sakura had opted to stay as well, since they felt responsible for Sasuke. Jiraiya walked up to stand beside Tsunade, offering his support.

"Well, that went well. Now then, Itachi, perhaps you can tell us a little about Pein."

Itachi cast a bored gaze upon the Toad Sannin and blinked slowly.

"I said yesterday that I would only tell Naruto. I did. If he wants to tell you, then that is his business. I'll take my leave now."

He disappeared with a shunshin and Jiraiya growled in frustration.

"Little brat. Well then, it's up to you, Naruto."

The blonde nodded and took a seat, motioning for the others to sit as well.

"First off, as I understand it, you trained Pein once upon a time. It was during the last war in Amegakure…and he has a doujutsu."

Jiraiya's eyes widened and Tsunade looked at him curiously when he smashed his fist onto the table.

"That little bastard…"

He turned to Tsunade and she shrank back a little, the look in his eyes totally unlike the Jiraiya she knew.

"Orochimaru was right about one thing back then. I should have killed him when I had the chance…"

Now everyone's interest was piqued…

**And that's a wrap. I'll get the rest of this little chat wrapped up next chapter hopefully. Stay tuned. And let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

And here's Chapter 25. A little shorter than normal, but that's alright. Hope you enjoy. Readers, Reviewers, Thank You...**Better Living Through Chemistry**_ by Adema._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

Tsunade stared at Jiraiya like he had grown another head.

"Who in the hell are you talking about?"

Jiraiya shot her a look that made her shut up immediately, a rare occurrence in their strange relationship.

"Pein is a one-time student of mine whose real name is Nagato. Remember those three kids we found begging for food back in Amegakure during the Second War? He was the little black-haired boy. I stayed with them for three years, trained them to protect themselves, and during that time he developed the Rin'negan. He killed an ninja who was trying to kill Yahiko, one of the other orphans and his doujutsu kicked in."

Tsunade racked her brain to remember these kids and her eyes widened.

"It's almost prophetic. Orochimaru told you to kill them and you didn't. Sensei should have killed Orochimaru and didn't. Naruto should have killed Sasuke and didn't. It's like a cycle that just continues."

Jiraiya and Naruto glared at her and she put her hands up in a placating gesture.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, easy. I was just saying…"

Naruto huffed, clearly annoyed.

"We know what you were saying. Having your failures pointed out so bluntly is not very flattering though. We plan to rectify those mistakes very soon, however. Since you're going to take Pein, I think you should know about how the Rin'negan works…or what Itachi found out anyway."

The two Sannin and TenTen were attentive immediately.

"Pein is more than one person."

TenTen blinked and spoke the collectively thought question.

"What?"

Naruto ran his hand over his face in frustration. He needed to word things more carefully.

"His doujutsu is different from everything else. Being a descendent of the 'Sage of the Six Paths', he has certain…powers. Any enemy he kills becomes a body of his."

Jiraiya was trying to absorb the information as much as possible, but couldn't quite wrap his mind around it.

"Explain further."

"Ok…when he kills someone, he possesses their body. His Rin'negan eyes become part of the body and he gives the body piercings to match that of his original body. According to Itachi, the Rin'negan is a true doujutsu, like the Byakugan and the Sharingan. Instead of copying things or seeing 360 degrees around the body, the Rin'negan allows the wielder to use the other bodies to increase its field of vision and it's shared between all the bodies."

Tsunade leaned forward a little more.

"So what you're saying is that each body sees what the others see?"

"Yes."

TenTen gave Naruto a look of disbelief.

"How the hell is that possible? The information overload to the brain would be astronomical. Who could possibly process and sort that kind of information? How could you be sure of which body is seeing what?"

Naruto shrugged and gave her a helpless look.

"I dunno. I just know that's what Itachi told me. Each body shares views with the other bodies. So let's say each one is hiding at a different point where two hallways intersect. They can see each side of the hallways and each can plan on how to strike."

Jiraiya nodded, getting a better feel for his opponent.

"How do they communicate with each other?"

"Itachi didn't know."

"How does he control six bodies at once?"

"Itachi didn't say."

Tsunade massaged her temples and sighed.

"Did Itachi tell you anything else of importance about Pein?"

Naruto shook his head.

"There wasn't much else he could find out. Pein is very secretive. The fact that Itachi even found out he has other bodies is nothing short of a miracle. Konan kept Itachi under constant watch, following him by pretending to be part of a painting on the wall or a napkin on a table. She was a master of infiltration and surveillance."

Jiraiya sighed loudly and folded his arms.

"Well, that's more than we had to go on. Better than nothing. What about Madara?"

TenTen looked at Naruto expectantly, wanting to know about their chosen opponent. Naruto shrugged once more and grinned.

"Nothing much to say about him. Our weapons negate his little time-space continuum jutsu and other than that, he's just a regular Sharingan user. The only difference is that his Mangekyou has no consequence."

Tsunade glared at the blonde.

"Everything has a consequence, even the Eternal Mangekyou."

TenTen nodded her head.

"Yeah, he had to kill his brother and take his eyes. That was a consequence."

Naruto bit his lip in concentration.

"Well, if he feels no remorse for it, it wasn't really a consequence. The normal Mangekyou makes you go blind if you use it too much. The Eternal Mangekyou negates that, but I don't know what the weakness is. Itachi never said there was one."

Jiraiya 'hmm'ed and closed his eyes.

"Even so, there is always an inherent weakness in everything. You can fly right now, Naruto, but you still aren't strong enough to lift off on your own. TenTen is a master with her sword, but her jutsus are still weak. Tsunade's Souzou Saisei gives her energy, but takes years off her life. My Sage Mode is powerful, but I haven't fully mastered it yet and it gives me frog-like attributes."

He opened his eyes to find the other three staring at him with quirked eyebrows. Tsunade put her hands on her hips, tapping her fingers on her sides impatiently.

"Sage Mode? What is that?"

"Another time. You'll more than likely see when we fight Pein."

Tsunade growled and the four fell silent, not knowing what else to say. Jiraiya finally broke the silence after several moments.

"Should we find Itachi and ask him how he's going to handle Sasuke?"

Naruto shook his head.

"No. It would just annoy him. As long as Sasuke dies, the deal is set. Orochimaru dies with him and then I can get rid of Itachi. You two take care of Pein while Ten-chan and I take care of Madara. It'll all work out in the end, I promise."

The two Sannin were not entirely sure of his words, but TenTen's apprehensiveness shrank just a tiny bit. It was hard to be pessimistic around Naruto when he was giving encouragement. And usually when he said they'd be alright…they'd be alright.

She bowed to the two elder ninja and linked her arm with Naruto's, dragging him out to enjoy the rest of their day. Tsunade let out a long, slow breath and leaned back against the table.

"I'm getting too old for this shit."

Jiraiya snorted and she cut her eyes to him.

"You tell anyone you heard that and I swear I'll shove a kunai up your ass…sideways."

Jiraiya just gave her a small, sad smile.

"We really are getting too old for this shit."

She nodded and looked out the window as Naruto and TenTen passed by, chatting amicably with each other.

"Yeah. That's why after this is over I'm stepping down. It's time for a new generation to lead. And I know just who should lead them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen laughed as she dragged Naruto along. He had been stalling as long as he could in the room and she finally had had enough.

"Quit being a baby about this and let's go talk to her. It's not like she's going to kill you."

Naruto dug his heels into the ground more, letting his wings flare for added drag.

"You don't know her like I do. She's going to punch first, ask questions later."

"Naruto, I'm serious. You're going."

"I don't wanna."

TenTen stopped walking and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"You need to talk to her and you're going to damn well do it if I have to hogtie you and drag you there through the streets."

Naruto looked back at the two ruts his feet had made and sighed, his wings lowering in defeat as well. TenTen watched his little display with disdain. He wasn't going to wiggle out of it by trying to be cute.

"But Ten-chan…she'll hurt me."

"I'll hurt you worse if you don't go. I'll be there, it'll be fine. I swear you are the biggest wuss when it comes to her. You can fight S-rank missing ninja, but are scared to death of a little pink-haired girl."

He sighed dejectedly and followed along behind her as she ranted and raved on their way to the hospital. This could only end in traction…for him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura!"

The pinkette turned her head upon hearing the familiar voice and grinned. The clipboard in her hands shifted to one arm.

"TenTen! It's been a while. How are you and…Naruto?"

She took in his hangdog look and frowned slightly. His wings were hanging limply, his face in a pout, his hands jammed in his pockets…it was almost like he wasn't happy to see her. TenTen followed Sakura's gaze and frowned as well before smacking Naruto in the shoulder.

"Stop that. You're being childish."

His pout deepened and she turned to Sakura with a sigh, shaking her head.

"He's afraid you're going to hit him because he didn't talk to you before we left. Can you please tell him you won't so we can talk?"

Sakura's frown deepened and she put her free hand on her hip, glaring at the blonde. Naruto glared right back.

"And what makes you think that I'd hit you right off the bat?"

"Not like I have a lot of good experience with your temper. My memory might be a little fuzzy from all those past knocks to the head."

He tensed as Sakura walked toward him but refused to move. She raised the hand holding the clipboard and he closed his eyes, already envisioning reaming TenTen verbally for his being right. He was surprised when he felt her arms encircle him and he opened his eyes to find her hugging him, TenTen smiling as she held Sakura's clipboard.

"It's good to see you, Naruto. We missed the two of you."

She let the surprised boy go and gave TenTen a hug as well.

"I know we didn't part on very good terms, but I'd like to rectify that. Allow me to take the two of you to dinner tonight. I get off at six. I'll swing by to get you two at…um, where are the two of you staying?"

Naruto was still out of it, so that left TenTen to answer.

"We'll be at my apartment. Should we dress nice?"

"Dress formally. We'll eat at a nice restaurant."

TenTen nodded and dragged Naruto out by his arm, telling Sakura they would be ready. The pinkette smiled and waved before looking at the chart again.

_'Yoshibari…Room 112…prostate exam…'_

She glanced back sadly in the direction of the fading TenTen and Naruto and sighed.

_'Shit. Should have ran when I had the chance.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto fidgeted in his formal attire, the back of the jacket and shirt cut to accommodate his wings. TenTen had forbidden him from hiding them while in Konoha…not like it mattered anyway. Everyone knew he had them. He pulled at the tie again and TenTen slapped his hand.

"Don't. It's only for a little while, Naruto. Just bear with it."

He growled and slipped his finger in between his neck and the collar again.

"I hate wearing these things. You know that."

She flopped down beside him, her Chinese dress flaring a little bit, showing off some of her legs. She stared at him tiredly, ignoring the fact he was eyeing her bare legs.

"It's just for a little bit while we eat and talk. If you'd quit fidgeting, you wouldn't even notice you had a collar. Stop it!"

She smacked his hand again and he growled playfully.

"You're getting to be as bad as Sakura about smacking me."

She glared at him and raised her hand like she was going to swat him if he tried to take the tie off again.

"If you didn't act like a three year old I wouldn't have to act like your mother! Stop trying to take the tie off."

He stuck his tongue out and tugged at the tie playfully.

"What're you going to do about it?"

She narrowed her eyes more and grit her teeth when he pulled the tie off. She reached for it and he pulled it out of reach.

"Give it to me."

"No."

She jumped a little in her seat to grab it and he pulled it out of reach again.

"Give it to me, Naruto!"

"No!"

TenTen grabbed his shoulders and crawled into his lap, reaching over his head for the offending object, their bodies pressed together, their noses touching.

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Ahem!"

The two turned as one to find Sakura leaning against the doorframe with an amused look on her face. TenTen looked down at their position, squeeked and leapt off of Naruto, holding out her hand for his tie. He handed it over obediently and stood up, letting her retie it for him. Sakura barely restrained a giggle as TenTen tried to maintain some dignity after her embarrassing situation.

"So, are you ready to go, Sakura?"

"Oh, I don't know. Should I come back later? Imagine my surprise when I walk in and all I hear is 'Give it to me, Naruto'!"

TenTen blushed and pulled Naruto's tie through the knot, cinching it in with a little extra force, making him grunt.

"Can we go now? Please?"

Sakura giggled and nodded her head as TenTen led Naruto to the door, her arm latched onto his tightly. Sakura looked at the two as they walked with an appraising eye.

"You two do make a cute couple, you know that?"

The two grunted and Sakura giggled again, remaining silent the rest of the trip to the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three sat down, drinks were ordered, food was ordered, and an uncomfortable silence fell over their table. None of the three knew where to start until TenTen finally growled in frustration.

"Oh, this is ridiculous. How have you been, Sakura?"

Sakura threw TenTen a grateful look and smiled.

"I've been doing good. Mostly working at the hospital. Shishou doesn't let me go on many missions anymore, since I'm needed more at home. The injured ninjas have been piling up lately…and I don't have Naruto to tend to anymore on missions."

"I wasn't that bad. And besides, you never really had to patch me up at all. I would have healed naturally."

The three fell into silence again until Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you two back then. It was very immature of me."

TenTen smiled at Sakura and put her hand on the girl's arm in a reassuring manner.

"We forgive you. It was a trying time for all of us. Let's forget about all that, though, ok? Dwelling on it isn't going to do any of us any good."

Sakura nodded, but before she could speak, Naruto coughed.

"Did you ever find anyone for yourself, Sakura?"

Her eyes dimmed a bit, but she smiled anyway.

"No, not really. I was dating a civilian for a while, but he just doesn't understand the ninja lifestyle. Plus, he was really…pushy. Kept trying to tell me what to do."

Naruto perked up immediately, suddenly interested in someone who would dare to push Sakura around.

"And?"

"Well, he kept 'pushing' until one day I 'pushed' him through the wall. Literally. He spent a month in the infirmary."

Naruto and TenTen laughed loud, catching the attention and ire of the tables around them. Sakura shushed them, but it was only half-heartedly, as a genuine smile was on her face. She touched Naruto's arm to quiet him and her grin slipped when he flinched. Her hand dropped back to the table and he looked down.

"Sorry."

"Did I…did I really hit you that much back then?"

He nodded his head and she looked back down at the tablecloth, the good mood totally ruined. The waiter caught the tense vibe and sat the food down quietly before making a hasty exit. TenTen stirred her rice and sighed.

"You know, we never used to have trouble talking to each other when we were younger. It seems the world is falling down around us nowadays and we can't speak more than two sentences to each other without feeling uncomfortable."

Sakura took a sip of her drink and nodded her head, but she offered no comment. Perhaps this had been a bad idea. She and Naruto had just grown too far apart. She was about to excuse herself and pay for their meals when Naruto spoke.

"Despite everything I said before we left, I did miss you and Kakashi. Even with all the hardships and bad blood back then, Team Seven was my team. Besides, we need to make up now before the Akatsuki get here. There's no telling if we'll make it out alive."

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Tell you what we'll do. We'll wipe the slate clean. Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"I'm TenTen."

"Nice to meet you both. Let's tell a little about ourselves, hm?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the night, all three had become reacquainted with each other and were soon chatting away with no ill feelings. It was refreshing to just talk, to relax and kickback. Soon, this wouldn't be possible. It might never be possible again. Sakura left the little meeting feeling lighter and happier than she had in years. Naruto and TenTen left feeling happier and more at peace. Everything comes full circle.

Naruto nudged TenTen and grinned.

"So…when are we doing this with Gai, Lee, and Neji?"

"Never. I haven't heard anything about 'youth' or 'springtime' in over a year and I intend to keep it that way a little while longer."

They walked along in comfortable silence for a while before Naruto snickered.

"The springtime of youth is strong within Ten-chan."

He never saw her unseal Keppaku…but he did feel the insane tug on his chakra when she clobbered him with the broad side of the feather on his backside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month passed quickly. All the Konoha ninja had been on standby, waiting for Akatsuki to appear. Everyone was training like crazy, trying to cram in as much power as they could. All missions had been suspended by Tsunade and even the Daimyo was in lockdown.

This was war. They had no time for frivolous things. Tora got the message and kept his ass home after Tsunade herself nearly barbequed him for running away.

The Daimyo's wife was not happy, but hushed when Tsunade threatened her as well…apparently, she was not in the mood for dignitaries with attitudes.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had gotten together with Shikamaru to divise a strategy for dealing with Pein. If he had six bodies, they would need more help. Plus, someone would have to take care of Sasuke's cronies. It was all adding up to be a monumental headache, especially for Shikamaru.

Itachi had locked himself in his clan house and had refused to come out, simply meditating on the tatami mat in the clan hall. The only one he would deign to speak with was Naruto…and that was on a good day. Most of the time he ignored him.

TenTen had finally gotten down the Yomi Numa from Jiraiya, but was still woefully behind on jutsus. She would have to rely almost solely on kenjutsu…not that Madara was going to be defeated by anything else anyway. Her only worry was Naruto. He had done nothing but stand in the middle of a field with his eyes closed, his wings flapping lazily behind him.

At night, he was normal and warm and loving to her, but during the day he was distant, almost as if he was detached from his body. She could only imagine what he was thinking since he wasn't actually doing anything. Keppaku had no answer for her and TenTen just chalked it up to Naruto being serious for once.

And he was serious. The next day after talking to Sakura, Naruto had gone on autopilot it seemed. To the outside world, it looked like he was simply standing still, but Naruto was hastening along his flying ability by channeling chakra to his wings, massaging the muscles in them, and beating them to loosen up said muscles. It was tedious, but it was working.

While TenTen and the rest of the village slept, he would slip out and fly at night around the village, looking out over the expanse of forest and searching for any sign of the Akatsuki. He never found any, but he kept his nightly vigil. The guards who saw him at night merely watched as he circled the village, his wings beating against the air. It was comforting to them, almost as if he was a guardian angel.

Sanosuke would pop in every now and then to talk to him, offering advice on certain things. Naruto listened, but he kept up his routine, his wings beating near the ground and making the dust rise. TenTen would come retrieve him for lunch, he would follow mechanically and then he would return to his task.

It was just another typical day for Naruto when an alarm sounded throughout the village. His head swung up quickly to see if anyone was there and he found no one. He bent low to the ground and leapt high into the air, spread his wings and took off for the gates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every Konoha ninja, it seemed, was lining the top of the wall and the gates. Naruto could make out Tsuande, Jiraiya, the senseis, and the Konoha ninjas from his age group standing atop the frame of the two massive gates. In the distance, walking at a steady pace down the road, he could make out figures in familiar cloaks, cloaks that he loathed with all his being.

He flew to the gate and landed next to Tsunade and TenTen, his wings flared behind him. Kiba looked over and grinned.

"Glad you could join the party."

Naruto grinned back and unsealed his hammer while his chain wound around his arm. TenTen unsealed Keppaku and twirled the sword lightly.

"You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads, but the nervousness could be felt. Naruto stood bolt upright, his eyes shining.

"Judgment passes on us all today. Let's pray that judgment passes over us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein observed the winged man as he alighted upon the gate frame. His main body cast a glance at the shorter Sasuke.

"Tell me, Sasuke-san, do you know anything about this 'Angel of Konoha'?"

Sasuke sneered and kept his vision forward.

"Nothing except he's an incompetent fool that will die today, along with my traitorous brother."

"Indeed. I have unfinished business with my former sensei as well."

Madara glared at the two, his Mangekyou spinning.

"Lest you two forget, these opponents are not to be taken lightly. Sasuke, if you think that Naruto is the same boy you fought all those years ago, you'll die. Pein, just because Jiraiya is getting on in years does not make him any less dangerous. If the two of you fail and survive, I'll kill you myself."

Pein nodded in consent, but Sasuke glared back at Madara.

"I'm only here because this is a partnership of convenience. Don't presume to order me around."

Madara smirked at the younger Uchiha.

"If you survive this, I'll show you why I presume to order you around, boy."

The elder Uchiha reached in his cloak and pulled out the swirly orange mask and slipped it on, his demeanor changing immediately.

"Tobi thinks you're being a bad boy. If you keep going against the wishes of Akatasuki, you'll have to be punished. Tobi's a good boy. Let Tobi show you the light."

His voice changed back to that of the sinsister Madara.

"Because if Tobi can't show you the light, Madara can damn well show you the darkness."

He turned back to the front, the heavy aura of death lifting.

"Tobi's glad to see they came to see Tobi. HI, EVERYBODY!! TOBI SAYS HELLOOOOO!! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen frowned and her grip tightened on her sword. Naruto quirked his eyebrow and nodded his head in her direction. She growled when she heard Tobi shout.

"Gods, I hate that man. It'll be no small pleasure killing him. If I have to hear one more…"

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!"

"…he's dead."

**Let me know what you think. Fighting up next!**


	26. Chapter 26

And here's Chapter 26. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I have it on good faith from a fellow author that he loved it. Readers, Reviewers, Thank You...**White America**_ by Eminem._

**_Note: There is a poll started for ideas for my next story. Please stop by and check it out._**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

There was no posturing, no talking, and no attempts at humor. The ninja of Konohagakure all leapt off the wall and rushed at the Akatsuki. The plan was to throw the best of the best at the Akatsuki and, if they failed and the enemy lived, then the rest of the Konoha nin would pounce upon the remains and kill them.

Naruto and TenTen headed straight for Madara, Itachi headed for Sasuke, and the rest headed for Pein. Itachi barreled headlong into Sasuke, hooking his arm around the boy's waist and launching the two of them back into the forest. Sasuke's curses could be heard throughout the field. No one saw the real Itachi calmly walk into the forest. He had sent a Kage Bunshin to fetch his brother. He was eager, but he wasn't stupid.

Jiraiya and Tsunade led the charge to Pein, who simply looked at the ninja heading in his direction and scoffed. He summoned his creatures and simply watched to see what they would do. His eyes widened slightly as Kiba and Akamaru transformed into a giant, two-headed dog and leapt for his panda. Within seconds, Choji was super-sized and swinging away at a couple of the summons with his Bo staff.

The rest of the Konoha ninja Naruto's age fell in to help with the summoned creatures while the jounin made their way forward to engage Pein. The six cloak-clad men simply watched with seeming disinterest as the Konoha ninja encircled them. The main body stared at Jiraiya, his eyes showing no emotion.

"Sensei, is all this really necessary? It seems a little…extravagant for our one and only battle, doesn't it?"

Jiraiya had only one question for his former pupil before he took him out of this world.

"Tell me, Nagato, why?"

Pein blinked and all six bodies tensed, ready to fight.

"The Nagato you knew is dead. There is only Pein now. We are Pein, we are God. We will burn this world to ashes, and then rebuild it in our image. We will show this world pain. We will show this world death."

Jiraiya scowled and stepped back slightly, ready to call up his Sage Mode. He had no snappy comeback, no call to reason.

"It's time to rectify a past mistake of mine. Keep him occupied for a moment."

Tsunade cut her eyes to Jiraiya for a moment before rushing forward and punching at the nearest body. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai engaged their bodies, each having their own backup in the forms of Anko, Genma, and others like them. Even with all the talent and skill present though, it would be a tough fight.

Naruto and TenTen headed straight for Madara, who was waving at them like a maniac. TenTen grit her teeth and let Keppaku trail behind her as she reached her empty hand out to Naruto. The blonde grasped her hand and threw her forward as hard as he could. TenTen swung her feathery sword at Madara's head as she flew past, nicking the mask but missing anything vital.

Naruto skidded to a stop and unsealed his hammer, letting the chain attach itself to the hilt and wave back and forth.

"Tobi thinks…"

TenTen bared her teeth and tightened her grip on Keppaku.

"Don't even start, Madara. Drop the act. I can't stand that voice or those mannerisms."

The orange-mask wearing nin chuckled and reached up for the offending item.

"You are absolutely no fun, my dear. Can't even allow an old man such as myself a little bit of eccentricity?"

"It's one thing to be eccentric, Madara. It's another to be an asshole."

Madara shucked his mask and threw it to the side, letting it shatter against a tree as he turned to Naruto. His face was obscured by a black wraparound mask, showing only his black eyes and the hair sticking out the top.

"I'm not an asshole, boy. I just don't have the same set of values that you do. This village means nothing to me, this world means nothing. I aspire for something grander. I aspire for my own world, under my own rules."

Naruto simply stared ahead and grasped his hammer in his hand. He wanted to do this on his own, without the chain guiding his massive block of steel.

"I aspire for a world of peace, without greedy old bastards such as yourself fucking everything up for the rest of us. Goodbye, Madara. It was not a pleasure knowing you."

Before the ancient Uchiha could comment, he heard steps behind him and moved to the side as Keppaku thrust past him, sucking on his chakra as she went by. He gritted his teeth and turned to TenTen.

"You little bitch…"

Whatever else he was going to say was lost as Naruto rushed forward and swung at him while TenTen danced back. Madara jumped back and faced both of them.

"Damn you and your weapons. When I'm done with you two, I'll take those things and lock them in a dark room, far from where they can do me harm."

Naruto spun away and TenTen moved in again, thrusting Keppaku at the Uchiha. He growled as he ducked and knocked the sword away, wincing as it pulled on his chakra again.

"Fine. We'll do it your way, children."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke struggled hard to get away from Itachi as he was carried further and further into the forest. He finally was able to get an arm free and reached for his sword, thrusting it into Itachi's back. He hit the ground hard when the clone poofed away and rolled to a stop at the edge of a small clearing. The youngest Uchiha slowly rose to his feet and sheathed his sword, looking out into the forest.

"You can come out. I know you're there."

Itachi slowly stepped into the opening, his face grim as he walked around the outer edge, keeping his eyes on Sasuke.

"It was so simple, little brother. All you had to do was come before me with the same eyes as me and kill me to restore our clan's lost honor. That's all you had to do."

Sasuke sneered and let his hand rest on his sword's hilt.

"That's what I've come to do, big brother. Once I've killed you, then our clan's honor will be restored."

A quick, barking laugh came from Itachi, confusing Sasuke. Itachi turned hard eyes to his brother and continued pacing, Sasuke always turning slightly to face him.

"And what good is that honor when you have none of your own, little brother? Our clan comes from Konoha, we were born in Konoha, and we are ninja of Konoha! We are the last Uchiha!"

His voice began to rise louder and louder and his pacing became faster and faster.

"You were supposed to avenge our clan as a ninja of Konoha! Not to follow in my exact footsteps and run to Orochimaru! Your vengeance means NOTHING! I killed the clan to protect Konoha! You were to be our salvation! Instead, you damned our clan to be a black mark on Konoha forever!"

Sasuke stood dumbfounded for a moment before snarling and pointing a finger at Itachi.

"How dare you speak such lies! How dare you speak as if you have the right to judge me! Your death will bring honor back to our name! Konoha will understand my reasons!"

"_Konoha_ will understand that you're a bloody traitor! If the Sandaime had lived, the truth might have been told to you in time. But you…you had no patience, using your own little pity party to give yourself excuses for what you've been doing. You insignificant little BRAT!"

Sasuke, used to seeing his brother always cool and composed, was surprised to find him livid with the glistening of tears in the corners of his eyes.

"The eyes you were supposed to bring before me were not the Mangekyou. They were supposed to be the eyes of sorrow and regret. I did what I did out of loyalty to my village. You did what you did out of a twisted perversion of revenge."

Itachi stopped and turned, facing Sasuke as he began to unbutton his cloak.

"It doesn't matter now though, little brother. I only have two fights left in my life. The one with you, and then the one with Naruto. And the one with Naruto will be with my new eyes."

Sasuke scoffed and pulled his sword from its scabbard.

"I've read those documents as well, Itachi. I don't have the Mangekyou, so my eyes are useless to you."

A terrifying chill crept up Sasuke's spine as Itachi smiled and pulled his own blade out while casting his cloak aside, clad in his ANBU uniform with the Uchiha crest on the back.

"Oh, there is more than one way to gain a Mangekyou, little brother. I've already achieved it, so that point is moot. Your eyes may not possess it, but with the mixture of my powers and your eyes…I should be able to achieve another level of Mangekyou. Either way, your eyes will not last long in your head. My face will be the last one you ever see."

Sasuke gasped as he felt the cold steel enter his body. He had been talking to a genjutsu the entire time? The surprise slowly faded away as he observed the Itachi in front of him.

_'No, this isn't real. That's the real one. This is genjutsu!'_

With a slight pulse of his chakra, the pain in his chest went away and he glared at Itachi.

"Parlor tricks, Itachi? I thought better of you."

The two raised their swords, ready for battle.

"You never knew the real me, Sasuke. Whatever you thought is inconsequential."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the Pein bodies were doing nothing but dodging, using their gift of sight to avert all harmful blows away from themselves. Occasionally, two of the bodies would switch opponents and keep things guessing. It was most frustrating for the Konoha ninja. They seemed to be making no headway, even though they'd only been fighting for a minute.

A large surge of power made everyone stop what they were doing; including Tsunade and what she assumed was the main body. Her eyes widened exponentially at the sight of her old teammate.

"Jiraiya?"

He stood as tall as he always had, but his whole demeanor had changed. Perched on his shoulders were two toads, a male and a female, arguing about what she was making for dinner that night. His hair had become shaggier, his nose more bulbous, his hands and feet like flippers, webbed and pointy. The marks on his face had become more pronounced and his teeth had sharpened, his eyes sunken like that of a toad.

She shivered slightly. What had he done? She watched as Jiraiya bent down on all fours and suddenly he was gone. The sound of fist meeting jaw permeated the air and the main body of Pein went flying back into the forest. Tsunade watched as Jiraiya dropped from the air and crouched beside her, looking up.

"Go help the others. I'll take this one."

Before she could protest, he had leapt into the forest after it. She turned on her heel and swung at the nearest body, narrowly missing as it ducked.

_'That punch…it was reminiscent of my own. What have you done to yourself, Jiraiya?'_

Said Toad Sage was currently stalking his prey slowly, watching as the Pein got back to its feet.

"That was most inconvenient, sensei. I don't appreciate you having done that."

"I don't appreciate what you've done with your life, Nagato. This isn't what I taught you to do. You were supposed to become a great man and help others."

"What you taught me were jutsu and the knowledge that there will always be pain in the world unless someone does something about it. Without people, there will be no pain. Thus, the world must be burnt to ashes so that a new world can rise like a phoenix from those ashes. And I…I will be that world's new god."

Jiraiya shook his head and bared his teeth. Ma and Pa remained silent, not wanting to interrupt.

"I am so disappointed in you, Nagato. So very disappointed."

"And I, in you, sensei."

Ma huffed and tightened her grip on Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Hurry up, Jiraiya-chan. I've got supper waiting."

"I will. I'm sorry for dragging you two into this."

Pa smacked Jiraiya in the side of the head with his webbed foot.

"Shut up, boy. If we didn't want to be here, we'd go back. And Ma, stop worrying about supper. It'll still be there. We gotta worry about this guy."

"It's hard being a housewife, you senile old fart! You try keeping supper warm every night!"

"We've got bigger things to worry about than supper! Dammit, woman!"

"Both of you hush! We've got to take him down and then go help the others."

Two fists impacted on either cheek of Jiraiya's face and the two toads spoke as one.

"Shaddup, you idiot!"

Pein watched, amused, as the two toads berated Jiraiya.

"What's the matter, sensei? Can't even control two little frogs?"

The two toads stopped yelling at Jiraiya and turned as one to look at Pein.

"Ma, I think supper's gonna be cold by the time we get back."

"Yeah, Pa. It is. Not to worry, we can fry us up something to eat right here."

Jiraiya smirked and readied himself.

"Pa, I'll supply the oil, you supply the flame. Jiraiya-chan, you fan them."

All three puffed up and spewed forth their respective ingredients. A massive fireball cut through the trees, incinerating everything in its path, heading straight for Pein. Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow as the man didn't move when he saw something hurtle out of the bushes beside him and leap in front of the enormous ball of flame.

His and the toads' eyes bulged as the other Pein absorbed the ball of flame. Tsunade and Kakashi landed on either side of Jiraiya, huffing slightly. Tsunade looked Jiraiya up and down. She'd have to question him later.

"That asshole just took off running all of a sudden. We tried to catch him, but…"

"…he was too fast. He's been absorbing everything I and the others throw at him."

Jiraiya nodded and observed as the two bodies of Pein stood beside one another.

"I'd hoped to kill this one while he was separated from the others, but that's not to be, I see. Well, it's still three to two, and he can't dodge everything."

Two fists landed on top of his head.

"We're still here too, Jiraiya-chan."

"Of course, forgive me."

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at the respect he gave the two toads. Not even GamaBunta garnered that much respect. She cracked her knuckles, ready for what lay ahead.

"Let's see how far that all-encompassing eye can go. If they can only see what the others see…"

Kakashi raised his hitai-ate, exposing his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"…then one of us will have to get behind them."

Tsunade glared at the Copy Ninja.

"Stop finishing my sentences."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madara spun again, letting his sword clash against that of TenTen's and lifting his leg to step over a swing from Naruto's hammer. That damnable chain was a nuisance as well. If the boy got in close, he'd have to watch carefully for a feint from either him or the links. And that damnable feather kept draining his chakra. It was only a miniscule pull, but every little bit could count.

He might be immortal, but he was not a chakra well. He got where he was by being careful, not stupid. With a back flip, he got clear of the two Warriors and took a deep breath.

_'I need to separate these two. They're too dangerous together.'_

His eyes shifted quickly to find the best vantage spot and locked onto it. With a few quick hand signs, he sucked in a huge amount of air and then expelled it quickly.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Naruto leapt to the side to avoid getting hit, but TenTen remained steadfast, gritting her teeth, and swung Keppaku like a baseball bat at the fireball. It fought for a moment against her, before the chakra was absorbed. She lowered the sword just enough to catch a fist to her nose, sending her crashing back into the foliage.

"TenTen!"

Naruto was about to rush to her side, but Madara appeared before him and kicked him in the gut. The chain lashed out and wrapped around Madara's chest, jerking Naruto back up to his feet and allowing him to lash out with a kick. Madara phased out as the kick passed through his head, but Naruto wasn't finished. The Uchiha looked down when he heard a sizzle and saw the tag attached to the chain.

Naruto was about to run to TenTen when she stumbled out of the bushes, holding Keppaku in one hand and her bleeding nose in another. Relief washed over him, seeing that she was okay. TenTen gave him a short, concise nod and leapt back toward Madara. The Uchiha staggered for a bit and blocked Keppaku with his blade, glowering at the two.

"You two are the most inconvenient roadblocks I've ever come across, short of Senju Hashirama. I'll display your heads quite proudly beside my throne."

Naruto said nothing and ran forward again, thrusting and punching and kicking. Madara took solace in the fact that they couldn't attack him without fear of hurting the other when he felt a tug on his chakra again. A quick glance over his shoulder found TenTen standing behind him, a smirk on her face.

The Uchiha growled and concentrated hard. This would hurt them all, but it was the best way to go about things. Naruto watched with fear as familiar black flames crept up from Madara's body and he tried to leap back and warn TenTen when they exploded outward, sending all three combatants flying backward.

Naruto slowly made his way to his feet, his clothes and skin singed. Everything hurt. His hammer had absorbed most of the damage, but it couldn't protect him from everything. His eyes darted across the clearing to TenTen and he found her slowly rising as well. Her arms were blackened, but she was still able to heft Keppaku. The sword was blackened as well, having taken the brunt of the attack and absorbing most of the chakra.

The two Warriors watched as Madara slowly rose to his feet as well, a low chuckle coming from him.

"You see, children? I may be old, but I have cunning, something that, sadly, you will never develop. You'll die today and I will raze Konoha to the ground."

A crackle of thunder made them all look up and Madara smirked as lightning crashed across the sky.

"See? Even the heavens weep for your deaths. The Kami will not have its way today. I will emerge victorious."

Naruto gulped for air, looking desperately around for something to inspire him. He needed a miracle. He looked from his hammer to his chain and back again. Then, it hit him. Metal conducts electricity! It was a long shot, but…

He rose to his feet, his muscles screaming in protest, and the chain hefted the hammer behind him. The cool metal of the chain felt soothing and painful on his skin at the same time. He could only hope this worked. It was their last chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clangs rang out as the two Uchiha fought each other, the sparks from their swords sometimes being the only thing showing where they had clashed. The speed was incredible, the blows dynamic. If both believed that only an Uchiha could kill another Uchiha, then this was the battle of the century.

Itachi, however, held no such delusions. That was why he had named his final combatant as Naruto and not Sasuke. His face had reverted to its impassiveness after the first exchange of blows and had remained so ever since. Sasuke's face was a veritable mask of hatred and fury. The two stopped on opposite sides of the clearing and faced each other again.

Sasuke raced forward again, thrusting his sword at Itachi's chest. The older Uchiha knocked it aside and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch when Sasuke smirked. Electricity coursed through his body and he collapsed to his knees. Sasuke grinned gleefully and kicked Itachi in the ribs.

"Like that? That's my variation of the Chidori. I channeled the electricity through the blade. Hurts, doesn't it?"

Itachi looked up at Sasuke, blood escaping the side of his lips. Sasuke sneered and put the blade to the back of Itachi's neck.

"That's right. Grovel. Live miserably for the next few moments. Live like…"

Before he could finish, a blade stuck through his stomach and twisted. Sasuke gasped and looked over his shoulder to find an impassive Itachi.

"You talk too much."

Itachi was not surprised when the Sasuke in front of him melted away and a blade was put through his own shoulder.

"You take too much time."

The Itachi on its knees poofed out of existence and Sasuke twisted the blade. Itachi winced and screamed when the electricity coursed through him. Sasuke's eyes were ripe with madness, but his look changed to confusion when Itachi looked up at him.

"You use too many theatrics."

Sasuke covered his face as the clone exploded and he was flung against a tree, his sword embedding itself above his head. He gulped in air and looked across the clearing to see Itachi heading right for him, his eyes glinting with his own madness. Sasuke flipped through hand signs quickly and sucked in a huge amount of breath.

"Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"

The great dragon of fire roared into existence and flew for Itachi. The older Uchiha dropped to the ground as the dragon flew overhead, singing his back and lighting some of his hair on fire before rising to the heavens and bursting out of existence with another earshattering roar. Itachi rolled to one side and crawled back to his feet, ignoring the smell of his burning hair.

"Your aim has not improved, little brother."

Itachi blinked when he felt the first drop of rain hit his arm and looked up to the heavens, gazing at the dark clouds. When he looked back, it was to find Sasuke slowly clambering back to his feet.

"So…you heated the atmosphere. I assume this is another of your Raiton jutsus?"

Sasuke smirked and spread his legs. This would probably drain him, but Itachi would not be able to dodge it. Not with its wide range.

"Something like that. I call it 'Kirin'."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow as the thunder rolled and lightning flashed.

"Such a strange name…"

Sasuke's eyes flashed as the lightning began to converge overhead.

"I see your death with these eyes."

The lightning illuminated Itachi's face as he stood stockstill, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"What you see with your eyes is an illusion."

And the lightning came crashing down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fat Pein lay dead, a victim of one of Tsunade's crushing blows to its head. Nothing could survive without a brain, not even Pein. The one in the Yahiko body stood stoicly as the three Konoha Ninja surrounded him.

"Even if you defeat me here, I have other bodies. I will simply retreat and retrieve them. I am a god. I cannot be beaten. Even now, my other bodies are still well. Your ninja are no match for me."

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade and Kakashi.

"You two go help the others. I can manage this one body. Make sure the others do not escape, no matter what."

Tsunade growled at being told what to do, while Kakashi nodded his head. Both disappeared in a flash, running back to help the others. Jiraiya never took his eyes off Pein.

"There's a reason the other bodies don't talk, why only one of you talk at a time. It's the reason you usually attack in groups."

"And what would that be, sensei?"

"Your conciousness can only be in one body at a time. The others are on autopilot. And you have to be close to transfer your consciousness from one body to the next. That's why you're at a disadvantage here."

Pein nodded his head.

"That may be true, but you don't have what it takes to kill me. You can't kill a god."

"You're not a god, Pein. You're a mortal playing at one."

Jiraiya got down on all fours, letting the natural energy flow through him. It began to change him more and more, but he had to let it. He needed the power to destroy this abomination before him. Ma looked on in horror as Jiraiya's nose began to lengthen and widen. Pa shrieked at him.

"Jiraiya! Stop! It's too dangerous!"

"No…must…kill…him…"

Jiraiya was beginning to have difficulty speaking. He'd have to end this quickly. He glared at Pein and with a growl, disappeared. Pein whirled around, expecting a charge from behind and felt a powerful blow to his spine that nearly snapped it. He hurtled into the trees but was stopped again by a punch to the stomach. Pein coughed up blood and opened his eyes to find Jiraiya above him, his hands clasped together. They came down and hammered Pein back to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The remaining four Peins all froze in their fights and two rushed toward the surge of power everyone had felt. They disappeared into the blackness and immediately came rocketing back out headfirst. Tsunade stepped out of the forest cracking her knuckles with Kakashi close behind.

"Don't let them into that forest. Keep them here."

The Konoha ninja, although all were tired and weary, nodded their heads and redoubled their efforts on the Peins. Tsunade kicked one into the air, watching as Lee and Gai leapt after him.

_'Come on, Jiraiya. Hurry up!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein coughed up blood again and struggled back to his feet. He could feel the desperation of the other bodies as they tried, and failed, to reach him. Was this truly it? Was this how he, a god, would pass in this world?

A sharp pain in his back brought him back to his senses as Jiraiya landed right in the middle of his spine. Ma and Pa frantically tried to get Jiraiya to come back to his senses, as he was continually slipping away, giving in to nature.

The Toad Sage stepped off of Pein's back and backed up, taking a deep breath. Little by little, he reverted back to his normal Sennin Mode state. The drain on his energy was substantial. He'd be out for days, but he had one last task to perform. Slowly, he padded over to the prone Pein and looked down at him.

"So, you would burn the world to ashes? A fitting end. Let it never be said that destiny does not have a sense of irony. You started with tears of sorrow, my young pupil, and now your life will end due to your flames of bitterness."

Pein watched as Jiraiya and Ma and Pa all puffed up, signaling the fire that was to come. His teeth clenched together in anger and he shook with anxiety and helplessness.

"You can't do this! I am Pein! I am a god! This world deserves to know what true pain is!"

Jiraiya would have left his former pupil with a last nugget of wisdom, but the only thing to leave his mouth were flames. Ma and Pa added the fuel and he watched as Pein screamed in agony before his cries died out. Jiraiya stumbled back against a tree and collapsed, reverting to his normal self.

"The world knew pain, Nagato. You just refused to see it."

He looked up when he heard heard the thunder roll and saw the lightning flash down. He only hoped that it was not someone important to him on the receiving end as his eyes closed in exhaustion. Ma and Pa made sure that he was alive before leaving.

Dinner was getting cold after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's chain came to life, rushing across the ground while dragging the hammer behind it. Madara never heard the links coming for him, occupied as he was by the sky, until it had wound around his arms, binding him. He struggled to get loose, but was held fast.

The end of the chain with the hammer then began to snake upwards, as if it was being charmed by someone, until it pointed straight into the sky. Madara's eyes widened when he realized what it was doing and began to struggle harder. Since Naruto's chakra was low, due to the Ameterasu and his body healing as quickly as possible, he couldn't maintain it for long.

Madara was almost free when he felt arms encircle him and that insane tug on his chakra again. He turned his head to find TenTen holding him, her face grim. Naruto's face was one of abject horror and he began to stumble forward. He tried to call out, but his throat had caught. He captured TenTen's eyes as she gave him a small smile, mouthing the words 'I love you', and closed her eyes as the lightning came crashing down.

Naruto fell to his knees, his hands limp, as the two caught in the electrical current screamed to the heavens. Nothing could survive that shock, not even Uchiha Madara. It was over in a second and TenTen's arms released Madara as she slumped to the ground, Keppaku falling beside her, still grasped in her hand. Madara fell to the side, landing hard and rolling to his back. The chain slid out from under him, dragging the hammer back to Naruto.

He grasped it in his hand and stumbled over to TenTen, lifting her up and hugging her to his chest. The tears began to fall as he clung to her, trying to wish away the emptiness in his heart. It couldn't be over, not now. TenTen had to stay with him. She had to! A low chuckle from behind him brought him out of his stupor and he rose slowly, letting his love's body rest on the earth once more.

Uchiha Madara stared at the sky, it having reverted back to its grayish blue hue. It was odd to him that he would come so far, only to be defeated by two teenage zealots. He laughed harder when he saw the look on Naruto's face.

"What's the matter, boy? Did your girlfriend bite the bullet? That's a shame. She was a beauty."

Naruto ground his teeth and his wings flared behind him. His hammer raised over his head as he prepared himself to make the killing blow. Madara simply gazed back into the boy's now silver eyes, which glowed ethereally.

"You took away my TenTen. You took away the one person to ever make me truly happy. You're guilty of destroying my happiness."

Madara laughed again, spitting up blood that coagulated behind his mask and closed his eyes.

"I don't care."

Naruto screamed in frustration and agony and slammed the hammer down onto Madara's head. The holy weapon fell from his hands. He didn't care about the mess he'd made. He didn't care that his mission from Kami was finished. He only cared that his beloved lay at his feet.

He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms again, stroking her hair and wiping the blood from her face. A low whisper escaped him as the tears began to fall.

"TenTen…why? Why did you leave me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke watched with utter confusion as his attack diverted itself and landed nearly a mile away, leaving a standing, amused Itachi and himself, nearly drained of all chakra. He collapsed to his knees, utterly exhausted.

"Hm, looks like destiny holds no love for you, Sasuke. That, or your aim leaves much to be desired. No matter. It all ends here. I don't even have to risk exposing some of my bigger secrets to the one I would fight."

He stepped menacingly toward Sasuke and the younger Uchiha began to crabwalk backward as the grin on Itachi's face became more twisted and more mad.

"Now then. Let's proceed with the operation. There will be no anesthetic for you though. I want to hear you scream in an unsightly manner."

And the air was fraught with Sasuke's screams as his eyes were plucked out, one by one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade watched with satisfaction as the bodies of Pein dropped to the ground, their anchor to the world having been cut. She only prayed that Jiraiya had made it out ok. As the rest of the ninja recouperated, she turned on her heel and ran back into the forest, followed closely by Kakashi and Sakura, who knew she would be needed to help heal.

The closer she got to where they had left Jiraiya, the more sickened she became by the smell of cooking flesh. She could only pray that Jiraiya was not the one who got flashfried. Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted him leaned against a tree, his chin resting against his chest. She landed beside him quickly and put her fingers to his neck, checking for his pulse. A shuddering sigh escaped her lips. He was alive, just exhausted.

Kakashi summoned Pakkun and told him to sniff out Naruto and TenTen. The little pug ran off immediately. Kakashi bent to put Jiraiya on his back and Tsunade and Sakura helped him adjust him. Pakkun came back not a moment later, saying he'd found Naruto not far away. They all set out immediately.

Whatever they had expected to find in that clearing, it was not Naruto crying over the prone body of TenTen, his hammer plunged into the ground where Madara's head had been. The wails of the boy were defeaning and heartbreaking. Sakura clapped her hand over her mouth as tears welled up at the corners of her eyes. Kakashi had bowed his head, not daring to look at his distraught student. A shifting from his back let him know Jiraiya was awake.

"Put me down. I need to see to him."

Kakashi kneeled down and let Jiraiya off his back. Tsunade, even though she could hardly see through the tears, put his arm around her shoulder and the two began to walk over to him.

Naruto looked up at them helplessly and began crying anew when they both wrapped their arms around his shoulders. He crushed TenTen's body to his more and his shoulders shook as his sobs wracked his body.

"Why?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_TenTen looked all around at the whiteness that surrounded her. Every now and then she would spot a dark splotch, but they were few and far between. She blinked and the tears came to her eyes. She had left Naruto all alone, without even thinking. She hadn't thought it would hurt this much, but Oh! The empty feeling…_

_A sigh came from behind her and she whirled to find Kami shaking her head._

_"TenTen, TenTen, TenTen. Whatever am I going to do with you two?"_

_TenTen sniffled and launched herself at the woman, wrapping her arms around her and bawling into her shoulder. Any other time she would have been mortified by her behavior, but right now, she just needed someone's shoulder to cry on._

_Kami listened to hear babble and gurgle incoherently as she patted her on the back. After several minutes, she held TenTen back by her shoulders, giving her that ever-benevolent smile._

_"Why are you so unhappy, TenTen?"_

_"I…I lost Naruto…"_

_"Oh, nonsense. You've done no such thing. Where do you think you are right now?"_

_TenTen looked around for a moment and sniffled again._

_"Either heaven or hell…and I doubt it's hell."_

_Kami shook her head._

_"You're in neither. You're in the place where those between life and death go."_

_TenTen's eyes widened._

_"You mean…"_

_"That's right. You're not dead. I brought you here to tell you that yours and Naruto's journey is almost at an end."_

_TenTen shook her head._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Kami sighed happily and patted the girl on the shoulder._

_"It means that I'll have two more angels in my court. Naruto only has one final battle, one final task I've given him."_

_"Angel?"_

_Kami nodded and reached over TenTen's shoulder. The girl shuddered when she touched…a wing?_

_"Self-sacrifice is noble. And you were already an angel of mine. This just got you your wings."_

_TenTen's tears started up again as Kami leaned forward and planted a kiss on the girl's forehead._

_"Now then, you need to go back to the realm of the living for a little bit longer. Naruto is most distraught right now. Be sure to tell him how much you love him. I'll see the two of you soon."_

_TenTen smiled and sniffled as she nodded her head in consent._

_"Thank you, Kami-sama. I'm eternally grateful."_

_Kami smiled and waved as the girl disappeared._

_'Ah, young love. Able to transcend even death.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya and Tsunade had finally managed to pry Naruto off of TenTen and got him back on his feet. The angelic boy was still blubbering and it broke everyone's heart to see him so…despondent. Naruto turned one last time to look at TenTen before Kakashi picked her up and watched as she began to glow. Kakashi leapt back by the others, unsure of what was happening.

They watched as she began to hover above the ground, Keppaku still held in her hands, and her buns burst out, her hair flailing. They all watched with wide eyes as white, brown-tipped wings burst from her back, shredding her shirt and she slowly lowered back to the ground, her wings folding behind her like a pillow. Naruto's mouth began to turn up and his tears began anew as he eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at him.

"Naruto?"

He launched himself at her and began sobbing into her shoulder as he cradled her, rocking back and forth. Exhausted as she was, TenTen just lay there, enjoying the closeness and wrapped her arms around his torso. She smiled as Naruto muttered 'I love you' over and over and sleepily looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too."

The gathered ninja looked on happily as the two angelic figures clung to one another, laughing and crying at the same time. Everyone froze when Itachi walked into the clearing, his eyes bleeding, and dragging his now dead brother. He looked at the two angels and then back to Tsunade.

"I'll come for him when I'm ready. Tell him to be prepared."

The ninjas all observed Sasuke, his face twisted into a horrible last image of shock and horror. His eye sockets were empty and they all turned to find Itachi walking away. So…he had done it. He had actually plucked out his own brother's eyes. What a perversion of natural law…

Tsunade reluctantly watched as he hobbled out of the clearing, his obviously tired form stumbling every now and then. She laughed heartily when TenTen looked down at herself and blushed.

"What happened to my shirt?"

Naruto laughed and pulled her closer, kissing her on the cheek, just happy that she was alive to notice. Tomorrow was another day and now they had all the time in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Above them, Sanosuke and Kami watched with small smiles.

"They're really something else, aren't they? You should be more than proud to have such wonderful warriors."

She smiled and turned to four souls behind her, held captive by the Shinigami. Her mirthful smile grew hard as she glared at them.

"Wouldn't you four agree?"

Their only answer was fearful looks. After all, being at the mercy of Kami was not an enviable position.

The Shinigami licked its lips, anticipating the dinner it would soon have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of Konoha was alight in celebration, the news that their greatest enemies and biggest shames were now dead had everyone in the spirit. Glasses clinked in congratulations and toasts were given all around.

Two figures, though, stood atop the Hokage Monument, their wings flaring behind them, catching the breeze as it gently wafted past. Naruto turned to TenTen and enveloped her in a massive hug.

"Well, my angel, only one thing is left to do and then, I don't know what happens. But at least I still have you."

TenTen smiled at him and rested her head on his chest, looking out over the village.

"We'll always have each other. Kami promised that. Forever."

Naruto drew her up for a kiss and both angel's wings spread as the tingling sensation went through their bodies.

"Forever."

**TaDa! And so, another story will soon come to an end. A few more chapters to go maybe. At least a couple more. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

And here's Chapter 27. Probably only one more after this. We'll just have to see. Readers, Reviewers, Thank You...**Trail of Broken Hearts**_ by Dragonforce._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

Five years passed like they were nothing. Things in Konoha settled down again and life became normal for all the inhabitants of the village. It was an age of prosperity for all. It was a time of peace.

Especially for two special people…

Naruto and TenTen had spent their years loving one another and loving life. Never knowing when Itachi would come had made them greet each morning as if it would be their last. They lived their lives to the fullest and tried to spread their joy to others.

The Angels of Konoha, as they came to be known, never left the village after that day. They spent their time playing with children and teaching them things. They were beloved by all but the most stubborn of Konoha citizens.

Every morning they would wake and go through their paces. Training. Training for that eventual day when he would come back. TenTen would put Naruto through a hellish regime, trying anything she could to keep him on his toes. Keppaku would drain him down to almost nothing and then he would have to keep fighting, always avoiding her deadly sharpness.

They practiced fighting while avoiding looking at an opponent's eyes and hands. Since Itachi had snared Naruto one time in the past when he had looked at his finger. So, he concentrated on looking at the feet and only the feet. It was hard at first, but eventually he got the hang of it. Itachi would not get him on that account, unless he had come up with new tricks.

And Naruto was sure he had.

His own bag of tricks had grown a bit. His efficiency with his hammer was as high as it ever would be. His chain was an extension on its own, not requiring any thought anymore. It moved of its own volition, his subconscious thought providing its movement. Those skills did not need sharpening.

His skills in the ninja arts, however, did.

He and TenTen spent many hours with Jiraiya and Kakashi and Gai and any sensei who would teach them. They learned many things. Jutsu, correct posture for taijutsu, genjutsu for TenTen, how to dispel them for Naruto, and medical jutsu as well.

Five years of learning. Five years of living unharrassed.

The highlight of the two's day, once all the training and studying was done, was playing in the park with the children. The saddest day they had had was after the first year of trying to have a child they learned that TenTen was unable…and so was Naruto. Dreams of a family died then and there and they had filled that void with the village children. They never adopted, since they never knew if they would live through tomorrow, but they were a fixture at the orphanage.

Currently they sat on a bench at the park, surrounded by a horde of children of all shapes and sizes, eye and hair colors, skin tone and gender. The two angels smiled at the happy tykes and ruffled their wings, gaining giggles from their small menagerie.

"Tell us a story! Tell us a story!"

Naruto chuckled and leaned against the back of the bench, his right arm going around behind TenTen, brushing against her wing. She shuddered and suppressed a sigh. It had been a while since they'd had any alone time and any little, gentle touch was like a lightning bolt up her spine. Naruto noticed it, but pretended not to as he addressed the children.

"All right then. Which one of us do you want to tell a story?"

"TenTen-san!"

He brushed his hand against her wing again, watching with a smirk as she shuddered and glared at him, before she smiled at the children.

"How would you all like to hear a story about my old teammate Lee and Gai-sensei?"

A cheer went up from the kids at the mention of the two eccentric shinobi. They might have never seen the two green-clad ninja, but their exploits were well known around the park and orphanage. Good thing the children had never seen the two in person.

"Well, this one time Gai-sensei and Lee…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been years since he had last seen anyone that he knew. Years since he had spoken a word to anyone. Years since he had walked this path.

Years since he had killed his brother…

Years since his new eyes had taken hold…

Years since he had seen the only person anchoring him to this world…

He walked the path back to Konoha, the path that would lead him to his salvation…or his damnation…he didn't care either way.

What awaited him at the end of this walk was Uzumaki Naruto.

He could see them now, the gates, those huge, wooden gates that heralded his arrival at his destiny…the fight he longed for…the end of the road.

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. The excitement was getting to him. Anxiety was welling up in his chest and if he wasn't careful it would overwhelm him. He couldn't afford to be overly excited…no matter how exciting the proposition was.

The gravel on the road crunched under his sandals, the only sound betraying his existence. He knew that as soon as he was seen it might incite a riot. Good. He wanted to be seen. After five years of hiding himself and training to exhaustion, he finally felt ready.

He could only hope that Naruto had been training as well.

The sunlight filtered through the leaves that lined the path, illuminating the figure as he stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed as he was all those years ago, his clothes still tattered and torn, but the Uchiha crest was displayed proudly upon his back. He still maintained some of his Akatsuki identity. The gray leggings were still upon his legs and his ring still adorned his finger.

These were parts of his past that were just as important as the Uchiha crest or his slashed Konoha headband. He couldn't let them go. They defined him. His was a past that was shrouded in misery, contempt, betrayal, and death.

He sighed as he approached the gates, knowing that the mere sight of him would throw the village into turmoil. The chuunin who saw him didn't recognize him right away and simply blinked.

"Name and reason for visiting?"

"Uchiha Itachi. I'm here for Naruto. Tell him I await his arrival. The time has come."

The chuunin's eyes widened and he dropped the clipboard he'd been holding, stumbling backwards before sprinting into the village. Itachi sighed and scooped the clipboard up, thumbing through the log. He turned to find someone else approaching the gates and sat on top of the hut's counter. Taking up a pen, he addressed the man coolly.

"Name and reason for visiting?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's why you should never give Lee alcohol."

The kids all stared wide-eyed at the recount of one of Lee's drunken rampages, all silently swearing to be on the lookout for such a dangerous lunatic. TenTen giggled at their gaping and stood from the bench, stretching her arms and letting her wings flare out behind her. A moan escaped her lips as her back cracked and her feathers ruffled slightly.

She cracked her eyes open and stared at the children again before shooing them away with a smile. After all, lunch wasn't going to buy itself.

Naruto stood as well, working the kinks out of his neck and back, as he watched the kids walk away. It was always sad watching them go, knowing that he and TenTen would never know the joy of coming home to children of their own. TenTen heard him sigh and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's not good to dwell on things that can't be done, Naruto."

He smiled down at her and put his arm around her shoulder, their wings touching.

"I know. But I had always hoped that we could leave a legacy behind in Konoha. We've been so blessed, I'd just always hoped that we could, you know, be parents."

TenTen began to lead him away from the park toward the restaurant district. Perhaps a trip to Ichiraku's would get him out of his funk. Sometimes he dwelled on what could have been entirely too much…not that she hadn't wanted children as well. A little girl and boy to teach and love…and share her love of pointy things…

As they walked, they both nodded absently to people as they passed by. Naruto still wasn't used to being revered, even after five years, and he still fidgeted when an adult villager got too close. Children didn't bother him, but he would always be wary of adults.

They finally made it to Ichiraku's and ordered their usual. Ayame chatted with them a bit and then left to help her father make the ramen. Teuchi might have been getting on in years, but he still was able to cook.

TenTen quirked an eyebrow in his direction when Naruto shivered suddenly and looked around.

"What's the matter?"

He gave her a grave look and shook himself to rid himself of the goosebumps that had formed.

"Just a bad feeling. Like something from our past is coming back."

She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. It was too blue and beautiful for it to be a bad day…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade had been enjoying a nice little nap. She had been trying to sleep off a little sake consumption. She had been aware that her shirt was dangerously close to slipping open and that Jiraiya was perched on the couch not far away from her, scribbling in his notebook. She didn't care about Jiraiya being there. He was just keeping watch over her…and it wasn't like he hadn't seen her girls uninhibited by her shirt in recent years…

Some old habits just die hard…

She nuzzled her face into a stack of papers and was just at that point where the real world didn't matter anymore, when her door slammed open and a frantic chuunin ran in.

"Hokage-sama! Urgent news!"

Tsunade sighed and slowly raised her head off the desk, mindful of her shirt and crossed her arms over her still considerably ample chest as she glared at the chuunin.

"This had better be something about the sky falling or someone needing their head pulled out of their ass."

The chuunin straightened up and saluted.

"Hai, Hokage-sama! Uchiha Itachi has returned and he demands Uzumaki Naruto at the gate!"

Tsunade flew to her feet immediately, Jiraiya leaping to his feet along with her.

"Where is he?"

"Um…Naruto or Itachi?"

"Either one!"

"I…uh…left Itachi at the gate…and I don't know where Naruto is."

Tsunade grit her teeth and glared at the poor man, who cowered under her burning gaze.

"You idiot! Why in the hell did you leave a dangerous criminal alone at the gates?"

"I panicked! I've never been up against someone as powerful as him!"

Tsunade took a deep breath to calm herself.

"We'll talk about you conduct later. For now, we find Naruto. Jiraiya?"

"I'm on my way."

The old Toad Sage disappeared immediately and Tsunade took her jacket from its hook, throwing it on. She cast another glare at the chuunin and opened the door.

"You're coming with me. We're going to see Itachi. We have a stop to make on the way though."

The chuunin nodded his head vigorously and fell in behind her.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto leaned back on the stool and groaned, letting the ramen settle down and begin to digest. TenTen smirked and slapped his gut hard, making a loud popping noise. Naruto grunted and gave her a playful glare.

"What was that for?"

"You're getting fat. Starting tomorrow, we're eating at other restaurants for lunch."

Naruto stuck his bottom lip out and crossed his arms.

"I am not fat. And I'll have you know that even if I was, I could still take you out."

"I said you were getting fat, not that you were. And eating ramen every day isn't good for you. You need to eat other things and so do I."

"I don't wanna."

A sigh from behind the counter brought their attention to Ayame, who was watching them with her chin held in her hands, a wistful smile on her face.

"You two make such a cute couple. I wish I could find someone."

TenTen snickered and smacked Naruto's belly again.

"Well, when you do find someone, don't pick someone who eats all the time. This one'll catch up to Chouji pretty soon if he keeps it up."

Before Naruto could retort, Jiraiya landed outside the stand and latched onto the blonde's arm.

"Come on, brat, we gotta go!"

Naruto pulled back against the older man and jerked his arm away.

"Hold up a second! What's the rush?"

"Itachi's back and he wants you! He's at the gate!"

Naruto stood up quickly, knocking his stool over and ducked under the flaps. Jiraiya watched as the blonde bent low and leapt into the sky, his wings spreading as he took flight and rushed for the gate, the older man following along underneath him on the ground. TenTen sat stunned for a moment on her stool before stepping outside and launching herself into the air.

Unbidden tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she followed behind Naruto. After all these years, she had hoped that Itachi had simply disappeared, but now he had shown up from nowhere. Her eyes turned to the sky again and she took a deep breath.

_'Today was so perfect…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi wrote down the name of another merchant that came to the gate and bade him good day. It had been a long time since he had simply sat down and enjoyed himself in a manner like this. Civilians were so unmindful of details like his slashed hitai-ate, his ragged appearance, or the Uchiha crest on his back. He could kill them soooo easily…

He felt the presence of a familiar person behind him, off to one side, but decided to simply play the role. Keeping things cool at the moment was important. He didn't want to start a riot…yet.

"Name and reason for leaving?"

"I see you've inundated yourself quite nicely into Konoha society, Itachi-san. It's been almost two decades since you had chuunin duties, hasn't it?"

Itachi calmly sat the clipboard down and turned his head.

"Indeed. After years of nothing but life-threatening tasks, I find mundane and simple things…relaxing. I have to say that it was nice of you to let me do this…Hokage-sama."

Tsunade put her hands on her hips, watching carefully as Itachi got off the counter and turned to face her. She quirked an eyebrow at his disheveled state and he looked down, following her eyes.

"Ah…my state of dress. Admittedly, I have not taken very good care of my clothing."

"Or your hair. It's really long now."

"Appearances are inconsequential. Where is he?"

Tsunade grimaced, hoping that that subject wouldn't be broached already.

"Jiraiya has gone to fetch him. We…haven't forgotten the bargain between you two."

"I see."

They remained silent for a moment, a breeze blowing along the ground, sweeping up the dirt and swirling it around. Tsunade snapped her fingers and reached into her jacket pocket.

"Here. I retrieved this for you. I thought you might like to have it…seeing as this will be your last day alive."

Itachi calmly took the bundle with a small smile.

"And how do you know I'm going to be the one dying?"

"Either way, you'll die today. By Naruto's hand or my own. Your deeds against Konoha are entirely too many. You've brought this on yourself."

Itachi nodded his head and unwrapped the bundle, a tiny gasp escaping his lips. He reverently held it up to the light, spinning it this way and that, watching as the light reflected off its gold surface. With a shuddering sigh, he nodded his head to Tsunade.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

She nodded minutely, looking at the simple gold band. It was his mother Mikoto's wedding ring. One of the only things that she had been able to salvage after the Uchiha lands and properties were auctioned off. It hadn't seemed right to sell that simple little ring and she was glad now that she hadn't.

Even someone like Itachi deserved a moment of peace in life…

She watched as he took off his necklace and slipped the ring onto it before retying it and tucking it back inside his shirt. Tsunade observed the small blob of red at the corner of his right eye with interest, the medic in her intrigued.

"Do they…bleed…when you're sad?"

Itachi nodded and suddenly his head shot up to the sky. Tsunade closed her eyes and said a silent prayer, knowing that this might be the end of one of her favorite people. Naruto landed beside her no less than a second later and Jiraiya stopped beside her as well. A few seconds later TenTen landed and stood beside Naruto, latching onto his arm protectively.

Itachi ignored the rest, his eyes solely on Naruto.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto-kun. I trust you've been well?"

Naruto frowned at Itachi.

"I was doing good until you showed up. My life these past five years has been wonderful."

"Then you have no regrets?"

"Only that you choose to continue this."

Itachi nodded and closed his eyes slowly. When he opened them, he had a new Sharingan spinning, one that had an infinity sign spinning in the midst of the red iris.

"Then I have no regrets as well."

Itachi's sword was out in a heartbeat and thrusting for his chest. Naruto's hammer appeared out of thin air and blocked the blow, knocking it aside, while his chain tried to impale Itachi. The Uchiha leapt back outside the gates of Konoha, his stance guarded. Naruto spun on his heel, pulled TenTen in close, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss that left her reeling.

"I love you, Ten-chan."

Before she could respond, the sound of clangs rang out again and all the Konoha ninja leapt onto the wall. This would be a battle none wanted to miss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi calmed himself as he watched Naruto come for him. This was finally it, the time when his capacity would be measured to its fullest. He threw up his guard when the hammer crashed into him and marveled at how hard the boy could hit. It was like being slammed by an elephant's weight.

Itachi grit his teeth as he was pushed back, his feet leaving furrows in the ground. Thinking quickly, he threw his weight to one side, letting the sword drag around the body of the hammer and slicing into Naruto's left arm. The blonde stumbled when the resistance left and held onto his arm as Itachi picked himself up, the wound already healing.

"It seems I have drawn first blood, Naruto-kun."

"So it would seem."

Naruto's chain rushed across the ground and rose up like a cobra, the end striking at Itachi over and over. He blocked every blow with practiced ease, trying the whole while to keep his eye on Naruto as well. The sound of air being displaced caught his attention and he leapt straight into the air, avoiding the hammer once again.

Naruto watched Itachi as he came plummeting down and charged up a Rasengan, thrusting it into Itachi's chest. His eyes went wide when Itachi exploded, blowing away a good bit of the surrounding trees and vegetation.

Atop the wall, TenTen bit her nails nervously, wondering what had happened to Naruto. Her unasked question was answered moments later when both Itachi and Naruto emerged from opposite sides of the forest. The chain dragged the hammer back to Naruto and he twirled it in his grip. Itachi unsheathed his sword again, looking at the crater where the two clones had been.

"I see you've improved vastly with your Kage Bunshin. I didn't see you make the switch."

Naruto grunted and reached in his pouch for some shuriken.

"I didn't see you make a swap either. Are we through warming up now?"

"I should say so, yes. My muscles should be loosened now."

"Good."

The two stood motionless for a moment before running forward again, steel clashing against steel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up on the wall, Tsunade frowned. This was not what she had been expecting.

"It's like they're playing with one another. Why don't they actually fight?"

Jiraiya sighed and folded his arms.

"They're feeling each other out. Make no mistake though, they've been fighting to kill the entire time."

"Then how did Itachi manage to draw blood and Naruto didn't?"

"Itachi never truly drew blood. That was a clone. They've been standing back observing each other since the beginning."

Tsunade quirked her eyebrow and frowned.

"And you know all this how?"

Jiraiya grinned and looked back out at the battleground.

"I'm Naruto's teacher and I've fought Itachi before. Believe me, they're serious, but cautious. Itachi wants it to last as long as possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi blocked one last blow from the hammer and leapt back again, putting distance between himself and Naruto. He sheathed his sword and let his arms dangle at his sides.

"Have your skills improved any beyond that of hand-to-hand combat? Have you become more adept at the art of ninjutsu?"

Naruto still held his hammer at his side, his chain swishing back and forth before him. He refused to relinquish his weapon.

"I'm adequate. I believe you'll like the challenge."

The two eyed each other again for a moment before Naruto spoke.

"Why do you keep stopping and talking, Itachi? Were you lonely these five years?"

Itachi sighed and raised his hands slowly.

"Lonely? Of course. I've been lonely since the night I left Konoha. I'd just like to chat with an equal in between blows. You can grant me that right?"

"You're ruining my concentration."

Itachi smirked.

"You've never concentrated a day in your life. And that will be your undoing."

Naruto watched as the man burst into a cloud of crows and he was left alone in the clearing. He looked around without moving, trying to guess where Itachi would be. This is where his training with Kurenai and Ino would come in handy. He couldn't allow himself to be manipulated…but he also didn't want to let Itachi know he was onto his game.

His eyes widened a minute bit when Sasuke walked out of the forest and strode up to him.

"Hn. Loser. Idiot. Wimp. Dobe. You let me die. You let Itachi kill me."

Naruto kept his eyes forward, letting his chain watch out for attacks from Itachi.

"I didn't let you die. You killed yourself when you abandoned all of us."

Sasuke smirked, that annoying smirk that always irked Naruto.

"Then why are you speaking to a dead man?"

"Because the man who's alive won't show himself, preferring to hide behind illusions.

Sasuke wavered and dissipated into the wind and Itachi appeared again.

"I thought that that would have unsettled you."

"Your brother and I weren't exactly on good terms…ever."

Itachi nodded his head in understanding.

"It was a poor attempt on my part. However, future attempts will be done with more fervor."

Naruto cursed when the chain blocked an Itachi's sword from behind while three others rushed him from the front, making handsigns at an advanced speed.

"Goukakyu no Jutsu!"

Thinking quickly, Naruto slammed his hammer as hard as he could into the ground, throwing up a shower of dirt and flinging himself to the ground. The flames impacted with the dirt wall and exploded into a white hot ball of fire. The chain plunged through the forehead of the Itachi with the sword and Naruto sped away from the crater he'd made. A quick look around found Itachi holding his forehead.

"My Kage Bunshin did not appreciate that blow. Very well then. Let's see how your ninjutsu truly is."

Naruto let his chain take hold of the hammer since he'd need his hands free for this. Itachi flashed through handseals again and Naruto waited to see what he'd do. Fire was Itachi's element, so his wind jutsu were out. Another fireball crashed toward him and his chain threw the hammer at the center of the flame. Itachi barely dodged as the hammer flew by him and took out a few dozen of the trees.

He was sent back on the defensive as Naruto came at him with a Rasengan in both hands, a result of training nonstop with Jiraiya and Kakashi. Itachi shunshined away just as Naruto came crashing down, blowing away more of the forest. He stopped a good bit away, observing the damage they'd already caused. Several craters and nearly a quarter acre of forest demolished…not bad. He shot back toward Naruto as the young man began to stand.

Naruto stood up slowly and felt a phantom pain shoot through his chest. Looking down, he saw Itachi's blade sticking out of his chest. He took a deep breath and jerked backward, surprising Itachi and wrapping his arm around Itachi's head before pitching forward, slamming Itachi on the ground and pinning him with his wings as he slid the sword out of his chest, the wound healing immediately.

Naruto puffed for a bit before putting the sword to Itachi's throat, drawing a bit of blood.

"You're not the real Itachi."

He thrust the sword downward and the Kage Bunshin disappeared, a hole in its throat. Naruto frowned as the sword disappeared too and turned around. He was through playing around. His wings flared behind him and he leapt into the air, leaving the hammer and chain on the ground.

He hovered above the ground several feet in the air and his wings began to beat harder and harder. He'd gotten the idea after speaking to Temari a few times. Most Fuuton jutsu needed a conduit, something to guide the wind. He didn't have a fan…

..but he did have some bigass wings.

Itachi, hiding in the trees, watched as Naruto began to beat his wings, the air rippling around them. He had seen this type of thing with Wind users in Suna…

"Kamikaze Gufuu!"

Itachi ran quickly to escape the huge vortex of wind that tore through the forest, throwing trees here and there and everywhere. It was unsettling that Naruto had come that far. With his own natural conduit for his element, he was a force to be reckoned with.

He now sat in a treetop nearly a mile away, looking back at the cloud of dust that had arisen and the form of Naruto flapping in the air, looking for him. If he was careful, he could sneak up and get him. He'd have to be extremely cautious…or he could throw caution to the wind. He took a calming breath and leaped out of the tree, running back to the clearing.

Naruto landed in the middle of the toppled forest, looking all around as his chain slithered back to him and handed back his hammer. He knew that Itachi wasn't here. There was no way that the man would have been done in by that. Not with Amaterasu at his disposal.

Shuriken burst from the forest and suddenly multiplied into thousands, ripping through Naruto's clothing and the feathers on his wings. A platoon of Itachis engulfed him, and Naruto struggled to stay on his feet. He waited for the men to get close and grinned.

"Kaboom."

A violent explosion ripped through the area and the clones dispersed in a pillar of smoke. Itachi's lips curled up slightly as he and Naruto appeared on opposite sides of the smoke column.

"I see you learned one of my favorite jutsu. I don't think that jutsu are going to get us anywhere against each other though. Perhaps we should go back to kenjutsu and taijutsu?"

"I'll do whatever is necessary to survive. I don't want to die against you, Itachi. I didn't want this in the first place."

"I know. But, it is what I needed. I need to know how far I can go. And you will help me to do it."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, the Mangekyou was spinning. Itachi breathed heavily and the infinity sign began to spin faster and faster. The black flames of Amaterasu rushed from him and made a huge ring around him and Naruto. The blonde spun round and round, looking for an escape and was about to leap when Itachi strode forward, his eyes bleeding, and drew his sword.

"Don't try to fly. I'll burn you if you do. Only one of us will leave this place alive…or both of us shall fall."

Naruto nodded grimly and twirled his hammer. This was it. He'd have to pull out all the punches…and probably use it…even though he knew what would happen. Taking a deep breath, he rushed for the Uchiha and sparks flew again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen watched with horror, as the black flames rose and encircled the two and she began to tear up. She closed her eyes, not daring to look, and clasped her hands together in prayer, praying with all her might that Naruto would make it out of this.

She never saw Kami and Sanosuke appear on either side of her, watching the fight with great interest. TenTen felt a hand comb through her hair soothingly and looked up to find Kami staring at her kindly.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. I guarantee it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parry, thrust, roll to the side, sweep kick, parry, swing and a miss, roll backward, leap forward, slam down. This was Naruto's attack in less than four seconds. Itachi's grin only grew wider as the battle went on, every blow blocked and blow landed reaffirming his decision that Naruto was his chosen opponent.

Naruto felt a cut form on his cheek and growled under his breath, jerking forward under Itachi's guard and knocking the man back with a hammer strike to the gut. Itachi stumbled back and stopped on one knee, the air knocked out of him and one rib broken. He envied Naruto for his regeneration and struggled back to his feet.

Naruto rushed forward again and slammed the hammer down, narrowly missing as Itachi rolled aside. For a few seconds, they played a game of Whack-A-Mole, with Naruto barely missing Itachi each time. Itachi lashed out with a kick to Naruto's chest, sending him reeling backward, and flipped to his feet. Naruto slammed his hammer down to stop his backward momentum and suddenly realized that his chain was nowhere to be found. He could have used it at that moment.

He didn't have many options at this point. Itachi was better than him with kenjutsu and was much better at dodging, as were most genjutsu users. Naruto could hit like a sledgehammer, but if it didn't connect, it was worthless. He banked on getting Itachi down again and calculated his action. He'd need all his cunning for this to work.

Itachi rushed forward again and began thrusting at Naruto faster and faster, the blonde having trouble blocking with his cumbersome weapon. Finally, Naruto got a break when Itachi overextended on a thrust and grabbed the Uchiha's arm, holding him in place. Naruto cocked back his right fist and plowed it into Itachi's face, letting go as he did. Itachi stumbled back and was suddenly stopped. He looked to both sides and his eyes widened.

Four Narutos held his arms and legs out to the side, his fingers held tightly so he could not make signs. He watched as Naruto held his right arm overhead, his left hand holding it tightly. A Rasengan formed in his hand and began to spin rapidly, appendages forming from it, giving it the look of a shuriken. Itachi gasped when he realized it was the man's vaunted Rasenshuriken.

He had to do something. Thinking quickly, he directed the Amaterasu to converge on Naruto.

Naruto rushed forward, unmindful of the darkness creeping in on him. His only thought was to get to Itachi and land the hit that would end the battle. Halfway to the Uchiha, his hand began to burn with an intense pain and he realized that the Amaterasu was being sucked into the vortex. With only a few feet left, he grit his teeth and continued on.

Itachi watched, stunned, as Naruto ignored the pain and continued toward him. The man's feathers were beginning to burn away, his hand now a blackened char, but he refused to relinquish his hold on the jutsu. The Kage Bunshins were starting to falter, but held on as long as possible. When Naruto was four feet from him, Itachi closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable.

Naruto had never felt pain like this. His whole body felt like it was on fire and in actuality, he was. He screamed as he thrust the Rasenshuriken home and into Itachi's gut.

And the world exploded.

The observers on the wall watched as the flames began to suck inwards and formed a dome around the two. TenTen screamed out Naruto's name and as soon as the dome dissipated, she was gone, flying to his side. Kami and Sanosuke were right behind her and the Konoha ninjas followed.

The last black flame of Amaterasu disappeared after scorching the ground and TenTen's hand flew to her mouth as she observed the dismal battle ground. The earth was scorched and would probably never grow anything ever again. She gingerly stepped through the ashes until she saw two lumps right next to each other. One was face up, the other face down. She rushed to the lump with wings and started to turn him over.

"Don't touch him!"

She turned to Tsunade and her eyes asked 'why?'

"Let me look at him first. He might still be alive. Let me…let me see him."

TenTen nodded but refused to leave his side. Tsunade's hand glowed green and she ran it over the boy's body. Tears sprang to her eyes and she let the glow die.

"He's…gone."

TenTen began to sniffle and those sniffles quickly turned into huge sobs as Tsunade wrapped her arms around the girl. Jiraiya sat staring at his student with dead eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

TenTen felt that soothing hand on her head again and looked up into the eyes of Kami. She and Sanosuke stood side by side, her head shaking.

"Oh, pish posh. Tell them all to stand back."

TenTen wiped her eyes and told everyone to stand back. They obeyed and Kami, unseen by mortal eyes, kneeled down beside Naruto and whispered into his ear, her words lost to the world.

Sanosuke put his hand on TenTen's shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry. Kami-sama will not let one of her favorites just fade. Naruto has a role to fulfill."

"I thought he'd already fulfilled his role."

Sanosuke shook his head and grinned.

"His purpose _here_ is fulfilled. But you two have other tasks outside this mortal coil. And do you really think a little Immortal Flame will stop someone like Naruto?"

Kami leant up from whispering in Naruto's ear and stood beside Sanosuke again. She patted TenTen on the shoulder and turned to watch Naruto again. One minute went by, two minutes, and Kami's eyebrow twitched.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You get your lazy ass up!"

TenTen began to cry happily as a groan came from the blackened blonde and his wings fluttered.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. You don't have to yell, Kami-sama."

TenTen crushed him in a hug and he cried out in pain, his skin still charred from the Amaterasu. She lowered him back to the ground gently and he whimpered, before opening his blue eyes and glaring at Kami.

"You couldn't have done anything about this?"

Tsunade and the rest looked from Naruto to TenTen, their heads swinging.

"Who are you two talking to?"

Naruto groaned and laid his head back.

"Kami-sama. I'm talking to Kami-sama."

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN! DO NOT GO GENTLY INTO THAT GOOD NIGHT!"

TenTen giggled at Lee's outburst and brushed Naruto's burnt hair out of his face, some of the follicles flaking away. It would be a hard recovery for the blonde. A shaky cough was heard from behind her.

"That was a most interesting counter to my Amaterasu, Naruto-kun."

TenTen turned fearfully to look behind her and found the red eyes of the Mangekyou staring at her.

"We both still live. This fight is not over."

**Let me know what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

And here's Chapter 28. The final chapter of **Bring the Hammer Down**. Enjoy folks. Readers, Reviewers, Thank You...**Strike of the Ninja**_ by Dragonforce._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

TenTen watched in horror as Itachi crawled off the ground and stood on shaky legs. How could he have survived? It shouldn't have been possible, not even for him. Her breath began to hitch and Jiraiya stepped up to her.

"TenTen, what's the matter?"

"I…Itachi…he's standing up…"

Jiraiya looked over in that direction and blinked, squinting against the sun.

"No, he's just lying there. He's not moving."

TenTen made to stand and shoved Jiraiya back.

"No! Stay back!"

"TenTen! He's not moving! He's dead!"

She rounded on the man, her eyes shining.

"Then he has you in a genjutsu! He's moving and he wants to keep fighting!"

The rest of the Konoha ninja looked around, several trying to dispel the so-called illusion, and failing miserably. Murmurs went up that perhaps TenTen's mind had finally shattered.

She turned back to Itachi, her sword pulled and ready to defend Naruto, when a soft hand touched her shoulder. She turned her head and found herself looking into the kind eyes of Kami herself.

"Kami-sama…"

The woman smiled and nodded her head.

"Rest easy, TenTen. Yours and Naruto's journey ends here. I'll handle the rest."

She strode past the girl and stood before Itachi. The desperate man narrowed his eyes and looked past her to the blonde on the ground.

"Move. My quarrel is not with you. This fight was promised to me so that I may test my capacity. It has not yet been reached."

"Your fight is over, Uchiha Itachi. Let it go. Let it all go. Your journey is complete. You have reached the apex of your ability."

Itachi shook his head violently and pointed his finger at the woman.

"No! This isn't over! I'm still standing. He hasn't done his job and I can hear him breathing. It isn't over."

Kami stepped up in front of him and put her hands to his cheeks. Itachi tensed and froze. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to strike the woman. She fixed him with a soft, yet stern gaze.

"It is over. Neither of you won. You were the yin to Naruto's yang and neither of you could overcome the other. Accept it, Itachi. You finally met your match."

The Uchiha set his shoulders again and started to push past the woman.

"I will not accept that. I will _never _accept that."

He pushed the woman's shoulder, shoving her to the side, and stumbled toward Naruto's prone body, when he felt a tug on his heart. He looked down and found a blue string coming from his chest. A turn of his head found the woman standing with the thread in her hand, tugging on it slightly. Every time she did, his heart felt like it was being pulled, as if he was on a leash.

"Look, Itachi. Follow the thread and see the truth."

His eyes followed the thread to her hand and past it to…his body? His eyes widened exponentially and his breath hitched.

"How…how did you do this?"

A tinkling laugh floated to his ears as the woman padded up to him again and cupped his cheeks, bringing his head down to her level. He blinked in confusion when she kissed his forehead and then slowly lifted his face back to its prior level.

"I didn't do anything, Itachi. You fought for so long, you've been so sad and lonely. Your life has been so hard, but now, it's finally over. You can rest, Itachi."

He turned his head to find TenTen and Sanosuke slowly helping Naruto to his feet, his charred skin slowly healing, his wings already growing new feathers to replace the burnt ones. Itachi slowly let her guide his vision back to her as he whispered, his voice sounding so small and lost.

"Who are you?"

She gave him a benevolent smile as light began to shine around her. Itachi watched with wonder before it finally clicked in his brain. A glowing woman, angels, his body…he began to shake before falling from her grasp and kneeling on the ground.

"Kami-sama…forgive me. I meant no disrespect."

Her bell-like laugh swirled in his ears again as he kept his vision trained on the grains of sand. She giggled as she laid her hand on his head.

"Now this scene seems somewhat familiar. I believe a certain blonde did the same thing when he first met me so long ago. Rise, Itachi, for I must speak with you."

Itachi, having been trained his whole life to follow orders, rose immediately and stood at attention. Kami's soft gaze seemed to burn through him.

"You poor, poor child. Your whole life has been nothing but tragedy, one after the other. You have sought to do good, and yet, have always fallen into one insidious scheme after another. You aspired to do good, Itachi, and that is commendable. Your resolve is to be admired."

She turned to the now standing Naruto and TenTen, her face serious. The boy wiped the soot from his face and fluttered his wings, ridding himself of the black dust.

"Warriors. Tell me, what color is Itachi's soul?"

The angels squinted at the shocked man and spoke as one.

"Gray."

Kami nodded once and put her hands on Itachi's shoulders.

"Neither evil nor good. A conundrum. Warriors, what shall I do with him?"

Itachi, not caring for what was being said, merely stared at Naruto.

"How does he stand as if nothing has happened? How?"

Sanosuke had made his way over to stand by Kami, in case Itachi tried anything, and spoke up.

"He's an angel, Uchiha. Has been for years."

Itachi's mouth opened slightly.

"An…angel? Then, he was telling the truth…"

Sanosuke nodded, but said nothing more. Naruto's voice wafted out over the clearing.

"He should not go to Hell. But…he should not be admitted to Heaven. Is there a place where one can go to atone for their sins?"

Kami closed her eyes and nodded, a small smile on her face.

"TenTen, what do you think?"

The brown-haired girl took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Itachi should atone for his sins, but he doesn't deserve Hell. He's never done anything except follow orders and ensure the safety of many at the cost of his own family."

Kami nodded again and gazed deeply into Itachi's eyes.

"Your punishment shall be purgatory, a purgatory of your own. You will atone for your sins of pride and gluttony. Pride of your power and name; gluttony of power and your pursuit of such. For your pride, you shall carry a stone, the weight of your sins, until such time as I see that you have been forgiven. The stone will not drop from your back until that sin is washed away."

"Your sin of gluttony, the pursuit of more and more power, shall lead to your second punishment. As you hungered for power in life, so shall you hunger for food and drink in death. Your hunger and thirst will sap your energy and make carrying your sins all the more difficult."

"Your purgatory shall be one of the forest and hilly plains. There will be streams you must cross but, bent though your back may be, you shall not drink from them. Their waters will break away from you. The forests you walk through will provide a plentiful bounty, but any animal shall run from you and fruit trees shall lift their branches away in your presence."

She looked deep into Itachi's eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"You expected Hell when you died and you shall not receive it. Your soul is to be redeemed and then we shall see what to do with you. Sanosuke, take him."

The brown-haired man nodded once and took Itachi by the shoulder.

"Come. We go to prepare you for your trials."

Itachi could say nothing as he began to fade out and vanished from existence. Kami turned back to Naruto and TenTen and smiled.

"You both have done well. Now say your goodbyes. Your time here is done."

The two stared aghast at the notion and made to disagree, but Kami raised her hand.

"No. Do not argue. Your trials here are done. You are my Warriors and I have need of you in my court."

She smiled again as she began to fade as well.

"Besides…since when have angels ever been of the mortal coil?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and TenTen slowly turned to face the stunned Konoha ninja with sad looks upon their faces. Tsunade saw their downtrodden faces and asked what the matter was. Naruto gave her a small, sad smile, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

"Our mission is done. We have to leave."

Jiraiya came up beside a shocked Tsunade, his fist clenched.

"What do you mean 'we have to leave'?"

TenTen sighed dejectedly and lowered her head.

"We're not really alive, Jiraiya. We haven't been since we became angels. We've been living on borrowed time, given to us by Kami-sama. We can't stay in this realm any longer."

Their friends were around them immediately, hugging, crying, and pleading with them not to leave. Naruto and TenTen did their share of shedding tears and squeezing their loved ones tight. After their friends had finally stood back, TenTen and Naruto wiped their tears and faced the people that they admired the most. Tsunade and Jiraiya stood, their years of training not allowing them to show any emotion as the two angels walked forward, holding hands.

They stopped right before the two older ninja and bowed at their waists. Tsunade's lip wavered and Jiraiya squeezed her shoulder hard. Naruto spoke first, his body still bent.

"I am grateful to both of you for everything you've done for me, for us. I can't ever repay you, so all I can offer is my thanks…Baa-chan…Ero-Sennin."

Tsunade broke and wrapped the blonde in a hug, her massive mammaries punishing his nose and making it difficult to breathe. TenTen smiled at the scene and turned to Jiraiya.

"Thank you for everything you did for us. You kept Naruto alive all this time and helped train me to be an effective kunoichi. I can't ever thank you enough."

"You could let me draw you naked before you leave."

A wing smacked him upside the head and TenTen gave him a smile.

"Even though I hate when you act perverted, I'm going to miss you."

She gave the man a hug, reminding him to keep his hands above waist level, and stepped back to help him peel Tsunade off Naruto. The boy gasped for air and stumbled back, held up by his sensei. Jiraiya gave him a mock glare and hoisted him back to his feet while TenTen steered Tsunade away.

"I've been trying to get to that spot for years and you accomplish it in two seconds…damn brat."

"Fucking pervert."

The two stood for a moment, regarding the other, before each sniffed and wiped away the single tear in their eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, you brat."

"Your books still suck."

Jiraiya was not known for being an emotional person, nor a touchy-feely one, but on this rare occasion he could allow himself to let go. He pulled Naruto into a bone-crushing hug and patted him on the back.

"Promise to show me the beauties in Heaven when I get there?"

Naruto half snorted and half sobbed.

"If you keep up your lechery, you'll never get there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade held TenTen tight as she whispered into the girl's ear.

"Take care of him and don't let him get into any trouble."

"I will...and I won't."

"Promise me that you'll guide me to Dan and Nawaki when I come?"

"If you stop drinking, you'll get to Heaven a lot sooner."

The two women chuckled and stepped back, regarding each other, before TenTen stepped back beside Naruto and took up his hand. They stood for a moment before a familiar brown-haired man appeared beside them.

"It's time, you two. There's only one thing left to do. Naruto, you have to destroy your chain. It's what is holding you to the mortal coil."

Naruto nodded and ordered the chain to slide off of him and to the floor. It seemed to shudder as it coiled up in front of him.

"How do I destroy it and why am I doing this?"

"Take your hammer and smash it. As for why, that chain is your link to Kyuubi. Once it's destroyed, the fox will be taken by the Shinigami to decide its fate."

Naruto let out a sad sigh and raised his hammer over his head. The chain seemed to droop, knowing what was coming, and shivered as the hammer came crashing down. The links shattered into tiny pieces and clattered to the ground. Red chakra came out from the links and formed a fox's head in the sky, its dark eyes glaring at everyone with malevolence.

It opened its mouth and roared to the heavens when suddenly a knife stabbed up through the roof of its mouth and it became quiet. Everyone watched as the Kyuubi's head turned in midair and its eyes became fearful. Only Naruto and TenTen could see what caused it such fright.

The Shinigami let its long tongue hang out of its mouth and grinned at the Kyuubi as it drove the knife further into the mouth. The Kyuubi whimpered as the horned Shinigami grabbed the knife with one of its pale hands and clamped onto its mouth with the other. It gave a horrid laugh before dragging the Kyuubi away into the abyss, its frightened shrieks of terror wisping away into the wind.

The Konoha ninja gaped and looked around for any trace of the Kyuubi, their weapons drawn. When it was decided that it had disappeared, its evil aura gone, they all cast their gaze back to Naruto and TenTen, just in time to see them fade from existence. The two angels waved to them all and their last words carried lingered in the air.

"We love you all. Goodbye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was many days afterward that Jiraiya stood beside Tsunade at a memorial carved for the two angels in their likeness, his head hung low. He couldn't help but feel sad that all his students had passed on before him. Tsunade stood with her hands clasped in prayer, offering up her daily thanks for having known the two and praying that Jiraiya would go back to his normal jovial self. After all, the two were in Heaven, beside Kami, and there was no reason for sadness.

Jiraiya sighed again and closed his eyes as he felt a warm wind flow over his skin. It felt like two arms wound around his shoulders in a gentle embrace and a soft voice whispered in his ear.

_"I promised you once that I would allow you to see him become a fine man. That prayer was granted and you have nothing to be melancholy about. He became a fine man and surpassed all your expectations. Rejoice, man, for your pupil is happy."_

Jiraiya smiled and looked over his shoulder for the voice, but found nothing. Tsunade opened her eyes and started at the broad smile on her friend's face.

"Jiraiya?"

He sighed happily and turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

He nodded and took her arm in his, surprising her, as he guided her back to Konoha.

"I've never been better. Let's go get a drink."

"I'll just have tea, thanks."

He closed his eyes and felt that warm wind carress him again.

_'Whoever you are, thank you…for everything.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and TenTen knelt before Kami's throne in Heaven, a cavalcade of angels around them. On bent knee, they waited for Kami to speak. The benevolent woman smiled at her Warriors and rose from her throne.

"I welcome you, Naruto and TenTen, to my court. You are my soldiers, my chosen Warriors, my bringers of divine justice. You will bring harmony and purge the lands of evil. Now rise and face the court."

Naruto and TenTen stood and turned to face a sea of angels and spirits, all cheering their appointment. The two smiled and turned back to Kami, asking where they would start. She grinned and sat back down on her throne.

"Well, as you are part of my court, you will help bring peace to those ruled by me. After all, there are more worlds than your own that exist."

"And the first place we will visit?"

The grin threatened to split her face as she buffed her nails.

"A place called Seireitei. Those under my rule there are having some difficulty with a problem concerning a traitor, I believe."

The two let twin grins split their faces as they hefted their weapons, crossing them in the air. The two hunks of steel seemed to emanate a happy aura at the thought of dispensing divine justice. Their wings flared behind them as they walked out of the throne room to raucous cheers.

"To Seireitei!"

Kami watched proudly as they walked out the door and the cheers died down, the court settling back into its normal state. She was just about to call the next order of business, when a blonde head and a brown head popped back around the doorframe, both looking quite sheepish.

"Um, how do we get to Seireitei?"

Kami leaned back into her throne and sighed. Why had she chosen those two again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi walked slowly around the creek, the huge stone on his back weighing him down so much that his footsteps made the dust rise. He ignored the pain from his stomach and trudged onward. His eyes cut to the two angels watching him, making sure he never strayed from his path.

He grit his teeth and took a deep, calming breath. He couldn't allow himself to get angry. He had to remain calm. Anger would lead to wrath and he didn't need another sin added to his load. He continued onward, his head bobbing as he went.

He would atone for his sins. He would pay his debt to Kami. And then…he would settle his score with Naruto. He needed to know who was stronger. A draw was unacceptable.

His load got a little heavier, but he didn't notice. The two angels sighed and followed along behind him.

It would be a long atonement…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Shinigami looked up into the white masks of the two Hollows and cringed. He hadn't been prepared enough for this and now these things were going to kill him. They had already incapacitated his comrades and he was the only one left. The Hollows shrieked in victory and started to bear down on him. He closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable when the shrieking suddenly stopped.

He heard his teammates gasp behind him and opened his eyes in time to see one Hollow's mask cut in half by a giant feather and the other's head crushed by a massive warhammer. As the Hollows faded out of existence, the Shinigami gaped at the two holding the weapons.

The man holding the hammer was blonde and wearing a white shirt with the back cut out to accommodate his large white wings. The woman, with her brown hair tied up in buns, was wearing a golden Chinese battle dress that was slit all the way up to her thighs and her brown-tipped wings were fluttering behind her, the sword held in her hands seeming to hum in happiness along with the hammer.

The blonde man turned to the Shinigami and grinned as he shouldered the massive block of steel, waving one hand jovially as he did.

"Yo. We're the backup that Seireitei requested. Who the hell is Yamamoto?"

The woman nodded and swung the feather to rest behind her head, her arms resting on top of it, making her chest thrust forward.

"And do you have anything to eat? Traveling dimensions is so tiresome…"

The Shinigami stared and fainted dead away…Naruto sighed and put an arm around TenTen's shoulders.

"Well, shit. Our awesomeness was too much for him. Now, we gotta wait for him to wake up."

TenTen rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around his waist. Eternity would never be boring with him by her side.

Eternity...at one time it sounded so big and intimidating...but now, she looked forward to it. She smiled as Naruto nudged the fallen Shinigami with his foot.

How she looked forward to it...

**And that, my friends, is that. I appreciate all of you being here for the ride. This was a fun one to write, totally off the beaten path of most Naruto fanfiction. This marks my third completed fic on this site and I have to say, I'm still having a blast. For those of you who were along for the whole ride from the beginning, thank you from the bottom of my heart. For those of you in the future who read this fic to the end, thank you as well. Hope you had fun reading. I had fun writing. This is pudgypudge signing off _Bring the Hammer Down_ for the final time.**

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
